


The Mandalorian Theatre Year One

by MrHouse2281



Series: Star Wars Personal Canon: The Mandalorian Theatre [1]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clan Saxons fight for redemption, Ezra joins Mandalorian Resistance, Ezra learned Mando'a in secret, F/F, F/M, Mandalore looks like it did in Legends, Wren family bonding, orphaned children become Foundlings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 119,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrHouse2281/pseuds/MrHouse2281
Summary: With Lothal free and Hera and Kanan getting the hang of looking after young Jacen, Sabine is honor bound to return to Mandalorian Space to help Clan Wren and the rest of the Mandalorian Resistance free her people from the iron fist of the Empire. But she does not return alone. Her new boyfriend Ezra is coming with her for the long term, motivated both by love and a desire to repay her for her aid in freeing Lothal. This is the story of their first year fighting to do the same for Mandalore.
Relationships: Alrich Wren/Ursa Wren, Ezra Bridger/Sabine Wren, Hark Saxon/ OC, Tristan Wren/ OC
Series: Star Wars Personal Canon: The Mandalorian Theatre [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589308
Comments: 141
Kudos: 155





	1. The New Arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabine and Ezra arrive at one of the bases of the Mandalorian Resistance, where they meet up with Sabine's parents, Bo-Katan and some of the other resistance leaders. After a somewhat tense arrival, Ezra brings Bo proof of Darth Maul's demise to provide her and the other leaders closure. While the young Jedi seems to at least be on decent terms with the bases inhabitants, Bo-Katan warns him that those who join in the future may not be so comfortable with him fighting alongside them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.

Incoming Transmission:

Hello and welcome to the first broadcast of Radio Liberty, beaming the message of hope and defiance all across this fine galaxy of ours. My name’s Jevia Cross and I’ll be your host this fine, well, whatever time it is wherever you are.

Sadly, I gotta get into to some more depressing territory first. Imperial forces carried out a crackdown on the inhabitants of Crescent Bay on Nubia. Over 200 locals carried out a sit in at the mayors office to protest increased “labor requisitions” by the sector governor. The local garrison sent in four platoons of army troops to take the building and carried out summary executions for everyone involved with the sit in. They then put the city under martial law so as to quell ‘disruptive influences.’

Fortunately, a few brave souls took holoimages of both the Empire’s response to the sit in and the crackdown and spread em as far across the holonet as they could. So grab as many as you can and download them before the Empire tries pushing this under the rug.

In brighter news, resistance forces on Bitrala successfully destroyed a shipment of AT-AT walkers that were being prepped for transport throughout the Outer Rim. We’ve got confirmation from Imperial after action reports that a total of 40 AT-ATs were destroyed with 11 in critical need of repair. Hate to be the guy who signed off on those reports before sending em to Coruscant. If if the fine people on Bitrala responsible for this are listening, good job. The less of those behemoths available to trample cities, the better. 

Every day, more and more people are joining the fight against the Empire. And I'll do what I can to report on their efforts in bringing us closer to the day freedom comes back to the galaxy. I'm Jevia Cross, and this is Radio Liberty, signing off for the first time.

Zanbar, Mandalorian Resistance Territory, Mandalore Sector

Day 9/month 2/1 aby

Ezra felt a slight knot in his stomach as the _Nightbrother_ was given the clearance to land on Zanbar from the base below. His main source of discomfort was the prospect of seeing his now girlfriends glacially stoic mother again as well as being an almost complete stranger among a substantial number of Mandalorians.

Despite Sabines assurances, he was comfortably certain that his relationship with Ursa wasn’t anything more than amicable. Clan Wrens grim faced countess was one of the three people in the galaxy he feared most, Vader and the late Darth Maul being the other two. Alrich and Tristan seemed alright with him though. Tristan didn’t hide his appreciation of Ezras help in reunifying the family and neither did Alrich. But that being said, he had no idea just how well known he was outside of Clan Wren, Bo’s Nite Owls and Fenn Rau’s Protectors. From what Sabine had told him, most of House Vizsla and all of House Kryze were now part of the war against the Empire along with a few other warrior clans. He still guessed there were a few gaps in her knowledge however. Even though she was communicating with her family more often, something he was happy to see, he suspected she didn’t quite know everything that was going on.

His tension melted slightly as he heard Sabine walk behind him. She sat down in the co pilots seat and put her hand on his shoulder. The gesture did quite a bit to ease him. “They’ll be glad you decided to join Ez” she said softly. “It means more to them than you know.”

Meanwhile,

Mandalorian Resistance camp Velkhor

Bo Katan turned to Ursa. “How long until Sabine and Bridger show up?"

“They should be here in a few minutes. We got word from the patrol ships.”

Bo raised an eyebrow. “Alright, but how long are they staying?” Ursa was silent.

Bo could see the edges of her lips curve slightly upward. “Ursa, what exactly did your daughter and Bridger say when they called.” Ursa was about to regale her old friend with the previous week's discussion with Sabine when the familiar roar of a ship approached the compound. The _Nightbrother_ flew overhead, making the trees shake as it settled to the ground. Ursa made ready to head down and greet Bridger and her daughter when she noticed Bo-Katan out of the corner of her eye. The Lady of House Kryze stood frozen, green eyes widened, watching the ship as though it had suddenly grown a head.

Without a word, the leader of free Mandalore headed straight for the ship. Ursa followed, having to double her pace just to keep up with her. "My Lady! It’s not who you think!” She shook her head slightly to banish the images of the man associated with the ship they were racing to.

They reached the ground-level just as Ezra and Sabine emerged from within the _Nightbrother_ to see around twenty rifles pointed at them. The Jedi apprentice seemed on edge seeing all the weapons pointed in his direction but he quickly gathered himself. Upon seeing Sabine, the guards lowered their guns. "Where did you get this ship?" Bo-Katan asked, zeroing in on Ezra, who was still at a loss for words. She moved up to him too quick for him to address either her or Ursa. Ezra put up his hands in an attempt to keep himself calm."My Lady, what seems to be the problem?"

"I . . ." Bo-Katan paused, seeming to take a moment to realize what was happening. "That ship, I know it. It belongs to Maul."

Ursa watched as Bridger practically jumped at the name. When Sabine had first returned to Krownest with the Darksaber in hand, Ursa had been stunned. The very notion that her daughter had somehow defeated the Zabrak and taken one of Madalores most revered symbols, little as it meant to her personally, was astonishing. While Sabine confirmed that she had not taken it from Maul in combat, it was still a surprise to be sure. The Countess had been too caught up with the concerns of her family to consider that Bridger knew something of Maul as well.

"My Lady," Sabine struggled to find her words, "It's. . . .a very complicated—"

"Sabine," Ezra brought a hand to her elbow. "Can I have a moment with Lady Kryze, alone?”

She wheeled on him in shock. “Ezra!"

"Sabine," this time it was Ursa who spoke. "Come."

For a moment, her daughter stood conflicted, eyes darting between Ezra and Bo-Katan nervously. For the first time since rescuing Ezra from Pryce’s clutches, Sabine felt helpless, vulnerable. There was little else in the galaxy that she hated feeling. Her amber eyes settled on Bridger and something passed between them. The young man simply nodded at her, reassurance that there was nothing to worry about. Sabine deflated, shoulders sagging slightly as she moved to stand by her mother's side. Ursa wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulder and led her to the camp, where they would observe the exchange without hearing anything.

The Countess briefly glanced at Bridger, who seemed to have shed his awkward demeanor for something more solemn. She now noticed he got a thin grey case from the _Nightbrother_. Ezra looked up to her as he got out and slowly nodded. Ezra watched the two of them go until they were out of sight and turned to meet the expectant gaze of Bo- Katan Kryze. He hadn't known the woman for very long, and what little he did intimidated him in ways that couldn't be expressed in words.

There was a part of him that simply didn't like her, mostly born out of her brief hostility towards Sabine. But he wasn't going to let his tension override his determination. "I wanted to speak to you and the other leaders about some things the Rebel Alliance wants passed on to you."

Bo-Katan nodded and called over to Ursa. Ezra looked at the red haired women confused. "She's one of the leaders, so whatever it is you have say, she'll hear it too." Sabine looked more than a little nervous.

Ezra walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'll be fine Sabine. It'll take a little bit but I'll let you know as soon as we're done." He gave her a hug to reassure her before heading off.

"You two came at a pretty fortunate time actually" Bo-Katan said slightly amused. "We were going to have a meeting with the other Clan leaders when you and Sabine arrived."

A minute or so later, Ezra was taken to a tent containing multiple armored figures both real and holographic. There was also an empty seat on the left side of the table. The only familiar faces among them besides Bo and Ursa were Fenn Rau and Alrich. The looks he got from them were more curious than hostile.

Bo pointed to the one at the far left and moved her finger down the line. “Lirek Vizla, Kosar Skirata, Uvigg Eldar, Piroc Rook, Rentu Wolf, may I introduce you to Ezra Bridger.”

Ezra felt like there wasn’t much he could tell the people in front of him that they didn’t already know of Maul. Apart from his personal experience with the Dark Sider, what he knew consisted of what Sabine had told him about the Zabraks brief time as ruler of Mandalore. She hadn't gone into any details and his studies in Mandalore's history were still focused on its early years, so he still didn't know that much about it other than what Sabine shared. “Like I told you before, I know who used to fly the ship you have. You’ve encountered Maul,” Bo said matter of factly. The other leaders looked outright shocked. Bo-Katan's voice didn't waver. “What happened, how did you get his ship?”

Ezra’s face grew somber. “It’s not something we’re…”

Fenn-Rau put up his hand. “Bo, maybe now's not the time. We were grown ups when we encountered him and look how long it took for us to get past what he did. Imagine how hard it’d be for people his age to move past something like that.”

Bo seemed to relax a bit at Fenn’s words. The other Clan leaders seemed to share his sentiment. They’d ask him about it but not so soon. They could tell he’d wasn’t entirely willing to share his experiences. 

Ezra took a deep breath before picking up the case. “Actually, speaking of Maul, this is for you” he said to Bo-Katan. Clan Kryze’s leader raised her eyebrow as Ezra opened up the case. Her eyes widened as she saw what was in it; a pair of lightsabers.

Ezra swallowed. “These are both halves of Mauls lightsaber. I wanted to let you know Obi Wan saw to it that he won’t be hurting anyone ever again. Though I’m guessing my ship could’ve also been a hint. They’re yours if you want em.”

He'd gotten the blade from Obi Wans home mere days after Yavin with Luke in tow. The pair weren't entirely sure what they'd find in the old Jedi's abandoned dwelling when they arrived. The Tatooine native was uneasy as he told Ezra about how Jawas would descend on abandoned homes and swipe whatever wasn't bolted down, even if they didn't know what it was they were carrying off. It was no stretch of the imagination to assume that one might find a Holocron and try to sell it as a paperweight or novelty decoration, having no idea of its true value.

Thankfully, the house seemed almost untouched. Luke found a chest containing a few scrolls concerning Jedi lore and three Holocrons. Ezra felt that the Siths blade shouldn't be lying around the abandoned dwelling with only a lock to prevent someone from stealing it. When he made the decision to go with Sabine to join the Mandalorian Resistance for the long term, he made sure to bring the lightsaber with him to bring to Bo Katan. What little he knew of the Zabracks time with Death Watch was enough to tell him she and the other leaders in the Resistance would be comforted to know Maul wasn't going to return to torment them. Although now he was starting to question the wisdom of this idea.

Bo-Katan said nothing. She slowly leaned forward and took them from the case. It wasn’t as heavy as she thought it’d be but it gave her chills as she held it. “We’ve seen him kill so many good people. People we should’ve known weren’t our real enemies. People who could’ve been sitting in here right now.” Bo spoke in a mournful voice. She saw Ezra tense up a bit. If she had to guess, he was starting to regret showing her the weapons. She felt a little less cold seeing his apprehension. He offered this to her in the hopes that she’d take comfort in having evidence of the Siths demise. He wanted to help her heal old wounds, not reopen them.

She spoke again. “I will accept them, as proof that Obi Wan avenged her murder at that monsters hands. As much as I wish he were alive so I could give him my thanks, this will suffice.” Bo-Katan tented her fingers. “Onto another matter, I am told the Rebel Alliance did not order you here.” Ezra couldn’t tell if her statement was rhetorical or not and nodded. “I h-have their permission. I chose to come here. Although, I was ordered to give one thing to you.”

He dug out at a data chip from his pocket and gave it to Bo who put it it into a small terminal. “It’s from Governor Azadi in the Lothal sector. He’s offering to help supply your forces with food if you want it. The Empire lost the whole sector a year back so it shouldn’t be too much trouble.”

Bo enlarged the image of the message so the rest of the leaders could see it. “Would I be correct to assume you have a way of contacting him directly” Bo asked. Ezra nodded. She grinned. “Well, I look forward to thanking him for his offer.”

The man he recognized as Kosar Skirata spoke up. “As appreciated as your message is, it doesn’t explain why you’ve come here. If you were not ordered to, then why?” Ezra knew nothing would satisfy him or the others but the whole truth. “Well sir, Ursa’s daughter spent four years working to fighting my homeworld. I’ve been in love with her ever since I met her. We’re a couple now and it’s clear to me that even if we weren’t in a relationship, I have no excuse not to repay her efforts by doing the same for her. There’s also the fact that it if wasn’t for Clan Wren saving us at Attalon, Phoenix Cell would’ve been destroyed.”

He turned to Ursa and Fenn Rau. “You helped us even though I couldn’t have asked at a worse time.” Everyone looked at the pair. Fenn chuckled while Ursa remained passive. “I did say something to that effect.” Bo leaned back into her chair. “There are a number of warriors among us who remember you. They remember how you helped stave off Gar Saxons assault on Krownest and your help in rescuing Alrich Wren.” Ursa’s husband nodded. “But that being said there are still many who believe our fight must be fought by the Mando’ade alone, that a Jedi like you has no place among us. Even with my influence there is little I can do about this.” Fenn Rau and some of the others nodded in agreement.

Bo-Katan continued. “Our people would be slow to accept a Jedi within their ranks. Could you see this as something that would sap your resolve?” Ezra slowly shook his head before speaking to them in Mando’a, silently savoring their expressions as he did so. “ _I’m not gonna change how they feel overnight, but there’s too much at stake for me to let it get to me. I’ll manage_.” The reactions he got were just what he was expecting. Ursa looked like she just saw him grow a second head. Bo’s mouth dropped open and Fenn’s eyes bulged out. A few of the other leaders gasped in surprise. Alrich laughed into his hand, not seeming to be able to decide if Ezras response or his wifes blatant surprise was funnier.

Lirec Viszla gave a wry smirk after regaining his composure. “ _Well, isn’t this a pleasant surprise. And what motivated you to learn our language_?” Ezra pursed his lips. “ _It’s kind of private_.” “Ah” Fenn said knowingly and grinned as well, Alrich and Bo doing the same moments later. It was then that Ezra regretted his choice of words. “ _I screwed up_ ” he said putting his face in his hand. “ _I try to put everyone at ease but at the cost of embarrassing myself_.” “ _Does Sabine know you can speak Mando’a_ ” asked Kosar with a smile. “ _Yes, and she figured out why I was learning it pretty quickly after_.” “Bridger” Bo said trying desperately to keep her mirth at bay. “ _Your motives aside, it’s impressive you’ve become that fluent_.” Ezra sighed in resignation. “ _Oh it gets better, I can read it too_.”

Laughter burst out from most of those seated at the table. Ursa seemed to have regained her composure. “You set out to learn our peoples language to make a good impression on my daughter” she asked. Ezra just nodded. He felt like the embarrassment would make him pass out at any second.

“On to more serious matters” Bo said calmly. “Given your history with them, you will be part of Clan Wrens forces. Meaning that Ursa will be your direct superior.” Ezra was only faintly aware of the slight chill that ran down his spine. Ursa's face was, as usual, almost unreadable.

“I understand” he said.

The rest of the meeting went by mercifully quickly, although Ezra didn't pick up on any hostility toward him. Still, he was relieved to walk out of the tent and back to the Nightbrother. It was only now that he picked up the smell of the jungle air, a steamy vegetable scent. He noticed the large number of tents near where the leaders met, some Imperial issue beige cylinders and some camouflaged.

The warriors around the camp stared at him as he dug out his commlink to let Sabine know he was done with the meeting. He could hear the word “ _jettai_ ” in hushed murmurs as he spoke to her. Ezra didn’t pick up on any anger toward him but he knew he’d have to acknowledge their presence after the call was over. Once it finished he looked to the warriors looking at him. They were a veritable rainbow of armor colors; Wren in silver and yellow, Kryze blue and grey, Viszla black and white, Eldar orange and green. He could even see the purple of Clan Rook armor on a pair of girls.

“Sorry for not responding to you till now” Ezra said nervously. “My friend wanted to know when Bo was done talking to me. I’m Ezra Bridger, we worked together on Mandalore to rescue Alrich from being executed. Well, I might not have worked with you individually, I mean-” An amused snort came from one of the Kryze warriors, cutting him off.

“You did more than just that if I remember correctly” she said. “You and your master also helped destroy the Duchess.” A Wren warrior put up a finger. “Not to mention helping stop Gar from liquidating Clan Wren.”

A Vizsla warrior chuckled. “Seeing you here’s a surprise, don’t get me wrong. But it’s nothing to get mad over. Your master, is he here with you too?” Ezra shook his head. "Busy elsewhere, but he's OK." Ezra heard footsteps behind him.

“There you are” Sabine said relieved. “I thought you’d head back to the ship afterwords. We got our tent so we just gotta move our stuff out.”

She then looked from him to the other warriors. “What’s going on here?” Ezra explained how he tried to introduce himself to them after the call only to find they were aware of who he was.

She leaned back and smiled. “I’ve told you time and again, Ez’ika. You’r not some random Jedi to them.”

One of the Kryze girls leaned in slightly. “Ez’ika?”

Ezra felt his face go a bit red. “Y-yeah. Sabine and I became a couple two months ago.” The warriors were silent and Ezra was briefly afraid that this stepped some sort of boundary. Sabine’s grin faded.

The Kryze girl laughed. “Now I’ve seen everything.” The others nodded in agreement.

“How long you staying by the way” Turrl asked. Ezra’s smile returned. “Either till Mandalore is free, you get tired of me or a stormtrooper gets a lucky shot.” Sabine furrowed her brow at that last part. The surprise he picked up on earlier returned full force, with Ezra himself feeling a bit confused. Did Bo-Katan intend for his arrival to be a surprise?

“You’re serious” asked one of the Wren girls. “You came here to help us free Mandalore?”

Ezra nodded. “Who told you to come? Aren’t you from the Rebel Alliance? Who ordered you to help us?”

Ezra grinned. “I came here because I wanted to. It was a pain convincing Hera and Dodanna to let me go, but here I am. If someone tried to stop me, I was more than happy to turn in my resignation. Thankfully things didn’t come to that.”

The rest of the day was a blur so far as Ezra could tell. He spent much of it meeting with the other camp residents and had answered a few challenges to sparring matches before meditating until it was time for dinner. Ezra felt like he carving up a piece of Roba one moment and flopping face up onto his sleeping bag the next. Sabine came in a while later after speaking with her mother and she didn’t seem to have the energy to talk that much. Before Ezra went to sleep he saw Hera and the other Spectres in his minds eye. _I’ll make you proud_ he thought to himself. _I’ll keep Sabine safe and fight with everything I’ve got. Letting me go was hard for you but it was worth it. I’ll prove it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Soundtrack:
> 
> Nightbrother landing: Spirit of the Cherokee-Music for Creepypasta 22
> 
> Meeting with Mandalorian Resistance Leaders: L's Ideology-Death Note
> 
> Conversation with warriors: Call to Adventure- Kevin Macleod


	2. Same old enemies, strange new friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra and Sabine take part in their first missions as part of the Mandalorian Resistance, coming back to base to find unexpected but welcome faces upon their return. They also discover former foes among the ranks of the Resistance, people that they will have to get used to fighting and living alongside if Mandalore is to be freed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry if this part is a bit more dialogue heavy than some would like. The next chapter will have much more action in it and paint a better picture of the Empire's rule of Mandalorian Space on top of what's been built so far. As for why Clan Saxon is in the Mandalorian Resistance, that will be further expanded later.

Incoming Transmission:

Hello again dear listeners. I'm Jevia Cross and this is Radio Liberty, giving you the news the Empire doesn't want you to hear. 

Speaking of our uptight overlords, they've been running themselves ragged trying to find Alderaanian refugee enclaves on top of keeping control of the Alderaanian communities they know of. We've gotten confirmed reports of Imperial forces raiding neighborhoods on planets throughout the Mid Rim on the off chance they might find someone who's great grandpa was from Juranno or Crevice City. The ISB even sent a detachment of stormtroopers to every town registry on Gresaq to dig up marriage and immigration records. They're records are still kinda sloppy, but I wouldn't wait around for them to get smarter. If you'r Alderaanian yourself or if you've got Alderaanian blood, take my advice and head somewhere safe as soon as you can. Don't wait until they've got a group of stormtroopers at your door. 

Near Imperial Supply Post 8943, Prigor, Mandalore Sector  
Day 19/ Month 1/ 1 aby

Ezra’s brow furrowed as he saw the Imperial troops below taking supplies to the waiting hovertrucks and APCs. The midday sun made the nearby hills stretch long shadows over the base. It was his first mission with the Mandalorian resistance, a supply heist on an Imperial army depot. The Jedi was slightly surprised Bo had a mission for him only a day after his arrival. But then again, she needed everyone she could get and this was the very reason he came to the sector in the first place. Sabine was needed to help Clan Wren destroy an Imperial comms station two systems away. They only had a minute to say goodbye that morning before she took off with a group of ten.

Ezra blinked the memory of their rushed departure out of mind and reminded himself of what he was supposed to do. He was part of a group consisting mainly of warriors from Clan Wolf: Verd, Kato, Salkie, Yarvel and Bentak. There were two other shuttles of warriors waiting nearby either to help if something went wrong or if things went as planned and it was time to scoop up the supplies on site. They intended a quick smash and grab before pickup but the depot had more troops around it than expected. Ezra recalled what he said when one of the other shuttle pilots told him about their support role. “You don’t prepare for if something goes wrong, you prepare for when.”

The pilot didn’t take his remark as an insult, replying with “and the sooner one learns that, the better ones chances are.”

Ezra kept still, watching the officers supervising the offloading of equipment while their subordinates moved the crates around. It seemed a bit unusual to see regular Imperial troops doing this kind of work. He expected to see personnel from the Supply Corps or at least droids acting as load lifters. Then again, the place was so out in the boonies of Mandalorian Space that the real heavy stuff hadn’t been delivered yet. “Keepin an eye on the officers” he said to Kato.

“Got it. They’re starting to take crates out to the hovertrucks. Stormtroopers maintaining pattern.”

Salkie’s voice came over the comms. “I’m counting 22 food crates so far, 15 ammo. Not sure how many spare parts containers though.”

“Alright, silence until I give the signal.”

When the signal was given, Ezra dashed toward the stormtrooper squad and cut through them as a small missile flew from Kato’s vambraces and into a nearby power generator. It flew apart when the pen sized warhead detonated. The explosion blew back some of the Imperial personnel standing nearby. Ezra grinned as he moved to take out another squad close to the crates. The generator powered the only long range coms system the Imperials had. There’d be no call for help. The rest of the engagement ended in a matter of seconds. Yarvel and Bentak gave him and Kato cover fire while Verd sniped the remaining officers with Salkie. It wasn’t too long before all the personnel outside of the supply depot were lying in the dirt. Kato turned to the rest of the group. “Salkie, Bentack, clear the building. The rest of you stay close.” The two nodded and headed inside the depot.

Yarvel cocked her head as she saw Ezra dip his hand into the front pocket of one of the fallen officers. “Code cylinders” he told her. “They can have anything from inventory lists to plans for upcoming ops. And if I had to guess, this guy might have a few delivery schedules on him.” She said nothing.

Kato turned to her. “He’s got a point. Can you and Verd gather the rest with him? I’m gonna call our pickup.” She nodded and the two assisted Ezra in taking all the code cylinders from the officers while Kato called in the shuttles. They came minutes later, with the crews helping haul the containers onboard. Ezra used the Force to pick up and load a couple of them to speed things up, something that seemed to impress the shuttle crews and the strike team.

Upon their return, the camp seemed a bit larger than when he and Sabine arrived just a day ago. There were a few more ships parked in a nearby clearing; a number of custom designs mixed in with the instantly recognizable Kom’rks and Bes’uliiks. He wasn’t quite able to get the birds eye view he wanted though, as the transport settled down and everyone prepared to leave a minute after the camp came into view. Kato turned around to face him just before he walked. “You did pretty good out there.”

Ezra flashed a smile. “Didn’t want to come all this way to disappoint.”

Kato chuckled. “Believe me, you didn’t.”

Sabine showed up an hour after the crates were unloaded and he made his report to Ursa. From what her body language and the Force could tell him, Ursa didn’t seem to have any problems with how things went. After Sabine made her report, Ursa gave the two the rest of the day off.

“Planning on spending some time with your family soon” Ezra asked as he and Sabine strolled through the camp.

“We’ll find time. Mother seems a bit less tense than she used to be.” Ezra nodded.

“She knows your father’s close by and she knows where her children are. I’d say that’s gonna help her temperament a little.” Sabine smirked. “Are you really that desperate to get rid of me, Ez’ika?”

“No, but we’re not gonna be doing missions, sparring or ship maintenance every single day. Plus, you’ve got the opportunity to make up for lost time.”

Ezra said that last part with a bit of jealousy. Sabine’s mocking demeanor diminished a little. “I get where you’r coming from, Ez. I’ll make time for them soon en- when did that get there?" Sabines eyebrows rose up and Ezra followed her gaze to a Lancer class pursuit ship sitting a ways away from some green tents. The Jedi blinked and images of the ship came to mind; seeing it first on Garel, then during the Liberation of Lothal giving fire support to resistance fighters on the ground. He slowly turned to Sabine. “Did you know she was…”

His girlfriend just shook her head. “I-I knew she was part of the Resistance but I didn’t know she was here.” He picked up on Sabine emotions almost instantaneously, confusion mixed with relief.

“Bine, Ez” an exited voice shouted out.

The pair turned and saw a familiar helmet looking at them from around a tent, one with the name Shae written in Basic on the forehead part. It resembled a pilots helmet with more than the kind found on her kin, but it belonged to a Mandalorian nonetheless. Ezra smiled. “Nice to see you Ketsu.”

The Onyo warrior bounded over and took off her helmet before hugging them. “When did you two show up? I could’ve been here.” “Yesterday” Ezra said.

“We got sent on separate missions this morning” Sabine added. “Sorry I didn’t tell you we were were joining up.”

Ketsu seemed confused. “We? He’s with you?”

Ezra grinned. “Yep. She’s here for the long term and so am I.”

Ketsu’s confusion wasn’t letting up. “What made you decide to come with her?”

“The fact that without her and your peoples help, the Empire’d still be tearing Lothal apart.” He turned to Sabine. “That and love.” Sabine smiled, a faint blush on her face.

“Love?”

Sabine nodded. “We’ve been a couple for the past two and a half months.”

Ketsu at first didn’t seem fazed by this. Then her lips formed an amused smile and she punched Sabine on the arm. “This is kriffing amazing” she said laughing. A few passing warriors turned their heads to see what was causing the commotion. Ketsu put her hand on Sabine’s shoulder. “My little Bine’s found love.” Sabine’s former bounty hunting associate turned to Ezra for a second then back to her. “I could tell from the start he only had eyes for you. It’s about time you realized that. This kid was gonna give you something those drunks and druggies on Denon never could.”

Sabine’s lips began to twitch. “Like what, exactly” the Jedi asked. Ketsu only smirked. “For one thing, I’m pretty sure you’re… clean.”

Ezra gave a small yipe and Sabine’s face flashed red. “Ketsu, please!” Her rage didn’t last long as Ketsu laughed so hard she could hardly stand. It took about a minute for the Onyo warrior to even partially pull herself together. When she was somewhat composed, she invited the two to a drink on the Shadow Caster sometime during the next few days, to which the two accepted.

Ketsu flicked herself in the forehead when she was about to leave. “Forgot to tell ya, I got a new crew member.” Sabine looked a little surprised.

Ezra grinned. “Lead the way.”

Ketsu nodded and the group walked over to the side of the Shadow Caster. A blue skinned Rodian with a welding mask was tinkering with a blowtorch when the trio walked into his field of view.

He flipped the mask up. “Got some people who wanna meet you Sheyje” Ketsu said.

Sheyje grinned, or at least did the closest approximation his facial features could muster. “Boss told me a bit about you two.” He cocked his head when he saw Ezra’s lightsaber fastened on his belt. His beady eyes grew a bit larger. “Woah” he said turning to Ketsu. “I thought that bit was nerfshit.”

Ketsu shook her head. “It’s the real thing” she said “and he knows how to use it.”

“Where’d you two meet” Sabine asked.

Ketsu looked to Sheyje for a moment before he spoke. “I used to be a labor camp prisoner. Worked making license plates for speeders with other people who the Empire thought opened their mouths too wide.” He gestured at Ketsu with his thumb. “She and a group from Clan Onyo hit the place a month and a half ago. A lot of the other prisoners joined up too.”

It was Ezra’s turn to be surprised. “So some of the prisoners that Clan Onyo broke out are Clan members themselves?”

Ketsu shook her head. “Not yet, but if the promising ones keep up their current pace they just might be after a while. Some of them’ve learned Mando’a pretty quickly so that’s gonna count in their favor quite a bit.” Sheyje chuckled. “Still waiting for that armor though.”

Ketsu laughed. “You’r on your way to earning it, give it time.” The two let Ketsu and Sheyje be after a while, Sheyje saying something about needing to get some more repairs done.

It was around 1600 in the afternoon when he and Sabine decided to go for a walk following the river that ran through the compound. They were four minutes into their stroll when they saw someone sitting cross legged by the riverbank uncoiling the rope of a fishing rod. The figure was male and wearing a white set of armor with brown plates on the arms. On the sides of its helmet were two small antennae and Ezra couldn’t help but think this was a warrior wearing stormtrooper armor. He saw Sabine wince and he soon saw the cause of it. On the figures brown shoulder pad was the Imperial crest. But it seemed off somehow. He saw a pair of jagged diagonal lines cutting through the crest and intersecting through the center.

Ezra heard a twig snap from where Sabine was standing and the figure whipped his heard around to face them. “Who’s there” he asked in an agitated voice as his helmet swiveled. Ezra almost recoiled when he saw the faceplate of the helmet. Sabine gasped. The helmet was as familiar as Ketsu’s, however there were no good memories attached to this one. It still resembled a regular Mandalorian helmet but there were a few key details that became instantly apparent. The first was the visor, which resembled a pair of sunshields instead of the instantly recognizable T shape of other Mandalorian helmets. Secondly was the narrow slit running down the center with two small vocoder speakers. A downward pointing red triangle sat above the visor. There was only one group he knew of that used helmets like that. Clan Saxon’s Imperial Supercommandos.

The Supercommando said nothing, but he could feel the anger and mistrust roiling off him. It took the white armored form mere seconds to get up and move into the trees until he was out of sight. Sabine slowly turned to him. “There can’t be just one” she said in an agitated voice.

Minutes later, he and Sabine strolled out of the brush and Sabine made a beeline toward her mother who was talking with someone from Clan Rook. With a small gesture, she dismissed the Rook warrior who seemed to have picked up on Sabines rage and left. His lover stopped inches away from Ursa and pointed a finger at her before angrily asking “why didn’t you tell us Clan Saxon was here?!”

Ezra was more confused than angry. “And how did they get here” he asked quietly.

Ursa didn’t seem fazed by her daughters brazenness. “First of all, I’d have appreciated it if you could have waited for me to finish my conversation.” She raised a finger as she said this. “Secondly, daughter, I’m technically your superior. So mind your tone.” A second finger came up. “Thirdly, they arrived during what was a very trying time for us both. And given how we needed to deploy the both of you so soon after you arrived we were unable to give you a proper walkthrough of the compound, during which we would have informed you of their presence. There’s also the fact they were on assignment with Tristan and some of Clan Wrens troops when you two arrived.”

Sabines anger was overpowered by the confusion, Ezras just intensified. “On assignment” he asked. “You mean they’re…”

Ursa nodded. “Clan Saxon of House Vizsla is part of the Mandalorian Resistance. It has been for the past seven and a half months.”

The two stood in place, neither being able to say anything. A tooka nestled in the trees near Ursa stretched its legs and yawned before moving away. “How did you find out they were there” Ursa asked. She seemed genuinely curious. Ezra gave a brief rundown of the encounter. “I’d imagine by now he’s reported this to Hark.” Sabine became almost frozen when she heard the name and her eyes widened. She remembered the feeling of horrifying electric shocks, her screams and those of Bo Katan melding with a mans as they writhed in pain from the effects of her monstrous creation. That man was Tiber’s former right hand, the person who her father said jeered at him on the way to his execution site before he was rescued. She never knew what happened to Hark after Tiber’s Interdictor went down. “We will tell you more at dinner tonight. Alrich will be able to answer more of your questions.” Ursa’s typically stoic demeanor lessened a little. "Plus, there are some things I’d rather not say myself. It’d be better if you heard from someone with less of a grudge against them.”

The two took part in a sparring session with Tristan and some of the other camp dwellers before doing some upkeep on the Nightbrother, but it seemed all their efforts to make the time go by quicker were abject failures. Tristan was also not very forthcoming when it came to answering their questions. Though whether if it was from his lack of knowing the details or an unwillingness to tell them right then, neither could say. He had no problem expressing his happiness at the two joining for the long term though. After a seemingly agonizing amount of time, dinner was being served and the two were seated around a fire where a wild Shatual was being roasted. A number of other Clan Wren warriors sat near the group.

Ursa gave her husband a rundown of the encounter Ezra and Sabine had with the Saxon warrior in the forest, with no one saying a word as she did so. The scholar took a deep breath. “We really should have let you know sooner. It’d’ve taken only a few minutes to let you know they were here with us. But there was so little time for us to do so over the past few months. We had a lot of engagements with the Empire after Tiber was killed. We needed to capitalize on the confusion in their command structure. We didn’t have much time for anything other than preparing for the next mission when we weren’t actively fighting.”

Sabine put up her hand and Ezra leaned in. “We want to know why they’re here.”

Sabines father leaned back. “We first took Hark and the other Supercommandos into custody a few hours after you and your friends left Mandalore. We found them not too far from the escape pods they used to get off Tiber’s Star Destroyer. There was no firefight, no struggle, not even a single blaster bolt. They just put their hands up and came with us. We took them in the transports when we had to leave. There were Imperial forces closing in on us in the northern desert near Sundari. For the next two months we weren’t quite sure what to do with them. They weren’t leeching off us, they took care of themselves. But we had no idea what should happen in the long term.” His tone became slightly saddened. “Your mother believed they needed to die for what they did under Gar and Tiber.”

Ezra snapped his head in the direction of Clan Wrens Countess. He knew Ursa could be slow to forgive but he didn’t think she could be that hardline. Though then again, she used to be part of Death Watch. And while she wasn’t involved in some of their more infamous operations Sabine told him she still possessed some of the organizations mindset. He remembered something Sabine had told him a few months prior. “She’s alright with you, but I wouldn’t put her in a room with Ahsoka or Barriss.”

“It’s true” she said in a resigned tone. “I told Bo Katan all they deserved was a firing squad. There were many who felt the same. But there were still those who felt they should be spared death. Given how difficult it was for them to advocate for such a thing themselves, it seemed unlikely that it would happen.” Her gaze focused on her husband.

Alrich picked up on his wife’s cue. “I was one of the people who felt killing them would be going too far. I thought they needed to be punished, sure, but nothing so final. I felt we’d be wasting their abilities. They were very capable fighters, with or without Beskar armor. More than that, I felt their punishment should be working to redeem themselves and Clan Saxon.”

Sabine gave a derisive snort. “Redeem Clan Saxon? After everything they’ve done? Like ousting Bo Katan when she wouldn’t take orders from the Empire? Forcing Tristan into the Supercommandos? Butchering the Protectors? Trying to wipe out Clan Wren? Tiber rebuilding the Duchess and planning to use it to make himself Mandalore’s ‘king?”

Ursa steepled her fingers. “I said those things myself Sabine. It was an argument that caused your father and I to fight constantly for the better part of a week. I couldn’t imagine why he of all people wanted to see them spared.”

That was something even more surprising to the two than Alrich’s stance on the matter. Sabine spared few details of what happened during her month and a half fighting with the Mandalorian Resistance after her father was freed. Even considering the fact her parents were reunited for the first time in five years, the two were nearly inseparable, something both Sabine had said and what Tristan said in his messages. Even in combat one wasn’t too far away from the other. Sabine could hardly imagine a dispute causing Alrich to avoid interacting with her mother. The two made up but such an occurrence required a fair bit of Sabines imagination to even consider in the realm of possibility.

Alrich gave a small smile. “When your mother and I were arguing about what should happen to Hark’s group and my stance on the matter, she told me to go stay with them for a while if I was so willing to defend them.”

Ursa pinched her nose. “I got carried away. I was too angry to realize what I was saying.” Ezra and Sabine looked at Ursa with shock. Tristan pursed his lips a little. It’d seem he knew more of the details than they did.

Ursa took a deep breath. “I threw an empty duffel at him and told him to pack enough cloths for a week, and that there’d be consequences if I saw him come back to our tent before then. He stayed with them that night and it took me until early the next morning as well as a very awkward talk with Bo-Katan and Tristan to realize my mistake.” Alrich put his arm around her, making Ursa seem less tense.

“I went over to their camp in the late morning when they were moving around some supplies. I told Alrich I was wrong and asked Hark if I could take my husband off his hands. Hark just turned to Alrich, shrugged and the two of us walked back to our part of camp.” “Wait” Ezra said putting up his hand. “If Tiber’s dead, does that mean Hark’s Clan Saxon’s leader?”

Ursa gave a slight nod. “Everyone within it who would’ve been able to give him orders is dead. Whether he likes it or not, he’s Count Saxon now.”

Alrich took a deep breath. “Speaking on their behalf got me a lot of weird looks, but it was worth it.”

Sabine’s face scrunched up. “Why did you make their case for them? Why couldn’t Hark do it?”

Her father grinned. “Oh you won’t be getting that from me, my dear. That’s something you’ll need to get him to tell you and Ezra. Out of respect for what he’s been through and is still going through, I won’t violate his trust by simply spilling everything.”

Sabine leaned closer in. She seemed almost aghast with her fathers response. “Are you saying I need to bend over backwards to get that shabuir* to tell Ezra and I why he couldn’t be bothered to try and advocate for that treacherous plastoid covered crew of his?” Her voice was filled with barely suppressed rage.

Alrichs face was devoid of humor. “I want this to be a learning experience for you Sabine. I want you to realize that they are now fighting for the same cause you, Ezra and the rest of us are. I’ve already put my experiences with them behind me some time ago. And on top of that, he’s done much less to you than to me.”

Sabine looked utterly astonished. “Father, you told me how Hark’d demean you!” For some reason, the edges of Alrichs mouth moved upwards. It was slight, but definitely noticeable.

Ezra leaned back. “How many of them are there?”

Tristan paused for a second to think. “There used to be just seventeen but they got four new recruits during a mission to destroy an Imperial airbase in the Breshig system. Two human males, one human woman and a Twi’lek girl the name of Erol Runo.” Sabine raised her eyebrows. “And these recruits know what Clan Saxon used to do?”

Tristan nodded. “Hark didn’t see much of a point in hiding it.”

Ezra couldn’t contain his curiosity. “He talks to you?”

“Sometimes but mostly about mission related things. Even when we were in the Supercommandos we hardly ever talked. And it’s not just me. If it’s not something pertinent to missions, he hardly talks to anyone other than Father and a few other people.” Tristan turned to face Alrich. “I honestly think you’r one of the few people not in Clan Saxon that they’re actually happy to see.” Alrich said nothing. Sabine tried to hide a grimace.

Ezra looked to Alrich. “And I’m guessing they’re not exactly welcome in the main part of camp?”

Clan Wren’s Count seemed visibly sad. “No one tries to stop them, but they always turn heads when they show up. You’ll never see just one of them coming in or out. They always travel in pairs at least. It wasn’t something we suggested to them.”

“Nor was it our idea that they stay in the forest a few minutes walk from everyone else” an armored Wren woman added.

After a period of silence, the conversation switched gears to how things were going with the Rebel Alliance and the rest of the Ghost Crew. Ursa took interest in hearing how Kanan and Hera were adjusting to having a child. “He started talking a little while ago” Ezra told her. “Not complete sentences yet, but he’s starting to attach meaning to some words.”

“He’s not just saying things in the moment” Alrich asked. Sabine shook her head. “There’s some context. Plus, he already knows I’m the same person regardless of whether or not my helmet is on.”

The topic then switched to what was happening with the Rebel Alliance. Everyone was happy to hear that that the efforts to help Alderaanian enclaves and refugees escape the Empire. Ursa told them that there was a memorial service for those on Alderaan when it was destroyed as well as the pilots lost during the Battle of Yavin before the victory itself was celebrated. “It seemed the right thing to do” Alrich say quietly. “We paid our respects for a murdered world and those who fell avenging it before celebrating their triumph.”

Sabine looked to Ezra then back at her father. “We can introduce you to the guy who took it down” she told him. Tristan’s mouth fell open. Ursa blinked in surprise. “We’re serious” Ezra added. “We’ve met the guy. And he doesn’t let what he did give him a swelled head. Even though a lot of Alderaanian personnel sometimes call him ‘Tarkins executioner’.”

Ursa seemed intrigued. “I think a lot of people here would like that.”

Later that night  
Clan Saxon campsite

Hark leaned back into his sleeping bag as the lanterns went out. He could hear Taho bid some of the others good night. Taho wasted no time in telling him about encountering the Jedi Bridger and Ursa's daughter in the woods that afternoon. Those two weren't the last people Hark wanted to see, but he felt like there wasn't much he could say to the two at the moment.

Talking to Sabine was going to be trouble enough.What was he supposed to do, reminisce about their shared experience being tortured by the Duchess? Talk about he’d verbally abuse her father? How about the Jedi? Was he supposed to chat with him about the great times they had hunting each other on Concord Dawn before all of Fenn’s comrades got slaughtered? Of the few things he could speak to them about, all of them were terrible.

He gave a frustrated groan. Her reaction to him trying to speak to her might be more barbed, but they were still predictable. Bridger on the other hand was more complicated. Hark felt like he and the Jedi were polar opposites; whilst Hark was a native born Mandalorian who now had to deal with the shame of helping the Empire grind his people under their heels, Bridger was a Jedi from the Bantha’s end of nowhere who fought alongside Mandalore’s people on a number of occasions. And now, he was doing so for the long term. Hark could see himself having tea with Alrich, laughing over the irony of the whole thing.

Clan Saxons Count shook his head. Making peace with those two was something he’d have to do eventually, but there were other matters to be concerned with. His four new recruits still needed training and they still had to find more. Though if what Lord Vizsla told him panned out, Clan Saxon might be getting some badly needed new blood. His mind flashed to Sabine and Bridger again before he turned off his own lantern and drifted off to sleep.

Readers note  
Shabuir: Mando’a for shithead, but much more intense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Soundtrack:
> 
> Ambush on Imperial outpost: Combat Theme 2-Stalker Call of Pripyat
> 
> Meeting with Ketsu: Wallpaper-Kevin Macleod
> 
> Encounter with Saxon warrior: Comfortable Mystery 3-Kevin Macleod 
> 
> Dinner conversation: Another Rain-Halo ODST
> 
> Hark's thoughts: Shelter-Myuu


	3. Prison Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has now been a month since Ezra followed Sabine into the Mandalorian Resistance and they have already taken part in a number of missions to undermine the Empire’s rule over her people. His ties to the rest of the Resistance deepen as he continues to fight alongside them. But the Resistance still requires more manpower to grow. In order to solve this, a raid is carried out on a political prison run by a private prison company in league with the Empire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy was this bit difficult to work on! But it's here. Also, I'm trying out using pictures from the internet to help with the storytelling. I would appreciate feedback if this helps or not.

Hello again my fair ladies and gentle beings, this is Jevia Cross of Radio Liberty and I’ve got some good news for you this time around. Now, I’m guessing only an utter wermo living under a rock doesn’t know who the Mandalorians are. Those Beskar clad behemoths who tore almost anyone who fought them a new vac tube. Why do I bring them up my dear listeners? More and more of them have been starting to fight against the Empire. That’s right, people. They’ve been doing it for some time now, and they’ve only gotten bolder.

The Mandalorian Resistance under Bo-Katan’s leadership is still growing and even the ones who aren’t officially a part of it are doing what they can to make the Empire miserable. We’re talking strikes on troop convoys, supply raids, attacks on comms posts and my personal favorite kicking down the gates of every political prison they can. And guess what a lot of those ex-prisoners are doing? They’re joining up, learning how to fight and doing it alongside their rescuers. It’s such a wonderful cycle ain’t it?

Day 5/ Month 2/ 1 aby

Mandalorian Resistance camp Velkhor, Zanbar, Mandalorian Resistance Territory

Ursa saw her daughter and Ezra coming near where the rest of Clan Wren’s section of camp was having breakfast, bickering as they went. Alrich chuckled a little watching the two mutter to each other while they got their flatcakes, eggs and caf from a nearby table. He refrained from speaking until they sat down with the rest of the group.

“Rough morning” Tristan asked with a smirk.

Sabine gestured to her boyfriend with her thumb. “He seems to think listening to Alton Kastle’s blathering is a wonderful way to get the day started.”

Ezra turned over to her, his face unreadable. “I was wondering if he was going to talk about what we were up to. I got curious, Sabine.”

Sabine cocked her head slightly. “Why? Didn’t we hear enough of his hot air on Lothal? Like how his mug was everywhere in Old Jho’s when Valen Rudor took over the place?”

The Jedi winced a little. He still wasn’t over how the Imperial Baron defiled the Ghost crew’s favorite watering hole after its original owner was executed. To a certain extent, Sabine wasn’t either. But she remembered hearing the Imperial propagandists voice seemingly bouncing off the cold durasteel walls of the tavern when they returned to Lothal after Tiber’s death. Between that and Valen’s swelled head she thought the amount of bluster in the room was going to make her sick.

Ezra let out an exasperated sigh. “It doesn’t hurt to know what the Empire’s saying about us, even if it doesn’t seem too hard to figure out.”

Sabine rolled her eyes and cut into one of her flatcakes.

“He has a point” her mother intoned.

Sabine was halfway through chewing a mouthful of flatcake when she looked at her mother incredulously. She swallowed her food before responding with an emotionless “what?”

Ursa stirred her caff as she responded. “It’s important to know what the Empire tries to tell its subjects about those who fight it. We and the Rebel Alliance aren’t the only groups in this war running a ‘hearts and minds’ campaign. Remember what the Empire said about what happened to Jedha City?”

Sabine twirled a lock of her hair as she tried to recall. “Something about a mining disaster.”

Ursa put up her finger. “You see? Your boyfriend is right when he says such things. There is hot air in what Kastle and his colleagues put out, but there is more to it than that. The Empire was also willing to say what happened to Alderaan was justified because they were amassing chemical and biological weapons.”

Alrich nodded. “That was _after_ saying what happened to it was a freak accident. And it was only after both lies were called out did they finally admit what happened."

Ursa put up a finger. "Even still, we are training recruits on Krownest we took from political prisons who were arrested for suggesting that the Death Star was constructed with the sole purpose of being used to terrorize. It’s important that the Empire’s lies be exposed or at the very least documented.”

Sabine seemed to accept her parents reasoning, or at the very least couldn’t come up with a counterargument.

Ezra finished one of his eggs before turning to Tristan. “Is Kastle the Empire’s propaganda guy for Mandalorian Space? He used to be on Lothal with Imperial Holovision but I’m not sure where he moved to.”

Alrich shook his head. “They’ve got someone else for Mandalorian Space, this really dramatic lady named Elraho Vonti. She’s been broadcasting from Mandalore itself going on about nine months. Before then it was this guy with a unibrow.”

Tristan chuckled. “She’s honestly kind of entertaining to watch. She’s got this exuberant voice when she talks about the Emperor, Vader or other bigwigs.”

“And when she talks about resistance movements” Ezra asked.

“She shakes with rage” Alrich said back. “She’s even gone red in the face when talking about Mon Mothma once.”

Sabine’s brother looked over to Ursa. “Mother does a pretty good impersonation of Elraho.”

Sabine and Ezra turned to her, wide eyed. He tried to imagine Sabine’s mother impersonating anyone, but it was like his brain didn’t have the capacity to picture such a thing. Ursa looked from the two of them to her son then scratched her head. She seemed downright nervous.

Alrich laughed and raised a finger. “Not while we’re eating, you’ll drop your plates.”

Sabine seemed amazed. “It’s that good” she asked.

One of the warriors nearby nodded. “Almost all the clan leaders fell over laughing. Bo -Katan and Fenn too.”

She looked to the warrior then her mother, mouth agape. By now, Ursa had her face in her palms. “I didn’t even realize I was doing it. She was mentioned during a meeting and I thought I was only imitating her in my mind but I noticed everyone in the tent staring at me. The next thing I knew, people were falling out of their seats and some personnel nearby poked their heads in out of curiosity.”

Sensing that her daughter wouldn’t let her go without some sort of promise to let her hear her impression, Ursa gathered herself and looked at her and Ezra. “When today’s mission is done, I will show you one of her broadcasts and my ‘interpretation’ of it.”

That seemed to satisfy Sabine for the time being. Ezra found his girlfriends anticipation a little much but decided not to point it out. He had enough of arguing with her for the time being.

Ursa poke up again while she spun her spoon in her caff cup. “I’ve received our orders for today from Bo-Katan, we’re attacking a political prison on Charzola being run by Apex Corrections Group. We take it over, loot what we can, and recruit whatever prisoners want to join us. We are to leave in an hour and a half. I’ll explain in more detail after breakfast.”

Ezra noticed Ursa seemed a little terse.

“Is there anything else” he asked. Clan Wren’s Countess hesitated for a moment before responding.

“We will be working with Hark during this mission.”

Sabine lurched in her seat, her fork shaking in her hand. Even after the discussion she had with with her father after finding out Clan Saxon was part of the Resistance, she never once spoke to any of its members despite Ezra trying to talk her into it. He tried bringing up how she eventually warmed up to Kallus and Tseebo while the two were doing maintenance, but all this succeeded in doing was getting a bitter response from her.

“I see a person who’s trying to be more than they used to when I look at Kallus. I see someone who’s gotten fed up with the government he used to serve and wants to put things right. When I look at Tseebo, I see someone trying to atone for a painful choice they had to make. I see people who are redeemable when I look at those two. You know what I see when I look at Hark’s bunch? I see a group of ex-enforcers who joined the fight against their old bosses in order to save their own skins. And at the risk of sounding cruel, I think my mother and Bo-Katan were right when they thought all they deserved was a firing squad. Right now, Saxon and sleemo mean the same thing to me.”

After that icy reply from Sabine, he’d dropped the subject around her. But that didn’t stop him from trying to speak to them on his own. Ezra had made two attempts to talk to the white armored warriors and lasted through a 20 minute conversation with Hark and Taho before the awkwardness drove them to break it off.

He’d even met Erol Runo, the purple skinned Twi’lek girl Tristan mentioned as well as Onjia Neroph, the other female recruit in Clan Saxon’s forces. He knew not to bring up his prior encounters with Clan Saxon into the conversation. Hark’s body language told him it was still an uncomfortable topic.

Clan Saxon’s de facto Count showed up in the camp an hour later while Ezra and the rest of Clan Wren were doing weapons checks, accompanied by Erol, Taho, Onjia and seven others. The warriors nearby tracked their every movement and Sabine shot them a withering look as Hark approached Ursa. Just seeing Hark in close proximity to her mother seemed to provoke anger. Hark ignored this and kept his gaze on Ursa.

"Are we set to go over the plan" he asked.

Ursa nodded and took out a holoprojector the size of an flatcake pan from its case. She plugged in a data-chit and the ghostly blue image of a two story prison complex came to life.

"This is our target for today, ACG's prison complex on Charzola. Our goal is to overpower the guard contingent and break out as many inmates as we can once the guards have been neutralized."

Hark pointed at a large satellite dish at the eastern part of the compound.

"When we get out of atmosphere in the Gauntlet transports, this comms array will be our first target. A few shots from the frontal blaster cannons should do the trick. We'll deploy troops with jetpacks for insertion while the comms dish is being fired upon. We take advantage of the confusion and behind firing on the guards from the rooftops of nearby buildings and defensive positions. This facility in particular is used for dismantling speeders so guards who get into the disassembly area will be a little difficult to flush out from hiding. Once the main force has landed, we'll press into the complex as quick as we can."

Ursa nodded and pointed at a long, rectangular structure at the western part of the base.

"This is the main supply storage building. From what we know, there are not just machine and droid repair tools, but food stocks for both guards and prisoners. Ezra, this will be your main target. You will have a squad of warriors assisting you in seizing the building."

"Understood" he said calmly.

Ursa looked to her two children.

"The two of you will be deployed from the air as soon as we've begun firing on the comms center. Tristan will be working toward cell block A, Sabine will press towards the armory. The both of you will have a squad for support."

"What about Hark's group" Tristan asked.

Hark turned over to him.

"We'll be mopping up whatever guards we come across on top of breaking out the inmates of cell block B. We want to create a riot against the guard contingent on site. Hit them from the front and the back." 

Ursa nodded in agreement before continuing.

"Once the guards have been neutralized, we'll call in transports to collect the supplies and sort through the inmates to find those who want to fight. We'll be bring the prisoners back here in Gauntlet transports and other ships."

Clan Wren's Countess shrugged.

"It's not the most sophisticated plan, I know. But our main goal right now is to get as many recruits as we can and this is relatively easier than hitting a prison directly run by the Empire. If things go according to plan, we should be back by noon. Any questions?"

A Wren warrior raised her hand.

"Where are the prisoners going to go if they don't want to be trained as fighters?"

"We'll still take them here but if there are over a certain amount they will be taken to other bases" Ursa said quietly. "They can still be of assistance if they don't want to be front line fighters. We still need technicians, mechanics and other roles filled. We'll find a place for them. Any other questions?"

There were no hands that came up in response. Ursa looked to Hark for a moment before addressing the rest of the group.   
  
"If that's the case, I want all Clan Wren forces to be ready to leave in twenty minutes time."

Ezra, Sabine, Tristan and the other Wren warriors nodded in acknowledgment. Hark turned to his group.   
  
"Saxon, same."

Hark's group nodded and moved away to their section of camp, with Hark joining them after one last glance to Ursa.

Twenty minutes later,

Ezra turned to Sabine while he started up the _Nightbrother_ ’s engines. He was desperate to find a topic that wasn't going to make her mood worse. She hadn't simmered down much from Hark's visit. 

“Did you ever try getting Ursa to laugh when you were younger?”

Sabine gave a grimace like she drank something unbelievably sour.

“My sense of humor was…basic even for a kid. I think the most I got was a brief chuckle. Like a ‘so bad it’s good’ laugh.”

Ezra shook his head. “You remember some of the jokes I tried on you. They couldn’t have been that bad.”

Her lips were still somewhat pursed. “Ezra, the jokes you tried out when you first joined were better than some of my material. When I cringed at them, part of it was because I felt like I was looking in a mirror at kid me.”

The two didn’t talk as the _Nightbrother_ soared into the atmosphere. Ezra began looking over the data pad once the Nightbrother jumped to lightspeed. He knew little of Apex Corrections group, but the information Alrich put on the data pad for him proved very enlightening.

Apex was a private prison company formed a few months into Palpatine’s reign. Although it kept to a public facade of only dealing with actual criminals, all the prisoners it dealt with were those charged with political offensives. Understanding that the Empire would be hard pressed creating instillations to house the growing number of political undesirables, its founding board of directors reached out to Imperial officials in the hopes of gaining contracts allowing them to house and exploit the labor of imprisoned dissidents. What the prisoners produced would either be used by the Imperial government itself or put on the open market.

Although the Empire was intrigued by the idea and was open to the idea of offloading its prisoners to someone else, they needed proof that ACG could deliver on their promises. A proof of concept facility was built on Seraglio with prisoners being put to work in a duracreet mine as well as a small vehicle disassembly site. The Empire was beyond pleased with the results and not only gave ACG permission to build ten new facilities but also increased the amount of profit ACG kept from the slave labor. ACG happily built dozens of new facilities producing things from industrial materials to agricultural produce and even some types of consumer goods. In 9 bby, the Empire allowed the company to house the families of imprisoned dissidents and take advantage of their labor as well. By the time of the Battle of Scarif, almost all of ACG’s facilities used child labor in some fashion.

It was rare for many of ACG’s guards to have any prior military or correctional experience. Most of them were simply in it for the money or because the job allowed them to indulge in their sadism. A large number of them were devotees of the Empire’s ideals. The guards were given little more than minimal training, enough to be able to oversee an assembly line, shoot into a crowd of rebellious prisoners and react quickly to certain security codes but not much else. That aside, it was still enough to mean that the prisoners had little hope of starting a successful uprising on their own. Something that they were to correct upon arriving.

Apex Correctional Group Charzola

Facility Danic and Heinb groaned as they tugged the rusted doors off the speeder, almost falling over as they finally broke off from the rest of the vehicle. Heinb was stocky and tough like most of his fellow Sullustans but wrenching apart old speeders was still a tough job.

“Just gotta take this over to Collections” Danic told him. Heinb said nothing, simply nodded and taking in deep lungfuls of air before he started to drag the door along the dusty ground to where the rest of the speeder parts were laid out for smelting. The entire facility was built for the purpose of melting down old speeders brought in from junkyards all across the galaxy and melting them down into ‘reconstituted’ metal blocks for use by construction companies partnered with ACG. Ever since he was sent to the facility for suggesting that the Death Star’s destruction was justified, Danic’s days were filled with grueling labor, bringing in more profits for ACG on top of the money the company got for having him in one of their cells.

He had put on quite a bit of muscle tone over the course of his stay, but it was little comfort. Danic was on his way to a portable fresher* when he spotted one of the guards staring at him. He wore the standard ACG guard uniform; grey shirt and pants, armored tactical vest, helmet with an orange faceplate and balaclava showing only his eyes. On the left side of his vest was the name Sarquiss. Seeing those Arubesh letters arranged in such a manner made his stomach churn. Sarquiss stood next to a garbage can, an empty Ardees bottle perched near the edge of it. Seeing Danic walk closer, he took out his shock baton and lightly tapped it against the bottle to knock it to the ground. The guard looked at the bottle for a moment then to Danic.

“Pick that up.”

Danic strained to keep himself from bursting. It was a favorite tactic Sarquiss used when he saw that a prisoner seemed to be on the edge of keeling over. He’d perch the same bottle of Ardees Tea on a trash can, knock it down, then force the nearly exhausted prisoner to pick it off the ground and put in the trash. He usually retrieved the bottle a few minutes later. Sarquiss did this for all of the five months Danic had been sent to the Charzola facility, hoping to not only humiliate the person assigned to the task but more so to push them to having a breakdown. The guard wanted the target of his attentions to blow up on him, to snap and refuse his order. That way, he could knock them around a bit for insubordination. The only thing he would derive more gratification from was if they’d get mad enough to attack him. If they laid so much as a finger on him, he’d have full authority to beat them to his hearts content before throwing them back into their cells. To Danic’s memory, this only happened twice.

“You having hearing problems, you piece of Nerf shit? I told to you to pi-“

A com link on the guards belt buzzed, causing Sarquiss to mutter under his breath at the interruption. He growled out “what” as he put it to his mouth. A nervous voice came over the com link.

“We’ve detected six ships coming out of hyperspace and entering the atmosphere. We’re going to yellow alert.”

Sarquiss rolled his eyes. “So we’ve got a prisoner transport making it a little early. Wouldn’t be the first time.”

Danic didn’t stop to listen in. He didn’t dare. The guards were merciless when they thought an inmate was savoring their misfortune. But he now had a sense that the guards were going to have a very unwelcome surprise. Whether or not it was a meteor or inbound ships, he’d no idea. Whatever it was, it was putting a very welcome dent in Sarquiss’s bluster. Hienb’s dark eyes darted to meet his for a brief moment. It seemed the Sullustan was connecting the dots already.

The voice coming from Sarquiss’s com link responded. “We’re trying to get into contact but we don’t have another supply drop or prison intake for the next few weeks.” “I’ll keep my pistol in its holster. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m in the middle of something important.” He put away the com link and looked to Danic again. Danic could see the guards eyes narrow.

“Did I not give you an order, you gormless piece of Hutt bile?” He took a striding step closer to Danic. “Maybe there’s something in that thick skull of yours I need to knock loose so you cam hear me, you scum sucking son of a-“

Sarquiss’s diatribes were interrupted by the sight of a rapidly growing red glare coming into view. Through the cream and beige sky he could see multiple pairs of crimson bolts streaking toward the comms array near the guard barracks. Time seemed to slow down as the crimson slights slammed into the array with ludicrous amounts of explosive force. The impact shattered the array into twisted and blackened metal, flinging parts of it in all directions.

“Incoming” one of the guards screamed. Danic followed Sarquiss’s gaze and saw trident shaped shadows coming into view and forms streaming out of them. He had to squint to see that the forms were humanoid and carrying weapons. The figures seemed to be gliding towards the facility instead of simply falling to the ground. Some of the ACG guards desperately fired their blasters into the air, but the flying figures easily wove their way through the panicked shots. The two prisoners looked at each other, having reached the same conclusion as to who the attackers were.

“Mandos” Heinb said quietly. The awe in his voice was almost palpable. Danic felt much of the same.

“Think we should take cover somewhere else” he asked the Sullustan.

“Maybe.” Heinb turned over to a pile of scrap metal. Danic followed his gaze and saw a particularly formidable looking muffler on the pile.

“But if they’re here for us, don’t you think we should make their job a little easier?”

Danic grinned and took the muffler from the pile. Heinb got himself part of a twisted front bumper. Sarquiss seemed to have almost completely forgotten their presence, busily trying to fend off the Mandalorians who were now landing on some of the buildings and taking shots at other guards. The two ran up to him, with Sarquiss only having enough time to turn before the muffler collided with his knees with a crunch. Heinb’s front bumper smacked into his head, cracking his helmet on impact. Sarquiss’s pistol fell onto the dusty ground before Danic picked it up and put it in his belt. The two then grabbed Sarquiss by his arms and legs before moving toward the garbage can. 

Meanwhile,

Sabine’s blaster rifle sent out a volley that sprawled an ACG guard onto the ground with several scorch marks on his torso. That was four he’d taken down so far. He’d fought ACG guards before and their quality wasn’t all that good. But he wasn’t expecting them to go down this quickly even with the element of surprise being on the Mandalorians side. For fripps sake, some of the newer recruits to her clan were having an easy job of things. Prizzic had been sniping errant guards from whatever cover she could find while Colb and Garrek were catching guards in webs of crossfire.

The prisoners were already rioting against their jailers, picking up weapons from fallen guards and shooting at stragglers. A number of them were also fighting alongside the Mandalorians; a female Balosar was firing off a rifle at a trio of guards who were busy trying to shoot down Hark in order to distract them, a Duro was next to Tristan giving him cover with a blaster pistol while Tristan readied a thermal detonator and she even saw a group of Wren warriors fighting alongside a crowd of inmates as they closed in on a group of guards.

Sadly, a few of the prisoners would not live to see the impending victory. Some of them were killed by the guards before they were able to pick up a weapon, or were attacked by multiple guards and overwhelmed. Her heart lurched when she saw this herself. They didn't deserve death when liberation was so close at hand.

Nevertheless, the amount of time the guards could hold their ground was fading fast. Ezra and a group of Wren warriors had already cleared their way through the supply storage depot, having reported their progress over com-link. 

Minutes later, Sabine's squad had reached Cell Block A and were firing on a few scattered guards clustered in the building. The prisoners were throwing whatever they could from within their cells at the force fields keeping them from surging into the long hallway. She could even see a few children kicking at the force fields trying to get them to give way. The inmates efforts kicked up when they saw Sabine's group surge into the room. There are cries of 'beat their asses, Mando' and 'make em weep!' She would be happy to deliver on their demands.

Sabine tapped Colb on the shoulder and then pointed at the door controls on each cell. She could almost see Colb smile under his helmet as he sighted his blaster rifle on each set of controls and blast them to pieces, the force field they kept up fading into thin air. The prisoners cheered as the force fields keeping them in became compromised, either picking up a dead guards weapon to start attacking their captors or simply running out of the building. A couple groups of parents with children hurriedly ran away from the firefight. Sabine made sure they were given a wide birth by her squad.

A few minutes later,

"This is Ursa to Clan Wren forces, all objectives complete. Bring out the inmates and get started moving the crates for pickup." Ursa smiled at the series of affirmatives coming through. Even for finishing such a relatively simple mission, she was proud of every one of them. Hark had also told her the transports would be arriving in 45 minutes. At this point, there was little left but to address the prisoners and let them bury their fallen. 

She turned over to the human and Sullustan near her who were trying to catch their breath. 

"I'm guessing you two've had fun this morning."

The human grinned. 

"Like you wouldn't believe."

The Sullustan chuckled.

"Who knew taking out the trash could be so...satisfying.

Ursa looked at them quizzically. The Sullustan stopped laughing.

"We'll tell you a little later. It's worth it, we promise."

Ursa's smiled returned.

"I just might. I'd advise you to head out to the entrance with the rest of the inmates, we're going to address them in a few minutes."

The duo nodded and headed to the front of the facility.

That evening,

Ezra and Sabine's tent, Mandalorian Resistance camp Velkhor, Zanbar

Sabine flopped down on her sleeping back and let out a contented sigh. Her boyfriend looked down at in amusement as he came in.

"That tiingilar and beer really did a number on you, huh?"

She grinned and her eyes flickered over to him as she kicked her boots off.

"That's _your_ tiingilar that goes so well with beer. And apparently, you've figured out that one of the ways to a Mando girls heart is through her stomach."

She wiggled her toes.

"And the fact I already gave you mine doesn't make it taste any less tasty."

Ezra grinned as he put on his sleeping shirt. Ezra got put in charge of cooking dinner that night and made a Mandalorian meat and vegetable casserole. Much to his surprise, everyone who got some actually liked it, despite feeling a little uneasy near the end. He could tell they weren't lying either.

"I know. But that still doesn't make cooking for you and your family unrewarding."

He laid down and the two cuddled for a while before turning in for the night.

Meanwhile

Northern Swamp, Valcouth, Mandalorian Space

Captain Tival tightened his grip on the handhold as his AT-ST torturously pulled one of its legs out of the swamp water for another stride. Now, the walker behind his had to repeat the ordeal so some actual progress could be made. Every second of waiting made him despise Clan Saxon’s ancestral-world all the more. He was coming to think that the planet shaped the Clan into what it was at its heart; slimy and treacherous.

Tival was part of the 812th Stormtrooper Legion that was dispatched to Valcouth soon after the Empire received confirmation that the Clans surviving leadership were no longer reliable. They were to ensure that just because Clan Saxon’s leadership no longer served the Empire, the planet was still in its possession. 

It was a lesson the inhabitants picked up on, but reacted bitterly too.

Valcouth’s people were frigidly polite at the best of times. At worst, he felt like they were fantasizing about sinking a fishing knife into his back the moment he turned around. Even in the relative safety of Clan Saxon's sprawling fortress, the Imperials felt like they were being watched by figures just out of view. In the cities and towns, soldiers had a chilling tendency to disappear without a trace while on patrol. You didn't dare accept food from those selling it in the streets. The garrison in Derkein learned that from a Major who bought Hwotha berries from a street vendor. They were slathered in a chemical that reacted so violently with his stomach acid it burned a hole in the organ.

Keeping order in the cities was already a task that made one jumpy. Patrolling the swamps made you downright paranoid. They were dangerous enough in the daylight even for platoons to traverse without significant vehicle support due to the numerous hiding places and ambush sites. But at nighttime, they were downright perilous. At first, scout trooper and stormtrooper squads combed the area with flashlight mounted on their blaster rifles. But they soon fell prey to traps laid by Valcouth’s inhabitants. Soldiers would be drowned in flooded holes dug by insurgents during the daytime and filled with swamp-water. Scout trooper patrols mounted on speeder-bikes would be found decimated by thin wires woven between gaps in trees, their riders decapitated by lethal webs their speed blinded them to.

Now, the night patrols were done by pairs of AT-ST’s with spotlights active or small groups of APC’s. Tival had done three patrols of the swamps in an AT-ST far and every second of it made him regret choosing a career in the armored section of the Stormtrooper Corps.

Suddenly, he heard a whooshing sound coming from behind the vehicle. Before he could even bark out an order to evade, something slammed into the walker’s right leg, causing it to seize up and fall towards the water. He could faintly hear a similar sound from the AT-ST behind him and screams from the crew inside it. The noise was overwhelmed by the onrush of swamp water now spilling into the command pod. The hatch he thought as water filled the cramped space. He held his breath for as long as he could while he swam toward the only exit. His vision was blurred but he felt the shape of the bar used to open the top hatch. Both of the drivers were holding their breath as long as they could and one of them almost sighed in relief as their lifeline opened up and Tival motioned for them to follow him out. Tival felt like he was swimming in watery jelly but within moments he and the two drivers broke the surface of the water, grateful for every bit of air now refilling their lungs.

The officer turned to see what became of the AT-ST behind them, but the scent of the air told him already. The aroma of burning flesh came from the still burning wreck of the second walker. The oxygen now in his system helped his tactical training kick in while he analyzed the situation. It seemed that at least four insurgents waited in the trees for his and the second AT-AT to walk past their positions before firing rockets at either the legs or command pod of the walkers. He surmised that their positions were in the tree branches, with camouflage to avoid the spotlights.

In the flickering light of the flames, he could make out shadowed forms raising blaster rifles in his direction. He had only enough time to appreciate the deathtrap he was in before the searing bolts impacted with his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this of you wondering, the female Imperial news anchor is based off of North Korean newscaster Ri Chun-Hee. She's worked with Korean Central Broadcasting and is known for her overly dramatic, emotional and vaguely menacing style of presenting. There's tons of clips of her online.
> 
> chapter soundtrack:
> 
> bickering over breakfast: Comfortable Mystery-Kevin Macleod
> 
> Battle plans-TBD
> 
> ACG's history:Reasoning-Death Note
> 
> Airspace Intrusion: Finding camp Jurassic-Jurassic Park Lost World
> 
> swooping in: Combat theme 1- Stalker Call of Pripyat
> 
> Clearing the guards: Scorching Flames-Metro Last Light
> 
> After Dinner: Sneaky Adventure-Kevin Macleod
> 
> Swamp Patrol: The Island Prologue-Jurassic Park Lost World
> 
> They're in the trees: A Hunter's Eye-Far Cry Primal


	4. Announcement!

I will have to put updating both this story and "Path of Love" on hold for a while. I am currently staying at my parents house due to CSUN calling off all face to face classes until April 19th. However, I have reason to believe things will stay like this until the end of the semester.

On top of keeping up with my now online classes, I now have to look for a job again as the restaurant at CSUN where I worked has laid me off. 

On the bright side, I do not have the virus nor does anyone in my family. I will work on the stories when an opportunity shows itself but I will not be updating for a while. 

Let's stay safe people. I don't know when this'll be over, but I know it _will_ be over. In the meantime, we should take advantage of the fact this is the only time in our lives we can protect others by being internet addicted shut-ins. 


	5. The brigands fortress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dispatched to pick up an informant, Ezra joins Ketsu and Sheyje on a mission to a hive of scum and villainy (that isn't Mos Eisley). Meanwhile, Sabine commits a somewhat embarrassing gaffe involving one of the new arrivals at base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here! It's here! It's finally here! (Tries to play 'revillie' on bugle but absolutely butchers it.) 
> 
> Goddamn does it feel good coming back to this story. And I can promise you, it will be getting my undivided attention.
> 
> I thank you all for your patience.

Incoming transmission...

Welcome back, ladies, gentle beings, and droids to Voice of Liberty. I’m your host Jevia Cross and I hope that whenever it is, you’re hearing this, day, or night, I hope you’re having a good one.

A rather interesting development has come to light. It would appear that Grand General Tagge has dropped out of sight. The man our oh-so-glorious Emperor gave with the task of pacifying the Outer Rim in the wake of Yavin has suddenly gone silent. Now, I’ll admit, the guy could have gone dark for a whole mess of reasons. But rumor has it that he’s crossed a certain black-garbed enforcer of the New Order. If that’s the case, I doubt we’ll be hearing from him again.

In other news, Lothal has begun repopulating the settlement known as Tangletown. Tangletown was host to a vibrant farming community before the locals were ‘resettled’ by the Empire. According to Governor Azadi the towns new residents will include both native Lothalites and former political prisoners freed during raids on Imperial labor camps near the Lothal sector. The planet has also finished its first harvest as a free world and let me tell ya the beer they make is like liquid gold. Believe me, that’s a beer that tastes like freedom. By the way, I’m not endorsed in any way but uh...if they want a spokesperson, they can hit me up.

We’ll need to go on break for a few minutes. In the meantime, please enjoy Red Shift Limit’s newest single “Fighting Gold*.”

Day 18/Month 2/ 1 aby

In orbit of Gertu...

Hearing the cockpit door open, Ezra turned to the scowling Onyo girl and frustrated Rodian as they fumingly dropped herself in the seats next to him “Comms array holding together?”

Ketsu looked like she had something sour in her mouth. “Keeping that thing going is like calming down a fussy kid. Did the comms array on your ship act like that?”

“Nope” he said with a bit of pride. “The one on the Ghost behaved itself too.”

Sheyje let loose with an annoyed groan. “Just our luck then.”

He, Ketsu and Sheyje were dispatched to collect an informant possessing strategically important information who was hiding out at a bolthole for criminals called the Dianoga Pit, a shadowport on Gertu.

Upon heading to the bar, the two were supposed to make a very specific drink order. Soon after they received it, their contact was to identify himself by insulting their choices of alcohol.

They couldn’t take either the Nightbrother or the Shadow Caster for the mission because they were too recognizable, as Bo-Katan apologetically told them. As much as he’d like to have the firepower of either ship, he couldn't argue with Bo’s reasoning. There were enough unique aesthetic elements to Mandalorian ships that even a sun stroked Gungan would be able to remember seeing them. He was still allowed to take his lightsaber, though on the condition he keep it in a hidden pocket of his jacket until he needed it.

While the Mandalorian ships were easily recognized, the small repurposed freighter they were flying were a credit a dozen. It’d blend in perfectly with the other ships docked at their destination. And even though it didn’t have the punch of his or Ketsu’s ship, it at least had blaster turrets on the dorsal and underside sections.

Since not just anybody could walk into the Dianoga Pit, they would go in under the guise of jewelry thieves hoping to sell some of their newest haul as well as unwinding a bit.

Ketsu opened a channel to request landing instructions.

“This is the _Tramp of Coronet_ to Dianoga Pit” Ketsu said into the comms. “Repeat, this is the light freighter Tramp of Coronet requesting permission to land.”

There was static on the other end before a scratchy voice replied with ‘this is Dianoga nest, we read you, _Tramp_. You are bringing us any goods?”

“Affirmative, three duffels of stolen jewels awaiting your appraisal. We’re looking for a good cool ferment too.” Ketsu replied.

“Gotcha. Keep to your holding pattern. Don’t do anything foolish.”

The clouds that the freighter dove through had a sickly yellow look to them. Not like the ones Ezra saw on Lothal when they returned after picking up Sabine, but there was still something putrid about them. The air itself was a light green.

The Dianoga Pit looked like a star-port built into a series of large mushrooms standing over an enormous lake. The mushrooms were connected by a series of bridges that led into openings. Landing bays were latched onto the stalks of the mushrooms and Ezra could make out what appeared to be windows Given how brackish the water below was, it might’ve actually had a few Dianoga swimming around.

“Bringing her in” Sheyje said a little tense.

“Take her in slow” Ketsu replied “I don’t want this thing to blast itself to pieces if we set it down a bit too hard. Remember one thing, let me do most of the talking. I’ve probably got the most experience with the kind of people we’re gonna see in there. If someone does talk to you, keep it cool. Understood?”

Ezra and Sheyje nodded, prompting Ketsu to head down with them to the lowering exit ramp.

A group of Weequay, Nikto, Rodians and Humans came in gathered around a large Herglic in spacer’s garb. The whale-like alien regarded his visitors with a curious expression.

“Well well well, some new faces? Mind giving me the names attached to em’?”

Ketsu nodded. “Zhivi Lark, these are my associates Azhum Krald and Thebb Proreet.”

“Kubus” rumbled the Herglic.

He dug out a pipe and lit it, letting smoke rings come out of its blowhole while one of his Nikto lackeys dug out random items from the duffle bags and held them up to him.

Kubus twirled a jeweled bracelet in his hand. “Hmm. Chandrilan sapphire. Not exactly common.”

“We’re gonna have a look at the loot you three’ve come with. If it’s good, you’re in. But if they’re fakes...” Kubus leaned closer to the three. “You’ll be helping me test our new garbage compactor.”

He pointed a tree-trunk like arm to a nearby door. “If ya want some ferment, the bar is that way and two towers to the right. Anything else ya wanna know?”

Sheyje put up a finger. “Are there any actual Dianoga in the lake?”

“No, there aren’t any.”

“Sadly” muttered one of the human guards.

The Herglic groaned. “We’ve talked about this before, Irvcal. I’m not the guy who named the place.”

“You could still make the place live up to the name! How hard is it to get a Dianoga?!” the guard countered

The Herglic looked at the trio of newcomers with pursed lips. “We’ll send someone to you when the verification process is done.”

"Oh sure, change the subject whenever it's brought up! That'll totally solve everything!"

The trio headed for the bar, leaving the Herglic to bicker with his disgruntled subordinate.

Meanwhile,

Wren section, Mandalorian Resistance Camp, Zanbar

Sabine sidestepped her mother’s fist and grinned. “Would it help you catch up to me if I took the opportunity to dye my hair?”

Ursa grinned back and before Sabine knew what was happening her mother had swept her right leg causing her to lose her balance. Blinking a few times, she saw her mother looking down at her.

“Would it help you keep yourself upright if you put as much energy into your footwork as you put into your jokes?”

Her mother wasn’t smiling but the mockery was as clear as the late morning sun. Sabine groaned and pushed herself off the ground. Her cousin Sasha snickered behind her hand. Sabine and the redhead were capable of being civil with each other but they never lost an opportunity to make jabs at each other.

“I’m gonna go for a walk.” Sabine smiled as she turned to her cousin. “Your turn to play with her now.”

The small clearing where they sparred was surrounded by a flurry of movement from numerous figures lugging crates and setting up tents in place of where old ones were taken down.

The camp inhabitants from Clan Vizsla, Wolf and Eldar had rotated out to other bases two days ago, an arrangement that was meant to ensure proper cycling of forces throughout the Mandalorian Resistance. In their place was a group of new arrivals from Houses Skirata and Fett. She and Ezra hadn't met many of them yet, but there were a few among the new arrivals that they now knew by face.

One of the more interesting new arrivals was Lessula, a female Zeltron who was part of Clan Fett. Sabine had met her the day the Skirata and Fett contingents moved in and the entire camp had dinner together as a way of welcoming them. She had light red skin like many of her species, with long wavy dark blue hair and wide, curious opal eyes. She stood out from the rest of her Clan Fett comrades pretty blatantly even though there were a few Gotal and two Ithorians among them. Clan Skirata brought its own interesting additions in the form of three Rodians and a Mon Calamari.

That was also the night she and Ezra first saw Hark without his helmet. Tristan had to point him out to the two when they failed to recognize Clan Saxon's de facto Count. Hark was younger than Sabine thought he'd be, to the point where she couldn't quite tell if he was Triston's junior or senior. He had mussy auburn hair over a pair of bright emerald eyes. As much as it made Sabine uncomfortable, the only work she could use to describe the ex-Super commando was ‘hot.’

During the meal, she poked Ezra in the ribs and gestured to Lessula with a slight grin. The red skinned woman seemed to be stealing glances at Hark whenever she thought he or the other Saxon members weren't looking in her general direction.

Speaking of which, Sabine was near one of the machine shops when she caught a glimpse of Lessula trying to get the attention of one of Hark’s lieutenants, Drago. The Zeltron had also caught the attention of some other warriors as she did so, mainly curious onlookers. Even with his armor and helmet on, Drago’s body language spelled out discomfort. He and the other Saxons weren’t quite used to being casually approached.

Even the new recruits got nervous when approached by someone with unclear intentions. Despite her tense relationship with Clan Saxon, she felt that its new recruits didn’t have to share the same jumpiness as the former Super commando’s in its ranks.

Sabine slinked a little closer to the two, trying to avoid the notice of the other warriors around her. And she was very successful. For the ten seconds it took for Lessula to spot her. The Zeltron looked at her curiously for a second before her expression darkened. “What are you doing?”

Sabine froze for a moment, being completely aware of the visors and faces now looking at her. “Getting...a blaster repair kit?”

Lessula remained annoyed. “Do you need to look at us while you do that?”

The Zeltron crossed her arms and groaned. “I was wondering if they were up for doing some hand to hand training. To help their new recruits polish up a bit.”

Sabine felt a twinge of curiosity go off in her mind. Did Lessula volunteer purely because she wanted to be of assistance? Or was she hoping that a certain someone would be there?

“You’re overthinking it, you’ve had people come by to help out at the Wren part of camp before.”

“I’m so sorry about this” Lessula told Drago.

“It’s cool, we’ll see you four hours from now.”

“Thanks.”

Drago turned away from the group and Lessula headed off toward the Fett section of camp. She flashed Sabine an annoyed look before going behind some tents and out of sight.

Sabine had the sneaking suspicion that the encounter could’ve gone better.

Twenty minutes later,

Sump Drain Cantina, Dianoga Pit

“So” Ezra said trying to act casual “how high does this bar rank compared to the others you’ve been to?”

“You’ve seen one dive like this you’ve seen 'em all” the Rodian said with a shrug.

“Boy do I know that” Ketsu murmured.

Ezra laughed a bit. “How were those bounty hunter bars?”

Ketsu took a second to think. “There weren’t bars specifically for bounty hunters but there were ones I’ve been to where they made up a large part of the clientele.”

“Anything that made em stand out” Sheyje asked.

“Pretty orderly actually. The bouncers were too strapped for most people to consider making trouble in them.” 

“Well, well, what’s that fancy looking mix ya got there.” asked a wavering voice from behind them. The three turned around and were looking at what at first appeared to be a young human male, but there were a pair of antennae peeking out from his hair.

Ketsu gave a snort. “For your information, it’s a ‘Walk in the Phelopean Forest’. Better than whatever swill’s in your mug.”

Their Balosar visitor chuckled, a noise that sounded like a garbage disposal backing up. “What, ya think you’re too good to have a working-beings drink like the rest of us?”

Ezra leaned back into his chair. “If it’ll help, we won’t say no to the cool, refreshing taste of information.”

The Balosar grinned. “Oh, I think you’ll love to give my brew a try.”

He dug out a data-chit the size of Ezra’s thumbnail from a hidden pocket. “I take it you three are my ride out of this place?”

“Pretty sure” said Sheyje.

Their visitor gave a sigh of relief. “Bout time. Call me Nentegs by the way. It’s what I say my name is whenever someone here asks.”

“Aright Nentegs, call me Zhivi, the human’s Azhum.” Ketsu answered.

Sheyje put up his hand. “I’m Theb by the way.”

“How soon till we leave?”

Ketsu stated “Soon as our ship’s refueled, we’ll head out. Shouldn’t be too long.”

The trio was unaware of an eavesdropping figure who’d just scurried off.

Half an hour later,

Wren section, Mandalorian Resistance Camp, Zanbar

“I think I’ve done something stupid” Sabine told her mother.

Ursa cocked her head a bit. “Care to be more specific?”

Sabine bit her lip. “I saw Lessula talking with Drago, I wanted to listen in on what they were saying and she saw me. When she asked me what I was doing I gave some nerf shit excuse and she got pissed.”

“People tend to act like that when they see someone eavesdropping.” Ursa stated plainly.

“Yeah, I know that. What I don’t know is how to make it clear that I’m sorry. She probably doesn’t want me near her right now.”

Ursa shrugged. “All you can really do is wait a while for her to simmer down.”

Sabine groaned. She could imagine Lessula talking smack about her to others in Clan Fett. Who am I kidding, she’ll be telling them the truth. “I’ll talk to her this evening.”

Ursa took a deep breath. “You’re past the point where I can outright tell you to do it or not. All I tell you is to think hard how you choose to make amends with her.”

“But won’t my behavior reflect on you?” Sabine asked.

“To a certain extent. But you’ll still be judged as an individual. Even as your commander and your mother there’s only so much I can dictate how you act.” Ursa replied.

Sabine sighed and went back to the Nightbrother. Some painting would help her get the stress out of her system.

Meanwhile

Ketsu had been called away by an underling of Kubus a few minutes ago. The jewels passed inspection and Kubus was negotiating their price with her.

Someone came running into the bar, panting for breath. “An ISD just came out of hyperspace near here! It’s in atmosphere!”

The other patrons looked at one another in confusion. Second later, they turned to see the feed of the Nuna Ball game start to become choppy. The music began dying away as well and there was static before it was replaced by a firm male voice. The image of the Nuna Ball game was replaced by a stern looking Imperial officer.

“This is Captain Voss Parck of the Imperial Star Destroyer Exacter! We have received word of a rebel spy and his extraction team being present at this location! Furthermore, we have been informed that a number of individuals who have committed crimes against the Empire are present! Forces have already been dispatched! Resistance will be crushed!” The voice said over the intercom.

Nentegs started to pale. The room’s other occupants started to murmur nervously. Ezra wondered how many of them had earned their bounties for pissing off the Empire. A few of them started arguing with each other over what to do.

Ezra felt his hair stand up straight. He could hear the dull roar of engines over the horizon. He looked out of the nearby window and could faintly see what looked like a quartet of birds heading right for the Dianoga Pit. Except their wings didn't’ move. Beside them were the silhouettes of two TIE Bombers.

Shit.

“We’ve got dropships incoming” Ezra said nervously. He pulled out his commlink and entered Ketsu’s frequency. “Zhivi, it’s Azhum! Did you hear the announcement?!”

“Yeah, everybody’s panicking over where the loot’s being stored. Where are you guys?” Ketsu asked.

“Still at the bar with Nentegs, we can see the dropships inbound.” Ezra replied franticly

“Wait, they’ve got forces that close already?!” Ketsu shouted out. There was a burst of cursing in Mando’a on the other end. “If they were able to get dropships this close, then the ISD has to be nearby. Look, I’m at the other end of the compound. You need to make your way to the ship and bring it over to the easternmost section. Be advised, both extraction points are gonna be hot.”

“Understood. We’re heading out, you three.” Ezra replied.

Sheyje nodded but Nentegs got more tense.

“We’re going to go out there. With stormtroopers on the way?” Nentegs nervously questioned.

“We’ll need to get through them to get to the ship but it’s doable” replied Sheyje. “Plus, we won’t be the only targets.”

“He’s not even armed” the Balosar whispered, pointing to Ezra. The Jedi looked at Sheyje and smirked.

“Oh, how wrong you are” said the Lothalite.

“Let’s go. The sooner we get the ship under way and pick up Zhivi, the sooner we’ll be out of this furball.”

Meanwhile,

Appraisal room,

Ketsu readied her staff as a pair of dropships approached a nearby bridge. Almost everyone else in the room was panicking but a few were going for their weapons. Kubus was spinning up a chain gun that was brought to him by one of his helpers. A few of them had gone to an armory to bring up heavier weapons. The stormtroopers inside were already firing on nearby targets.

Kubus began firing on the closest dropship the moment the troops inside were within sight with Ketsu joining in, her staff's more precise shots being lost among the hail of blaster bolts coming from the Herglic’s chain gun. The stormtroopers inside returned fire but a number of them were hit by the volley from Kubus. A few of them fell out of the passenger compartment into the lake below. The Mandalorian was trying to snipe whatever targets she could find.

Despite their surprise attack, the remainder of the stormtroopers in the closer dropship had gotten onto the bridge while being joined by the troops carried in the second one and they began firing into the room where Ketsu and Kubus were.

She turned to the Herglic in frustration. “When’re those heavy weapons getting here?! We’re gonna need those dropships gone if we’re gonna have a chance at escaping!”

“Any second now” Kubus replied, taking aim at some of the advancing stormtroopers.

Ketsu gritted her teeth. If the dropships near the tower weren’t disposed of, Ezra and the others were gonna have a hell of a time getting to her.

Meanwhile,

Path to landing pad

“Down” Sheyje yelled as he saw a stormtrooper toss a thermal detonator. His two cohorts ducked and the explosive sailed over the bridge, exploding on the way down to the lake. Ezra grinned and rose to deflect a flurry of blaster bolts headed towards them. There were still traces of Nentegs' initial shock when he first saw Ezra activate his lightsaber and take down four stormtroopers with it. Sheyje and Nentegs fired off shots at the stormtrooper squad as well and were able to fell three of them before return fire headed their way. Although they were making good progress towards the _Tramp_ there was always the possibility that the bridge to it might collapse.

The roar of the dropship's engines got closer and the trio were forced to take cover as it moved toward them. Ezra was fairly confident in his powers but he knew that he couldn't deflect blaster shots fired from the dropship's cannons. 

There was a pair of explosions from the dropship's location, the sound of its engines becoming strained and irregular. Nentegs peeked his head out and laughed. Ezra and Sheyje followed suit and saw the rear of the dropship start to smoke. The craft was starting to wobble in the air and was soon hit on its side by a flashing red object. The detonation thrust the dropship against a nearby cliff and it toppled into the lake. Ezra looked in the direction the object was fired from and were pleasantly surprised to see a Dug in a nearby window reloading a grenade launcher.

Some of the other denizens of the Dianoga Pit were firing on the attack force and making their way to their ships along with Ezra’s group. Nentegs seemed a little less wound up seeing how close they were to his ticket off-planet.

All of a sudden, a stun shot flew just above Sheyje’s head and the trio turned to see a human male in a cloak aiming a blaster rifle at them. Ezra couldn’t see any indications that the man belonged to the attack force but the fact the man tried to stun him made the Jedi wonder if he just found out who had summoned the Imperial forces there.

The man fired off another stun round before Nentegs shot him in the chest. Ezra felt a brief flash of anger. There was a chance they could capture the man and interrogate him. Sadly, they’d have to go without the potential asset.

Two minutes later,

Easternmost tower,

Ketsu’s pulse hammered as she tried to get a clear bead on the latest threat. The stormtroopers were setting up a tripod for a blaster cannon aimed right at her position. But before she could take aim at them, the sound of another blaster cannon filled the air and the stormtroopers were blown aside, their weapon melted beyond repair.

“Your ride is here” Ezra announced over her commlink. Ketsu saw their ship start moving to the bridge and lowering the landing ramp. The Mandalorian grinned and started a running jump to the ramp while Sheyje gave covering fire with the ship’s dorsal turret.

There were lights in the distance swarming around the _Tramp_ but Ketsu couldn’t make them out from the cockpit. “Sheyje, what the hell are those?”

“We’ve got jump troopers” the Rodian shouted from his seat in the dorsal turret.

“Hold em off, hyperdrive’s getting warmed up! Ezra, you take the underside turret and give Sheyje some help!” Ketsu commanded.

Ezra nodded and slid down the latter to the turret below. He could see a myriad of ships moving away from the Dianoga Pit, trying to fight their way through the Imperial forces. One of the TIE bombers was picked off by what looked like a bulky transport. There were also a myriad of figures engaging both the stormtrooper and jump troopers. He began firing on some of the jetpack wearing soldiers when he heard Ketsu’s voice from the cockpit. “Guy’s, I’m picking up the ISD on sensors! It’s half a kilometer up! I'm moving us out of tractor beam range as fast as I can! Thirty seconds till we can jump!”

The _Tramp_ started climbing skyward and Ezra continued firing on the jump troopers trying to make their way to the ship. He didn’t have much faith in his ability to actually hit one, but as long as he made them think twice about approaching it was all well and good.

“Hyperdrive spinning hot!”

“Punch it” Nentegs screamed. Ketsu pushed the hyperdrive lever and the _Tramp_ was within the shimmering blue vortex of hyperspace a few seconds later. Ezra and Sheyje left the turrets to meet up in the cockpit.

“That went to hell quick” Sheyje said exhaustively.

Ketsu nodded in agreement. “We got through it in one piece though. You still got the data chip, sucker head?”

Nentegs grunted and pulled out the goal of their mission.

“Well, it’s gonna be seven hours till we hit Zanbar again” the Mandalorian said folding her arms.

“Anybody for cards” asked the Balosar.

Sheyje put up a finger. “I’d like to get a peak at the info we go into that shitstorm for, if it’s OK with everyone else.”

Ezra and Ketsu nodded and Ketsu pointed to the nearby holoprojector.

“Feast your eyes on this” Nentegs said with a smirk.

The data chit contained information from Imperial Intelligence that indicated they were supporting a pirate group known as the Bloodclaws that operated in a part of the Perlemian Trade Route that was close to Mandalorian Space. In exchange for targeting suspected rebel shipping, the Bloodclaws were free to continue raiding civilian vessels. Even more, the Empire had provided the Bloodclaws with three Venator class Star Destroyers to use.

“Send this to Bo and the other leaders at base” Ketsu said with a wide-eyed grin.

“On it, boss lady” Sheyje said cheerfully.

Seven hours later,

Fett section, Mandalorian Resistance base, Zanbar

“Hey, you got a second” Sabine asked quaveringly. Lessula looked up at her from a data pad. She could feel the Zeltron’s annoyance radiating off her.

“Make it quick.” Zeltron snapped.

“Look, about-about earlier today...I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have violated your privacy like that.” Sabine said quietly.

“Can I ask you something?”

Sabine nodded.

“Is the fact that I can go to Clan Saxon’s members completely casually really something you find so weird?”

“Did you know what they did before joining up?”

“Gar Saxon was Mandalore’s ruler from the time I was still learning basic addition to when I was old enough to drink, so yes I was aware.” She got closer to Sabine. “But that doesn’t change the fact that they’re fighting with us for the same goals. They’re risking their lives just like we are. How hard can it be to put the past behind us?”

Sabine gave a disappointed sigh and looked at the ground. The Zeltron’s expression softened.

“Did they...put you through something?”

“I have a bit of history with them, things that I can’t just put behind me like it’s nothing. I’ll get used to them but...it’ll take me time. It’s the case with a lot of people here.”

She turned away but stopped when Lessula put her hand on her shoulder armor. “I forgive you. For earlier. I’m not entirely innocent in this either, given that I put Drago in an awkward spot before you showed up.”

Sabine gave her a faint smile and headed out of the Fett encampment. Ezra called her when he landed and said he needed to talk to Bo first before they could meet up. It shouldn’t have been too much longer before he finished his report to her.

Meanwhile,

Bo Katan’s tent

“You three have delivered us a prize indeed” House Kryze’s leader said with a smile.

“If we take out the Venators, we’ll be able to nullify the pirate’s ability to threaten rebel shipping” Fenn said thoughtfully

The Mand’alor’s grin turned mischievous. “Who says we need to destroy them outright?”

Ezra and the others flinched. Bo started drumming her fingers on the table. “If we can steal them, or at least ambush the pirates at their base and eliminate enough of them that the Venators can be taken, our potential to disrupt Imperial Navy operations will be strengthened immensely.”

Ketsu was skeptical. “D-do we even have the people to crew them?”

“We can give them a bit more than a skeleton crew. A lot of the political prisoners we freed might be able to help us run it. We’ll still need to put more thought into it though. Those ships aren’t quite as big as an ISD but they’ve got a lot of tricks up their sleeves.”

Fenn leaned back in his chair, lost in thought. “They had better point defense than the current Star Destroyers the Empire uses, so they’re less dependent on a fighter screen. But the real prize is the amount of ion cannons they’ve got. Hypothetically speaking, with the element of surprise, all we’ll need is one volley from them to make an Imp Star Destroyer dead in the water.”

Ezra’s eyes widened. He knew how much firepower could be needed to knock out the Empire’s signature warships. And if this thing could knock one out in seconds, they could be well worth the effort to steal.

Bo clapped her hands together. “We’ll need to think up a plan. Good work out there, all of you. We’ll get into contact with the Alliance and make plans to have Nentegs sent to them. Dismissed.”

The three bowed their heads for a second before leaving the tent. Ezra made his way to the Wren part of camp to meet up with Sabine. It was nearly nightfall in the camp, the last rays of the sun beaming across the jungle. He smiled and waved to her when he saw her near the Nightbrother.

“How’d it go, hotshot” she asked grinning.

“Things got pretty hair raising but we got something really good out of it. So, I take it your day went better than mine?” Ezra playfully replied

Sabine’s smile lessened. “Not the best, but it’s getting better.”

Ezra’s eyebrows lifted.

“I’ll tell you at dinner.” Sabine stated.

APPEAL TO THE OFFICERS OF THE IMPERIAL NAVY

From: Former Commodore Kevlo Brentin

Men and women of the Imperial Navy, we can no longer lie to ourselves about the purpose of the organization we serve.

Let us face reality. The Imperial Navy is not a shield for peace and order in the galaxy. It is a cudgel to beat worlds that dare to raise issue with how the Empire governs. It is a viper pit crawling with treacherous officers seeking status, wealth, and political power.

How many of us have served under a sycophantic, incompetent Moff? Or a petty thug of an admiral? How many of you have known an upstanding officer who’s very honor or life was thrown away to hide the faults of a command structure crawling with paranoid, power hungry leeches? How many times have you seen the rightful credit for a hard-won victory stolen from those who risked their lives to accomplish it only for the credit to go to some scheming commander who simply wishes to increase his standing among his superiors?

These ‘loyalty officers’ are only the latest insult. Would a government that truly trusts its fighting men and women need to have these barely disguised enforcers crawling around on its ships and bases? No.

I call to all Imperial officers and crewmen who consider themselves beings of conscience, resist. Sabotage those who seek only to rise in rank at the expense of those below them. Do what you can to confound the snooping wraiths who operate under the moniker of ‘loyalty officers.’ Refuse criminal orders if you must.

Yavin has taught us that the Empire’s evil can be stopped. It is a lesson you would do well to learn.

Readers note: I'd imagine that some of you recognize the name of the song in the "Voice of Liberty" segment. If you are wondering I'm going to put in more references to the franchise it came from, the answer is YES YES YES YES! YES!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter soundtrack:
> 
> Sabine's screwup: Calm Sightseeing-Stardust Crusaders
> 
> what's that swill: Freedom radio-Stalker Clear Sky
> 
> Imperials inbound: Approach-Stardust Crusaders
> 
> Ketsu's cornered: Stalker Clear Sky battle music 2-Stalker Clear Sky
> 
> Get to the pad!: Imminence-Stardust Crusaders


	6. Camp life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the plan to strike the base holding the Venators comes together, the inhabitants of the Mandalorian Resistance camp on Zanbar relax for a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people, just wanted to do a quieter chapter this time. I wanted to take an opportunity to flesh out some of the characters as well piece together how the mission to steal the Venator Star Destroyers is gonna go.

SAGroup* Education Report 

SAGroup Education Chief Keldabe reporting... 

In all my years as an observer for Education, I’ve never seen seditious behavior spread so quickly. The young people in this city aren’t exactly enthusiastic about the Empire in the first place. But ever since the second half of the school year began, I’ve been getting reports that are making me strongly consider requesting support from the ISB.

Some of the Current Events teachers were asked questions like what was going to happen to Alderaanian communities now that their home world was gone. Another asked if what the Holonet News was saying about the Lothal sector was really true, if there was really widespread starvation and mass graves for plague victims as a result of the Empire being forced out of there.

I’ve also heard from some of the COMPNOR* representatives in the secondary schools that they feel outright threatened by the students. One had a nervous breakdown over feelings that he was going to get beaten if he had his back to the students for too long. The other representatives say that the students are icily formal with them on the best of days and chilling quiet on worse ones.

For the love of the Maker, there’s even suspicion that chemicals from one of the labs at one secondary school were used in the bombing of an Imperial Troop Transport two days ago! If that turns out to be true, then we’re going to need the ISB’s support.

Day 20/Month 2/1 aby

Ezra had known pain. He'd lost people dear to him. He'd seen hope seemingly hope seemingly vanish forever from his life. He'd only barely escaped the gaping jaws of death on numerous occasions. 

But none of that could hope to compare with his stomach becoming acquainted with Ursa's fist. It was the first time he'd sparred with her and the experience was one that he wasn't going to forget as long as he lived. 

His lesson in ultimate agony began innocently enough. It was morning and it would be a while before breakfast was ready. Ursa usually sparred with some of her Clans warriors as a way for both of them to wake up before breakfast. Whether or not it was the will of the Force or a momentary but devastating lapse in judgement, Ezra remarked that the two never sparred before. He then made the offer to be her sparring partner. 

Minutes later, the two stood half a meter apart and surrounded by curious onlookers, his slightly worried girlfriend among them. He tried to ignore the fact that Sabine had brought a medical kit and scanner with her, telling himself it was intended for both combatants and not at all a sign that he’d made a horrible mistake.

When the signal to start was given, Ursa moved so quickly that her fists almost seemed to blur. Just blocking her strikes or catching her fists was enough to make pain ripple through whatever she hit. He got in a few hits of his own, but it hardly seemed to rattle her. The almost meteor-like fist that got him in the stomach came when Ezra was occupied with blocking a back-fist to the side of his head.

After the match ended, Sabine came by with the medical tools and after a few tense moments, she gave a sigh of relief.

"Clean bill of health?" Ezra asked.

"I wouldn't stuff myself at breakfast but you'll do fine." Sabine replied with a smile.

“Yes nurse” he said jokingly.

Sabine gave a naughty smirk. “Who knows, maybe I can dress up as one for you sometime~.”

Ezra turned his head closer to her. “If you did, I would give your ministrations my undivided attention.”

There was a hiss of agitation from Ursa, who rolled her eyes. “It’s too early for me to be hearing this.”

The two laughed and followed Ursa to where the group was getting ready for breakfast. Sasha Wren joined them a few seconds later, taking a seat to Ezra’s left. Sabine was a bit surprised but didn’t show any sign of being upset.

Sabine’s cousin had armor that possessed a somewhat similar color scheme but Sasha had marked it with her own personal aesthetic. The helmet and armor were painted a deep purple. Her helmet’s visor had a flame pattern around it. On her chest plate was a spray-painted rib cage. She turned to the Jedi as she stirred her spoon around her bowl of wheat meal. “You’re looking surprising well for someone who just fought my aunt, Bridger.”

Ezra gave a nervous laugh. “I might’ve been in over my head when I asked her if she wanted to spar me but I’ve been through worse.”

She seemed satisfied with this answer and reached for a caff cup. “So, what’s it like having my cousin as a roommate? She hasn’t told me much and I wanted to hear things from her new boyfriend’s perspective.”

Ezra’s face was neutral. Did she want to get ahold of some juicy tidbit to embarrass Sabine? “I got used to cohabitating with her a few years ago before we came here, there weren’t too many surprises. It was my actual roommate on the Ghost who was a bit more difficult.”

Sabine snickered. Although he missed the Ghost and the rest of the crew, he hadn’t found himself yearning to hear Zeb’s snoring again just yet. He asked Sabine to smack him upside the head if he ever found himself nostalgic for it. “She can still be a bit of a handful for one person though.”

“Really” Sasha asked with a smile. It was clear she wanted something salacious.

“When she molts, she leaves feathers all over the floor of my ship, her talons cause gauges and if I don’t keep her well fed, she’ll dig one of the stormtroopers out of the freezer and have a midnight snack.”

Sabine didn’t show any outward signs of amusement but he picked up on a shimmer of emotion that implied she found what he said humorous. Tristan started to chuckle. Ursa turned to her husband with an unreadable expression. “ _Al’ika,_ when were you planning on telling me that our daughter was some sort of bird mutant?”

Alrich shrugged. “I was planning to tell you earlier. Sorry, she gets it from my side of the family.”

The whole group burst out laughing as well as some of the other warriors.

“Not sure what me being a bird mutant has to do with what Sasha was asking” Sabine said as they walked away from the rest of the group.

“Would you rather I told her the sort of thing she was really fishing for? In front of your brother and your parents? ‘Oh, she can be a real screamer when she gets worked up’. You have any idea what she’ll make of that

“Point taken.” Sabine answered before continuing “I’m gonna be in my room for half an hour later today. Gonna re-dye my hair.”

Ezra smiled. “I look forward to the result.”

Later that morning,

Saxon Camp

Hark smiled behind his helmet watching the new recruits progress with their target practice. Their earlier unease and inaccuracy had largely faded and now almost every shot they fired hit the roaming target dummies that were set up. 

The Saxon camp had somewhat expanded after a group of the ACG inmates they rescued a month ago moved in and the area had become known as “Saxons Hollow” to the rest of the Resistance bases occupants.

It wasn’t quite the mini-base Hark wanted but it would do until those Venators were taken. _If_ they were taken. Hark was split on the situation. The pessimist in him told him that the Bloodclaws and the Empire would have the ships destroyed before they fell into Resistance hands. Even if they were able to capture the ships who knew the kind of state, they’d be in by the time they were brought into Resistance territory. For all he knew, there could be bombs hidden in the critical systems for each ship, just waiting for an activation signal from Imperial Intelligence so as to deny any would be hijackers their prize.

But the optimist in him told him to think about how much more powerful the Resistance would become if they succeeded in taking the Venators. They might even be able to move forward with freeing Valcouth, taking the Saxon stronghold from the Empire.

And after what happened at Yavin, he was giving that part of himself the benefit of the doubt a bit more.

Hark felt a shiver of discomfort thinking about the stronghold. How much of it would the Empire have altered by now, if it was even still standing? And just how comfortable would he, his recruits and other warriors feel living in the same place where two of the now most infamous people in Mandalorian history once dwelled? And how would the people on Valcouth take the news that Hark was now the Clan’s leader?

_Take it one day at a time, Hark. Like Alrich told you._

“Hi” a mousy voice said from behind a tree. Hark turned to see a familiar Zeltron woman in Clan Fett’s green armor walk into the clearing. Some of the Saxons milling about turned their heads at the sound of their visitors' voice. Those at the firing range paid her no mind. She was twiddling her thumbs when Hark came over to her.

Hark had to wonder if her unease around him had to do with his clan’s former affiliation. The only Imperial insignia that many of his fellow resistance fighters were happy to see were usually part of trophies. Until Hark could get his hands on enough Beskar, he and the original group of ex-Supercommandos were marked as former collaborators by their very armor.

Then again, Lessula could’ve just been afraid of how people would judge her based on her species. Zeltron culture was heavily influenced by sexuality and the pursuit of passion in general. Monogamy was seen as quaint but strange. What he’d seen of their art on the Holonet convinced him that Ursa would have a complete meltdown if Alrich put some of it up in the Wren stronghold. This kind of lifestyle didn’t help the reputation of Zeltron women all that much. He wouldn’t be surprised if Lessula was at one point told she’d probably slept with more men than she had fingers and toes.

“Wasn’t expecting you to turn up. Anything I can do for you?” Hark asked nervously.

The Zeltron shook her head.

“Sorry if you can’t find much excitement here.”

“It’s a bit more peaceful than my part of camp” Lessula said quietly. “The Fett section can get pretty rowdy. Here, I can just listen to the animals, the river and the wind through the trees.”

Hark pointed his thumb at the group partaking in target practice. “Even with that going on?”

The Zeltron girl nodded. “It’s not too rowdy, but not so quiet that I get spooked. It’s the perfect place for me to go to when I need to think about something.”

“What’s on your mind?”

“Just wanted to get away from the Ketidic tournament. My fellow Fetts aren’t exactly quiet when things start to go in their favor. It’s a good thing we don’t have any Wookies in this detachment.” Lessula answered.

Hark smirked under his helmet. One should never underestimate a frustrated Wookie.

“Wait, Clan Fett’s got Wookies?” Hark asked when the when what Lessula said registered.

“Lord Fett was so happy when we first got enough for a full squad. He couldn’t wait to see them in action.”

Hark gestured to some unused chairs. “Tell me all about it?”

The Zeltron’s face became flushed. “S-sure.”

Early that afternoon,

_Shadow Caster_

Ketsu was perusing a data pad listing Sheyje’s recommendations for upgrades. The Rodian had taken a look at the usual specs for a Gauntlet transport and picked up on the customizations Ezra and Sabine added to their ship. With her encouragement, Sheyje drew up a list of weapons and systems upgrades. A hidden quad laser couldn’t hurt, neither did a communications jammer. A pair of missile launchers looked particularly appealing.

She was looking over Sheyje’s idea for reactive armor when a beeping came from the cockpit holoprojector. Ketsu ground her teeth when she saw the frequency on the readout. It belonged to her parents.

Sighing, she tapped the holoprojector and the image of her mother assembled itself from the blue voxels.

“ _Ketsu, it’s good to see you’re all right_.”

“ _Countess Onyo_ ” Ketsu said coolly “ _I trust things are going well_.”

There was a staticky sounding sigh from her mother. “ _Ketsu, no formalities please. It’s hard enough hearing you call your father ‘Count’ or ‘sir,’ I really don’t want our relationship to be just one of a soldier and commander._ ”

Ketsu grimaced. “ _My reception following my return to Shukut told me otherwise_.”

Her mother’s hands twitched. “ _Your father and I let our shock over your choices get the best of us, Ketsu. It was wrong of us to speak to you the way we did. I-I wasn’t ready to hear about everything you did after leaving the Academy, not then. I wasn’t able to process it all_.”

Ketsu put her hand up. “ _You said everything you meant to, as did father. I’ve accepted what you said and moved on. Even if our relationship as parent and child is frayed, I still accept the both of you as my superiors_.”

“ _And you’re happy with things staying that way?! You haven’t been home in almost a year and a half, Ketsu! Every time troop rotation comes around you make sure that you don’t go to Shukut! I know it’s not just chance!”_

Ketsu’s fists tightened. Did someone blab to her mother about how she kept her name off the transfer lists? Did Sabine do it? No. Sabine would keep her mouth shut. And Ursa wouldn’t have known either. Ezra couldn’t have let it slip either.

Ketsu’s mother crossed her arms. “ _Don’t deny it. You’ve been making sure you don’t get sent back here. Ketsu, I’m begging you. We want you to come back home. **I** want you to come back home. There’s no sure chance that you’ll come back from your next mission and I don’t want our last real talk with you to have been that fight we had.”_

Ketsu looked down in silence. How much would it suck if the last real interaction she had was her parents was an argument that almost turned physical? _“Alright.”_

_“Y-you’ll come to Shukut?” Her mother asked. Eyes wide with shock_

_“When this rotation’s over I’ll head there.”_

_“Thank you Ketsu. Your father and I will be waiting.”_

  
Meanwhile,

Bo’s tent

The leader of free Mandalore sipped her tea and scrolled down on the data pad with her thumb, the information on it making the taste of the tea all the sweeter.

The Deep Current spy network had been given the information Nentegs retrieved and found out that the pirate vessels needed to report to an Imperial installation near Gorgan for repairs. It would seem that the Empire wanted to keep the Bloodclaws dependent on them for repairs as a means of maintaining control. All three Venators were required to report to a naval facility for repairs on a regular basis. 

The _Mand’alore_ was amazed by how quickly Deep Current was able to uncover this.

“ _Anything good_ ” Fenn Rau said as he came into her tent. Bo smiled.

“ _I think Deep Current’s gonna have some repeat business from us_.” She handed the pad over to Fenn, who’s eyes widened as he perused it.

“ _If we play our cards right, we’re gonna be much more of a threat_ ” the Protector leader said in awe.

“ _We’ll be able to follow the Alliance’s example, keep the Empire guessing as to where half of our commanders are. And we’ll have the capacity to retake more territory.”_

“ _Keeping them going’s gonna be difficult, Bo. Fuel for the ships and the vehicles they’ll be carrying, parts to do repairs with_ …” Fenn stated.

“ _We’ll make it work, Fenn. We’ll make it work_.” Bo said more to herself.

“ _Any idea as to how we’ll pull it off?_ ” Fenn asked.

“ _We’ll be ready to head to the facility the Venators are being repaired at in four days’ time. There’s a few kinks we need to work out_. _We’re gonna need to ambush the Bloodclaws but we need to take the ships after they’ve taken on a good deal of food and supplies. When we have them, each one will go to a separate base._ ” Bo answered

Fenn sat down in a nearby chair. _“We’ll need to bring in support ships to buy us time to run off with the Destroyers. The Imps and Bloodclaws are gonna do whatever they can to keep us from escaping with those ships and we’ll need every second we can squeeze out in order to get them underway.”_

_“We’ll be discussing that tomorrow morning. Anything else?”_

_“Lord Skirata’s challenged you to a Pazaac game tonight. As Mand’alor, I think you should consider the blow to morale if your response was…timid.”_ Fenn stated with a grin.

Bo grinned back. _“I’ll be there. And I’ll do what I can to ‘punish his blatant impudence.’_

Late that afternoon,

Outside the _Nightbrother_

“Hey there” a sultry voice called to Ezra from within the Gauntlet transport.

Ezra turned to see his girlfriend strut out of their ship with a smile. Her hair was now a radiant mix of deep red and light violet. “Damn, your rose period’s really taking off.”

Sabine elbowed him and gave a wry smile. “Rose period?”

“It’s what I call this new trend of yours. You’ve been doing it since we left the _Fortressa_. You’ve been using really...loving colors. Red, pink, lavender, orange, teal.”

Sabine laughed a bit. “So, you haven’t just been learning Mando’a and Mandalorian culture, you’ve been learning about art through osmosis as well.”

“Not enough to the point where I can compare myself to you or your father.” Ezra quickly added.

Sabine’s smile mellowed out. “You’re quite the artist too, ya know.”

“Am I now?” Ezra asked.

“You’ve got your own canvas, brushes and paints. You just practice your art through a different medium. One that I’m not exactly good at.” Sabine stated.

Ezra had prepared a few meals with her during the course of their trip to Zanbar. Sabine was nowhere near as skilled as a master chef, but she did surprisingly well. “You were decent, don’t diminish yourself.”

“Well yeah.” Her smile widened. “But I can’t quite put my love into it the way you do.”

She leaned in and the two kissed.

Meanwhile,

Penthouse Suite, Azure Nova Hotel, Haleoda, Kattada

Aphra grunted in annoyance as Triple Zero came into the bathroom, BT-1 trailing him. Even though neither droid had any sex drive, she’d never let the little murder-bots see her naked if she could help it. She took the slices of Naboo cucumber off her eyes and glared.

“Whaaaat” she asked in a strained tone.

“I believe we are being tailed, mistress.”

Her expression became neutral. “Are you saying this because you want to go out?”

“Partially yes, but I’ve been seeing faint glimpses of a curious figure on the infra-red band. It’s been happening all day.”

“You’re getting impatient, I take it? Look, we’ve only got two days left before Prince Valnos meets with us about what he wants us to get. Just relax a bit and time will fly right by.”

“That’s easy for you to say. You’re the only one enjoying herself.” the droid snarked back 

BT-1 shook and warbled. 

“BT is right, mistress. So far, you’ve used this waiting period as a vacation, and a very boring one at that. You’ve only been pampering yourself while leaving us with nothing to do. We can’t unwind the way we want to.”

Aphra suppressed a grimace. Even with the behavioral limitation both droids had, the thought of what they’d get up to if they were bored made her not so quick to dismiss them. “You might as well have put muzzles on us and brought us to a high-end buffet.”

Aphra closed her eyes and counted to three. It was her new trick for dealing with her companions' antics.

A click came from BT-1 and sad orchestral music began to play.

“Oh, come on” she said wryly.

The music kept going and she shut her eyes in agitation. “Oh, come on.”

BT kept the music going for another ten seconds before Aphra pounded the side of the tub. “Oh, come on!”

The music just kept going, both droids as still as statues. Aphra let out an angry yell. “Alright you win!”

The music stopped abruptly and Triple Zero turned to the shorter droid. “It worked BT! Your new guilt trip subroutine is a success!”

Aphra put up her arms in surrender. “Alright, how’s about this; you can go to the safe, take some money and go to the casinos.”

Triple Zero might have had few hobbies other than inflicting pain, but she knew the droid could hardly resist an opportunity to gamble when one came up. “You...mean it?”

“You might come back with more money than you take, plus you’ll be out of my hair for a little while.” Aphra stated as the two droids began to leave. The then shouted out. “Hold it!”

She pointed a soggy, bubble covered finger at the two. “I don’t want to hear any explosions or blaster fire. I don’t want the police coming up here because you tried to test your theory on how quickly fear spreads among Zeltrons. That means no bone breaking, no burning, no chopping off fingers.”

The droids were silent for a few seconds before Aphra added “No electrocution either.”

“That is...acceptable.”

The two droids left the room and Aphra breathed a sigh of relief as she heard the main door to the penthouse open and close. Now, all she needed to do was lie back and listen to the sounds of the beach and nighttime wildlife nearby.

After around fifteen minutes, the archeologist got tired of lying in the tub and walked into the main room with a fresh nightgown and moved toward the couch to get some light reading done before going to sleep.

Aphra groggily reached for a book on the nightstand about the ancient Corellian Empire but before she could grab it, she felt scaly hands grab onto her, shocking her into full alertness. The hands felt thin and bony, but there was a tremendous amount of power in them. After giving out a loud shriek, Aphra started clawing at where she assumed her attacker’s face was while elbowing whatever she could and trying to stomp on her attackers feet.

Although the grip she was in was almost durasteel tight, her response was enough to take her attacker by surprise and the grip loosened. After an elbow to what she assumed was the gut, something hit the ground with a thud but she couldn’t quite make out what it was. That is, until a blue shimmering appeared and a brown skinned reptilian materialized in front of her. The lack of artificial light in the room made the effect appear ghostly.

“It’s funny. This hotel advertises a hell of a lot of features but they didn’t say anything about phantom gropers.”

The archeologist had a silent alarm in her gown’s dress belt that broadcast a signal only the two droids would be able to pick up. All she needed to do was press it three times in succession and the two homicidal droids would be on their way.

But before she could press it for the second time, the belt was tugged from her waist as if by an invisible hook. She heard a familiar hissing noise as well and a purple light stretched out from near the open window, illuminating a young red-haired human woman making her way into her room. She was covered in tight fitting black cloths. “I’ve heard of spies putting explosives in their belt as a means of stunning pursuers” a woman’s voice said. “I’m guessing that’s why you wanted it off of you. You don’t seem to be the kind of girl who wants Rukh to see her naked, anyhow.”

Aphra was having a hard time keeping her gaze on the woman’s weapon and off her body. Unfortunately, her response to the woman’s remark could’ve been better. “I don’t think I’d have a problem with letting _you_ see me like that.”

The woman stared blankly at her, her face the visual equivalent of a flat ‘what?’ “I’m not interested in that but there is something I want that you can definitely help me with.”

The being Aphra now knew as Rukh grabbed hold of her again and held her tight as the woman came closer. “Ho-how can I be of service?”

The woman kept walking up to her until their faces were only inches apart. “What do you know about the pilot that blew up the Death Star?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Readers notes:
> 
> COMPNOR: Abbreviation for 'Commission for the Preservation of the New Order,' an agency dedicated to promoting Imperial ideology and ensuring its spread to as many facets of life as possible. It is the largest bureaucratic organization in the Empire, encompassing the Imperial Security Bureau, Coalition for Progress, Sub Adult Group, Compforce and other organizations. 
> 
> SAGroup: Abbreviation 'for Sub Adult Group,' the youth wing of COMPNOR who's focus is the instillment of loyalty to the New Order and Palptaine in younger galactic citizens. Due to the Empire's belief in 'Human High Culture' it's members are overwhelmingly human. Imagine the Imperial equivalent of the Hitler Youth and that's pretty much them with the exception of SAGroup membership not being mandatory unlike the Hitler Youth.
> 
> Chapter soundtrack:
> 
> Lesson in pain/Sabine's weird habits: Italian Restaurant-Diamond is unbreakable
> 
> You can't be that bored: Smile-Dr Who series 8
> 
> Ketsu's call: Martha's theme-Dr Who Series 3
> 
> You have visitors: Always with the Rory-Dr Who series 6


	7. Grand Theft Venator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thing's are gonna be picking up after this chapter. There'll still be chapters centered more around character development than plot progression, but there're some big plot developments coming soon.
> 
> I might also be able to put out chapters quicker. I'm doing what I can to not sacrifice quality but I've got a process streamlined that should help me better organize my ideas. I'm still looking for a new job though but it shouldn't take as long for me to update now.

Incoming transmission...

To: Baron Valen Rudor

From: Admiral Jasaad

Subject: Really?

I won't mince words, Valen. You're letting your thing for Wynessa Starflare overwhelm your discipline and your common sense.

Do you know how it looks when a Baron of the Empire has a complete freak out after hearing some woman, he likes is marrying someone else? At a navy banquet, of all places? The amount of bad publicity we've gotta deal with right now is just stunning. Miss Starflare talks to other actresses if you haven't guessed and I'll bet my grandpa's vintage speeder she'll tell them to stay away from any formal military functions even if they're involved with military personnel. The major Holofilm studios are gonna be less comfortable being involved with these events too.

And it's not just what Wynssa's gonna tell her friends and her agent that's gonna give us trouble. Soontir's put in a formal complaint with the Imperial Navy Judicial Panel, Valen. Considering that some of the people reviewing the request are the same officials who saw you rant about how she's 'a typical airhead actress' who 'lets her hick Corellian boyfriend do the same things I do because she finds him handsome,' I really doubt he's going to have any trouble getting it approved.

You think you're the only man in the galaxy who's heartbroken because she's marrying Fel? Holo news flash, there's billions of men like that.

Day 23/Month 2/1 aby

Imperial Command complex basement, Ezra’s dream

Ezra groaned and tried lifting one of his hands to his face. For some reason, it felt stuck in place by something. He slowly turned his head to see that his hand was held down at the wrist by a durasteel manacle. His eyes shifted to his other side and then downward. He was on a torture rack. The same that he was in while-

“Resting comfortably” a woman asked from nearby. The sound of boots clicked closer to him and a figure stepped out from a dark corner of the room. The nearby lights revealed a woman in an Imperial officer’s uniform with a black bowl-cut. Ezra felt the blood draining from his body as he recognized who it was.

Pryce stood before him with an unnerving smile. The same that greeted him after his capture. “Good. The last thing I want is for your stay here to be unpleasant in any way.”

Her smile said she was happy, but the rest of her face told a different story. Pryce seemed paler than she used to and he didn’t think it was because of the lights. The circles under her eyes seemed darker somehow and when he looked into them, he felt his heart seize up. Staring back at him were the eyes of a mental patient or an animal sick with rabies.

There was something wrong with Pryce. Something deeply, deeply wrong.

And he knew exactly what it was.

Pryce’s eyes narrowed and Ezra suddenly felt the wind knocked out of him as the governor’s boot smashed into his stomach. If this was a dream, this was a horribly vivid one.

“Everything I hope to achieve goes down the drain whenever you and your miserable band of reprobates show up. I’m not sure why you've decided to destroy my career in particular but you’ve been very successful, I’ll grant you that much. And you’ve really outdone yourselves as of late.”

Dream-Pryce then gave him a slap in the face that had him seeing stars. “Do you have any idea what kind of humiliation you put me through?! Having to tell Tarkin that Thrawn died on my watch?! That we lost the Defender prototype?! I thought I was going to end up having my organs harvested! He’s done it to subordinates for less!”

The laughing fit she erupted into was utterly bereft of mirth.

“I could’ve been Tarkin’s protege if it wasn’t for you. Did you know that? I have too much to offer the Empire to stay governor of Lothal. If I were able to have things my way I’d be in a cushy, well furnished office on Taris. I’d be the final authority for all of Over sector Ten, instead of being forced to stay on this mudball. But I suppose being bound to Lothal is what I deserve for letting terrorists like you run wild.”

“Lothal’s your planet too” Ezra said sucking in lungful’s of air. “And look what you’re doing to it.”

In a flash, the illusionary governor was inches away from his face. 

“Do you think I could give any less of a shit about Lothal?! Or the yokels that call it home?! The people that I get compared to whenever I tell people on Coruscant where I’m from?!”

Her voice howled like thunder as she screamed. Ezra’s ears were still ringing as she looked toward a small tray. She took a shock prod from it and checked the battery.

“Let me tell you something, the only worth Lothal’s people have to me is what they can provide the Empire. If a thousand of them died in the course of building an anti-infantry fortification, all that would matter to me is that the Empire has such a fortification.” Dream-Pryce’s voice was completely flat as she said this, her eyes devoid of life.

“You won’t have much time to build it.” Ezra snarked back

“What?” A little surprise leaked back into Dream-Pryce’s eyes. Maybe it was the fact she didn’t expect a response from him, or maybe she wasn’t expecting something so brazen from him.

“You won’t be keeping me here for long. And you won’t be afflicting Lothal with your existence much longer either.” Ezra continued.

Dream-Pryce’s right hand balled into a fist. “Care to elaborate, worm” she asked through clenched teeth.

“Your days are numbered, Pryce. The suffering you inflict on Lothal’s people is gonna be what kills you in the end. It’ll be the end of Imperial rule on Lothal too.” Ezra added with a smile.

Dream-Pryce elbowed him in the stomach, only prompting Ezra to laugh and continue. “Your efforts to break them will be the end of you! And they’ll be freed from you by an avenging angel in Beskar!

She just stared at him blankly for a few moments before swinging the shock prod at his side. The moment before the shock prod made contact, Ezra jolted awake and found himself laying in a sleeping bag instead of on a torture rack. He was even clutching the blanket in a death grip.

“Ezra! Ezra!” Sabine cried out in worry. The Jedi felt himself being shaken. He turned and saw his worried girlfriend beside him.

“What’s wrong” Sabine asked. Sabine was fully awake, having been apparently roused by Ezra’s burst of activity. Her hair was standing up at odd ends and she looked absolutely terrified. “You were talking in your sleep. What happened?”

“It was her” Ezra said grimly.

“Wh-” Sabine started only to be interrupted

“Pryce.” Ezra answered grimly.

The name made Sabine’s terrified expression only get worse. “What was she doing?”

Ezra was silent.

“Ez’ika?” Sabine asked in worry.

Ezra rubbed his hands on his face. “I’m begging you, wait till tomorrow.”

The look on Sabine’s face almost made him change his mind. She bore an uncanny resemblance to his own mother when she thought something was troubling him.

“How much longer till we need to get up?” Ezra asked

“I-I... hold on.” She turned to the chrono on her side of the tent. “We’ve got four and a half more hours.”

Normally, Sabine might’ve pressed him for more information, but given what was planned for tomorrow, she didn’t want to keep him awake. “You promise you’ll tell me?”

Ezra nodded. Seemingly satisfied, Sabine lay back down facing away from him. The Jedi nestled himself back into his sleeping bag, closed his eyes, and let the black curtain of sleep fall over him once again.

Ezra was woken a few hours later by the chirping of the birds outside as well as the chrono Sabine brought into their tent. He slowly climbed out of the sleeping bag and made his way to the nearby Nightbrother for a shower as the Mandalorian next to him groaned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Having learned his lesson from a few days ago, he declined to join Ursa for sparring practice. The last thing he needed on the day of such an important mission was to get the crap beaten out of him by the Countess before the mission even began.

The mission required that the attack force leave before midmorning so most of the time after breakfast was spent on preparing ships and weapons. An hour before it was time to leave, Bo-Katan gave a review of their plan.

The operation would be split into three different parts going simultaneously. Firstly, teams of soldiers would enter each Ventator through access points close to the bridge and prepare the ships for launch once whatever opposition they found was overpowered. The second-strike force would land on the facility itself to destroy the main tractor beam generators The final group, of which Ezra and Sabine would be a part, would engage any threats to the Venators as their engines were being brought online. This meant any fighters, turrets, missile launchers or secondary tractor beam generators that might impede the hijackings.

Ursa’s Gauntlet, the Coiled Stathas would serve as fire support as well as one of the command ships along with Fenn’s Fang fighter, Bo-Katan’s Gauntlet and Lord Fett’s corvette. Hark’s forces would go with a group of Fett warriors to steal one of the Venators, with the others to be taken by Kryze, Skirata and Wren troops. Each of the Venators was to be taken to a different Mandalorian base once they were ready to go, with the Venator to be seized by Saxon and Fett forces to be sent to Phindar.

Further intelligence suggested that the Venators would’ve been mostly refueled by the time the strike was to take place. The refueling process was being carried out by droid laborers as the Empire required that the Bloodclaws move onto the station during refueling and refits. The weapons systems of the Venators were taken offline as well but there was no telling how quickly the Imps could turn them back on so time was of the essence. For that reason, the boarding teams were to cut their way into the ships at points close to the bridge.

When one of the Skirata warriors asked if the Venator's weapons could be used against the Imperials once brought online, Bo shook her head.

"That'll take additional time and once we get them ready to jump to hyperspace, we need to head out as well. There's no telling how quickly the Empire will be able to dispatch support. The infiltration team's highest priority is getting them ready for the jump."

When the two headed for the Nightbrother after the order to load up and fly out, twenty-four Wren warriors followed them, passengers they were tasked with transporting to the combat zone who would then take part in seizing the Venators.

A few minutes after the Nightbrother jumped to lightspeed, Sabine leaned over to Ezra. “What happened last night?”

Ezra looked at the console glumly. “I didn’t expect her to pop into my dreams after so long. I thought she might turn up there when it was officially a year since...ya know.”

Sabine understood. When a full year had passed since Tiber’s demise and Bo-Katan’s ascension to Mand’alore, Sabine had a number of nightmares in which her family and the Kryze leader were among the victims of the rebuilt Duchess.

“What’d she say” Sabine asked softly.

“She went on this rant about how we were ruining her reputation with Imperial command, how everything goes to shit when we show up.” Ezra smiled as he remembered his retort. “I told her that I knew how things were gonna end. How long she had left.”

He turned to Sabine and told her about how he taunted the dream version of the governor with hints about her fate. The Mandalorians face turned deep crimson when he referred to her as the ‘avenging angel in Beskar.’

Sabine put her hand on his shoulder.

“She’s dead Ezra. I’m sure of it. If I didn’t finish her off, the explosion and drop would’ve done the rest. She’s gone. The only place she can hurt you now is in your dreams and once you figure out how to overpower her in them, Pryce will be nothing more than a bad memory.”

Four hours later,

The _Nightbrother_ came out of hyperspace and its backup emerged right next to it. The largest object that could be seen through the viewport was an enormous beige orb

“We’re over the target” Ezra said over the intercom. “Prepare for launch.” Sabine leaned forward slightly and squinted.

Below the ship was something resembling the Imperial Occupation Center on Lothal, a large mushroom shaped structure hanging over the beige planet. It was still somewhat far away but the structure was growing bigger and bigger. Sabine felt sick to her stomach for a second. She remembered a recent discussion with her father over the ways an object's size can throw off an observer's perspective. She was fully aware that the facility was floating in space, but the fact she could make it out so clearly from above gave her the impression she was looking at an enormous durasteel mushroom rising from the very surface of the planet below.

The ‘mushroom’ had a ring around it and she could make out the profiles of their quarry attached to the ring. The three Venators were on the same half of the ring.

Hark’s and the Fett ships came out of hyperspace near the Venators and started making their way to the triangle shaped battleships.

Ursa’s voice came over the comms. “This is Frost Leader, all transports release your passengers.”

“Roger, opening up” Ezra replied. The ship shook as the lower hatch opened to vacuum. “It’s go time, people.”

“Roger.” The Wren warriors stated as one.

The twenty-four warriors exited the Nightbrother in a dive, resembling silver and yellow darts as they made their way towards their target. Sabine turned to her console and zoomed in on the structure. Ezra could barely make out the ship carrying Hark’s strike force as it approached the back of the middle Venator.

“I’ve three turbolasers in sight,” Sabine told him. 

Ezra nodded. “Hold your fire. Once we get into range…” he turned to her and smiled “work your magic.”

Sabine smiled and let her hands coast across the weapons console.

Meanwhile,

Interior of Venator Star Destroyer _Naboo Dowager_

Lessula’s blaster cannon boomed, the green light slamming into an Imperial officer who dropped to the deck. Her squamates and Hark’s group were pouring suppressing fire onto the stormtroopers the officer was commanding. The Saxon leader himself was trying to flush out a pair of them who were hiding behind a corner at the end of the hallway.

The Imperial squad was the first opposition Hark’s group faced after cutting their way in through the hull and even though the firefight had been going for little over fifteen seconds every passing moment would make their job more difficult. They needed to get to the bridge as soon as they could. It was a given that the Imperials had men stationed and they’d have access to the Venator’s security systems. They had no idea if all they had to worry about were some security feeds or if some part of the ceiling were going to slide away and lower a pair of blaster cannons which would immediately start blazing away at them. From what he could see while the group was cutting into the hull, the station’s turbolasers were already blazing away at the attack force.

One of the Stormtroopers taking cover in the corner received a headshot from Erol’s blaster rifle and Hark could faintly hear the sound of the other Stormtrooper running away.

The Saxon leader cursed under his breath and gestured for Draco and Taho to follow him.

Xait, the leader of the Fett squad, gave a sigh of relief and Hark turned his head to see what the green armored warrior was looking at. There was a button on the wall with a sign underneath it reads ‘emergency forcefield’. If the Stormtrooper hit the button, he’d have been able to halt their progress completely or at the very least heavily impede them.

“C’mon, we still got work to do,” Xiat said sharply, "head up and advance. The less time it takes for us to get to the bridge the better."

Meanwhile,

Station superstructure,

Sasha wasn’t quite sure about how the Bloodclaws could stuff a Gamorrean into a spacesuit, but such mysteries were far from the most pressing issue at the moment. What was more urgent was how she was going to get past the porcine brute and its ‘buddies,’ the jump troopers that were soaring around and trying to get a bead on her and her squamates. The Gamorrean and the Jump troopers came from some sort of hatch built into the hull of the station, taking Sasha’s squad by surprise.

She leaned out of the way of the Gamoran’s vibroax and a strike that could’ve cut into her waist instead collided with the hull of the station. The Gamoran, whose face was visible through a transparent bubble in the suit, let out a frustrated roar. Sasha seized her chance and took aim with her blaster carbine, aiming for center mass. The motions felt slow, like she was moving through gelatin. Sasha still wasn’t quite used to zero-G combat but as long as she let muscle memory take over, she shouldn’t have too much of a problem. The Gamorrean was preparing for another swing of its axe and Sasha grinned behind her visor. The way it was holding the axe in preparation for its next strike left its side right open and she fired off seven shots at the part of its chest that was visible. Her shots hit home and the Gamorrean began falling backwards. Sasha’s squamates were firing on the Jump troopers when she turned her attention to the rest of the battlefield. She turned on her jetpack’s ignition and flew over to help.

Things were going well so far, but the job wasn’t over yet.

Five minutes later,

 _Nightbrother_ cockpit

“That’s an Interceptor down,” Sabine reported. Ezra glanced out the viewport to see a TIE Interceptor spinning out of control. “Nice one, keep at.”

About a minute into the attack, the Imperials began sending out TIEs from hangar bays throughout the facility and they soon became entangled with the Mandalorian forces. Some of them were picked off before getting into range of the Mandalorians when some of the Fangs and Gauntlets took the initiative of sending a volley of blaster fire at them too quickly for the TIE pilots to react. Ursa’s ship even managed to take out a pair of the panel-winged fighters before they started getting fire sent their way.

The Fett Corvette was blasting away at the facility’s defenses with the cannons on its prow while the Fett fighters were fending off the TIEs that were trying to make their way to it. The corvette took the occasional hit but it’s shields stayed in place for the time being.

Ezra was about to request an update from Ursa on the progress of the teams trying to shut down the tractor beams when a call came in on the fleetwide band.

“All units, we have pirate fighters inbound” Bo-Katan said over the comms. She sounded agitated. “Model confirmed as being Howlrunners! Be advised, these craft possess shield generators. Repeat, inbound pirate fighters are in possession of shields! “

Sabine pointed to a group of beige colored fighters heading towards the Mandalorian forces, small ships with a pair of blaster cannons on the front. They looked like the prongs of a hand-taser. They began firing on the Mandalorians within seconds of appearing before breaking away to avoid the blaster shots fired in their direction.

“I’ve got a lock on one with the missile launcher,” Sabine told him. “Firing now.”

The warhead shot away from the Gauntlet and headed towards the Howlrunners. The Bloodclaws fighter was almost hit once or twice and engaged in a hectic dance to avoid the missile. Ezra and Sabine watched with bated breath as the missile lost its lock and regained it. But in the end, the Howlrunners pilot won out. The pirate fighter veered and spun away from the missile and it detonated harmlessly in space.

Sabine groaned in frustration. That was a perfectly good missile gone to waste. The Bloodclaws fighters were now fully engaged with the Mandalorian attack force. From what the two could see, they weren’t coordinating with the TIEs and stuck to their own squadrons. They were like schools of fish pursuing a morsel, trying to block any escape routes that their quarry might use to get out of their gunsights.

Some of the Howlrunners started moving toward Ursa and Bo-Katan’s ships, prompting a burst of fire from both Gauntlets and their escorts. The blaster bolts hit some of the Howlrunners and two of them were even destroyed but the rest of the group kept advancing, muscling, or weaving their way through the deluge of fire heading their way, their shields protecting them from damage that would’ve crippled a TIE.

A flash of green blaster bolts whizzing across the viewport snapped the two out of their torpor and Sabine furiously glared at the targeting sensor to locate the offending ship.

“That was from one of the Howlrunners” she said angrily.

“Let’s thin out the ranks a little” he responded, trying to keep his composure.

Sabine looked back to the weapons system and started trying to get a lock on the Howlrunners. When the Howlrunners came into range of the rear blaster cannons, she blazed away at it and punched the air when the pirate craft was hit by multiple shots, sending it careening away before becoming a fireball.

"Onto the next one" Sabine said as she looked back at the targeting system.

"Take your pick," Ezra said as he steered the Gauntlet to a more target dense area, "there's gonna be plenty to choose from.

Bridge of _Naboo Dowager_

Hark grit his teeth and turned away from the shots fired at him from a squad of Navy troopers and officers. Despite the efforts of the Imperials on the bridge to slow them down by sending reinforcements, his and Xait’s teams had made their way in, though their progress did not come free. Drago was shot in the torso by an overzealous Navy trooper two rooms away from the bridge and was being stabilized by Erol Runo. The sight of the wound made Hark hope that the medical bay on the Venator was fully stocked, or at least have a decent med-droid or two. Hark ordered Vallax and Ipos to watch over the two along with the Fett warriors protecting their own wounded. The wounded Fett warriors were within the blast radius of a thermal detonator and blown against the wall.

Lessula painstakingly aimed at a stormtrooper near one of the consoles and fired off a stun round. They couldn’t risk damaging the consoles with regular blaster fire. The stormtrooper gave an agonized yell upon being struck and fell to the floor. Some of the ghostly blue rings missed their targets but enough of them hit their mark to ensure that the Mandalorians would seize the bridge. Once the Imperials were all sprawled on the floor, the majority of the group surged forward to ensure that there were no Imperials hiding in the pitted sections of the room.

Upon being given all clear, a group of Saxon and Fett warriors began confiscating the unconscious Imperial’s weapons while also moving them to a corner of the room.

“ _Can we start the engines from here_ ” Xait asked in a huff. One of the Fett warriors went over to a large console displaying ship systems and tapped his finger on the holographic readout twice.

“We can but the fuel tanks are at half capacity. We’ll be cutting it close heading to Phindar.” The warrior answered.

“ _It’s Cheem and Vorig sir...they didn’t make it._ ” another Fett stated

Xiat was quiet, the other Fett warriors looking at each other. Lessula started to shiver. The voice of Hark’s Twilek subordinate came over the comms in Hark’s helmet. “B-b-boss, those two Fe-Fett’s are-”

“I know Erol” he replied solemnly. “We’ve got the bridge secure and we can get the engines going. We’re gonna tell Bo-Katan and the others and get the ship under way. We’ll take them down to med-bay as soon as we’re in hyperspace.”

A series of explosions appeared on the superstructure of the base. At first, Ezra thought that some stray blaster bolts had hit a fuel tank and the teams sent to destroy the tractor beam generators were caught in the blast. His fear started to abate as a familiar voice came from the comms. “This is Sasha, tractor beam projectors are destroyed, we’re on the exterior of the station and requesting pickup.”

“Understood, we’ll make our way to you,” Ursa responded, "hold position as best you can."

The Howlrunners and TIEs kept up their assault, pressing uncomfortably close to the Fett corvette and Fenn’s ship. The Protector leader was able to dodge the shots fired at him, but the corvette took a fair amount of hits. Ezra gritted his teeth as he saw just how much fire impacted against the shields.

“The tractor beams are down! Hang in there people,” Bo-Katan said firmly, “Hark and Xiat’ve taken control of one of the Venators and are prepping it for launch! We’re coming away from this with at least one of them! Don’t flag, don’t bend, don’t break!”

“You heard the Mand’alor, Sabine. Best not disappoint her.” Ezra stated.

Sabine grinned wickedly as she looked at the targeting scanner. "Oh look, what's this TIE Bomber doing here?"

The leftmost Venator moved slightly upwards and Bo-Katan's voice came over the comms again. "The Venator taken by Hark and Hark and Xiat is preparing to jump and the Venator Clan's Skirata and Wren infiltrated has been secured! We're almost there, people!"

The space surrounding the Imperial station was now full of wrecked TIEs and pirate vessels. To Ezra’s relief, some of the Fang pilots were able to escape their disabled craft and get picked up by one of the Gauntlets. Sadly, some of them could not be recovered alive. Those who died in their craft were removed and their wrecked ships destroyed to prevent the Empire from being able to salvage their navigation systems. If the Imperials uncovered the locations of the more hidden Mandalorian bases, they would not hesitate to dispatch forces to destroy them.

Lord Skirata's laughter filled the airwaves a minute later.

"All three Venators have been secured!"

"Only one thing left to do" Bo-Katan said firmly. "Target all weapons onto the station, fire at will."

"There was a resounding chorus of affirmatives from the attack force. As much as Ezra hated to do it, they needed to make sure the base couldn't be used by the Empire for any future operations.

All of the _Nightbrother'_ s remaining missiles were fired at the structure, followed by its proton torpedos. The hailstorm of blaster fire ripped into the station and it wasn't long before gouts of flame were seen sprouting the sides. The ring around the main portion of the station broke and fell apart.

Objects began descending from the superstructure and falling to the planet below.

"Escape pods, let em' be" Bo said over the comms. In about a minute, the durasteel mushroom was blasted apart. 

The two kissed when they saw the newly captured ships make the jumps to hyperspace, then made the preparations to jump themselves.

Twenty minutes later,

Med-bay, Naboo Dowager 

Hark strolled away from the Bacta tanks holding Taho and the wounded Fetts who managed to hang onto life long enough to be immersed in them. They looked almost serene floating in the healing salve filled tubes.

Cheem and Vorig were in a pair of temperature-controlled lockers in the ship's morgue. Hark heard a hitching sob coming from the room and knocked on the door, eliciting a wispy ‘yeah.’ He came in to see Lessula sitting in a chair close to the morgue lockers, her helmet on the floor next to her. Her normally light-red face took on a deeper shade.

" _For what it’s worth...I’m sorry. They helped us pull this off._ " Hark said sollomly.

Lessula gave him a light nod before wiping away some of her tears.

" _Were you close to them_?" He then asked.

The Fett girl nodded again. " _Kinda. I knew them for about a year. Cheem was one of those bombastic people in our part of the camp that I wanted to get away from every now and then. He was into arm wrestling quite a bit_."

She began shaking again. " _They were with me during my first mission against the Empire, we were bombing a listening post run by Imperial Intelligence._ "

A thin, joyless smile came across Lessula’s lips. " _They were so happy seeing the post’s comms array blow up they headbutted each other._ "

Lessula tried to say more but she started sobbing again and her vibrant opal eyes almost seemed to quiver.

Hark felt sick, and he knew it wasn't Lessula's pheromones making him feel that way. He couldn't blame the other Fetts for having other duties to attend to before their arrival on Phindar but the fact that the Zeltron was left to mourn on her own was something he found wrong on a gut level.

_I_ _s it my place to do this? Screw it._ Hark bent down and wrapped his arms around Lessula, causing her to momentarily stiffen. It took her a few seconds, but she started to loosen up a little. Hark put his hand on her back and patted it. Lessula's head was resting on his shoulder and he could feel her shivering dissipate. " _We’re gonna be at the base on Phindar in a few hours. When we get there, we’ll give them a proper send off and give their armor to someone else who needs it. And whoever wears it, wherever they go, Cheem and Vorig’ll go with em’. Same for everyone else we lost today._ "

_"I'm gonna head to the bridge. Bo-Katan'll want a detailed report on the ships condition."_

" _I-I think it’s best I get out of here too"_ Lessula replied.

Hark shrugged and walked out with Lessula only a foot or so behind him, grabbing her helmet before she left. 

He didn’t notice the faint smile that came to her lips as the door closed behind them.

Meanwhile,

Karina’s Hive, Geonosis underground

The drone known as Klik Klak strode through the complex with pride. The rooms that were once all-encompassing reminders of his solitude were now centers of activity. The chittering language of his people was music to him.

Klik-Klak had felt as though his efforts had been for naught. That his struggle to ensure the survival of his species and the help he was given by his allies was all to be for nothing. To his horror, the queen in the egg he’d protected was made sterile by an injury before hatching and had been forced to create droids in place of her children. Then Vader’s confiscation of said droids only added to the indignity.

For a while Klik-Klak had honestly believed that when he died, his people’s last chance would die too.

Then he came. Another Geonosian survivor. Gizor Dellso.

His medical droids were able to grow a replacement for the organ Karina needed in order to lay eggs. And for the past few months, the eggs containing the future of their people filled the tunnels of the new hive. The day the first egg hatched was one that the three would remember for the rest of their lives.

And the day the furnaces came back online was one of celebration for all. They’d have to keep output low for the moment, until the planet had the means to sufficiently defend itself. The last thing they needed was an energy signature big enough to attract curious Imperials.

There were even now two full battalions of warriors. However, Klik-Klak, Delso and the Queen decided to forgo the tradition of training through gladiatorial combat in place of combat holovids and training droids.

The Empire at large had thought the Geonosians defeated, extinct. That was to be Klik-Klak’s greatest advantage.

And the Empire’s gravest weakness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter soundtrack:
> 
> Quality time with Pryce: Autopsy-Saw IV
> 
> About last night: The Forgotten Village-Folklore
> 
> Boarding action: UNIT rocks-Dr Who Series 4
> 
> Howlrunners pack: Combat music 2-Stalker Call of Pripyat
> 
> Med-bay musings: Distintegration-Myuu
> 
> Geonosis will rise again: Sevastapol Abandoned-Alien Isolation


	8. Wild Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra, Ketsu and Tristan are dispatched to investigate a compromised Imperial research post but find that the personnel are the least of their issues. Meanwhile, Sabine works to fix a problem with the weapons system of one of the Venators.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a footnote I forgot to add in the last chapter. In Ezra’s conversation with Dream Pryce, she mentions how if a thousand Lothalites die building a fortification for the Empire, she’s only concerned with the Empire having such a fortification. I wanted to address this because what Pryce said is not entirely something I made up. It’s a paraphrase of a quote by Heinrich Himmler, the head of Nazi Germany’s SS, in 1943. The original context of the quote is Himmler speaking to a group of SS officers on Germany’s need for slave labor taken from the occupied portions of the USSR. He uses the example of 10,000 Russian women dying in the course of digging an anti tank ditch and says that all that concerns him in the end is whether or not Germany has an anti-tank ditch. For those interested in further information, look up ‘the Posen speeches’. It’s a very chilling read.

To: Keevan Tragor, SAGroup Recruitment Head 

From: Yelgrun Feicht. SAGroup Recruitment Chief Oversector 10

Subject: Facing reality

Look, I aint' gonna question the wisdom of HQ too much but I need to be blunt; if we're gonna reach their 10 trillion-member goal we gonna need more girls in this organization. I know this is gonna be tough to accept but we can't keep our current reputation of being some state sponsored 'boys club' anymore. We've got a huge, untapped pool of potential recruits that we've barely devoted any resources to exploring. There's a ton of talented potential female administrators, cell leaders and cell members out there that we are passing over. And it can't keep going that way.

A week later,

 _Nightbrother_ , Mandalorian Resistance Camp, Zanbar

“I’m starting to get the idea Han owes money to a third of the galaxy. Hopefully, he’s not indebted to any Mandalorians you know.” Luke said with a sad sigh.

Ezra chuckled and shook his head. “Luke, if I hear Bo griping about a ‘scruffy Corellian’ who skimped out on repaying a loan, I’ll give you a warning. So, how’s the training going?”

“I made a deal with Ahsoka a while ago. Whenever I show her, I’ve got the hang of a new Force ability she’ll tell me a funny story about my father.” Luke replied with a smile.

Ezra leaned closer to Luke’s hologram. “Anything...juicy?”

“He bickered with Senator Amidala. A lot. But not like regular arguing. Married couple arguing.” Luke answered.

There was the sound of someone knocking on the side of the ship and Ezra turned his head.

“Bridger” a voice asked from outside the ship. 

“Someone wants to talk to me. Wrap this up later?” Ezra asked sadly wanting to hear more. 

Luke nodded and his hologram winked out, leaving Ezra to see who wanted his attention. He went to the entrance ramp to find one of Clan Kryze’s warriors standing near the bottom. “ _Bridger, the Mand’alore wishes to speak with you_.”

Ezra’s eyebrows rose. Strange. Bo-Katan had his comlink frequency. Then again, maybe she was occupied with whatever it was she needed him for and needed to send a runner. He nodded and followed the warrior to Bo’s tent.

Some people were lounging under the shade of the looming Venator as Ezra passed by with the Kryze warrior. One of the Venators didn’t have enough fuel to make the journey to its intended destination of Shukut and so had to be landed on Zanbar for the time being. The Destroyer was positioned in a vast field near the jungle, becoming a bustling center of activity. Sabine had spent a few days touring the ship with him while grumbling about the fact that it still had the Empire’s trademark dull paintwork. He thought it was only a matter of time before she decided to somehow remedy the situation herself. That being said, he liked the idea of her painting. There were fewer stares in his direction from the Fett and Skirata warriors than usual. He guessed they’d gotten used to his presence by now.

Ezra was surprised to see Tristan, Ketsu, Sheyje and Heinb being brought to Bo’s tent as well. Though Heinb’s newly established reputation might’ve had something to do with it. Heinb was taken in by Clan Wren not long after being freed from his ACG facility. Ursa was amazed by the Sullustan’s ability to improve and repair power systems and gave him the offer to be one of their engineers. When asked about how he gained such skills, Heinb told her and the others that he used to be assistant chief engineer at a substation of Hosnian Prime’s power distribution grid. He gained that position after seven years of work and seemed ready to succeed the current chief engineer.

However, things took an unexpected turn when a COMPNOR official visited the substation and expressed displeasure with the fact that an alien had such a high position. Heinb only discovered that he was out of a job when three ISB agents knocked on his apartment door in the dead of night. He found out that his boss had been taken as well. The COMPNOR official wanted Heinb’s post filled by a human and felt that the Sullustan’s boss hindered the ‘natural order of things’ by letting Heinb climb up the career ladder as much as he did. And so, Heinb was shipped off to the ACG facility where he and his fellow prisoners would be freed five months later.

Bo-Katan steepled her fingers and watched the group enter. “My apologies for calling you in without warning but we’ve found out something that needs to be investigated.”  
“Something bad” Tristan asked.

“Can’t say for sure. Our long-range communications picked up a message on Chaikova Two, a planet an hour and a half hours from here.” Bo-Katan answered. She passed them a datapad showing the text of the message. Above the words was the Tarkin Initiative insignia.

“FACILITY STATUS: COMPROMISED. SECURITY SYSTEMS: COMPROMISED. POWER SYSTEM: HEAVILY DAMAGED. PERSONNEL STATUS: UNKNOWN. REQUEST IMMEDIATE DISPATCH OF RESPONSE TEAMS.”

“Any idea what was at this facility,” Ketsu asked.

Bo-Katan shook her head. “Whatever it is, it’s something the Empire would rather we not get our grubby little hands on.”

The ginger haired woman let out a slight ‘ah’ as a woman in decorated Kryze armor was brought to the tent.

“I’d like you to take Dr Cody with you. She has experience with some of the Empire’s ‘hush hush’ experiments. If what was being developed at the site is biological or chemical in nature, chances are she’ll know what to do.” Bo-Katan continued,

“We’ll bring a backup generator with us. If we can still tap into some of the power systems, we can go through their computers.” Heinb stated.

Bo-Katan looked at the Sullustan and nodded. “Do it. Any information you can dig up is very much welcome. Dismissed”

Tristan was bringing a squad of Wren warriors onto the Nightbrother with him; Durok, Quriv, Nilo, Ulanx, Aythim and Nerrix. Ezra went in search of his girlfriend while Tristan brought the squad up to speed on the mission. He found her near the camp’s machine shop.

“Bo’s given us a new assignment. You want to come with?” Ezra asked

“I’m supposed to help with upgrading the Venator today. Some of the essential systems still need tweaking.” Sabine stated.

Although the Venators were in relatively good shape, the main computer and weapons systems required serious reworking. Sabine and some of the other engineers at the Zanbar camp had realized that the Empire had put some sort of block in the program that allowed for new target profiles to be entered, making it almost impossible to enter Imperial ships as valid targets for the Venator’s weapons. She was one of the personnel assigned to try and fix the problem.

“Come back in one piece, kay?” Sabine said.

Ezra and Tristan nodded, prompting Sabine to lean in and kiss the Jedi on the lips. Tristan turned and grimaced a bit. Though he’d accepted Sabine’s relationship with Ezra as being a fact of light, he still squirmed a bit seeing her act affectionate like that. 

And the two would be spending a bit more time like that on he way to their next post and after they got there. Clan Wren’s time on Zanbar was coming to an end and Ezra had to admit he looked forward to it. He was starting to tire of the jungle and had been anticipating their arrival on Gargon ever since he’d been told that would be their next posting. The planet was the home of Clan Vizsla and they’d be staying close to the stronghold. He’d been purposefully avoiding any information regarding the planet or stronghold’s appearance. Though Ursa found his desire to do so a bit odd, she respected it and refrained from speaking about it when he was within earshot. Sabine later told him that her mother was a little bit happy that he wanted Gargon to surprise him. He and Sabine would have four days to themselves on the _Nightbrother_ and they intended to make up for the quality time they missed.

A few hours later,

Space near Chaikova 2,

Ezra flinched when he looked at the scanner. The radiation readings he was picking up were more than a little alarming. It looked like a big green blob on the scanner console, spread out between the planet and its sun. Tristan grimaced and raised the _Shadowcaster_ on comms. “You picking up on that radiation cloud?"

"I see it too," Ketsu replied. She seemed uneasy. "My scanners are telling me it might be residuals from a recent solar flare. Shields to max, people. It's potent enough to mess with an unprotected ship's systems big time."

Ezra couldn't get the idea that they were flying into a trap out of his head. Maybe the distress call was faked, and they were about to get swarmed by TIEs emerging from hidden hanger bays or blasted out of the sky by camouflaged AA turrets.

But their descent was completely unopposed and within a few minutes the base itself was within sight, the only thing hitting their ships being the torrential rain.

“Rain cloaks on,” Tristan said over the comms. 

The place was an absolute cacophony; the pouring rain, swaying and snapping tree branches and occasional thunderclap. There was something poking out from a nearby section of brush. Ezra was face to face with a corpse lying in the brush. The corpse was that of an officer, his black uniform marred by the deep, ugly gashes in his chest. One of his eyes was missing as well.

Sheyje moved the medical scanner over the body. "I'm not picking up the metal compounds from a vibroblade or any other bladed weapon. Whatever did this to him was organic."

Ezra then heard a low growling coming from a nearby bush. Another growl came from behind some trees. He had only just taken out his lightsaber when the sources of the growls rushed out.

One of the growling things launched itself at Ketsu and started gnashing its teeth at her helmet. All Ketsu could do was try and hold the snapping head away from her throat while she reached for her blaster. Tristan drew his pistol and fired four shots at its torso in accompaniment with some of the Wren warriors, causing the creature to yowl and drop to the ground. The other animal, some canine looking creature, lunged at Ezra while snapping its jaws. Gritting his teeth, he swept his lightsaber in an arc and cut the creature in half when it jumped at his chest.

"That's an Anooba," Ketsu said quietly. “They’re not native to here, are they?”

“Could be, they’re all over the Outer Rim,” Ezra replied.

“What’s that on its brow,” Durok asked, pointing at the corpse.

Ezra leaned in and noticed what looked like two iron pentagons with a line between them. Dr. Cody moved her medical scanner over it and grimaced. “It’s been surgically attached, whatever it is. There’s some kind of fiber connection to the brain.”

“Any idea what it does,” Tristan asked.

Dr. Cody shook her head. “We’ll need to find some sort of schematic.” She looked toward the compound briefly illuminated by lightning.

“Only one place we’ll be able to find it,” Heinb said quietly.

There were no lights coming from the building and the group pulled out flashlights from their belts. The door was only halfway open and it took a bit of muscle from Ezra and Tristan to open it completely. Weapons raised, the group entered the darkened room.

“Oh shit” Tristan said in a low whisper. Dr. Cody froze up when she saw what Tristan did.

The flashlights revealed the scene of a massacre. Men and women in lab garb lay on the ground or slumped over at their consoles, chunks of flesh missing from their bodies. Their faces were rictuses of horror and pain. Near a doorway were a trio of stormtroopers crumpled on the ground, the blaster rifles still clutched in their hands. Blast marks pocked the walls and Ezra could see a few dead Anooba lying near them.

Some of the warriors flanked Dr. Cody as she shakily approached some of the Anooba to check if they had the same implant.

“Heinb” Tristan said to the Sullustan “get the portable generator, plug it into one of the power systems and try to see if you can get into those computer systems. Anything you can find. Duroc, Quriv, stay with him. Ketsu, you, Dr Cody and Urvix come with me. We’re gonna head to the medbay and see what we can find, check to see what other animals are still here. 

Meanwhile,

Starfighter command bridge, Venator _Perseverance_

Sabine hissed. The Imperial block in the target registration system was proving exceedingly stubborn. If it weren’t gone, the destroyers point defense weapons and ion cannons would be inoperable during combat with Imperial forces. They’d be entirely dependent on turbolasers and any fighters carried in the hangar.

“Maybe we can dig the block out somehow instead of just trying to break it up front. I dunno, access the program through another directory and” Sabine stated with a groan.

“We have to keep trying. It’s either that or we do a root canal.” Turvig interrupted.

Sabine looked up at Turvig, confused.

Turvig answered “We wipe the current target registration’s information and put everything back in. Trouble is, we don’t know if the Empire’s put any booby traps in the computer set to go off if we try it. For all we know resetting that system might cause a cascade failure.”

Sabine felt a twinge of agitation. Risk bricking the ship’s entire computer system. After everything they went through to take it and the other Venators?

“It’ll have to be our last resort” Turvig said with a frown.

Khaol sighed. “There’s gotta be another way. We’ll talk again after lunch. Refuel our batteries.”

The rest of the group nodded and headed out.

Ten minutes later,

Building Six, 

Tristan awkwardly stepped over a dead Imperial officer, the man’s half mauled and raw face looking up at him as he did so. He guessed that the damage was inflicted by an Anooba

“Guys, this is Heinb, I’ve cracked some of the facilities systems. I’m pulling up what I can of the facility’s layout.”

“I really wanna know what the hell they kept in Building Nine. Whatever was down in that area required a really tough security system. I'm seeing at least two backup generators for auto turrets and force fields plus two emergency blast doors." Tristan replied, "Any specifics that might give away what they were keeping?"

"Nilo hasn’t been able to get that part of the system to cooperate with us yet." Heinb said.

Tristan was about to give a retort when he smacked into something near the wall, groaning as he struggled to keep himself from falling.

What Tristan bumped into was a large cylindrical container lashed to a group of identical containers by a thick belt. The room held a number of other clusters of containers. Ketsu's flashlight showed a label on the side of the container that featured a large ‘warning’ symbol as well as what looked like a chemical formula. Dr. Cody slowly stepped closer to the container.

“Oh no” she said quietly. 

"What is it exactly" Tristan asked.

"It’s Kitrazene, a heavy-duty tranquilizer. _Heavy_ duty tranquilizer." Dr. Cody answered.

"How heavy," Ketsu asked nervously.

"You prick a Wookie with a small amount of that shit, its blood pressure and heart rate will crash through the floor in about three seconds flat. No chance of revival. I-its only used for big game animals. Smallest thing that comes to mind is a Reek."

“You sure” Ketsu asked.

“We accidentally got some sent to the hospital I once worked at mixed in with the other anesthetics. We lost twelve patients in the beginning of surgical procedures. We had to postpone all scheduled surgeries for the next week.” Dr. Cody stated sadly.

Ketsu froze.

“What is it,” Tristan asked.

"There's no way an Anooba's system could've handled it. They're too small for the drug not to be fatal. So, if it's not for the Anooba or anything here around that size..." Ketsu answered with horror.

"Then what's it for," Tristan said quietly.

An hour later,

Venator _Perseverance_

“Input denied.”

Sabine let out a loud, agonized groan. They'd just tried going around the Imperial block in the targeting program but they were still unable to add the schematics of Imperial ships.

“ _Look_ ,” Khaol said, putting up his hands, “ _maybe we’re approaching it the wrong way_.”

Sabe and the others turned to look at him. “ _We’ve got an Imperial customs officer in that system. If we openly put contraband in front of him, he’ll reject it. If we try to move out of his line of sight, he’ll catch us. But what if we made him see only what we wanted him to_?”

Sabine eyes slowly widened. Khaol’s idea wasn’t half bad. The Saxon techie went on. “We create two layered files, input the schematics for our ships but hide what we have on Imperial vessels underneath. After they’re entered, we peel away the top layer.”

“It’s a good enough idea as any,” said one of the Wren engineers. “We’ll grab the data chits containing info on our ships and convert them into something the computer on board can process then add the other layers.”

Sabine clapped her hands. “ _What’re we standing here for, let’s get to it._ ”

  
  


Meanwhile,

Medbay

The whole room had an acrid smell and Ketsu had to fight to keep her gag reflex down. There were dead scientists lying on the floor in various states of dismemberment. There was also a slight hissing coming near the end for the room.

Anoobas were strapped onto the tables, some of them with their brain exposed. Dr. Cody approached one of them and held out her scanner, ever watchful for any sign of movement. The displays that would’ve read vital signs were down, so she had to rely on her own tools. Ketsu flinched when she saw what was on the tables near the back of the room. A pair of Nexu weakly lifted their heads up and hissed at them, both of them having similar devices on their brow above their six eyes. The one on the right leaned closer to Tristan in an attempt to bite him and yowled when it saw Ketsu raise her pistol at it.

There was a deep growl from a nearby hallway prompting the group to turn their flashlights in that direction. A blur of white and brown dove toward her and Dr. Cody pulled out her blaster pistol and took aim. Standing before them was a Nexu, long strings of drool coming from its maw.

“Down,” Tristan yelled. The doctor did so and Tristan and the other warriors attempted to get a bead on the feline predator. But before they could send a volley its way it leaped and dove towards Urvix. Urvix rolled out of the way before blasting the creature putting it down.

“Grab as many data-chips as you can,” Tristan told the group, “any pads, anything that could have information on it. Double time. And when you're done” he pointed at the Nexu still strapped to the table, "put them out of their misery." 

Dr. Cody grimaced as she went to a nearby computer terminal. “The Kitrazene would be too much for a Nexu as well. So, what’s it intended for.”

Tristan took a shuddering breath. “I don’t think I want to stay long enough to know.”

Meanwhile

Building 9,

"This is Heinb" said the voice on Ezra's commlink. "I've gotten a full layout of the base including which animals were kept where. Stand by."

Ezra was about to reply when he heard a soft thud from somewhere outside. When he heard it again, he looked at a water cup. When he heard the second thud, the vibration made the water ripple.

Ezra’s comlink chirped again as in sheer terror Heinb. “Heinb to all, get to the ships ASAP! I repeat, get to the ships ASAP! I've cracked into the rest of their inventory! Building 9 is for a bull Horax! I repeat, a bull Horax."

Ezra turned over to the hole and was about to ask what the thing was when he saw what had now appeared. The words to his question died in his throat and his heart hammered into overdrive. His throat went completely dry. He didn't need Heinb to answer the question. The answer was looking out from the jungle and straight at him. Peering from the other side of the hole in the wall was the head of a massive reptile, colored a kind of blue that he'd only previously seen in some of Sabine's paintings. It had an enormous bony crest over a mouth brimming with spiky teeth, each of them seeming as big as he was. The eyes looked almost comically small on the creature, something punctuated by the fact it was looking down to him. Ezra was amazed it had appeared without them noticing. On it’s brow was a larger version of the device found on the Anooba, big enough to look like large weights from a gym. A deep growl came from the creature as its eyes narrowed. Ezra was only dimly aware of Nerrix's hand on his shoulder.

“Run” he whispered.

Ezra started to slowly back away but it turned into a sprint. The Horax roared as it start bashing away at the wall. Ezra didn’t try to establish a Force connection to it. He didn’t have the time and it was far too dangerous. 

“Heinb, this is Ezra” he said into his comlink. “We’ve run into the Horax!”

“Head for the ships,” the Sullustan said in a panic. “We’ll get them underway and have the guns running if it follows you back!”

Ezra quickly looked over his shoulder and saw the blue finish breaking down the wall and start charging them.

“I think that ‘if’ just became a when” said Ezra as he sidestepped a fallen locker. He waited for his escorts to get over it before using the force to launch it at the Horax’s feet.

It kept on their heels as they made their way through the base but it was always nearby, only slightly inconvenienced by the size of the buildings it needed to bust through. Ezra threw objects at it whenever he could but he couldn’t get it to stumble or slow its gait enough to put a fair amount of distance between them and it.

Ezra’s escorts took shots at its eyes whenever they could in an attempt to blind it. The bolts did barely any damage to the Horax and might as well have been insect bites, From what Ezra could sense of its emotions, its anger was more than just that of an animal whose territory was invaded. It was cold, raw hatred. If he had to guess, whatever the Empire put it through ensured that all it felt towards humanoids was bloodthirsty rage. 

Upon entering a long hallway, the Wren warriors with him started to throw their grenades just when it looked like the beast was trying to force its way through the door. Both of the explosives landed near the Horax and detonated, forcing it back and scarring its face but not killing it.

Ezra's group took advantage of the distraction and made their way to the landing pad, their tension melting away at the sound of the engines of both ships roaring to life. Tristan was in the cockpit franticly waving for Ezra to come aboard. Ezra could hear the Horax forcing its way to the landing pad and the sound of the buildings falling as it forced its way through them.

Feeling the Horax's gaze on him, Ezra jumped onto the ramp of the Nightbrother and scrambled up into the ship as the ramp retracted. The Horax was almost upon the ship as the ramp was fully retracted but Tristan and Ketsu fired on it with the blaster cannons on both ships, sending it reeling from the sudden impacts. The Horax turn around and roared at the sky as the ships flew off. Upon reaching the clouds, Ezra gave a deep, relieved sigh as he sank into his chair and contented himself with watching the rain on the viewport as Tristan prepped the hyperdrive.

Meanwhile,

Venator _Perseverance_

“Alright, I’m plugging in the dummy files right now” Sabine said.

Sabine’s toes curled in her boots. If this didn’t work, then they’d have to risk ruining the Venator’s computer system entirely. And she could only imagine how pissed Bo would be if that was the case. “Input accepted.”

Sabine held her breath.

“Halfway there,” Khaol said quietly, “now I’m gonna take off the top-layer.”

The Saxon’s fingers flew across the console’s keys almost too fast for Sabine to watch. She was starting to sweat. If this didn’t work, then they’d have to risk ruining the Venator’s computer system entirely. And she could only imagine how pissed Bo would be if that was the case.

But to her relief, there was no rejection message. The target registry now had three new editions: TIE Fighter, TIE Bomber and TIE Interceptor.

“Yeah” shouted one of the Wren techs.

Before Sabine realized what, she was doing, she high fived Khaol and clapped him on the back.

“Right,” Khaol said cracking his knuckles “we just gotta install the rest now.”

Sabine grinned. Progress at last. And it was a Saxon who helped them get there. 

She could live with that.

Later that evening,

Bo-Katan’s tent,

"That facility belonged to the Tarkin Initiative, Zoological Division” Heinb said, turning to Tristan.

“From what we've been able to pull, it looks like after the Death Star blew up the Initiative has been putting a lot more resources towards previously underexplored avenues for research.” Tristian added.

“Can you elaborate,” Kal Skirata asked. The House Skirata lord’s face was grim. 

Tristan looked to Dr. Cody who continued. “They’ve been exploring the use of animals for military purposes, either predatory or simply of a hostile temperament. The Anooba, Nexu and were to be fitted with some sort of control device so they could be used in crackdowns on demonstrations and riots."

"And the Horax" Ursa asked in a grave tone.

Cody gulped. "D-demolition of u-uncooperative settlements, ma'am." Ursa turned a bit pale. She was no doubt picturing what Cody just told her. 

“How did they get loose?” Lord Fett inquired.

“While on approach to the planet we detected radiation in amounts that suggested a solar flair had taken place recently. We believe that the energy discharge reached the facility and overloaded its power systems. Security systems would've failed and any animal not tied down.”

“Are there any other sites,” asked Lord Skirata.

Heinb gave a nervous shrug. “I’m not sure. There was nothing in the communiques I found suggesting contact with any satellite or main facility but I could be wrong. We didn't have the time to grab all the data-chits.” 

Bo-Katan turned to one of her subordinates. “Take the team’s findings and send it to Alliance Intelligence. If another facility is out there, it needs to be neutralized before whatever’s contained in it can be deployed.”

  
The next morning,

Docking bay 12, Keldabe Great Hall, Keldabe, Mandalore

Nunkie clenched his teeth as the transport ship shivered and came to a halt. He was still getting over the sight of the Great Hall and Keldabe itself during their descent into the hangar. He heard the hydraulic hiss of the landing gear lowering and waited for the landing ramp to lower. The docking bay was a hive of activity just as expected with jumpsuit wearing mechanics and their droids scurrying around to examine each new ship as it came through. His unit’s commander, Colonel Attius strode out in front of the group. The gesture didn’t bother Nunkie. Attius had earned the right to do so. 

A female officer walked up to the colonel as he disembarked. She leaned in a bit closer and her face twinged with slight disgust. There was no way she couldn’t see the thick orange markings along the Colonels armor and coat as well as the soldiers around him. 

“27th Penal Battalion reporting for duty” Attius said, giving a quick salute.

The deck officer bit her lip but tapped a few buttons on her pad. “Head to the dining area for chow. There’s a shortcut through the hallway over there.”

The deck officer pointed a gloved finger at the entrance of a hallway, prompting Attius and the other troopers to go through it.

Nunkie’s jaw dropped as he saw the dining area, doing so almost in unison with the other soldiers near him.

The dining area was an enormous open-air space, with ten immensely long tables stretching as far as the eye could see. Serving droids whizzed about with the same manic energy as the ones that worked the hangar bay. Seated at the tables were stormtroopers, army soldiers, officers, mechanics, pilots, and people of only Maker knew how many other specializations. All eating and moving around with the late morning sky as their ceiling.

‘How many people can they fit out here” Nunkie asked.

“60,000” Porta said breathlessly. “I looked this place up on the Holonet. Each table can hold 10,000.”

“I’d believe that” Nunkie replied.

Porta went on. "There's a head table for guests of honor. Seating's usually by military unit."

"Which means we've got seats reserved just for us" Nunkie said grinning. Such a small thing was a privilege for penal troopers like him.

Colonel Attius smiled and turned to his troops. “Soldiers, forward.”

A bald officer walked over to them, the shiny rank plaque a major general on his chest. Nunkie instinctively snapped to attention along with Attius and the others.

“Sir, we’re here for lunch.” Attius respectfully said while saluting.

The major general’s face purpled. “Convict troopers? Eating in the same space as true officers and soldiers?”

“Sir,” Colonel Attius said calmly “We are only scheduled to be here for an hour and a half. Surely “

“Your very presence here is an insult! I can’t believe you’re even allowed to wear your coat. Such a thing is the symbol of a commander. It is not the possession of a convict soldier, no matter their rank!” The Major General shouted.

Nunkie felt his hair bristle under his helmet. By now a few people close by were turning around to watch the unfolding spectacle. The Major General stepped closer to Attius. “You will go back to your quarters and content yourselves with whatever rations are there. I trust that you will be resupplied with them soon enough anyway. And I will be speaking to the highest-ranking officers on base recommending that penal troopers be forbidden from eating in this area. I will have my eye on you and your men colonel. If I catch one committing the slightest irregularity, I will make sure they are sent back to jail where they should’ve had the common decency to die."

Nunkie's teeth ground against each other. Did this pompous ass expect him and his unit to go back to quarters and nibble on rations cause the thought of penal troopers eating in the same area as he made him butthurt? What were the chances they'd even be seated near him and his oh-so-high-and-mighty friends. This would be only the beginning of the shit he’d go through in this posting. He felt it in his gut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter OST:
> 
> Chaikova landing: Isla Sorna Sailing Situation-Jurassic Park 3
> 
> Grindhouse lab: Gas Haven-The Hills have Eyes
> 
> What's that stuff for: Blue Gold-The Mummy
> 
> Nexu attack: Satiate-Kevin Macleod
> 
> Heeeeres Horax!: Cooper's Last Stand-Jurassic Park 3
> 
> No Shirt, No Shoes, No Convicts:Decline-Kevin Macleod


	9. New Digs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra and Clan Wren move into their new (temporary) living arrangement. Meanwhile, Ketsu returns home to her family on Shukut, albeit reluctantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter’s gonna be a bit short. Things are gonna pick up in the next one and I’ve got a few job interviews coming up next week so I’m taking it easy with this one. Also, all dialogue in italics are either thoughts or dialogue in Mando’a.
> 
> By the way, Nunkie is based off two military stories I like, the first being the main character of "Humpermonkey's Ghost Story" and Sven Hassel of the "Sven Hassle" series. Both men are penal troopers. The characters in their units are based off characters from both stories too.

Relocating

Receiving transmission...

To: Mon Mothma

From: Crix Madine Alliance Intelligence

Subject: New allies

We’ve gotten some interesting new additions to our network of allies.

The daughters of the late Baron Papanoida have contacted us, guided by Pantora’s former senator Riyo Chuchi. They’re willing to give us an ‘in’ we can use to get further influence with the Pantoran government. We’ve got Ahsoka and Barriss to thank for this development. The two have rendered aid to the Pantorans before and General Skywalker helped broker a treaty between them and the Talz on Ordo Plutonia.

What really interests me is that Pantora is building up a small navy. They don’t want to get the Empire’s attention by making it too big but Miss Chuchi and the Papanoida sisters are making overtures to the Talz on Ordo Plutonia to try and get them to share resources. 

We need to do what we can to make sure their efforts pay off. A decent independent military in that sector could be a boon. I recommend reaching out to our contacts with the Zeltrons in order to see if they can spare any officers who can serve as aides for the Pantorans and Talz. Their people’s reputation for hedonism aside, the Zeltron Royal Guard are professional soldiers. They know what lessons to pass on and how to do it.

A week and a half later,

Kitchen, Nightbrother

Sabine hummed to herself while she sat down across from Ezra at the table, smiling while she set down her cup of Shig.

Ezra looked at his cup with pursed lips. It was the first time he was trying the Mandalorian breakfast drink and Sabine had warned him it was a bit of an acquired taste. It tasted like Lothal Spicebrew but was somewhat more intense. 

“Well” the Jedi said in a resigned tone ‘bottoms up.”

Sabine laughed. “It’s not poison, _Ez’ika_.”

Her boyfriend grinned and took a couple of gulps, letting loose with a burp that made her chuckle. “So, wadduya think?”

Ezra gave her a smile that sent excited shivers up her back. “Lot like you actually.”

Sabine gave a naughty grin and crossed her legs. Happy as she was that he enjoyed it, part of her still worried what fantasies she’d have to force back that Kruvina would taunt her over later. “Oh really?”

“Right amount of sweet and spicy.” Ezra said with a smirk.

Sabine’s smile widened. _Gods, he’s upped his flirting game. Won’t be long until we’ll be needing what’s in that box Hera wanted us to take when we left._

The idea of the two becoming intimate in such a way was one Sabine found delightful but was still a little scared of. Not that Ezra wouldn’t give his all, but Sabine had some doubts about her own ability to...perform.

There was a beeping sound coming over the ship's intercom announcing they were about to reach their destination. They left their food on the table and ran over to the cockpit right as the end of the hyperspace tunnel came into view. With a light shudder, the Nightbrother exited the spinning blue vortex and found itself in real space. 

“That’s our new home, right out there,” Sabine said with a smile. In front of the _Nightbrother_ was a red and tan ball with two large blue splotches he had to assume were seas. There were also the vague impressions of rivers, running across Gargon like veins. How wide did they have to be for him to see them from space? Long, snaking, roaring rapids came to mind, and Ezra decided to double check if he had his swim briefs with him. Ursa’s Gauntlet came out a fewseconds later and was right alongside them. Sabine’s mother waved to them from her ship's cockpit and tapped something on her console.

“Impressed” Ursa asked over the comms.

“Yep” Ezra said curtly. Sabine smiled at his giddiness. 

“Nice but hold off on that until we get below the clouds” Aldrich added.

“I can barely wait.” Ezra stated.

After diving through the clouds, Ezra could see the tops of what looked like a moderately sized cityscape near a bend in the river. He felt like he was doing a flyby of Capital City on Lothal, though the city below was somewhat more colorful and martial looking.

“We’ve got towns on Krownest too, you know” Sabine said chuckling. She burst out laughing when she saw Ezra’s shocked expression.

“ _Ez’ika_ , did you really think that the people in the stronghold were the only people on the planet?” Sabine asked. His silence was telling. 

“The biggest one is Vidarna, near the Wren stronghold. I’ll give you a tour.” Sabine stated.  
Ezra gave a bashful smile that tickled her insides. “I’d appreciate it.” The two of them looked below as the Nightbrother neared the Vizsla stronghold.

Forces belonging to all of House Vizsla would be gathering on the planet as well as some of those belonging to Clan Fett, Eldar and Rook. He could see banners for those clans flapping in the wind during the fly in. The Vizsla stronghold looked like a Redstone castle, with two large Mandalorian Resistance banners on the front facade. It was somewhat bigger than the Wren stronghold, appearing to have eight floors as far as he could tell. Though then again, this belonged to a Lord.

The river was a thick blue ribbon bisecting the red and yellow rocky ground. Within the canyon itself Ezra could make out buildings. They were connected by bridges when separated by water. The Nightbrother set down near one of these bridges, following the lead of Ursa’s _Shrike Hawk_.

Hark’s Gauntlet the _Tidal Wave_ set down nearby, the white and red paint setting it apart from the other Gauntlets that were docked. A Pantoran in decorated Vizsla armor approached the Wren party with his hands clasped behind his back.

 _“It’s good to see you, Lirek,_ ” Ursa said. The Vizsla lord smiled and nodded.

“ _You seem very happy to see my wife, Lirek. Should I be worried about that?_ ” Aldric playfully commented

Ezra joined the Wren children in their sniggering. Ursa slightly turned her head to glare at them.

“ _Flirting with your wife requires a certain amount of...suicidal intent.”_ Lirek replied back _before getting serious “Get yourselves settled in. Ursa, Aldrich, I want to meet with you and the other Clan leaders later today. We’re going to have a strategy session.”_

 _“It’ll be our pleasure’_ Ursa responded. Lirek nodded and headed off, leaving the Wren group to begin setting up their living area.

Meanwhile,

Lower atmosphere of Shukut

Sheyje was glued to the viewport, looking at the small islands and crystal waters below. The afternoon sun shone bright in the sky and the Rodian could spy people moving about in the water. The shining water was broken up by small islands made of white stone and sand with trees on them.

Clan Ordo’s stronghold appeared to be made of sheer white stone and stood on the edge of a lagoon. It didn’t look quite like the castle that the Rodian envisioned but it was still a sight to behold. The structure stood on massive stilts that went into the water. Despite his awe, the first question out of Sheyje’s mouth was ‘is that thing stable?’

Ketsu gave a small nod. “It’s on very solid ground. Only an orbital bombardment can dislodge it.”

The Shadow Caster set down at a nearby landing pad and Ketsu headed out in a huff, with Sheyje struggling to keep up with her. His captain was unusually terse on the way to Shukut, barely speaking to Sheyje at all during the trip from Zanbar. Maybe she and her parents had some issues to work out?

A pair of figures in maroon, black and beige armor approached them as they headed to the front doors, a man, and a woman. The man had pink eyes and skin that was tanned by the warm sun of his home world. The hair atop his head was a buzz cut but wild and spiky in the back. The woman was dark skinned, with dreadlocked hair and shining green eyes. 

Ketsu took off her helmet and put it under her arm. “ _Mother, Father_.”

“ _It’s good to have you back, Ketsu_ ” her mother said.

“ _This place feels a bit more like a home because of i_ t” her father added.

Sheyje was trembling at the whole situation and began a shaky bow. These had to be her parents, the Rodian was sure of it.

Ketsu’s father put up his hand and smiled. “Please. We’re not some stuck up banking family on Brentaal IV. You’re a friend of our daughter's, I take it?”

Sheyje ran his hands through his quills and stammered out an introduction.

“Sheyje, these are my parents; Nurrin and Ghoth, Countess and Count of Clan Onyo, respectively.” Ketsu commented as she gestured to them.

The Rodian held out an unsteady hand. “I-I-It’s an honor to m-m-meet you! I’m the mechanic on your daughter’s ship!”

Ghoth laughed a little and shook it.

“He’s more like the First Mate, that is, if we had more crew members.” Ketsu commented.

Ghoth nodded. “Maybe you could do a little recruiting while you’re here?”

Ketsu nodded curtly. “Perhaps.”

Nurrin held out her hand towards the door. “Your cousin Irrena is waiting for you. Sheyje, you’re welcome to join us.”

Ketsu started following her parents but Sheyje was still having trouble getting his legs to move and only caught up to them when Nurrin pulled open the door. He had the vague feeling that he was out of his depth.

Later that evening,

Lord Vizsla’s study,

The sky darkened with the onset of night as the leaders of House Vizsla’s Clans sat down to speak with the House’s Lord. When all were seated, Lirek Vizsla pulled up the image of an Imperial report concerning Mandalorian Resistance activity. “ _Bo-Katan’s been having a lot of fun with her newest toy it would seem. The Venator we renamed Shae’s Fist took part in an assault on an Imperial base in the Kremmin system that was housing an armored brigade, with her in the captain's chair.”_

Ursa had to force down a laugh at the image that popped into her mind. Bo-Katan was a child but still dressed in her armor and possessing the Darksaber, triumphantly laughing as she had her foot atop the back a weeping, equally childish, Imperial general. In one of her hands was the Darksaber and in the other a toy sized Venator.

 _I wonder if Sabine takes commissions,_ she thought. Ursa had to snort. When some of the Clan leaders turned to look at her, she just put up her hand.

“ _I’m fine_ ,” she said bashfully.

Hark shook his head. “ _She’ll be moving all of House Kryze’s leaders onto that ship. That’s gonna be her Clan’s stronghold, mark my words._ ” The room erupted into laughter.

“ _Speaking of strongholds, Hark, Clan Saxon’s might be falling into our hands in the foreseeable future._ ”

The plastoid armored warrior twitched and his face went completely stiff. “ _We are beginning to plan the liberation of Valcouth, Hark_. _With the Kremmin system cleared for now, that should be a link in the Imperial supply chain broken. Its distance to Valkouth means that it would take longer for the Empire to send reinforcements if we were to launch operations on Valkouth_.”

The other Clan leaders looked to Hark, who’s hands were beginning shake. His world was rich in resources that the Resistance could use. Including Beskar. 

The meeting went on for another hour and a half, with Ursa giving a report on Clan Wren's overall strength as well as some operations she considered to have good payoffs. The other Clan leaders did the same save for hark, but she could guess what plan was buzzing around his plastoid helmet. Before the meeting ended, Lirek asked her an interesting question. “ _What’s it like? Having a Jedi under your command_?”

Ursa turned to the window, staring into the approaching night. Aldrich turned to his wife, trying to discern what was going through her mind. She didn’t consider herself an expert on the Force by any degree but felt she had a better understanding of how Ezra’s powers worked than she did when they first met. Though, her experience during the Clone Wars should’ve served as a frame of reference. 

“ _There are times when I struggle to find tasks worthy of his abilities. His skill in combat is beyond my expectations. Of all things, I have no right to call him weak. He does not question my orders, at least without good reason_.” Ursa stated.

Kivos Eldar steepled his fingers. _“Forgive me for asking, Ursa, but does his relationship with Sabine...trouble you?”_

Hark looked at Kivos awkwardly. Ursa leaned back and sighed. “ _I’m...I’m still getting used to the fact he and my daughter are together. It doesn’t bother me in and of itself but…_ _Part of me still sees her as my little girl. I suppose in some way she always shall be. But I’d only be insulting if I didn’t recognize that it was a woman who stood before me when she returned to Krownest. A woman that the Jedi and his teacher helped her become. You should have seen her when she came back home, Kivos. She was almost unrecognizable All in all, I’m glad to have him. He promised to give his all when he first joined and has kept true to his word.”_

A few minutes later,

Hark popped his shoulders before heading out the door. He was looking forward to dinner with the rest of his crew. The news that a reclamation of Valkouth was being planned would be welcome to the native Mandalorians who served under him. The non-native troops under his command might welcome it as well, since Valcouth could serve as a new home for them.

His head still in the clouds, the Saxon patriarch was shocked when he felt something smack into his chest. He fell backwards and groaned, taking off his helmet to rub his head. He got a jolt of surprise to see Lessula lying on her back and doing the same.

“ _You OK_ ” he asked in a groggy voice.

The Zeltron looked up at him and her breath hitched, a deep red appearing on the bridge of her nose. “ _I-I’ll be fine_. _Are y-you alright? Does your head hurt?”_

Hark nodded. “ _I’m good. The news I got’s making the pain lessen at least.”_

 _“What’s the news”_ Lessula asked. Her embarrassment was washed away by her curiosity.

 _“I might be able to get Valkouth back soon_.” Stated Hark.

The Zeltron’s face shone. _“That-that’s wonderful! Any idea when you’ll be able to retake it?”_

_“Not yet, but it might not be too much longer.” Hark answered._

Unbeknownst to the two, Wren’s Count and Countess were nearby and picked up on the conversation. Giving in to their curiosity, they listened as the two spoke to one another. Hark had his back turned to the Zeltron as he left, but Ursa and Aldrich saw Lessula’s reaction. She jumped up slightly in a giddy bounce and started following him.

Ursa turned to Aldrich in shock. “ _Does...does she…”_

Aldrich seemed to be unsure what to make of what they just saw. He gulped and looked at her. “ _It’s not our business, Ursa_.”

Ursa pursed her lips before following her husband out to where the Wren contingent was staying.

Meanwhile, 

Barracks 15, Imperial perimeter, Keldabe Great Hall, Keldabe

Nunkie pitched backward onto his bed, his every nerve throbbing with exhaustion. Half his unit were put to work unpacking supply barges and carrying boxes to cargo elevators taking them deeper into the base. He’d been carrying out such tasks for the past week and felt like. Nunkie was mad about a lot of things. The fact that the Empire just saw him as cannon fodder. His father for being a drunk who’s approached to disciplining his kids was 70% fist. The fact that his pay was almost nonexistent and he’d only be able to afford a beer by either two weeks of risking his life for the glory of Palpatine or begging one of his squamates to have pity on him.

The barracks building assigned to his unit wasn’t quite the shithole he expected. The beds looked sturdy, the lights all function and the frontal display of a soda machine shone brightly. There were even desks with workstations for officers. It reminded him of the office he used to work at before being tossed into prison, and from there to a penal unit.

Unfortunately, what Major General Lukova, the man who originally protested about their presence, had told them about being banned from the dining area actually held weight. When Colonel Attius went to inquire about whether or not Lukova could do so, the base’s administrators told him that as long as Lukova was present there was nothing about it that could be done. 

So instead of being allowed to dine surrounded by Mandalorian history, Nunkie and his comrades had ration packs delivered to their bungalow every morning, afternoon, and evening by droids. It was just like prison except for the different uniforms. Attius was given the option of dining with some of the other officers, but he refused. He wasn’t going to sit in officers' country while his troops were cooped up in their quarters.

Nunkie liked that about the colonel. He barely gave half a shit about the trappings that usually came with the rank and was willing to let those below him see him as a fellow being rather than the god-like creature that many of his rank viewed themselves to be. Though to be fair, his status as a ‘convict commander’ meant he was exiled from the privileged world that others of his rank enjoyed. But though Nunkie approved of the colonel’s personal habits, he still didn’t know to what degree Attius would be able to keep them alive in battle. After all, the only real guarantee of survival for a penal trooper came from victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter soundtrack:
> 
> a slurp of Shig/Over Gargon: Cipher-Kevin Macleod
> 
> Welcome to Casa Del Onyo: TBD
> 
> Valcouth will be freed-The Meadow Picnic-Attack of the Clones


	10. An Extra-Ordo-Nary day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra comes face to face with the leader on the newest additions of the Mandalorian Resistance and finds out they don't entirely approve of his presence. Meanwhile, Ketsu buries the hatchet with her parents and begins making plans to expand her crew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who loved playing KOTOR and still play SWTOR, rejoice! For the events of both are considered history in this headcanon! As you shall soon see.

Excerpt of broadcast speech from Carlac Resistance leader Xingqe

My people, my fellow Ming Po, the conditions we live under are an aberration! Only once in the five millennia since our people arrived on Carlac have we known what it is to live at the mercy of another! And that indignity was nothing compared to what we must suffer! 

Despite what the Emperor and his puppets on Carlac might want to believe, dictatorship is an abomination! It is an abomination to the capacity for decency that dwells within all beings of the galaxy! They would have you believe that democracy and the rights it provides are merely clutter, a refuge for the lazy and cowardly to avoid ‘doing their duty.’ They would have you believe that rule by the sociopathic and paranoid is simply a requirement for efficiency in government and order in society!

They lie! They wish to normalize the ways in which they choke the beings of the galaxy with unjust laws meant to punish the innocent and make the lives of Non-Humans as difficult as possible! They wish to teach our children to approve of slavery! That cruelty is a virtue! Our people have lived without need for such things for millennia! Do not allow yourselves to be deceived!

Month 6 day 4 1 aby

Alcove in library, Vizsla stronghold, Gorgan

Ezra and Ursa tinkered with the holoprojector, making the image of Hera, Kanan and Jacen flicker for a moment. Sabine and her father sat in their camp chairs expectantly.

“Still there” Ursa asked.

“We hear ya loud and clear” Hera replied. “Sorry the others aren’t here right now. We’re at one of the fleet’s bases and their helping move supplies.”

Hera looked down to the child in her arms and smiled. “Say hi to Ursa and Aldrich, Jacen.”

“Hi Urthsa and Alwich.” Jacen said after a moment.

Clan Wren’s count laughed aloud, his wife’s face turning slightly red. Sabine’s brother pointed at himself. “Don’t forget ‘Twistan’.”

The entire group burst out laughing at that.

“Ursa, I hope those two aren’t giving you and your husband any headaches.” Hera asked.

“I find their antics more entertaining than irritating. How are things going with you?” Ursa replied.

“Jacen’s almost a year old,” Hera said beaming.

“Congratulations,” Ursa replied. The smile on her face was a shock to Ezra. “Any issues?”

“He’s done teething,” Kanan said, crossing his arms. “Now we’re trying to see what pureed food works best with him while trying to get him started on the solid stuff.”

“It won’t be easy, kids that age can be pretty stubborn” Ursa replied while shooting a glance at Sabine. Her firstborn daughter let out a quiet ‘hey…” at her remark.

Before Hera could give a titter of amusement, Kanan grinned. “Oh yes, Grandpa Cham told us just what a terror his little girl could be.” Hera was slightly agitated when she turned to her husband.

“Like how she was when she was pregnant with Jacen,” Sabine added.

“I don’t need to hear this from you,” the Twi’lek said dryly.

Ezra let out a dry laugh. “Oh really? After how we learned that Mynoc is a Twi’lek delicacy?”

He turned to Sabine’s parents and brother. Kanan shuddered. “During one of her pregnancy cravings she recalled having Mynoc for dinner and loving it.”

Kanan nodded. “She got the idea of flying the Ghost into an asteroid belt and then sending us out to collect some for her.”

“Oh please, we never actually went into an asteroid belt.” Hera countered.

“Hera, that’s because we had to lock the cockpit door from the inside to keep you out and take one of the circuit boards out of the navicomputer.” Kanan added.

Ezra raised a finger. “And you threatened to take Chopper apart if he didn’t get out of your way to the cockpit.”

Hera put her hands on her son’s ears. “Alright, alright, you made your point. I was crazy when I was pregnant.”

“Other than that, is Jacen doing OK?” Ursa asked.

“Oh, he’s doing more than OK,” the Twi'lek replied.

“Care to fill us in,” Ursa said leaning back in her chair.

“He used the Force for the first time yesterday.” Hera stated with a huge grin showing how she couldn’t be prouder.

Sabine’s jaw dropped and she looked at an equally surprised Ezra. Aldrich smiled and Kanan followed suit before speaking. “I was doing maintenance with Chopper and Hera when Zeb called us to come to the common room. At first, we thought something was wrong but Zeb looked more excited than anything else. He just told us to watch while he started stacking Jacen’s building blocks. Nothing happened for half a minute before I felt Jacen tapping into the Force and the blocks fell over. He was knocking them down without touching them.”

Kanan patted Jacen on the head when he finished, wearing what could only be described as a ‘proud dad smile.’. The little hybrid looked at his father confused and let out a quiet ‘huh?’ 

The Twi'lek had a look of pride as she kissed her son on the cheek. He squirmed a bit but didn’t protest. “By the way, Ezra, someone else has taken the role of being Zeb’s roommate.”

Ezra was intrigued. They already found someone masochistic enough to room with the Lasat?

“Tseebo. The Rebel Intelligence base he worked at was raided and he’s working from the Ghost now.” Hera commented. While Sabine’s parents looked confused, Sabine’s face was one of surprise like Ezra’s. 

“Wait, does Sabine’s family not know about him?” Kanan asked.

Sabine shook her head. “There are some things I wanted them to hear from him. Tseebo’s…involved in those things.”

It turned out Sabine had refused to fill her parents and Tristan in on certain parts of his past. Although he felt she didn’t need to, it was an immense show of respect on her part, considering she was asked about his past just days after her return to Krownest.

“We’ll tell you about him later today” Ezra said to the three before turning back to Hera and Kanan and asked. “How’s Tseebo adjusting to life on the Ghost?”

“He’s getting used to it at his own pace. Kallus is helping him brush up on his combat skills.”

Ezra grinned. “Hope being a dad hasn’t made your skills rust, Kanan.”

The blind Jedi chuckled. “Sorry to burst your bubble, kiddo, but since I became a father, I’ve got plenty of reason to keep myself at the top of my game. I’m pretty sure Ursa knows where I’m coming from.”

Ezra turned to Sabine’s mother who nodded. “Whether it’s to be a better provider, guide or protector, there’s no better motivator than having a child to care for.”

Kanan nodded in agreement. “And I look forward to showing you next time we meet, Ezra.” 

“Till next time you guys,” Hera said smiling.

After the transmission ended, Ezra gave the three a rundown of the role Tseebo played in his early life. At first, Ursa and Tristan seemed angry at how the Rodian abandoned him, but Ezra was able to calm them down. 

“If it wasn’t for him, there’s so much the Empire would’ve been able to keep secret from the Rebels. Not to mention all the work he did trying to find out what happened to my parents. He’s been trying to make things right for years. What he did wasn’t out of neglect or cruelty.” Ezra stated firmly.

Sabine chimed in when it was clear Ursa was still skeptical. “If he didn’t join the Imperial Information Office, a lot of what we learned would’ve still been kept secret. And Tseebo was never loyal to the Empire in the first place.”

Sabine’s family seemed to be satisfied with the two’s defense of Tseebo but were still a bit nervous about how they’d respond to seeing the spindly Rodian in the flesh. They were about to head to the stronghold’s armory when Ursa’s commlink started beeping and she fished it out. 

“Excuse me.” The Wren Countess went to a quieter corner of the room and answered the commlink. Ezra couldn’t exactly tell what was being said to her but she sounded a bit surprised.

After about a minute, Ursa came back and signaled for Aldrich to come to her side. “The on-world Clan leaders are being ordered to meet in the study, Bo-Katan has information she needs to relay to us immediately.”

It was an hour before Ursa and Aldrich came back and Ezra asked. “We got a new mission. One of our bases under attack?”

Ursa shook her head. “Nothing disastrous but still a pretty big surprise. The leader of House Ordo and some of his forces will be coming to Gargon later today. His House also includes Clan Lok, Spar and Cadera but only a detachment from Clan Ordo itself will be making planetfall.”

House Ordo? All of a sudden, the name ‘Canderous’ popped into Ezra’s head.

“Mandalore the Preserver,” he asked.

Aldrich nodded. “House Ordo did play host to a Mand’alore. Well, technically two since Clan Lok is a part of them. Though the Vindicated did not leave as much of an impression as Canderous or Shae Vizsla did.”

Ezra wasn’t sure if a trivia game based around the previous Mand’alore’s would be a good idea or a terrible idea. 

“Why are they only showing up now?” Sabine asked

“That’s what I’d like to hear them explain. A House at full strength and only now they offer their support. They’d better have a good reason to have waited for so long.” Ursa asked.

Meanwhile, 

Practice field, Onyo Stronghold, Shukut

Ketsu pressed the towel against her face, letting it absorb the sweat she worked up while beating up some of the training dummies. Sheyje was working on his marksmanship with a blaster-rifle. She stopped when she saw her parents enter the area.

“Ketsu, can we talk? Your friend can stay.” Her mother asked.

Sheyje put down his rifle and turned toward the trio.

Ghoth crossed his hands. “When you told us, you worked for Black Sun we pictured horrible things; spice running, slave trading, contract kidnapping. Bounty hunting and mercenary work we could reconcile with but it was painful to imagine you being involved with the crimes Black Sun is most well known for.”

“We thought they’d have corrupted you,” her mother added. "We should have let the fact you were willing to be so forthcoming as a sign our fears were for nothing. You didn’t hide anything, not even the way you left Sabine before meeting her again.”

Ketsu stiffened for a second, remembering how she clubbed Sabine in the back of the head and leaving her in that back alley, leaving her vulnerable to ancestors only knew what kind of twisted freak.

“The message we gave you when we got back was ‘we have no daughter,’ no matter what our intentions were.” Ghoth said “We should have taken solace in the fact our daughter returned alive at all. That should have been the only thing that mattered.”

Ketsu felt a spreading warmth in her chest. Her parents were usually really stubborn. And yet, they wanted to bring down the wall between her and them. What did she have to gain by trying to keep it up? Before her parents could say anything, she ran over and hugged them. It was time for her to see them as her parents again.

Five hours later,

outside of Vizsla Stronghold

“See anything yet,” Ezra asked. Sabine shook her head. She forwent the use of the scoping system in her helmet for a pair of macro binoculars. They’d been scanning the sky for the approaching Ordo contingent for the past few minutes. Shadows started descending from the clouds and Sabine turned up the magnification on the binoculars. 

“No way,” Sabine mouthed, “I’ve only seen those things in books and paintings. Ordo’s got ‘em?”

“What, what is it?” Ezra asked.

She passed him a pair of macro binoculars and Ezra turned them to the highest setting. He could see the telltale silhouettes of armored Mandalorians but they were nothing compared to what they were riding.

Ordo’s warriors were riding on what looked like animals at first glance. But something seemed off about the ‘head’ sections of what they were riding. There were long tubs at the front and the ‘hide’ looked too segmented even for an insect. Then he saw the telltale signs of thrusters near the midsection.

They were escorting a large bronze colored cruiser that was setting down in the nearby desert. It wasn’t much bigger than some of the larger ships docked at the stronghold but it was still an awe-inspiring sight. He knew he’d seen the smaller ships in a hist-doc on the Holonet before but the name was escaping him.

Sabine ran off to look at the larger ship that was landing, scurrying away before Ezra could even register her movements. Sighed, he started moving closer to the ships that were now landing on the surface of Gargon.

Two minutes later,

Ezra was turning a corner near the landing pad when he suddenly came across a group of armored Mandalorians in armor colors he had to assume were Ordo’s. The Ordo warriors were all gathered around one man who Ezra was only inches away from bumping into. And Ezra was glad he didn’t. Because if the soldiers' formation were any indication, the man he’d have slammed into was Lord Ordo.

The man standing in front of Ezra was the biggest Mandalorian he’d ever seen, a giant in blue and black armor with thick tubes coming from both sides of his helmet like snakes. Ezra’d only come up to Lord Ordo’s stomach if the position of the armor plating was any reliable scale. Making his armor would require at least half a boulder’s worth of Beskar. Draped around the armor was the fur of a Nexu, its front legs flowing down to the warrior’s chest. 

Lord Ordo’s boots looked thick enough to be power cells for a blaster cannon. He had to wonder how many stormtroopers saw the soles of those boots coming down on them in their final moments. Ezra’s eyes wandered to the rock sized fists of the man in front of him. The Lothalite would have been willing to wager that this man was able to break a stormtrooper’s neck one handed. Or choke the life from them. Who knew, maybe the guy could even use a blaster cannon as a club with no effort.

The man himself seemed to have agitation and violence crackling around him like electricity. Ezra had the feeling he was expecting an introduction. “I am Ezra Bridger.” 

He held out a hand but the man simply stared at him, prompting him to pull it back.

“Ver’rok Ordo, Lord of House and Clan Ordo. My wife Bhiate, my son Tal’kyr and my daughter Thidianne are too, as well as a contingent of my House’s soldiers.” The leader said. Ver’rok. That was a name to run away from fast if the person who had it was mad at you. “When they told me a Jedi was here, I expected someone old enough to have hair on their chest.”

Ezra had to call on the Force to quell the surge of anger he felt. Just because he wasn’t the same kind of hulking man as the one facing him, he was a weakling. The fact Ver’rok addressed him in Basic was also a bit of a surprise. Ezra considered answering back in Mando’a but thought better of it. 

“I am sorry I am not what you expected” he said with as civil a tone as he could muster. 

Ver’rok said nothing and walked away with his guards in tow, leaving Ezra to head to where Sabine was. He had to wait for her to finish an excited five-minute rant on the ships that some of Ordo’s soldiers flew in on, which he now knew were called Basilisks, to tell her how his first meeting with Lord Ordo had gone. She was angry at how the Ordo chieftain had talked to him and Ezra had to talk her out of confronting the gigantic Mandalorian.

A little later, Ursa told them the leaders of House Vizsla would be having dinner with Lord Ordo and his family in order to welcome them to Gargon, a sort of ‘welcome to the fight’ gesture. Ezra was told that he’d be joining Sabine and Tristan, as it was expected that Ursa would bring her children and there was little chance of Sabine being willing to go without him.

He wasn’t looking forward to the occasion.

Meanwhile, 

Near Ketsu’s room, Onyo stronghold, Shukut

Ketsu felt like she was in a dream as the walked through the corridor to her room. She'd been so used to her quarters on the Shadow Caster, scuzzy hotels and the like that the inside of her own home was both a familiar and foreign place. Even after being there for a few weeks did little to make her slightly feel that she didn't belong there. She wondered how Sabine felt when she first slept in her room at the Wren stronghold after returning.

“You seem pretty nice for an ex-Black Sun member.” Sheyje said.

Ketsu’s eyebrows rose. “If you compare me to the typical people in that group, I guess.”

Sheyje was caught off guard by the remark and gave a small ‘thank you’ after her response.

“You still have their tattoo?”

Ketsu shook her head. “I got it lasered off after coming back to Mandalorian Space. I wanted to turn over a new page.”

The Rodian nodded.

“You ever work for a gang” she asked softly.

“Nah. My family ran a mechanics shop in Chekladorn City. We weren’t living in the lap of luxury but no one from my family signed up when the Hutts were looking for muscle.” Sheyje answered.

Sheyje spoke to his family whenever there was a lull in the action and he could reach them over the Holonet. She remembered when he first called his mother two days after being released from prison. The Rodian woman nearly fainted from the shock of seeing him again and again nearly fainted when Sheyje told her he was in the Mandalorian Resistance. 

Ketsu found his family to be lovely people, and happily accepted their invitation to visit them on Rodia. She put up a finger as an idea struck her.

“Tomorrow, we’re gonna start looking for some new crew members. We’ve only got half capacity and I’d love to have some extra hands, tentacles or whatever onboard.” Ketsu noted.

"I've seen a Xexto brought in from an ACG facility." Sheyje noted

"Good. We'll start with them."

Later,

fire-pit of Vizsla Stronghold

A pair of roast Shatual were on spits, being licked by the flames. Around the pit sat the heads of the clans that were part of House Vizsla. There were figures in similarly colored armor sitting with Ver’rok. One sat on the giant’s right while two sat to his left. 

“Bhiate, Tal’kyr my firstborn and Thidianne his young sister” he said in a deadpan tone. The trio began taking off their helmets.

Bhiate was almost hauntingly pale, with glimmering golden eyes and black hair. From where she was sitting near the fire, she looked like a wraith; her skin seemed so translucent. On her brow were thick bony ridges. * Ezra would hate to run into her in the dark.

Tal’kyr was a pale skinned young man with black hair and green eyes with purple downward triangles underneath them. His brow had ridges as well, but less prominent than those of his mother.

Thidianne sported tanned skin, black hair and her mother’s sharp golden eyes that scanned the room like searchlights. She also possessed less pronounced ridges on her forehead. 

Finally, Ver’rok took off his helmet and Ezra didn’t know whether or not what he was looking at was supposed to be a surprise or not. Ver’rok had deeply tanned skin, spiky black hair with a silver streak in the middle and a somewhat wild looking beard. He had a roving cybernetic eye in his right socket and a massive scar over the right side of his face including his eye. If Ezra had to guess it was given to him by some wild animal likely a Nexu. His organic eye looked like something on a predatory bird, sharp and all seeing. 

Bhiate’s eyes were fixed on Hark as he swallowed a mouthful of the Shatual. “You still wear your Imperial armor” she asked.

“ _Retaking Clan Saxon’s home-world is one challenge. But rebuilding the clan itself…_ ”

“ _I have to try,_ ” Hark replied _“we were already weakened after fighting Clan Wren for a while. If the Empire saw us as just a liability, they’d have liquidated us. I’m sure of it and most of my native Mandalorian soldiers are sure of it too.”_

Lord Ordo’s son leaned over and put a finger on Sabine’s shoulder pad. “ _Such vivid decorations. I’d expect a woman so expressive to have such an outlook on most aspects of her life._ ”

“ _I have a boyfriend_ ,” she replied through gritted teeth. Ursa, Aldrich and Tristan seemed to share her irritation.

 _“Really now?”_ He asked.

 _“Enough, brother”_ Thidianne said in an agitated tone. 

_“I can understand you,”_ Ezra said flatly.

Lord Ordo and his family spun on their heels and had their eyes fixed on him. He could even sense a faint bit of surprise from Ver’rok. 

_“Just for your information. I’m not gonna be writing poetry in Mando’a anytime soon but I understood everything you just said.”_ Ezra stated

“ _Well, isn’t this one full of surprises,”_ Tal’kyr said with a grin.

 _“Here’s another one,”_ Sabine said proudly _, “he’s my boyfriend.”_

The shock on Tal’kyr’s face was as sweet to Ezra as the finest of fruit juice. He turned to face Sabine.

 _“You share your heart...with him? You share your bed with him?”_ Tal’kyr asked in shock.

 _“Yes, to the first, no to the second.”_ Her grin widened. _“Although the thought of it definitely has its appeal.”_

Ezra looked at Tristan in surprise, the Wren girl’s brother mirroring his shock. Ursa was expressionless as usual, although she did put the forkful of meat back on her plate after hearing what her daughter had said.

Ver’rok was totally silent. His son turned to Sabine’s parents. “ _You...allow this?”_

Ursa looked at him sternly. _“My daughter chooses who she loves and given our past with Ezra I’m very much inclined to agree with her decision to choose him”_ Ursa said flatly. 

Nothing was said for the next few minutes until a serving droid came by and delivered some cups of Net’ra gal.

“ _Why haven’t you shown yourselves until now,_ ” Hark asked, sipping from his cup.

It was Bhiate who answered. _“We felt that the theft of the Venators proved that Bo-Katan had what it took to be leader of the Mandalorian Resistance. We were aware that she possessed the Darksaber, but mere possession of it does not entail the right to lead.”_

Ezra thought back to how Gar Saxon wanted the Darksaber. As infuriating as Ver’rok’s reasoning was, he could sort of understand it. Even if Gar got the Darksaber, Ezra doubted that he’d be taken seriously. What Ursa first said about the Darksaber when she saw Sabine with it started to make more sense. The weapon’s historical and spiritual significance was such that mere ownership did not make someone Mand’alore.

Bhiate continued after another swig. _“One earns the title of Mand’alore not just with being in possession of Tarre’s blade. Their skill in battle and their character must be put to the test. The news of her taking up the mantle spread quickly and it did not take long to reach our ears. But we were aware of her past and at the time the Empire seemed unbeatable. It was not until some time after the Battle of Yavin that we began to consider joining her cause. The string of victories she won up until this point is what convinced us.”_

Hark drummed his fingers against the cup, seemingly having no more questions to ask.

Ezra took another gulp of the black ale. It tasted like grape juice but it had a kick like a pissed off nerf. It wasn’t until he put down the cup that he saw Tal’kyr smiling at him. If Ezra remembered correctly, Ver’rok’s son had more than just one mug of Ne’tra gal.

 _“Too hard to keep down, Jedi? Too Mandalorian for you?”_ Tal’kyr teased.

“ _That is enough, Tal’kyr”_ Ver’rok said sharply. The Ordo Lord’s son seemed to deflate and looked down at the ground. Tal’kyr didn’t speak to Ezra for the rest of the meal but still had his eyes on Sabine, seeming to suppress a smile when she eagerly wolfed down a Jogan she nabbed from the serving plate a droid offered to those seated around the fire-pit. For the first time since he and Sabine became a couple, Ezra felt possessive. And he didn’t like it.

A little later, 

Wren encampment, Vizsla Stronghold

“I’m sorry you two had to sit through that,” Ursa said in annoyance, “I had no idea his son would be so...ill behaved.”

“We’ll be avoiding him if we can from now on” Ezra said firmly.

“If we’re not out on missions, I won’t stop you” Ursa replied. 

Ezra nodded and headed towards the landing ramp of the _Nightbrother_. Sabine was about to do the same when her mother held up a finger.

“You might want to watch how much you eat, Sabine. Your behavior during desert was...questionable.”

“I just had one,” Sabine said, confused. Ursa's normally stoic expression twisted into an evil grin.

“And here I thought you had enough Jogan in your life.” Ursa commented.

Sabine was quiet for a moment before letting a shuddering breath.

“No,” she said, shaking her head. “No.”

“She told me.” Ursa stated. Ursa strolled back to her and Alrich’s quarters, leaving Sabine alone and swearing she’d shave Ketsu bald the next time they saw each other.

Meanwhile,

Guest quarters, Vizsla stronghold

“ _Until our first mission, you will not take a step toward Countess Wren’s family without good reason_ ,” Bhiate told her son sternly. “ _Or the Jedi serving under their command._ ”

“ _He isn’t one of us, and yet every other person seems fine with him having a Mandalorian lover! Am I the only person who sees a problem with this?!”_ Tal’kyr growled out.

His father crossed his arms. “ _Jedi or not, your behavior was undefendable,”_ Ver’rok rumbled, “ _you had no right to approach Countess Wren’s daughter or speak to her that way_. _While I find the idea of the two being together unsettling you deserved the reaction you got.”_

Bhiate was perplexed. _“From what I have heard, he knows how to handle himself in battle. If that is true then what reason should we have to see him as less than us?”_

Ver’rok shook his head. _“It is more than unusual for a Jedi to be among our people. And I do not like what I might infer if I find out that he was asked to come here. The Jedi have a habit of intruding in our people’s business.”_

His wife crossed her arms. “Our people are facing a foe unlike anything we’ve fought in millennia. I’d say that if a Jedi truly felt they needed to aid us it’d be foolish to turn them down.” Unwilling to argue with her further, Ver’rok simply put up his hands and went to the bedroom. Both he and his wife knew that the Jedi’s presence wouldn’t become an easy subject in a short amount of time.

Meanwhile,

Imperial Command Center, Saxon Stronghold, Valcouth

The Imperial fortress that Clan Saxon’s ancestral home was hectic on the best of days. But now, the command center buzzed like an insect hive. Every Imperial from the privates and ensigns to the generals were feeling more and more pressure. The on-planet insurgency wasn’t letting up an iota and the intelligence detachment began to think they were actually in contact with the larger Mandalorian resistance. Even bringing in another division and stormtrooper legion wasn’t helping much. 

Then there was the fact that the locals were as treacherous as their home worlds swamps. There was no question that any civilian could be feeding information on Imperial troop movements to the resistance fighters. Some of the more paranoid among the stronghold personnel suspected that those with pro-Mandalorian sentiments were already operating within the stronghold.

The news of Bo-Katan’s new prizes were not well received. Some people in the ops-center had full on breakdowns after hearing that Bo’s forces just got much stronger. Those who knew the specs of a Venator knew just how much of a punch they possessed. An ISD could still be a match for them, but many of the Imperials on Valcouth now believed that the planet was within reach of the larger Mandalorian resistance. 

The possibility of an invasion prompted a new wave of fear to descend on the Imperial garrison and it took the presence of ISB officers in the command center to prevent any blatant outbursts of terror. It was also whispered that a COMPFORCE detachment would be dispatched to ensure that panic did not spread among those stationed on Clan Saxon’s ancestral world.

Whether or not the question of Mandalorian invasion was an ‘if’ or ‘when’ was irrelevant. All those stationed on Valcouth could do was keep their paranoia at bay for as long as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keeping up with the Ghosts: Quirky Dog-Macleod
> 
> All that should have mattered: TBD
> 
> I don't like you: 
> 
> I'm not a gangster: Carl convinces Ann- Peter Jackson's King Kong
> 
> Hands off: Jack's Vexed-Dead Man's Chest


	11. the return of 264

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a supply acquisition mission, Ezra encounters an old ally from his early days during the fight to free Lothal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've hit the halfway point folks! We're officially in the second portion of Year 1 and let me tell ya, you're gonna love it!

To: Graelik Bular, Chief Curator, Hosnian Prime Central Art Museum

From: Dealura Pelkros

Subject: To make things clear

I get that it isn’t easy to run a museum this big. You’ve got millions of art pieces available for display and Maker only knows how many offers from those wanting to sell pieces from their own collections. I remember what you said during our discussion last night, about how not all art can be judged by the same criteria. However, nothing could be further from the truth. We need only if it promotes loyalty, ambivalence, or hostility to the New Order. Everything else is inconsequential.

The HPCAM is a cultural hub, one that has very few competitors in terms of fame or collection size. It is my job to ensure that its reach is not used to spread ideological lethargy, or worse, anti Imperial propaganda. It is, as I have informed you, also my job to ensure that the tenants of Human High Culture are upheld as much as possible. Let’s be real, Bular, some species are incapable of making art. Remember their exhibits you wanted to open up for Karkarodon and Kaleesh works? I highly doubt that such savages can comprehend the concept of art.

My job is not to antagonize you, Bular. It is simply to ensure that unsuitable artwork is not put into the public eye.

River near Vizsla stronghold,

Ezra breathed deeply and focused, waiting for that weird shift in the world that meant he’d connected to the Force. He found that meditation was easier near natural landmarks than in an overwhelmingly artificial environment. The morning sun was beaming bright and Ezra was aware of every living thing that moved in through the river in front of him. He could perceive the waving movements of the plants at the bottom, the darting of the fish, the current of the water.

He’d spoken to Zare Leonis earlier that morning and the subject of the Lothal Imperial Academy had been brought up. He asked Zare if he knew what happened to Aresko and Gint, the Academy’s sycophantic and petty commanders. For as much as Ezra hated the two, he always found them somewhat whimsical in their incompetence. He’d have found them outright funny if it wasn’t how they treated civilians.

Zare then proceeded to tell him that his girlfriend found their records in the Imperial personnel database and that they were marked off as being executed for ‘repeated failures to halt insurgent activity.’ Ezra found the news to be shocking until he thought back to the last time, he ever saw them, just before Tarkin arrived on Lothal.

His fellow ex-cadet then switched to a lighter topic. His sister’s training with the Mantis crew was proceeding apace and Dhara had apparently identified Cestus as her favorite teacher. According to Cal, Dhara had a talent for manipulating objects with the Force and they’d been experimenting with having her use her powers for minor repairs.

Ezra could feel someone near him and he knew for a fact it wasn’t Sabine. The emotion he sensed coming off his visitor was curiosity and confusion. Sabine became used to the sight of seeing him in meditation and, on a few occasions during the trip to Zanbar, had snuck up to try and tickle him.

He opened his eyes and turned around, slightly taken aback at who he found. Lord Ordo’s daughter was staring at him. She was at least three meters away from him and looking at him with her head cocked to the side.

“ _I didn’t mean to startle you_ ” Thidianne said.

“ _It’s uh, it’s OK_ ” Ezra replied.

“ _What do you get out of this_ ” Thidianne asked.

“ _Excuse me_ ” Ezra asked not understanding what she meant

“ _What do you hope to gain by...this_ ” Thidianne said while gesturing to him. She didn’t seem to have the words to describe what she’d found him doing.

Ezra paused to think. He hadn’t been asked that question in quite some time. “I can separate myself from my worries for a while, let my fears fall away. Sometimes it helps me figure out what I need to do next.”

The Ordo girl said nothing, her face impassive. Ezra was slightly uneasy. Her emotions were difficult to read as well. What he said could make him sound weird to her at best. “ _Sabine does it with me every once in a while, but she gets the same results from painting, so…_ ” Ezra started before trailing off.

“ _How did you learn my people’s language. When I’d heard there was a Jedi among Clan Wren’s forces, I expected someone who’d barely be able to hold a conversation in Mando'a._ ” 

Ezra winced a little before he laughed and grinned. “ _Never underestimate the crazy things love can make you do_.”

Her expression softened a little. “ _You learned Mando’a because...she inspired you to_?”

“ _Yeah, I did_ ” Ezra said with a smile. The Ordo girl stood silently and began to turn away when Ezra asked her to stop.

“ _Your brother, is there any reason I should be wary of him_ ” Ezra asked

“ _Tal’kyr can be protective of me at times, my father not so much_ ” Thidianne commented

“ _I’m pretty sure there’s nothing left of the last person who got your father angry_ ” Ezra replied.

“ _He is not as cold as he appears. I and my brother would not be here if he was._ "

Ezra’s comlink chirped and he dug it out of his pocket. Sabines voice came out from the device and said “Ez’ika, it’s Sabine, there’s a briefing for today's mission in ten minutes. Head near the Ordo cruiser, that’s where everyone’s meeting.”

“See ya there.” Ezra said into the comlink. He turned off the commlink and looked to Lord Ordo’s daughter. “We gotta get going.” Thidianne just nodded and she followed closely behind as he made his way to the meeting area.

A few minutes later,

The two arrived at a sizable crowd of Mandalorians waiting in the shadow of Ver’rok’s cruiser. Sabine smiled and nodded to Ezra but seemed a bit perplexed when she saw Thidianne so close behind him. He mouthed ‘tell ya later’ right before Lirek, Ver’rok, Ursa and Hark walked to the front of the crowd.

Ver’rok stood next to Lirek as the head of House Vizsla activated a holoprojector and brought up the image of an Imperial facility.

“Our objective is to hit an Imperial supply center in the Druvilka system. The Rebel Alliance tipped us off to its presence two days ago. It ships out and stores weapons for Imperial forces in three different sectors. The facility is crucial to the Imperials maintaining control of Tracyn, one of the more densely inhabited worlds in this part of Mandalorian Space.” Ver’rok said in as stiff commanding voice. “My cruiser and other ships will be taking all the supplies we can carry, with support of ships from Clan Kryze. We will also be hijacking whatever Imperial cargo transports we can find. One more thing. They are keeping ammunition for heavy weapons as well as fuel for ships at this facility, so don’t use any grenades or explosives unless absolutely necessary.”

The group dispersed after the briefing, throwing themselves into last minute preparations. Near the Ordo cruiser, Tal’kyr and his sister were helping their clan’s warriors load cases that were being taken onto landing ships. The cases were full of chainguns, rocket launchers and miniature railguns.

Wandering by, Sabine looked at Lord Ordo’s son with a wry grin. “Just make sure not to hit us with those.”

Tal’kyr was quiet but just gave the thumbs up. A slight distance away, Ver’rok, Bhiate and a few other warriors were loading their own weapons before receiving the signal to leave.

As Sabine started to get the Nightbrother underway she turned to Ezra with a grin.

“So. Care to tell me why Lord Ordo’s daughter was with you?”

“She stumbled onto me while I was meditating near the river and started asking me questions.” Ezra stated calmly

“Like what?” Sabine questioned

“What I got out of meditation and why I speak Mando’a.” Ezra quickly answered

“It sounds like you enjoyed your quality time with her.” Sabine commented

Ezra pursed his lips. “If she’s interested in me, she’s hiding it pretty well. Though I doubt she’d fallen for me that quickly.”

“Says the guy who forgot how to make a sentence when he saw me without my helmet.” Sabine stated with a smug grin. Ezra put up his hands in resignation. If Sabine didn’t let up, this was going to be a long flight.

Meanwhile,

Data Entry Center, Imperial Supply Base Zebulon-4, Druvilka

264 plugged himself into the data tap, a task he’d done so many times before he only devoted a small amount of his computing power to it. He barely even noticed the continuous belts of supply crates on the rails below snaking around the base.

His life (if one could imagine a droid possessing such a thing) revolved around doing the same thing over and over again from one end of the supply complex to the other. He reminisced on how he kept doing the same job for years.

264 was found by a family of farmers on the plains of Lothal after he was kicked out by the Ghost crew’s jealous droid. After having his batteries recharged, he led a simple yet happy life working on the farm. However, his happiness was cut short by some Imperial officers who took him away and arrested the family for ‘stealing Imperial property.’

He was later stationed at a small Imperial base and led a melancholic existence until one day he saw the Ghost crew’s Mandalorian being taken to the base’s detention area to await transport to a more heavily guarded facility, putting the entire base on alert. 264 wagered that the Specters wouldn’t be long in staging a rescue and hoped that by helping free her he’d earn a place on the Ghost.

He shut down power to her cell and started following her to the hanger once she started to fight her way to it. 264 was with her when she reached her crewmates who were in a firefight with the base’s personnel. Everything was going to plan and he’d even been able to board the Phantom as well elicit acknowledgement from the Lasat that he wasn’t loyal to the Empire.

But before they could make their escape the Phantom was caught in a tractor beam and 264 needed to disable it in order for them to escape. Before sadness could overtake him again however, the Lasat among the crew saw him, smiled, and saluted.

The base commander came running not long after and suspected him of being a defective droid then dropped him into the scrapheap outside. Seemingly abandoned but happy to have seen the Ghost crew once more, 264 let his batteries power down once again.

But ever since he was reactivated, his life became a horrifyingly familiar cycle of drudgery. And it didn’t seem likely to change.

Six hours later,

Taung’s Fist, Druvilka atmosphere

Ver’rok’s cruiser began releasing its Basilisks as soon as the base was in sight, the air being punctuated by the sound of an Imperial alarm. Distant fire from the base’s turrets and approaching TIEs streaked towards the Ordo ship, being absorbed by the ship’s shields. The Vizsla forces were approaching from the opposite end. Ideally, they’d be able to launch a pincer attack on the base, with Vizsla being the more mobile element and Ordo being the heavier one.

The Basilisks surged ahead and began spraying the approaching TIEs with blaster fire. Some of their shots missed and streaked forward before dissipating against something. There was a shimmer every time the blaster bolts went so far off target.

From his chair on the bridge, Ver’rok grit his teeth. The base had its shields up. Taking them apart would be a delicate endeavor. If they punched too hard, some of their shots might blow up the cargo they came to collect. He didn’t much like the thought of telling Bo-Katan they lost a large amount of supplies to some overzealous gunnery. Her hair color was a warning of her temper from what Fenn Rau had told him.

“Keep the torpedoes in their tubes,” he said over the comms, “and target the periphery of the shields. We don’t want to bring down the base just yet.”

“Aye sir,” came the reply. Seconds later, the larger blaster cannons opened up and started pounding the edges of the shields. The shots slammed against the barrier and Ver’rok could see similar attacks being performed on the other side of the facility, with House Vizsla’s forces doing what they could to bring down the shields.

Once they were down, the real fight would begin.

Ten minutes later,

“Quiet those turrets,” Ezra said as he maneuvered the Nightbrother out of the way of an incoming rocket, “it’s still too hot to let out our passengers.” The heavy gun emplacements on the second level of the facility were keeping up a solid wall of blaster fire that made deployment of their airborne units difficult.

“On it.” Sabine fired the front blaster cannons at one of the ground emplacements, tearing it to pieces. “Like that?”

“Yep.” Ezra said with a cheer

Sabine gave him the thumbs up and started peppering the nearby Imperial turrets with fire from the blaster cannons, turning them to scrap one by one.

“Go, go go,” Ursa said into the comms.

“Understood” Ezra replied. He patched into the comms in the Nightbrother’s launch bay to address the warriors waiting inside. “It’s go time.”

“Right.” the warriors said as one.

After letting out the Wren warriors waiting in the Nightbrother’s launch bay, Sabine and Ezra prepared to land the ship and join the fray themselves.

Meanwhile,

Hallway 11

264 scurried through the hallways of the base, avoiding panicked personnel and stormtroopers running to their positions. Nobody’d look twice at an astromech lurking through the halls during an emergency. Probably on its way to perform some task the current crisis required.

264 was happy to let them keep their illusions. The less attention given to his actions the better. Even with all the commotion going on someone inquisitive enough might notice a supposedly loyal droid messing with the base systems.

264 was not quite sure how to proceed when the attack first began. He saw an opportunity to escape the base and his servitude to the Empire but didn’t have much of a plan.

But when he passed by security control, 264 saw a figure in a jacket among some of the warriors coming into the base on the monitors. A figure with a bright orange jacket. And on another screen, a young woman in painted armor with duel blaster pistols.

He knew exactly who they were. And he’d make his way to them. He wasn’t going to let a jealous astromech or unfortunately placed tractor beam or the base’s garrison from holding him back.

And he had some idea of how to cause the garrison trouble while he made his way to his would-be rescuers. He’d already sabotaged the cooling systems for some of the automated defenses outside. He’d also shut down some of the automatic trolleys that moved supplies throughout the base, creating roadblocks for troops and technicians.

Five minutes later,

Ezra cleaved through a stormtrooper sergeant attempting to throw a grenade and gestured for some of the Wren warriors to move up on him. As the group did so, another two squads of stormtroopers came up and began firing at the group. Ezra activated his lightsaber and sent as much as the whizzing blaster bolts back at the soldiers who fired them while the Wren warriors around him gave cover fire. Most of their shots hit home but a few of the Mandalorians took hits. Their screams made Ezra angry. To a certain extent, he felt that their safety was his responsibility. He grit his teeth and kept moving forward, trying to shield his squadmates as best he could from the incoming fire. 

Meanwhile,

Outside the base,

A familiar whine filled the air and Ursa turned up the scope on her visor. She saw the familiar forms of TIE Fighters although the ships in the lead gave her pause.

They looked like TIE Bombers at first, but what looked like two black prongs extended from the pod where the bombs were supposed to be stored.

Her fingers twitched. She saw that variant during a space skirmish right before Ezra and Sabine joined. She lost six Fang fighters when she misidentified those ships.

They weren’t TIE Bombers. They were TIE Brutes. Were they coming from a nearby hanger? A hidden air base that intelligence didn’t pick up on. Whatever their sources, they needed to be gone.

Some of the warriors from Clan Ordo freshly disembarked from their transports aimed their rocket launchers upward and fired them, sending missiles streaking toward the TIE Brutes and their escorts. While some the TIEs were able to avoid the rockets and move to new positions, some of them were smacked into and careened into the valley below or simply burst apart. Those that survived were harried by the Basilisks and destroyed over the course of the next few minutes.

The Basilisks were moving more like a pack of animals than a squadron of ships. They swarmed individual or small groups of TIEs and tore into them after cutting off their escape routes. Ursa’s warriors were behaving similarly, the group that exited the Nightbrother in midair landing on the base’s superstructure and wiping out isolated Imperial units on the way to the command center. Other groups engaged Imperial troops defending loading docks for supplies. Although the operation was proceeding apace, she was notified of a number of Wren casualties.

All of a sudden, her helmet’s comms set buzzed to life. “Ma’am this is Ezra, we’re four floors away from the command center but we’ve run into some of the interior defenses, blaster cannons hidden in the ceiling. We can use some support.”

She was going to reply telling him that the nearest Wren forces were a ways away but she saw a transport ship in Ordo colors heading near the section Ezra’s group was in. Heavily armored warriors led by Ver’rok blasted their way through a contingent of stormtroopers and headed inside once they’d fallen.

“Hold on, support is heading.” Ursa stated.

“What kind?” Ezra asked.

“Heavy support.”

Two minutes later,

Ezra gritted his teeth as he administered the Bacta patch to a wounded Wren warrior. The grey and yellow armored soldiers around him kept watch while he tried stabilizing his patient.

A group of thirty stormtroopers were coming from a nearby blast door with their weapons raised, prompting the Wren warriors near him to open fire. But the stormtroopers had the advantage of numbers and it seemed like they’d only need seconds to wipe out Ezra’s protectors and draw him back into the fight.

Suddenly, there was the sound of a mechanical whine from nearby and the stormtroopers turned only to be moved down by an immense volley of blaster fire. Tristan turned to see Ver’rok holding a gatling blaster and being escorted by a pair of Ordo warriors holding heavy blaster cannons. A quick barrage of lasers cut the stormtroopers apart.

“Thanks for the save,” he said shakily.

The Ordo patriarch said nothing, simply nodding and moving forward with his men, leaving Ezra to advance with most of his squad while the wounded man was carried to safety. They hadn't much longer to go before the command center was reached.

Within minutes, Ezra was striding toward the blast doors to the command center alongside Ver'rok and his warriors. He planned to cut open a hole with his lightsaber but the Order troops simply fired off their wrist rockets at the door and it was blown open with a titanic roar. Through the smoke, he could faintly see the shocked Imperials in the room, either cowering behind their consoles or lying on the floor from the impact of the rockets. He strode into the room, standing right next to Ver'rok with his lightsaber active and they made their way to the chair where the commander was sitting. The commander, a black uniformed colonel, staggered to his feet and faced the two.

"Y-y-your int-intransigence will n-not be t-tolerated. The Emp-p-pire shall see all of you terrorists punished."

Ezra smirked.

"That'll have to wait until we finish up here," Ver'rok said sternly.

Sabine climbed into the room through a broken window and looked at the spectacle around her, with Tristan and Ursa coming in seconds after.

"Any problems here," Ursa asked. 

Ezra shook his head and Ver'rok reported to the other leaders that the command center was seized. "So," Ezra said to Sabine with a grin "how bout we get some shopping done?"

An hour later,

Near cargo bay nine,

Ezra smiled while he carried a box of repair tools from one of the caches. So long as the majority of the supplies were loaded onto the larger ships, everyone could take their own little trophies from among the supplies stored at the base.

As he turned on his heels to a nearby hallway, Ezra could see a red, black, and white R4 unit staring at him. Leaning forward, he saw the symbol of the Imperial Press Corps on the side of its cylindrical head.

Ezra froze as he remembered being on the _Ghost_ during liftoff, with Zeb, Chopper, and a very similar droid with them. He and Zeb raised the idea of taking the new droid with them, prompting Chopper to push him out and send his “competition” falling onto the plains below.

He also remembered hearing about the droid coming on board the _Phantom_ with Sabine after she was rescued from an Imperial base. One that sacrificed its chance at freedom to help the Phantom escape an Imperial trap.

“264” he asked aloud. The droid in question gave a quiet beep of confirmation and slowly moved towards him. Ezra held out his hand, telling 264 to stop. He did so but let out an uneasy whine as Ezra reached for his comlink.

264 couldn’t fight the rising tension he felt. It seemed entirely possible one of the people he hoped to see the most was about to abandon him. And after all the time he spent in the company of those who just saw him as a machine. The growing fear 264 was feeling halted. If a droid could cry, he would have started to. “Sabine, it’s Ezra. Remember that Imperial comms droid we stole and Chopper booted off the _Ghost_? The one Zeb said broke you out and tried escaping with you?” 264 could faintly hear the Mandalorians' voice.

His audio pickups weren’t in the best shape, the result of negligent maintenance by the bases staff. But he at least heard her speak even if he couldn’t discern the words.

“He’s with me right now and he’s had it pretty rough by the looks of it.” Ezra continued. He faintly heard Sabine speak again and then heard Ezra say something that made his fear evaporate completely. “I’m taking him to the ship. He’s coming with us. Can you get an astromech repair kit, one for an R4 unit?” Sabine said something else and then Ezra put away the comlink. “C’mon. _Nightbrother_ ’s not too far.”

Nightbrother? Where was the Ghost? 264 barely even registered his confusion as he lowered his third tread and followed Ezra to his ship.

It was a few minutes before 264 found himself standing in front of a heavily modified transport. There were a few other ships like it nearby, figures in similar armor to Sabines walking around them. He heard the sound of boots on the dusty ground and turned to see Sabine walking up to him and Ezra holding a pair of toolboxes. She put one of them on the ground and bent down to pat his head. “Didn’t think we’d run into you again.” A smile formed on her face. “Zeb told me I owe you.” 264 let out a quiet warble of humility.

Her smile faded and she turned to look at Ezra. “He’s gonna need a lot, Ezra. We’ll need to give him a full recharge for one and we’ll have to put off some of the repairs until we get back to Gargon. We’ll have to give him some new treads, a memory upgrade…” She started to smile again and looked down at 264. “And that’s all before I’ve come up with his new paint job.”

The droid started to faintly push himself up and down off the ground with his legs, hoping this meant what he thought it did. Ezra crossed his arms and chuckled. “Come to think of it, he doesn’t have colors fitting for a rebel droid.” The Astromech’s unease became a distant memory after he processed what the Jedi said. He was going with them. But something seemed off. 264 asked where the rest of the Ghost crew were.

“You won’t be part of Specter cell specifically, but you're still gonna be with us.” Sabine grinned before swiftly turning to Ezra with a finger up. “Oh, he’ll need a language patch too.”

Ezra nodded in agreement and lowered the ramp of the _Nightbrother_ , gesturing with his hand for 264 to go in first. The droid slowly made his way up, beside himself with excitement. He couldn’t wait to hear what the two’d been doing since he last saw them, to start getting back at his former owners. To being around people who appreciated him.

264 was in much better shape than he was a few hours ago. His audio pickups were repaired, he was fully charged and he was able to understand Mando’a. “So” Sabine said, digging through the toolbox. “Any new names strike your fancy?” 264 whirred. He knew he wasn’t going to be part of Specter cell so Specter 7 wouldn’t work. The droid said this and his rescuers smiled. “There’s already a Specter 7” Sabine told him. 264 intoned curiously. “His name’s Jacen Syndulla.”

264 was intrigued. The two had a child? Part of his processing power was devoted to picturing what components of each parent the child possessed.

Sabine crossed her arms. “So, what’s been up with you? Haven’t seen you since...ya know.”

For the next hour they listened to 264 as he told his tale. He’d apparently been offline for three and a half years before being put back into service, though not with the Ghost crew. From what he was able to piece together, an Imperial station called the Death Star was destroyed and took a massive amount of Imperial droids with it. He was reactivated so as to help the Empire compensate for its losses in droids. And he’d been stationed at the supply base for the better part of a year.

“You’re not gonna be taking orders from them anymore,” Ezra said firmly, “that ends today.”

“Ok, one thing before we go out; until you get a new paint job it’d be a good idea if one of us was with you whenever you go out onto the base. You won’t get shot on sight, but it’d really make things easier if people could see you were with us.”

264 felt a brief bit of fear before Sabine painted a red X over his Imperial markings.

“That’ll have to do until I can figure out what colors to give you. Don’t worry, I’ll pick something you’ll love.” 

264 could hardly wait.

Later,

Vizsla stronghold.

The operation’s haul was enough to make Ursa give a rare smile. They had not just made off with large amounts of ammunition and weapons, but repair tools, vehicle parts, medicine and medical droids were taken. Ezra’d even gotten a hold of a case of 100,000 credits which he’d kindly informed her of. She’d let him keep part of it. He might need to buy replacement parts for his ship or other supplies, not to mention have a little to spend when they went to Krownest. Those in charge of logistics would plan how to best distribute the rest of the supplies through the Resistance.

She smiled as her daughter and Ezra came up to her but stared at the droid near them, an Imperial astromech with the Empire’s crest crossed out.

“Long story” Sabine said with a shrug. “He’ll be able to help us though. Got rid of his spyware.”

Ursa pursed her lips before shrugging. “We’ve got a good haul. We've got everything except Westhills currant wine."

Ezra looked to her confused.

"Wait, how do you know about Westhills wine."

"I've had it before," Ursa said calmly, "about two months after Yavin. I try to get some whenever a ship from Lothal bringing foodstuffs."

Ezra's brow furrowed and he put up one of his hands.

"Wait you've been trading with Lothal? For how long?"

“Almost a year now," the Countess replied. "Ever since Yavin to be precise. Every free Mandalorian world’s been trading with Lothal, including Krownest.”

"Why'd you start?"

One of the Wren warriors shrugged. “No Imperial taxes, high quality goods, friendly people, you name it. Same with Garel. Ever since it was clear the Empire wasn’t gonna be heading into the Lothal sector anytime soon a whole bunch of planets started trading there.”

Ezra knew that Lothal’s economy was starting to pick up in the time since Yavin but he’d no idea that they were trading with Mandalorians. He made a mental note to ask Jai or Zare if they knew anything about it. For now, he'd busy himself with helping Sabine repair 264 while waiting for dinner that night.

Later that evening,

Guest quarters, Vizsla Stronghold

Tal’kyr popped his neck. The mission’s success was celebrated in the usual Mandalorian form, dinner with a lot of meat and a lot of beer. His parents wouldn’t be back for the next couple of hours if he had to guess. Thidianne left a little earlier than he did, though he wasn’t quite sure why.

The fact that he’d just walked by her bedroom door and saw her sitting on the bed in a weird position, legs crossed with her hands on her knees did little to help the situation.

“ _What are you doing_?” Tal’kyr asked

“ _Meditation. I saw Bridger doing it this morning. I got curious about what he was doing and asked how it benefited him. His answer was...intriguing._ ” Thidianne answered not looking at her brother.

“ _He has not done anything else...unusual I hope_ ,” Tal’kyr commented darkly.

Thidianne opened her eyes and narrowed them. _“He has said nothing to offend me nor has he laid a finger on me without my permission_.”

“ _You let him touch you_ ,” Tal’kyr said as he cocked his head.

“You know full well what I mean, brother.” Thidianne’s tone was one of pure venom. Tal’kyr stepped back a little.

“ _I find him curious, Tal’kyr. I find him very curious. But I’m quite a ways off from letting him touch me._ ” 

Tal’kyr didn’t quite know what the Jedi did to get into his sister’s good graces. But he knew he didn’t like the fact Bridger’d pulled it off. Not a single bit.

Two days later,

Landing pad near Sundari Royal Palace, Sundari Mandalore,

The grey and black uniformed officers shuffled awkwardly. These men and women, as well as their cohorts in Keldabe, were the Empire’s highest authority in Mandalorian Space following the death of Tiber Saxon. Following Clan Saxon’s fall from the Empire’s favor, it was decided that a native governor was too hotheaded and unpredictable for Imperial Center’s liking. Ever since then Mandalorian Space was ruled by a cabal of

They’d functioned collectively with Coruscant’s approval.

Until today.

The loss of such an important supply facility was one slap in the face too many. It was bad enough that the Mandalorian Resistance was becoming so strong. Bad enough that they now had three powerful warships under their command. And that was without the ongoing insurgency in the rural parts of Mandalore or whatever shadowy war the inhabitants of Kalevala were waving on the Imperial forces.

Command decided that the Imperial rulers of Mandalore needed leadership themselves. Someone to coordinate their efforts.

They weren’t informed as to who their new boss would be. A security measure implemented by High Command in the wake of Yavin. It would not only prevent possible rebel agents from finding the identity of their new targets, but it also prevented some officers from using the information regarding their new boss as information to adjust how power games were played. You couldn’t plan on acquiring favors from your superior unless you only heard of who they were at the last moment.

An Imperial shuttle escorted by four TIE interceptors started hovering over the landing pad and hung in the air for a moment before its descent. The familiar whine of the ships engines powering down filled the air.

A minute later, a dark-skinned man in black armor descended the ramp flanked by six Death Troopers. The man himself had a long cape that bellowed in the wind. To his right was a young major general, an officer with a face that seemed to be carved from ice and with eyes containing shards of cold winter sky.

The black armored man looked to the officers then turned his gaze to the city around him. “Disorderly. Yet at the same time, everything has its place.”

“I love a good paradox,” he said with a grin before turning to the assembled officers. “It keeps the mind sharp. General Kadir, General Zhulkhe, General Drunkiva, Admiral Parolle, Admiral Shiale. It’s very good to meet you and I hope we will be able to count on one another.”

Kadir shuffled. This man’s joviality seemed to be genuine but he felt like there was something lurking behind that smile. He had to play it calm and diplomatic. “May we have your name too, sir? If I am not being discourteous? And that of your colleague.”

The man turned and walked over to him, his sinister escort following suit. Kadir felt like an enormous shark was staring right at him as the official stared expressionlessly into his eyes. “This is Major General Nuroll Huth. I am Moff Korvok Gideon, and I have come to bring the Empire’s order to the Mandalorian people.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter ost:
> 
> what are you up to?: Bankai theme-Bleach
> 
> a droid's life of drudgery: The Beast in Me-Texas Chainsaw 3D
> 
> thanks for the save: UNIT rocks-Dr Who Series 4
> 
> is that really you: Regal Procession-Marcus Fjellstrom


	12. Almost but not quite: story and character ideas that didn't make the final cut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next official chapter of 'Mandalorian Theatre Year One.' will be put up Friday and this chapter is something that I've been wanting to upload for a while now. This encapsulates both 'Path of Love' and 'Mandalorian Theatre Year One.'

Pryce's original demise:

Pryce was originally going to meet here end in a way that was much more graphic. In my first draft of the 'Lothal Liberation arc,' Sabine wouldn't have made any promise to Hera to kill Pryce quickly and cleanly as Hera wouldn't have requested such a thing. As such, she would've been under no obligation to not draw out Pryce's demise and she'd be free to channel all of her rage when doing the deed. In my original storyline, Sabine would've cornered Pryce in her office, shot her in the leg with one of her pistols, shot her in the chest with a ballistic knife before finally smashing Pryce's head into her desk until her skull cracked open. After this, Sabine would've walked back to the Ghost still covered with blood and headed straight to her room to tell her parents that she'd carried out the Rite of Vengeance. This was one of the first things I thought of back when I began piecing together this timeline, all the way back in Spring 2019.

I felt that keeping this sequence of events would've made Sabine look somewhat if not blatantly psychotic. And I'm fairly certain the comment section would've been flooded with people who thought similarly if I kept it in. Not to mention how this would make her look to Ezra after doing something like this. The Ghost crew's reaction to Sabine pulling something like this is what made me heavily reconsider and convince me to go with the idea of Hera demanding Sabine grant her request if Pryce was going to be reserved just for her. Sabine would have her revenge, but she couldn't go overboard. I understand that my original idea would've been really out of character for Sabine, and I'm personally surprised it took me months to realize. Back when I thought of Pryce going out this way back in Spring of 2019, I didn't question whether or not these actions would be normal for a character as deeply as I should have.

Hera's pregnancy:

After Hera found out she was pregnant, I was planning to do a chapter structured like a nature documentary showing the travails the rest of the crew went through taking care of Hera over the next few months before she reached the late stage of her pregnancy. It would've had David Attenborough style narration and covered Hera's bizarre food cravings, mood swings, and the mania experienced by Twi'lek women while expectant. One scene would feature Hera starting to crave Mynock and the Ghost crew having to keep her from the cockpit, as she intended to fly into an asteroid field and send them out to fetch some Mynocks for her.

I lost interest in the idea of putting this chapter in, on top of the fact that by the time I planned to do so the pandemic was just beginning and a good chunk of my life got turned upside down. I'd spent so much time preparing for life during quarantine and how my last semester at CSUN would go that I didn't finish the chapter. Long story short, the beginning of the pandemic and everything that came with it made me unable to fully explore this idea and upload a chapter on it.

Ezra and Sabine's first date:

The way Ezra and Sabine confessed to each other and the immediate aftermath in the final version of 'Path of Love' differed a bit from what I originally had in mind. I originally intended for Ezra's confession to be interrupted by Imperials but the officer's statement that there was a concealed holdout would turn out to be true. The biggest pocket of surviving Imperials was to be holed up at an abandoned coastal fort near Zaffero Cita and they were preparing for a retaliatory attack on the city with surviving vehicles as well as stormtroopers and local collaborators. The two's first 'date' would've been taking the fort and nipping the surviving Imperial's attack plan in the bud. After the fort had fallen and the surviving Imperials surrendered, the two would've gone to dinner and a walk through Zaffero Cita before heading back to the Ghost and Nightbrother.

I decided the attack on the fort would've made things drag out and I felt I'd already accomplished what I'd set out to do. Besides that, I had the original idea that they'd do this all on their own and it seemed weird that they wouldn't call in backup before the raid, seeing as my original idea was the two taking the fort without much help even from the rest of the Ghost crew.

Combat Stims Lab:

One chapter I was toying with had a similar idea to the Imperial facility where experiments on animals were being conducted but there were still major differences. Instead of researching military purposes for vicious animals the facility would've been dedicated to developing combat stimulants. The test subjects would've been members of the Empire's special forces and while the stimulants would've been successful, they would've had a very detrimental effect on the mental faculties of those it was administered to. To be specific, they would've displayed enormous amounts of aggression towards those not given the stimulant and eventually lose the ability to speak coherently. When I began outlining this chapter, I even had something similar to the super-mutants from Fallout in mind.

The blast wave of a supernova would've cascaded through the system the facility was located in, causing most of the power systems to fail and the rabid test subjects to escape containment, kill the rest of the personnel and spread out through the compound and surrounding area. The Mandalorians would've intercepted the last signal sent from the facility's administrator informing the Tarkin Initiative of a compromised facility event but nothing anymore specific, leading to Bo-Katan dispatching Ezra, Ketsu, Tristan and the squad from the "Wild Research" chapter to investigate. What would ensue would have been my attempt at psychological horror, with the test subjects stalking the Mandalorians throughout the compound and striking from unexpected ambush points.

I decided not to go with this idea for a few reasons. Firstly, my original story outline didn't have the kind of psychological horror I was going for. I wanted the group's terror to be based more on what they couldn't see rather than what was jumping out at them. I realized that Ezra's Force sensitivity would've allowed him to pick up on the extreme amounts of anger coming off of the test subjects therefore letting him track them if he kept his focus. Secondly, I got writers block around halfway through planning this story out. I got to the point where most of the test subjects began converging on the Mandalorians but for some reason I couldn't move forward in a way that satisfied me or made sense. Thirdly, I felt like having the antagonists be deranged animals allowed for a bit for variation in the threats Ezra's group faced.

Nova Adventure Park:

I originally got this from the Nuka World DLC in Fallout 4. Nova Adventure Park is a massive theme park on a planet near the border of Mandalorian Space that was taken over by the Bloodclaw Pirates and used as their HQ. They took large amounts of slaves to Nova Adventure Park to maintain both the park and the Bloodclaw's ships. After taking the Venator's, the Mandalorian Resistance would've discovered the Bloodclaw's presence at the park and decided to neutralize it. There was going to be a chapter where the Mandalorians show up and take the park for themselves as a new base, freeing the slaves the Bloodclaws kept there and killing off the vast majority of the Bloodclaws themselves. This was where Ezra, Sabine and Sabine's family were supposed to stay for a while after leaving Zanbar.

I decided not to explore this idea further because, well, the thought of a former theme park being a Mandalorian base seemed too silly to me. Even if the place was fortified to serve as a military base, something about the idea just seemed off. I even wrote some dialogue from Ursa, Fenn Rau and others addressing the weirdness of setting up shop in such a place. Ezra was going to mention how creepy it was that a giant statue of the park's mascot seemed to be staring directly at the Nightbrother and Ursa was going to agree that their surroundings were more than a bit jarring come nighttime. Even Ver'rok was going to comment on the bizarre contrast between their surroundings and what was going on within the park. Not only that, but some of the droids that worked at Nova Adventure Park were still operational and popped up every now and then, spouting some of the dialogue they were originally programmed with.

Hunath Skirata:

Hunath was a character who would have been Tristan's main love interest and his future wife. She would've been introduced halfway through Year One and she'd start falling for Tristan some time after. When their relationship turns serious, Hunath would've joined Clan Wren to be with him.

I didn't fully commit to putting Hunath in the story because none of the setups for how she'd meet Tristan and fall for him seemed to work. Plus, I couldn't decide on her personality traits so as to fully flesh her out as a character. I'm still having this sort of reservation when it comes to Lessula Fett, given what I have planned for her future. As for who Tristan's love interest will be, I've fully decided on who she is but she isn't slated to appear until early into "Year Two."

Ezra's luck with Mandalorian women:

This was going to be a running gag through 'Mandalorian Theatre." Ezra was originally going to face some hostility to his presence from the Mandalorians in the camp on Zanbar as well the other places he was transferred to with Sabine. But his performance in combat, down to earth nature regarding being a Jedi and his actions during an upcoming battle, would've made the Mandalorians start seeing him in a better light.

Especially the girls. Tristan would've been the first to point out that the girls were starting to see him as dating material by Mando standards despite Ezra already being in a relationship. Ezra would soon begin to pick up on the fact that some of the girls enjoyed sparring with him and other small hints that he'd become the focus of their romantic attentions. This would've culminated in Sabine's right to him being openly challenged. In time, Ezra, Tristan, Tal'kyr, Hark and one other character would've started being referred to as 'the five princes' because of the degree to which they are desired by the young women in the Mandalorian Resistance. And yes, I know that moniker is like something from an anime.

To be honest, I'm planning on keeping parts of this idea for future use. The fact that Ezra unintentionally won Sabine over isn't going to be lost on the Mandalorians and he just might pull a repeat performance over time. Who knows, in a year's time, he might accidentally show all the traits Mandalorian women (or men) look for in a husband. 

Bo’s Foundling:

One chapter revolved around Bo’s Venator coming across a nearly destroyed civilian vessel which is later revealed to have been a target of a Bloodclaw remnant. The ship’s passengers and crew were almost all dead, but the scanners carried by the boarding party picked up on a faint life sign just before the group left. The boarding party enters a cabin where a Balosar man and woman lay dead and sobbing is heard coming from a nearby locked closet. Opening the door, the boarding party finds a terrified Balosar girl who only goes with them very reluctantly, breaking into a sobbing fit seeing the corpses of her parents.

The girl, who the Mandalorians discover to be named Feral from passenger documents, is taken to receive medical treatment where she first meets Bo-Katan. Bo takes off her helmet in order to comfort her and Feral becomes much more relaxed so the medical droids can fully examine her. This gesture on Bo’s part would not only gain Feral’s trust but also make her begin seeing Bo-Katan as a motherly figure. Feral would begin following Bo around and become anxious when she was not nearby. As Ezra and Sabine would be on the Venator along with Sabine’s family, Ursa would be quick in realizing what Feral’s behavior is implying and Bo-Katan would figure it out as well. Given her position and responsibility as Mand’alore, Bo-Katan would be very nervous and skeptical of her ability to act as Feral’s stepmother. Her dilemma is further punctuated by her own fear that refusing to take up the role of Feral’s stepmother would have a detrimental effect on Feral’s already fragile mental state. In the meantime, the other Nite Owls help take care of Feral.

After a hear to heart talk with Ursa, Ver’rok and some of the other Mandalorians who have children, Bo-Katan comes to realize that no one is truly prepared to be a parent and she should at least try to be what Feral needs and that she will not need to bear that burden alone. The chapter would end with Bo-Katan adopting Feral as her Foundling.

I’m not quite sure why I never made a draft of this chapter, but I felt like something was missing from it. The best I could figure was that I didn’t know how to progress Feral’s story after this, that I didn’t know how to expand on her character after her adoption. She would've been more of a means to develop Bo-Katan's character more than be her own character. 

I invite you to give your opinions on you've just read in the comments section. I'd love to hear what you think of these ideas.

  
  



	13. The Mandalorian take on a calm resolution of differences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things between Ezra and Tal'kyr come to a head, bringing the two to a violent confrontation! Meanwhile, Moff Gideon makes plans for the next stage of the war against the Mandalorian Resistance!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My upload schedule might change a bit since I just got a new seasonal job a Lowes. It looks like they want me 2-3 days a week but I've got a feeling that might change once the holidays draw closer.

Incoming transmission…

Hello again, ladies, gentle beings, and droids and welcome back to Voice of Liberty with your host Jevia Cross. Got a lot of good news for ya today and some not so good news as well.

Let’s get the depressing stuff out of the way first, shall we? The Rebel Alliance lost a major flight training base to Imperial forces a few days ago, led by Mr. Tall Dark and Spooky. While a good portion of the personnel were able to evacuate, the Alliance has confirmed that most did not survive the assault. And given who was leading it, I personally consider those who managed to escape extremely fortunate.

Onto the good news. The Ishi Tib have entered the war against the Empire, with their first strike being the destruction of the Imperial Star Destroyer _Stormbringer_. This brings a powerful navy to the forces opposing Palpatine’s rule. The Ishi Tib have also begun harassing Imperial supply lines and even halted an Imperial attack on the capital city of the planet Degravane. So, if you’re on Tibrin and you’re hearing this, let me say welcome to the fight. We’re happy to have you.

Our favorite private prison company is having problems as well. ACG lost four facilities in one week to a number of resistance groups including our favorite Beskar wearing ball-busters. A leaked memo from ACG’s headquarters has shown that over the past three months they’ve lost 83 million credits worth of prisoners to resistance groups all across the galaxy as well as 2.2 billion credits in loss facilities and products. Not to mention the fact that they’ve had to start offering premiums for pay in order to hire new guards so they can replace the ones they lost.

We’ve got more for you in a minute or so, folks. For now, please enjoy ‘Walk in the Phelopean Forest” by Graelik Durr.

Two weeks later,

Mand’alore’s bed chamber, Keldabe Great Hall, Sabine’s dream

Kruvina crossed her legs in imitation of Ezra meditating. Sabine’s perverted duplicate stared at her from the edge of the massive bed with a wicked grin, her head resting in her hands. “There’s no need to be so hostile to the idea. After all, we both know Thidianne won’t be able to temp Ezra away from you.”

“That doesn’t mean shit!” Sabine yelled at her perverted self. 

“I just want to know why you can’t be more open minded.” Kruvina countered with a shit eating grin.

Sabine’s face scrunched up. “I’m not _sharing_ my boyfriend with her! End of discussion!”

Kruvina cocked her head. “Why not? Surely, it’d help smooth things over with Mr. Nexu Coat if he sees that Ezra can treat his daughter right. He hasn’t seen enough of Ezra in combat in order to be impressed with him and you know it. Not to mention it’ll push Tal’kyr’s buttons and I know how much you’ll enjoy doing that.”

What angered Sabine wasn’t what Kruvina was saying in and of itself, but the fact she was correct. Ver’rok’s dim view of Ezra changed little over the course of their two missions together from what Ezra’d told her. Her boyfriend was caught off guard and needed Ver’rok’s assistance in order to succeed during the strike on the supply station and during a mission to an Imperial Intelligence facility, Wren’s and Ordo’s forces were so far apart that for all Ver’rok knew Ezra didn’t fight at all. Sabine was starting to think that Ezra was becoming afraid of House Ordo’s intimidating chieftain, nervous that he wasn’t making a good impression. She bristled with anger as she remembered overhearing a remark Ver’rok made to Lirek Vizsla the previous day regarding his doubts over Ezra actually being valuable.

Kruvina was also right in stating that she liked the idea of messing with Tal’kyr. Sabine wanted to make it clear to the young Ordo that she wasn’t going to leave Ezra for him. And as much as she hated to admit it, she wanted to do it in a way that would do quite a bit of damage to his ego. 

Kruvina steepled her fingers. “Plus, you’re telling me that the idea of a Jedi with a harem of Mandalorians doesn’t make you feel _anything_? I’m certain that he’s more than capable of satisfying the both of you.”

Sabine started popping her knuckles. The topic of sex was one that was rarely raised between the two in the beginning of the relationship. They’d discussed it a bit more as their first anniversary approached but it was still a touchy subject. Sabine’s concern wasn’t Ezra’s ability to perform, it was her own capability. 

“And think of how it’ll improve the relationship between your people and the Jedi!” Kruvina chuckled.

Without a word, Sabine started swinging her fists at her doppelganger, but Kruvina only sashayed out of reach while cackling. “Even the biggest Jedi-haters among our people revere Tarre Vizsla! Imagine it! Ver’rok and his wife being called ‘Ba’buir*’ by the first Mandalorian Force sensitive in millennia. Same thing with Mother and Father! Oh, they’d just love it!”

This made Sabine gnash her teeth. Kruvina was making it out like Ezra’s purpose was to provide the Mandalorians with Force users. Like he was just breeding stock. That kind of insult was just begging for an escalation in hostilities. She pulled her pistols out of their holsters and fired off round after round at the twirling and jubilant Kruvina.

Right before Sabine nailed Kruvina with a shot from one of her pistols, she felt a jolt and found herself looking at her bedroom wall. Giving an agitated groan, she put on a pair of sleep pants and clumsily made her way into the kitchen to make herself some caff. She could hear the sound of the shower going near Ezra’s quarters, signaling that her boyfriend was up and about.

She sighed. Sabine’d gotten used to not having Kruvina pop up in her dreams for quite some time. She didn’t miss the presence of the perverted manifestation but the developing issue with Thidianne might’ve been the impetus for her return. The Ordo girl’s interest in Ezra was, at least on a surface level, based on him being a Force user and her curiosity concerning Jedi. It resembled her father’s own interest in Jedi. But the way Thidianne looked at Ezra sometimes made Sabine feel a chill. It made her feel like she needed to put her arm around him for the Ordo girl to stop looking at him the way she did.

The chirping of an astromech snapped Sabine out of her rut. 264 rolled into the room and made his way over to her. Although for a moment, she needed to remind herself of the droid’s identity. The image of the astromech in Imperial colors was so firmly stuck in her mind that she needed to remind herself now and then that the droid with the custom paint job was the same one that took part in two rescue operations alongside the Ghost crew. 264 now sported a paint job of emerald, teal, and gold with a black mythosaur skull near his radar eye. 

264’s introduction to the rest of the droid pool was something she and Ezra were at first tense about. Almost every droid in the pool from the repair units to the protocol units were as ‘native’ as droids could get, having had Mandalorian owners right from the beginning. They originally had little interaction with 264 but they slowly but surely got used to him. 264 also began interacting with P-RC3, a modified protocol droid owned by Ursa. ‘Persee’ didn’t seem to mind 264’s presence, considering the worst he had to say about the astromech was calling his new paintwork ‘gaudy.’

“How’re you doing?” Sabine asked the astromech.

264 let out a brief series of beeps that meant ‘alright’ more or less. 

“Things should be pretty quiet today. Wanna go on a walk through the stronghold a bit later?” Sabine continued.

264 was quiet for a moment before giving an affirmative. She smiled. She and Ezra hadn’t seen the entirety of the stronghold yet, planning to do so as part of a date. There didn’t seem to be any problem with 264 being with them.

“Cool. We’ll do it later this morning.” Sabine stated as she left the room, 264 following,

By the time Ezra came and joined her for breakfast, Sabine’s sour mood had completely dissipated.

Meanwhile,

Sundari Royal Palace, Sundari, Mandalore

Neither of the two Imperial command centers on Mandalore were exactly relaxed postings. But the need to make a good impression on the new Moff, as well as word beginning to spread of his sinister reputation, make the personnel in the Royal Palace all the more frantic. Those who had the connections dug up what information they could on Gideon and his adjutant Huth and what they found was enough to make even the more bombastic officers more reserved.

It was into this tense atmosphere that Kadir walked, having been called to Gideon’s office for a morning briefing. He tried not to look at the Death Troopers standing guard outside the door. The black armored soldiers followed Gideon wherever he went. Maybe his ISB connections allowed him access to them, as neither Kadir nor his colleagues had them as bodyguards.

The Moff was sitting behind an ornate wooden table and there was a large plexiglass window. Despite the sunbeams shining into Sundari’s dome and on the Royal Palace, it seemed as though Gideon’s very presence negated the entry of sunlight. He couldn’t even see the Moff’s eyes until he was right in front of the door. 

Once Kadir sat down, Gideon picked up one of the datapads on his desk. “Good morning General. I hope you’re ready to kick things off.”

“Yes sir.” Kadir stated.

“First, I want a report from the commanders in charge of the rural areas; casualty lists, high value targets, incident reports.” Gideon said listing off requests.

“Understood sir. You’ll have them within a few hours.”

Gideon seemed satisfied and he continued. “I’m also trying to get meetings with both the New Mandalorian Prime Minister and the general in charge of our junta on Carlac. I would like you and the others to be present during those.”

“I’ll make sure the others come, sir.” Kadir said with an even voice

“Cooperative, aren’t you? Well then. The statue of Gar that Tiber built in front of the Great Hall. Why hasn’t it been taken down?” Gideon asked.

Kadir felt his throat go a little dry. In front of the Great Hall in Keldabe was a statue of Gar Saxon commissioned as a memorial by his brother Tiber almost immediately after taking up the governorship. It showed the late Saxon leader standing tall with his hand extended toward the sky in a, to be fair, absurdly heroic pose. It was the first feature of the Great Hall lit by the sun every morning. The statue was completed only a month or so before Tiber joined his brother in death. It was undisturbed after Tiber’s demise and the Imperial administration on Mandalore had too much to worry about to dedicate any man-hours to taking it down.

“S-sir, we felt that nothing problematic would come of the statue staying up.” Kadir answered unevenly.

Gideon steepled his fingers and leaned back. “Clan Saxon are traitors to the Empire. The fact that Gar and his brother served as governors in service of it is now irrelevant. I want it gone by the end of the week Kadir, and I want you to make sure of it.”

"Understood sir."

"Thank you, that will be all."

Kadir felt cold as he exited the room. Gideon's words told him he was being dismissed from the meeting, but the Moff's tone made him feel like he was being told his services and his life were no longer required.

Meanwhile, 

Vizsla stronghold garden, Vizsla stronghold

Sabine whistled, impressed. The greenhouse she, Ezra and 264 were in housed desert plants from all over Gargon, from Tentacle Cactus to Dune Melons and Quench-Gourds. Ezra made a mental note to go into town and ask around for which plants were good for cooking with. 264 was content to simply look around. 

According to Ursa, Lirek and his children had a passion for plants and admired the hardy nature of the greenery of their home world. Maybe they identified with it somehow.

“What’re the plants on Mandalore like?” Ezra asked.

She grinned. “Couldn’t you find that out on the Holonet? You’ve learned Mando’a from there.”

Ezra shrugged. “I could. But it’d read so...clinical. There’d be no personal flare to it.” He smiled a little and looked at her. “No color.”

Sabine laughed. “Well said, young Jedi.”

Sabine didn’t break her stride but put her finger under her chin. “The plants in Sundari are pretty similar to these. The ones under the dome I mean. There was a hanging garden near the Imperial Academy that some of the students went to on their off hours. The Royal Palace’s got a botanical garden too, but I never got to see it. Keldabe and the other regions have a lot more variety.”

“Like what?” Ezra asked engrossed in what his girlfriend was saying,

“Bas Neral. Veshok trees. Veshok wood’s been used in everything from furniture to children's toys, all the way back to when Mandalore was first settled.”

“You really want to see Keldabe some time, don’t you,” Ezra asked.

Sabine looked at the ground, seemingly getting misty eyed. “Ever since I was a little girl.”

She leaned in a little closer to him, ignoring whoever might be looking at the two. “When the Empire’s forced off Mandalore, I’d like nothing more than to visit it with you.”

Sabine gave a warm sigh. “The Great Hall, the Chortav Meshurkaane Market, Shae Vizsa Stadium, we’ll see it all.”

“ _What’d be the point_ ,” asked an agitated voice, “ _you really think he’d be able to appreciate what Keldabe is?”_

The two froze for a moment before they turned to their left. Leaning against a large potted cactus was Tal’kyr, giving them the coldest glare, he could muster. Ezra smirked inwardly. The young Ordo had nothing on the kind of freezing stare Ursa was capable of. Sabine seemed much less amused by the intrusion, her face taut with annoyance. 264 froze in place, seemingly unsure of what to do.

“ _Care to elaborate,”_ Sabine asked through gritted teeth. 

_“Would you really expect a Jedi to understand what Keldabe means to our people? Would you expect him to understand the spirit that drove the Mando’ade to build it? Why the Empire’s presence there is such an insult?”_ Tal’kyr shrugged. _“He’s probably so wrapped up in whatever weird mystic mysticism he practices that he’d never be able to appreciate it. The ideals that led our ancestors to make Keldabe what it is would mean nothing to him. Who knows, the philosophy he follows might even forbid him from comprehending it.”_

The hand Sabine had on Ezra’s shoulder tightened its grip. By now some of the other visitors were starting to turn their attention to the confrontation. Ezra wasn’t sure if Tal’kyr wanted an audience for this, but he had one now, nonetheless. None of his prior interactions with Lord Ordo’s son implied he’d resort to such a power play. Whatever the case, there were now people watching. Word of what was going on might reach Ursa before he and Sabine even told her. 

“If I’m really a droid wrapped in skin like you think I am, how do you explain my beaming, boyish smile?” He let loose with the widest, most charismatic grin he could muster. 

Tal’kyr’s glared, his furrowed brow only accentuating his forehead ridges. “You keep that thing away from my sister.”

“ _I was already planning to. I’m not interested in her that way_.” Ezra replied

Tal’kyr crossed his arms. “That doesn’t explain why she’s been imitating you.”

Ezra’s brow furrowed. Imitating him? Was Thidianne trying out some of his lightsaber forms after seeing him practice? Was she starting to wear orange?

“I’ve seen her on her bed for the past few evenings meditating. I asked what she was doing and she said she watched you do it and told me you said it was beneficial. Not to mention the fact that she’s been going through Canderous’s diaries to see what he thought of Jedi.” Tal’kyr growled out “Let me make this clear, I won’t let you talk my sister into any of the mystic shit you get up to.”

“I wasn’t trying to convince her to do anything! She saw me meditating by the river, she asked some questions and I answered them the best I could. I’m not trying to indoctrinate her or whatever you’re thinking.” Ezra franticly replied waving his arms

“Then I challenge you to a sparring match! If you win, I won’t stop you from interaction with Thidianne! But if I win, you won’t go near her or speak to her unless it’s on missions!” Tal’kyr stated with a cold voice.

Ezra shrugged. “Fine.”

Sabine looked at him shocked. “Ez, this is overkill, you don’t need to humor him.”

“Sabine, I’m not interested in Thidianne and even if I won the match, I wouldn’t interact with her unless I had to.” Ezra said to Sabine loudly so that Tal’kyr could hear him.

Sabine was partially happy that he agreed to this, seeing that he had no interest in Lord Ordo’s daughter either way. But she got the feeling that Ezra agreeing to Tal’kyr’s demand was a bit excessive.

Tal’kyr seemed satisfied with his response. “We’ll meet at the dueling circle at 1700 hours. No lightsaber, none of your tricks. Just training blades and our fists.”

“I’ll be there” Ezra replied curtly.

Tal’kyr nodded and walked out of the garden, the gaze of helmeted and bare-faced Mandalorians. Flustered, Sabine pulled him out of the garden to a quieter spot with 264 following behind.

“That was completely unnecessary,” she hissed, “all you needed to do was persuade him you weren’t encouraging his sister’s curiosity!”

Ezra shook his head. “Sabine, this is a win-win situation. If I win, I’m technically allowed to interact with her but you’re forgetting that I rarely do it. And if I lose, oh well. Tal’kyr’ll stop annoying me. Besides, I think he has a bit of an ulterior motive so I kind of did need to accept.”

Sabine’s brow furrowed. “How do you see it?”

“I think he’s looking for the opportunity to show me up in front of everyone. Make me seem...unworthy of you. He can argue that I’m too weak to protect you or something. I need to foil whatever it is he’s planning and he’s given me the chance to do it publicly.” Ezra said.

Sabine pinched her nose. “Why do you assume this is gonna be in front of a crowd?”

“Sabine, if one of your people said they beat a Jedi at something they’d need proof. He can’t just take something of mine as a reward because then he’ll just be accused of stealing and that won’t help him make his case at all. If he’s going to try and beat me at something he’ll want as many people to see it as possible.” Ezra stated

“And you’re basing this on what exactly?” Sabine asked

“I’ve run into people like him before you met me, Sabine. He might not be exactly the kind of lowlife I’m familiar with but he’s got a lot to prove by beating me. That’s what my instincts are telling me. If he can show that I’m weak, he’ll have more of a convincing reason to make the case that you shouldn’t be with me.” Ezra growled out.

Sabine put a hand on his chest. “Ezra, he wouldn’t dare try something like that. Even if he challenged your right to be with me and won, no one would respect the result. I promise you. My people haven’t practiced that sort of thing in millennia. They found out long ago something like only made problems even worse.”

“Really?” Ezra asked surprised.

Sabine nodded. “It’s been documented that the results of some of those matches caused clans to be at each other's throats, even go to war if the loser felt humiliated enough.” She sighed deeply. “We’ll need to talk to my mother about this.”

“Sabine, I’m committed to doing this. Like it or not, I don’t think there’s any calling off this fight.” Ezra said with determination.

His girlfriend groaned. “We at least need to make her aware of what’s happened. Please Ezra, just give me that. You can bet that Tal’kyr’s doing the same with his parents.”

Ezra nodded and followed Sabine out of the stronghold.

Later,

Sundari Royal Palace,

“The Moff wishes to speak with you.” An officer said.

Kadir slowly raised his head from his console to meet the gaze of the stone-faced young officer. Those were words that few commanders wanted to hear uttered. “Did he state why?”

“He wishes to speak with you immediately. That is reason enough.” 

Kadir did not respond, simply rising out of his chair and following the officer. The afternoon light bled through the nearby windows and made Gideon seem as though he was sitting in front of a wall of flames. Kadir was ushered in by the Death Troopers, took his seat and waited for Moff Gideon to begin speaking. “Your...experimental offensive. I’ve gone over your proposition.”

“Do you find it satisfactory?” Kadir asked with a small but noticeable hint of surprise.

“Very much so. It shows a good deal of initiative.” Gideon put up a finger. “But while I agree, it’ll require a great deal of units to pull off. Not to mention the fact you haven’t chosen a specific target yet.”

Kadir ran his gloved hand through his hair, picking up small beads of sweat. “Sir, if we get good results, make the Resistance come away with even a pyrrhic victory, we’ll have a blueprint that will help us crush them once and for all.”

Gideon drummed his fingers on the desk. “Some of the elements of this offensive will require the direct approval of Oversector command. I will begin reaching out to Taris. Whether or not we will be able to carry out this master plan of yours will depend entirely on our results during the ‘experimental’ phase. Every status report and aspect of the battle will be scrutinized by Oversector command on Taris. And I will be frank, Oversector command will be extremely reluctant to provide what you’ve already asked for.”

Kadir rose slightly. “Sir, I am willing to pay the price if I need to. I am willing to go to Taris myself and face court martial if it comes to a defeat. But I think we have a winning formula and we need to prove it to Command. We need to prove that the Mandalorian Resistance can be crushed. We need to experiment and see what results we can gain.”

Kadir had never spoken to a superior in such a way before. He’d never been so determined, so adamant that he was right, so assertive. Such behavior was just asking to be cut down to size. He expected Gideon to order the guards outside to arrest him for contempt of a superior.

Gideon’s smile did nothing to reassure him. “You can be very intransigent when you want to, General.” The Moff leaned in his chair. “I wish more commanders of your rank shared that trait.”

“S-sir?” Kadir asked confused.

“We will bring this plan to Taris’s attention tomorrow. I want this proposal sent to your associates by the end of the day. Once it’s sent, you can consider yourself free to leave.” 

A few hours later,

Sparring circle, Vizsla stronghold

Tal’kyr waited in the center of a large stone circle, his family and his clan’s warriors gathered behind him. The circle itself looked large enough to accommodate fifty pairs of fighters, at least that’s what Ezra thought. 

His and Sabine’s discussion with her family echoed in his head as he advanced. Ursa was skeptical as to the wisdom of accepting Tal’kyr’s challenge. She had her usual stoic demeanor but there was no mistaking the doubt in her voice as she asked Ezra about his motives for doing so. She was silent as he explained what he believed Tal’kyr’s motives were. She echoed Sabine’s belief that Ezra was reading too deeply into Tal’kyr’s reasoning but differed with her daughter in saying that accepting might have been the best course of action. 

Ursa elaborated by saying that Tal’kyr put himself in a position where if he had any ulterior motives, all Ezra needed to do to nip them in the bud was beat him. The Wren Countess gave Ezra what he assumed to be her attempt at encouragement, telling him that his previous fighting experience would improve his chances a great deal. Tristan found the whole situation a welcome distraction from the days boredom. Aldrich was surprised, but also curious to see how things would turn out. 

Sabine and her family followed Ezra to the circle and stopped at the edges as Ezra advanced until he was barely a foot away from Tal’kyr. The group was surrounded by a group of helmet and helmetless Wren warriors. Hark’s group were also present, standing or sitting at the edge of the ring in anticipation. Next to his group was a cluster of Fetts and members of the other clans in House Vizsla. Lessula was sitting near Hark, seated cross legged on the rust red ground. A medic and med droid stood dutifully at the edge of the ring. A soldier in Vizsla colors stood close to Ezra and Tal’kyr, his helmet turned to Lirek and his family. The Vizsla Lord cleared his throat and began to speak.

“This match will be descended when either of the fighters gives up or passes out,” Lirek said loudly, “they will fight unarmed and, as per the request of Tal’kyr Ordo, the Jedi Ezra Bridger will not be allowed to use his powers.”

Some of the helmetless Mandalorians in the audience showed slight surprise. This fight was going to get much more interesting for them.

Lirek looked both of the fighters in the eye. “The best of luck, the both of you.” He then walked back to the edge of the circle and clapped his hands, prompting the fight to begin. Tal’kyr moved first with a gut punch that Ezra pushed down and responded to with an attempt at sweeping Tal’kyr’s leg. The young Ordo pivoted away from his sweep and sent a flurry of punches at Ezra’s gut. Blocking most of them, Ezra was beginning to size up Tal’kyr’s skill level. None of his movements implied that he was a novice but Ezra doubted that he’d seen as much real combat as he had. 

Ezra struck his first blows against Lord Ordo’s son in the form of a backfist to the solar plexus that he followed up with an elbow to the side. Tal’kyr let out a grunt before responding in the form of a jump kick to Ezra’s stomach. 

Ezra sucked in a lungful of air as the pain from Tal’kyr’s kick radiated through his torso. Tal’kyr laughed. “ _What’s the matter, Bridger? Are you afraid I’m going to make you look weak in front of everyone? Do I intimidate you_?”

Ezra chuckled as he ran his hand through his hair. “ _The only Mandos I’m afraid of are my girlfriend when she’s had a shit day and her mother”_ he said as he blocked a palm strike to his chest _. “So, forgive me if the sight of you doesn’t make me weak at the knees. Your father though...he’s another story_.”

Ezra couldn’t observe the effect his words had on the people behind him, so he was completely oblivious to Ursa’s look of blatant surprise or Sabine’s faint ‘aww.’ He did notice though that Ver’rok crossed his arms and began stroking his beard in contemplation. Ezra slightly regretted his choice of words at that moment but made himself switch his focus back to the fight.

Tal’kyr pivoted so he was facing Ezra’s side and let loose with another kick but Ezra caught the leg with his forearm and pulled Tal’kyr closer for a punch to the chin. 

Ezra wobbled a bit as he rose to his feet. “ _Let me ask you something, Tal’kyr. What do you think’s gonna happen if your sister hangs around me too long_?”

Tal’kyr’s face scrunched up, his brow ridges becoming much more prominent. “ _She’ll forsake who she is. She’ll abandon her emotions, her family, everything that makes her a Mandalorian_.”

“ _I can promise you Tal’kyr, she can’t catch ‘Jedi-ness.’ Sabine’s known me for years and she’s not spouting the weird philosophy stuff my teacher did when he started training me_.” Ezra grinned as he sidestepped a punch aimed at his temple. 

“ _Not to mention his own frustrations with it_ ” he said as he delivered a side-blade kick to Tal’kyr’s chest, knocking him backward. The Ordo responded by hitting Ezra in the side of the jaw with a palm strike. Ezra was almost pushed to the ground but kept his footing. 

The two kept fighting for a few more minutes, resulting in Ezra taking a black eye and he was trying his best not to put too much weight on his left leg. Tal’kyr himself wasn’t without injuries, with one of Ezra’s punches almost deadening his right arm and the blood from some of his cuts was mixing in with the rest dust of Gargon, inflicting an almost unbearable stinging sensation.

The way things were going, it was anyone’s guess who’d falter. Sabine was beyond tense at the spectacle and it looked like Bhiate was more than a little concerned herself. 

Ezra began talking. “ _I don’t have any intentions toward your sister. Sinister, romantic, whatever. I’m not interested in making her lose her identity as Mando’ade. And this fight isn’t gonna be over until one of us passes out or till you get it. I can stay here all day if I need to.”_

Tal’kyr shook his head. “ _No. It is over_.”

Before Ezra could respond, Tal’kyr turned to Lirek and announced. “ _I yield!”_

There was a good deal of muttering coming from the crowd, but House Vizsla leader simply nodded. “ _The victory is Bridger’s_!”

With a lopsided grin on his face, Ezra lurched over to the edge of the ring, soon finding himself wrapped up in Sabine’s arms. 264 was doing what was the droid equivalent of victory cheer and Tristan ruffled Ezra’s hair and laughed. “See? Knew you’d pull through.”

Ezra just smiled in response, too busy enjoying Sabine’s embrace. He hardly felt the pain from his injuries as she helped him make his way to the medic on standby.

Meanwhile,

Satine Kryze Memorial Plaza, Tavrakeen, Kalevala

The New Mandalorian capital was swept by rain, water dripping from the buildings that made up the cubist and futurist landscape. Its sky was a dingy grey that all but blotted out the sun. 

The sight of stormtroopers and Imperial soldiers in the streets made the air seem colder on a deeper, less tangible level. It seemed as though their very presence was making the statue of Satine Kryze weep. The thirty-foot statue of the late Duchess was drenched by rain, dulling the warmth of her features.

But there were those who saw the dreary weather as an ally, a blessing even. One of these people stalked across the nearby rooftops, the rain sliding off their cloak. Their gaze was focused on the approaching pair of Imperial Troop Transports approaching an intersection. With a pair of macro binoculars, they could see their associate waiting near another rooftop, giving the signal to prepare to strike. The two then opened hidden boxes near them and each pulled out the rocket launcher and ammunition that was waiting inside. 

When the signal was given, they fired the missiles at their targets. Both ITTs saw the rockets incoming and attempted to evade, but their panicked attempt to escape only sealed their doom. The rockets smashed into the vehicles, one hitting its target on the roof and the other near the passenger compartment. The stormtroopers inside both transports were decimated, with only a few surviving the blasts. 

The two figures then fled into the rainy evening along pre-planned escape paths as the intersection filled with flaming debris and surveillance droids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter soundtrack:
> 
> Session with Kruvina: Waltz of the Flowers-Tchaikovsky 
> 
> Gideon's morning briefing: The Horror in Clay-Call of Cthulhu Orchestra by Graham Plowman
> 
> Through Vizsla's garden: Reqium for Humanity-Fallout 3
> 
> We must provide results: Dead Money Background Music-Fallout New Vegas
> 
> Good clean fight: Battle Theme 2-Fallout New Vegas
> 
> Kalevala clash: Shortwave Ruins-Subtotem


	14. After the brawl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra begins to relax in the aftermath of his fight with Tal'kyr, while Sabine becomes nervous about him catching the eye of other girls in the Mandalorian Resistance. At the same time, plans are made for closer operations between the Mandalorians and the Rebel Alliance and Bo-Katan considers reaching out to some old enemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After reading the comments on the previous chapter, I realized that some of the things I was trying to accomplish weren’t quite working; specifically Tal’kyr’s possible motives. Kruvina’s suggestions to Sabine were also weird and I’m going to try and address them. I think I could’ve consulted a bit more with my editor before putting up the last chapter.
> 
> I’d also like to let you know that my schedule is gonna be more packed during the next few months. I have a new (seasonal) job at Lowes and I’m looking to begin classes in spring that will help me get a certification to work with homeless people. 
> 
> That being said, I have no intention of discontinuing this story or cancelling the ones that will follow. I enjoy making them, I enjoy the fact that you enjoy them, and working on them's helped me keep myself sane and functional. And that's something I need given that this year's been nothing but a never-ending kick in the nuts.

Two weeks later,

Lirek Vizsla’s study, Vizsla stronghold

The holographic form of Admiral Ackbar shimmered to life before the gathered Mandalorian leaders, the ghostly image of Bo-Katan appearing just to his left.

“Greetings to you all,” he said in a scratchy voice, “I trust all are present.”

“We are,” Lirek responded. The Mon Calamari gave his best attempt at a smile.

“Good. To business, then. Alliance Command is planning to send a detachment of officers to Mandalorian Space to help coordinate joint operations as well as a naval squadron a month and a half from now.” Ackbar stated.

“Who will be in charge of this contingent?” asked Piroc Rook.

“Given her crew’s role in some of our early victories, the Alliance has suggested sending General Syndulla and part of her Ghost fleet,” Bo-Katan answered. “It was thought that it would be best to have the commander in charge of the contingent be someone we were...familiar with. We haven’t decided on where they’re staying though.”

The Count and Countess of Clan Wren turned to one another, both of them silent. Before Ursa could say anything, her husband gave her a warm smile. She didn’t need to ask what he was thinking. Some of the leaders seated next to the two turned their gaze in curiosity.

“We’d be happy to host her,” Ursa said. Every head in the room, organic and holographic, turned to face her. Bo-Katan twirled a lock of her hair nervously.

“Are you sure, Ursa? I won’t order you to do so.” Bo Katan asked.

Ursa nodded. “I have no issue of having her, her crew and their cohorts as my guests, milady. They are welcome under my roof.”

Hark’s short chuckle broke the silence. “That got settled quickly.”

“Indeed,” Ver’rok rumbled. His response was cause for slight amusement among the Mandalorians. Over the course of their meetings with him, he did not come off as blatantly impatient but they were able to pick up on slight traces of relief whenever meetings were making quick progress. It made Ursa wonder if Ver’rok had some deep-seated impatience. Bhiate just gave him a strange look but said nothing.

“Well then,” Ackbar grumbled, “onto other matters.”

In a matter of minutes, the conversation then turned to talk of strategy and the next phase of operations against the Empire.

Meanwhile,

Chennai, Gargon

Sabine had to laugh at Ezra’s giddiness. She was well used to seeing his curiosity with new surroundings but his excitement at being in a Mandalorian town for the first time was too much. The two decided to go and check out the town near the Vizsla stronghold they saw on their initial fly-in and Ezra’s excitement didn’t waver from the moment they first set out. His head whipped in all directions as they and 264 walked through the streets. The droid’s dome was constantly turning so as to take in the scenery. During 264’s time with the Empire, his world was limited to the bases he was working at. He was aware of the galaxy at large, but up until his ‘adoption’ by the two his opportunities to see it were so limited that he might as well have been completely cut off from it. 

Chennai had some elements she'd seen on Lothal before though with some noticeably Mandalorian features. The buildings had a rustic, homey feeling to them that she'd seen in Jhothal and the outskirts of Capital City but sturdier and built to withstand desert conditions. More than a few of the houses they passed had vaporators that would be used on moisture farms. Words in Basic and Mando'a flowed on the wind around them as locals and visitors to Gargon made their way through the market streets.

At the moment, Ezra was marveling at the offerings of a nearby clothing stand to the amusement of the woman running it. 

“ _My, my, someone’s excited about winter cloths,”_ she said with a chuckle.

Ezra grinned at her. “ _Winter’s kind of different where I’m from.”_

Sabine sniggered while he eagerly got himself a blue and green jacket. She clapped him on the shoulder as they left the stand. “Preparing for Krownest, are we?”

“I’m just taking the initiative. I won’t need to borrow one from your family.” Ezra replied with a grin.

She gave him a toothy smile. “Holonews flash, we might need to give you one anyway. This isn’t gonna cut it by itself. At least when we first get there. It’ll be the beginning of winter then.”

264 asked what Krownest was and the two explained what Sabine’s home was like to the droid while they walked. The astromech seemed apprehensive about the prospect of being surrounded by snow but remained curious, nonetheless.

Ezra’s wide-eyed wonder didn’t abate during the rest of the walk through Chennai and it wasn’t long before some of the locals began noticing the trio. Ezra’s lightsaber was within a pocket of his trademark orange jacket but that didn’t stop a few young children from looking at him and 264, with their parents either joining in or telling them in whispered _Mando’a_ that it was impolite to stare. Ezra, to his credit, didn't seem uncomfortable with this and allowed himself to soak in as much of his surroundings as he possibly could.

The staring did a good job of watering down Sabine’s good mood, reminding her of what she felt was a developing problem. Word of Ezra’s performance in his fight with Tal’kyr had spread quickly and she felt relieved that, for the moment, things with the young Ordo seemed to have de-escalated. But that didn’t stop her from being concerned about Thidianne. Ver’rok’s daughter was more of an enigma than her brother. Ezra told her that the Ordo girl sometimes watched him spar other Mandalorians whenever she happened by. Sabine couldn’t fail to pick up on the fact that there was also a noticeable number of girls from multiple clans spectating as well and she couldn’t pin down how many of them were there just to support a friend. Ezra was getting the attention of, to her, a distressing number of Mandalorian girls.

In her concern, she even began considering that some of the daughters of other clan leaders would start trying to find ways to get Ezra for themselves. Sabine wasn’t an expert when it came to politics, but it didn’t seem entirely out of the question for some of the clans to try and ask her parents what Clan Wren would want in exchange for Ezra. This seemed a very distant possibility but it was one that unnerved her, nonetheless.

She needed to speak to her mother the first opportunity she got. Sabine mentally filed away that plan as she and Ezra began looking for someplace to have lunch. 

Meanwhile, 

Bo-Katan’s quarters, _Shae’s Fist_

Given the prestige that came with the title of _Mand’alor,_ one could easily believe that their quarters on their flagship would be a sight to behold. It could be easy to imagine a room bedecked in trophies of past battles, fine art, and armor on racks. The trappings that one associated with nobility. 

But one could be forgiven for assuming such things. Even though some of Bo-Katan’s predecessors had slightly more opulent tastes, her room on the _Shae’s Fist_ was nothing more than a customized captains cabin. The walls were mostly bare, with her personal shelf of holobooks, computer terminal, resistance banner and armor locker making up the bulk of the decorations. The twin halves of Maul’s lightsaber were still in their case, next to a decently sized table. It was in this minimally customized room that Bo-Katan planned to spend the last few waking hours of the day.

Her duties as leader of the movement to free Mandalore simultaneously made her days a blur and grind. When the Venator was not engaged in combat with Imperial forces, Bo-Katan was in conference with her subordinates and allied resistance movements as well as planning future assaults on Imperial forces.

When her eyes reached the bottom of the screen, her hand froze in place. The last item on the datapad was one that banished the thought of sleep from her mind. It was an intercepted Imperial report concerning resistance activity in the Mandalore system itself. But this didn’t concern ‘warrior Mandalorians’ like the group she was leading. The report was centered around the activities of the very group that she once considered as being little more than spineless. New Mandalorians. 

According to the report, Imperial forces in Sundari were the targets of both blatant attacks in the street and instances of sabotage. A cyber-warfare campaign was being waged against Imperials in the domed city as well, with viruses being snuck into surveillance and data processing systems. It was suspected that resistance groups composed of New Mandalorians were behind the destruction of an Imperial command cruiser that was blown up after leaving dock and making its way through the planet’s atmosphere.

And these activities weren’t just limited to that domed metropolis in the desert. On Kalevala itself, the home-world and planet with the largest population of New Mandalorians, the Empire was encountering problems. The report stated that a number of Imperial personnel were being referred for psychological evaluation due to the methods of resistance cells in Tavrakeen. The same pattern in Sundari held true on Kalevala but there were some added features to what took place on the planet. The nerves of Imperial forces on the planet were being worn thin by false alarms and sensor screamers. Teams of saboteurs were messing with military infrastructure and base systems. And the Empire even suspected that some of their collaborators were in fact resistance agents. 

All of this was done by the same group of people she viewed as proof that the Mandalorian people were in decline. The same people she viewed as being toothless and lethargic, little more than a nuisance that could never hope to resist the might of Death Watch.

The same people her sister once led and looked after as a mother would.

Her heart sank as Satine’s face entered her mind’s eye and a tear came to her eye. The document mentioned that Satine’s name was invoked by those who dared to resist the Empire. Satine was becoming a beacon of liberty for the Mandalorian people.

 _As she should be_ Bo-Katan thought to herself. It was only after Satine’s death that Bo-katan truly realized just how strong her sister was. No matter how much she spat on Satine’s dream and fought to undo it, Satine still loved her and wanted to make peace with her. She wanted to make amends and work alongside her for the betterment of the Mandalorian people as a whole. Satine didn't care for terms such as "New Mandalorian" or "True Mandalorians". They were all the same people to her, the same family.

There was a sharp pain in her chest as another face came to her mind. Korkie. Gods of her ancestors, what became of her nephew? The _Mand'alore_ felt a tear rolling down her eye. She never knew how things turned out for him when the Empire came to Mandalore. She never knew if he was in hiding, dead, or in an Imperial prison somewhere.

Bo-Katan curled her hand into a fist. No. One way or another, she would discover what happened to her nephew. And what she did next would depend on the answers she found.

After all, her actions and those of Death Watch were the cause of so much of his pain. 

As she put away the datapad, Bo-Katan silently promised herself that she’d look into reaching out to the New Mandalorian resistance groups. It would be difficult to even contact them, but something told her it would be worth the effort. She wouldn't just be honoring her sister's memory, she'd begin seeking out what became of who could have been her only surviving family. She'd also reach out to Ahsoka to see if the Togruta Jedi had some idea where Korkie ended up.

With that thought, Bo-Katan slid into bed and turned out the lights.

Four hours later,

Vizsla stronghold garden

Sabine forced down the jittery feeling in her stomach as she sat down with her parents, looking around to make sure they wouldn’t be overheard. Her parents slowly sat down on one of the benches, both of them confused as to why she wanted to speak with them.

“Sabine, what’re you so nervous about?” her father asked. 

“I... I think Clan Ordo’s still gonna be a problem.” Sabine stated.

Ursa leaned back. “You’ll have to give us more than that, Sabine. What about Clan Ordo are you worried about?”

Sabine took a deep breath. “Thidianne. She’s been watching Ezra spar and Tal’kyr complained that she was meditating before he challenged Ezra to the fight.”

The Count and Countess seemed to catch on to what Sabine was implying by they still seemed incredulous.

“You believe she may have feelings for Ezra,” Aldrich said quietly.

Sabine nodded and looked around one more time. There were a few droids scurrying around watering the plants and a group of warriors from Clan Vizsla walked to another section of the gardens but there wasn’t anyone within eavesdropping distance 

“I don’t think she’s the only one either.” Sabine added

Ursa raised an eyebrow. 

“And what do you base this on?” the Countess asked.

“I’ve seen the way some of the girls look at him. Even if their helmets are on. Their visors are facing him for a bit longer than I’d like. Sabine said in a harsh tone. “I’ve been asking myself if he and I should go that extra step. Just to make sure we don’t have any problems like that in the future.”

“What do you mean,” her father asked skeptically.

“I’ve been thinking about adding to the ropes.” Sabine said.

Sabine’s parents turned to each other in surprise, shocked by the drastic implications of what Sabine was saying.

It was traditional for the daughter of one of Mandalore's noble families to make thin, sturdy, ropes over the course of her youth. But they served a purpose beyond simply being a symbol of her path to maturity. When a daughter of a Mandalorian noble family wanted to marry her lover after a ceremonial exchange of weapons, she was to pursue them, wear them down and subdue them with the ropes before giving the marriage vows. Although it was the job of the bride-to-be to hunt her lover down, the would-be spouse was expected to do everything in their power short of killing or maiming their Intended to keep her at bay without leaving the planet. 

Sabine had worked on the ropes ever since she was in the Imperial Academy but stopped when she was exiled. She never added to them her years on the Ghost. She felt that the ropes were a painful reminder of her past but one that she didn’t have the heart to throw out. She left them in a secret drawer undisturbed for so long that she occasionally surprised herself by finding them while in the midst of looking for paint. Neither Hera nor Kanan knew the ropes were there as far as she could tell.

She began to consider adding to them not long after she and Ezra got together. She’d made absolutely sure that she brought them onto the Nightbrother when they left for Mandalorian Space and stared at them when she knew she wouldn’t be disturbed. Sabine considered her newfound attention to them to be a sign of her renewed faith in love. 

Aldrich put his hands together and took a deep breath. “Sabine, I know what it’s like knowing that other women desire the one you’re with. You might not be able to picture it but I caught the eye of a few women besides your mother.”

Ursa nodded in agreement. “I had the same concerns as you did, Sabine. There were a pair of Nite Owls who were interested in him and were vocal about it. I did feel pressured to make our relationship formal but I wouldn’t press him into marriage just to discourage my competition. All I did was make it clear that we were together and that their attentions weren’t welcome.”

Ursa put her hand on Sabine’s shoulder. “I’m not giving you an order as your commander or as your mother. But I’m asking you; please don’t jump to marriage as being the solution to this issue. Your father and I were in a relationship for a long time before we got married and had you and Tristan. And to a certain extent, Hera and Kanan would argue the same. Speaking of them, Hera contacted us soon after you and Bridger began making your way to Zanbar, and she told us about the box that she demanded the two of you bring. And we were very relieved when she told us.”

“Really?” Sabine asked in shock.

“Indeed,” her father said, stroking his beard. “She wanted to make sure that when the time came when you and Ezra decided to be intimate you wouldn’t be taking any risks.”

“We’re in no rush to be grandparents anytime soon,” Aldrich said calmly. 

Sabine started to blush and whatever response she tried to piece together in her head was falling apart. Even Ursa was a bit surprised by her husband’s bluntness. “Al’ika, I think she gets the point.”

Aldrich was, for a moment, stoic. But then he slowly turned away sheepishly. “I’m sorry. That was unnecessary.”

In an attempt to dispel the awkwardness that now permeated the air, Ursa switched subjects. “Hera’s crew and some other rebels will be joining us when we return to Krownest in a month and a half. They will be staying with us for some time.”

Sabine’s face immediately lit up. 

“We offered to put them up,” Aldrich added. “It seemed the least we cou-”

Aldrich was cut off when his daughter embraced him and Ursa in a tight hug.

“Thank you,” said the young Wren.

Her parents were both silent but returned the hug. Sabine was beaming when she pulled her arms back. “Ezra’ll be happy to hear that. Did you talk to Hera in person?”

Ursa shook her head. “I have no doubt she’ll have been informed of the arrangement by now though. I’d expect her to contact the two of you soon.”

“Again, thanks.” Sabine said with a bright smile.

“We owe Hera and her crew a great deal, Sabine” Aldrich added, “it’s no trouble at all.”

“We’ll see you at dinner in a few hours,” Ursa said. “Give Ezra the good news.”

“I will. And thank you for hearing me out.”

Aldrich gave a small smile. “Think about this, Sabine. Any woman who’d try going after Ezra would have to have done things even more amazing than what you’ve pulled off. He’s in love with Sabine Wren; Imperial defector, one of the liberators of his homeworld and the woman who found the Darksaber. Trust me on this, he won’t be pulled away from you. I can tell you that much.”

Meanwhile,

Oradin Manor, Brentaal IV

The differences between his previous and current employers still shocked Rukh from time to time. Thrawn did not take the Noghri for granted but figuring out his thoughts was like solving a Siniteen puzzle box blindfolded. How he was able to predict the outcome of a battle or his enemy’s next move was beyond Rukh’s ability to understand. After completing some of the missions, the Grand Admiral assigned to him, Rukh would wonder for days if the Chiss possessed a precognitive ability similar to that of a Force user. 

Mara Jade on the other hand was much easier for him to read. Perhaps it was just her nature or a byproduct of her young age, but her thoughts and emotions were much less of a mystery. Rukh didn’t quite know which he preferred. He understood the need for one to compartmentalize and maintain an air of mystery much like Thrawn. He understood that some parts of a plan needed to be kept to oneself. But he was beginning to find Mara’s willingness to show emotion more honest, refreshing.

And right now, he could tell that his mistress was deeply frustrated. He’d picked up on it over the course of their mission to kill an Imperial judge who’d been associated with Black Sun. Even when the two infiltrated the manor and Mara assumed the laser-focused attitude she displayed in combat, he could tell she was frustrated. There was even a bit of agitation in her lightsaber strikes when she slashed her way through the judge’s bodyguards and the judge himself. 

And now, back aboard their ship, Mara was finally letting her anxiety show. 

“This should’ve been an Imperial Intelligence job” she muttered as they entered hyperspace.

“You believe this mission was below us?” The redhead gave a firm nod.

“I have been sent on similar missions by Thrawn. No matter how minor the target, the mission always suits a purpose.” Rukh stated politely.

Mara just sighed. “You fought with those guards too, Rukh. They couldn’t hope to bring you down and you know it.”

“I had fought more experienced opponents, yes.” Rukh responded.

“See? Special forces could’ve taken care of it. We could be keeping an eye on Vader or tracking down the kid who blew up the Death Star.” Mara angerly stated.

Rukh said nothing, sinking deep into thought. Mara’s twin obsessions again. The Noghri wasn’t entirely privy to the power dynamic between the Emperor, Vader, and Mara but he picked up on Mara’s possessing a great deal of suspicion for the Dark Lord. He was never present when she spoke to Palpatine and she always seemed brusque after dealing with Vader. Over time, he began to realize that she wanted to take Vader’s place somehow, either by catching the boy who cost the Empire the battle of Yavin or by somehow proving herself better than the black suited warrior.

Mara’s hand tightened around the arm of her chair. “Who knows what either of them have gotten up to while we were skulking around a planet full of stuck up bankers trying to kill a bent judge.”

“You still believe Vader intends to betray the Emperor I take it?” Rukh asked.

The redheaded Force user gave a frustrated sigh and slouched. “You wouldn’t get it.”

“You say so without any proof. You base your suspicions on the Force do you not?” Rukh again asked.

“Something like that.” Mara said waving him off.

“Then may I remind you that I have heard of what Force users are capable of even before I witnessed such things myself. Thrawn told me of what Jedi could do. It would take much to rouse my incredulity.” Rukh politely countered.

Mara was still silent.

“What I mean to say is ‘try me.’

Mara drummed her fingers. “I can sense...a division in him. I always felt that he wasn’t completely loyal to the Emperor but ever since Yavin something’s felt different. This hunt for the boy who destroyed the Death Star’s brought out something new. It’s like he’s putting his focus into some grand design that the boy will play a part in.”

“And this design will culminate in Palpatine’s demise.” Rukh noted in understanding

“Yes. But the problem will be proving it.” Mara grumbled out.

“And how do you intend we do so?”

“We’ll do it one step at a time, Rukh, one step at a time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter soundtrack:
> 
> They can stay at my place: Potential clients-Sherlock
> 
> a quaint stroll: Ann rehearses in a mirror-Kong 2005
> 
> Sabine's unease: The Game is On-Sherlock
> 
> A new ally?: Deference for Darkness-Halo ODST
> 
> He's mine: The Forgotten Village-Folklore
> 
> Mara's frustration: TBD


	15. Our allies on other fronts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra has a peculiar dream that prompts deep introspection on the Force's ability to provide glimpses of the future. Meanwhile, we catch glimpses of the fight against the Empire taking place on other worlds throughout the galaxy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is light on dialogue. I'm putting together the next plot development but I've been waiting for a right time to put in some of what scenes from this chapter for quite some time. 
> 
> Fair warning, it might take a week or so before the next chapter that moves the story goes up. Lowes assigned me to four shifts next week that go from 5am-2pm. Right after this, I'm putting up another 'almost but not quite' chapter discussing some stuff I neglected to mention from the last

Journal of Captain Jevik Doljah, Imperial Army

I’m an idiot. An utter, gormless, idiot. 

I thought those officers were trying to psyche me out. Insult my suitability for command. I was wrong. They were trying to help me, give me an idea of what I was in for.

What was on Kallee that I needed to be afraid of? A bunch of bone-lizards living in caves, deserts and jungles that barely have access to power generators? What could I have to worry about?

This planet gave birth to General Grievous for fripps sake. That should’ve been warning enough.

Ever since I came here, we’ve lost twenty-eight soldiers in only a few weeks. Eight of our sensor modules have been wrecked. Three APCs are out of commission due to attacks by the natives and our plans to create watch posts near villages in the region have been constantly delayed due to never ending emergencies.

We found Sergeant Tandi. By the Maker did we find Tandi. One of our scouting parties came across him, his corpse pinned to a dead tree by the arms from one of our probe droids. We still haven't the rest of his squad.

Our new orders from planetary HQ state that no troops go on foot patrol unless part of a full squad, along with tightened security measures at every medium to large scale facility. We aren’t supposed to leave base unless absolutely necessary. And the list of reasons justifying leaving the perimeter is pretty short.

The troops are getting jumpy. I can’t blame them. The guys who do patrol in the APCs don’t talk to each other anymore while they’re out. They just sit in silence waiting for their route to finish. And the squads to do searches on foot say they feel like there’s a Kaleesh watching them whenever it gets dark or misty out. 

I’ve got a briefing in ten minutes. Hopefully, planetary command will give us some good news. Maybe we’re gonna get another two divisions or something. A new stormtrooper legion. Who knows.

Wren Stronghold, Ezra’s dream

Ezra grinned as he sat back in his chair. That was another week’s worth of business out of the way. It still amazed him how easily Luke and Bo-Katan could get along. Despite all the difficulties that came with rebuilding the Jedi Order, it was nice to see that there weren’t any issues dealing with the Mandalorians. The two were amicable even when they didn’t agree with each other. Luke went so far as to jokingly agree with Bo-Katan when she said his attempt at a beard wasn’t quite working the way he’d hoped.

The door opened and he heard the pattering of footsteps approaching the chair. He turned to see a little boy looking at him with a look of excitement. The boy had black hair, brown eyes, and slightly tanned skin. “Are you done working?”

“Yep. We’ll play a bit after dinner, alright?” Ezra replied.

The boy nodded. Ezra returned his smile and started to get out of the chair.

Wait, whose kid was this? And why couldn’t he remember what was said during the meeting? 

“Well, it looks like you’ve got an unexpected visitor,” an amused voice said from the doorway. The kid turned around and gasped, prompting Ezra to follow and his eyes bulged.

He had no doubt Sabine was standing in front of him, but his mind still screamed that what he was seeing was impossible.

Sabine wore her hair in a long braid that was a cyclone of teal and her natural black. Her armor had small painted dots on it that looked like stars when glimpsed from the ground or from space. She also looked older, but not by much, late twenties or early thirties if he had to guess.

There was also something regal about her that he couldn’t figure out. The kid ran up to her and Sabine scooped him up in her arms and nuzzled him. Sabine patted the boy on the back and held him up to her face.

“Daddy said he’ll play with me,” the boy said with a smile.

Sabine chuckled again. “Ah, so your pressing question got answered.”

Hold on. Daddy? Him? Ezra felt himself start to get sweaty and his heart started pounding. If the kid was talking about him then Sabine would be-

Ezra almost launched himself out of bed when he woke with a start, panting from shock. He whipped his head from side to side to see that he was still in his room on the _Nightbrother_. The image of the child and Sabine’s older self were still burned into his mind and he looked around to see if either were present. His mind didn’t stop racing when he saw that he was alone. 

One of the first lessons Kanan taught him was that the Force could sometimes provide glimpses of a possible future, either through dreams or visions while meditating. But Kanan also told him that there was no surefire way to determine if what one saw was _the_ future, a possible future, or simply a manifestation of one’s desires. 

Huffing for breath, he saw the readout on the chronometer near his bed. 0300 hours. He groaned and lowered his head onto his pillow. He’d need to think it over in the morning. The last image he saw before closing his eyes with the image of Sabine and the child.

Meanwhile,

Mart’s room, _Sato’s Hammer,_ Jadepine, Mykapo

Mart was still taking in the reality of what he’d accomplished over the past two days. Iron Squadron, with the help of the Fourth Division of the Alliance Fleet and the on-planet resistance movement, had freed Mykapo of its Imperial overlords. His father’s dream had come true.

Even at that moment, there were celebrations going on in Jadepine and other settlements on Mykapo. His own crew and the rest of Iron Squadron were at a party outside, drinking and carousing with the jubilant locals. He intended to join in a little later but wasn’t in the mood quite yet. 

Even though Mykapo had been under martial law ever since Iron Squadron’s escape from Admiral Constantin, a resistance movement persisted and undermined Imperial security on the planet. The Empire’s attempts to extract resources from Mykapo were constantly being impeded by the resistance groups. The groups used guerilla tactics to spread panic and disarray among Imperial forces. Their activities escalated in the wake of Lothal and Garel being liberated. The Lothal sector as a whole slipping from Imperial control and being spared an attempted invasion encouraged those fighting to free Mykapo. The resistance activity only picked up following the Battle of Yavin, causing the Rebel Alliance to begin using smugglers to arm the insurgents.

After almost two and a half years of building up Iron Squadron, Mart was finally given the OK to free him home-world along side the newly formed Vanguard squadron. Coded plans for an uprising were sent to the resistance groups and preparations were made to expel the Imperial occupation force. 

But even with Iron Squadron’s growth, the support given by the rest of the fleet and the strengthened resistance movement, the fight to free Mykapo wasn’t a cakewalk. Forcing their way through the Imperial Navy contingent in orbit of the planet was quite a challenge and Iron Squadron would need to find replacement fighters and bombers. A Victory-II class Star Destroyer, five Gozantis and two Quasar Fire class light carriers stood between the Rebel forces and Mykapo itself. It wasn’t like the Empire would just pack up and leave.

Even with the element of surprise, it took a quarter of a day to punch through the Imperial cordon holding position over the planet and the rebel forces took considerable casualties. Iron Squadron’s veterans along side Vanguard Squadrons aces were able to hold their own against the Imperial defenders but its new recruits had shown their worth as well. Iron Six, a YV929 Armed Transport captained by a Cathar named Rivozhi, helped take down the light carriers and prevent their TIEs from overwhelming the rebel cruisers and corvettes. Vanguard Squadron proved their worth as well taking down a considerable number of fighters and a Quasar on their own.

At that same time, the resistance groups on the surface were attacking Imperial command posts and trying down forces that could impede the main rebel ground assault. Jadepine itself was the site of multiple clashes with Imperial forces that were on their way to attack civilians. 

After the Imperial forces in space were destroyed, the rebels joined in the ground assault. Iron Squadron was tasked with eliminating an Imperial airbase that posed a serious threat to the operation's success. Again, the men and women of Iron Squadron prevailed, with Iron Nine scoring a hit on the base’s power generator and crippling its turbolasers defenses. 

It took almost a day and a half to overwhelm the rest of the Imperial forces on Mykapo but their resistance crumbled once General Nulkor was killed in an airstrike. It’d only be a matter of time until Mykapo began building itself up again. Lothal, Garel and other freed planets were always looking for new partners. Mykapo would be part of a community of free worlds. And hopefully, once it built up enough assets, it’d help grow that community. Hopefully, it’d wouldn’t be long before Mykapo could bring the gift of liberty to another world. 

Mart lurched out of bed and sauntered toward the exit hatch. He’d spent enough time ruminating. It was time to celebrate the fruits of Iron Squadron’s hard work.  
  


Six hours later, 

River near Vizsla Stronghold, Gargon

Ezra sat cross legged at the riverbank, lost in thought. What he saw last night had him scrambling to discern whether or not it was simply a dream or something more. Sabine picked up on his unease when the two had breakfast with her family, but he managed to convince her to not push him on the issue for now. He hated keeping secrets from her, but he had no idea how to tell her what he saw last night.

Some parts of the dream had faded into obscurity though there was still more than enough for him to contemplate. He didn’t remember the details of the conversation he had with Luke and Bo-Katan but he remembered that it had to do with building up a new Jedi Order. The question that came to his mind when he picked up on that detail was ‘what happened to the Empire?” There was no way a new Jedi Order could operate in the open with Vader and Palpatine still around.

Therefore, it stood to reason that neither Sith were alive to menace a nascent Jedi Order. Apart from his age, Luke didn’t look too different than he did the last time Ezra saw him. Neither did Sabine. And the child couldn’t have been any older than a toddler.

He shuddered. Even though he had a somewhat improved relationship with Ursa, he couldn’t for the life of him imagine how he’d break the news to the Countess that he’d gotten Sabine pregnant. He highly doubted she’d disown the child but the thought of breaking the news to her in and of itself was one that was utterly terrifying.

Despite his anxiety, some of the pieces were starting to fall into place. If this was simply a dream, there wouldn’t be any need to dig any further into its meaning. It would’ve been nothing more than the result of his mind concocting a heartwarming vision of a life with Sabine. 

But if this was a vision of a possible future, the implications were staggering. Not only would he and Sabine be married and with a child within the next five years or thereabouts, but both Vader and Palpatine would be neutralized as existential threats to a rebuilding Jedi Order. Somehow, in some way, the two most dire threats to a resurgent Republic and Jedi Order would be eliminated. Somehow, the Empire would be brought low. Somehow, he and Sabine would be able to start a family of their own while they were still relatively young. 

His face flushed scarlet. Even considering the progress he and Sabine’d made as a couple, he’d no idea how to tell her about his dream. The two hadn’t even had sex yet and here he was dreaming about them being not just married but parents as well. 

And if that child inherited Ezra’s Force sensitivity, he’d be the first Mandalorian Force user since Tarre Vizsla. The first one born in three millennia. Something very special indeed. Something that would surely cause the Empire to try and nab it once they learned of the child's existence. That is, assuming he and Sabine didn't live a life on the run in a constant effort to evade the Empire, either on their own or traveling with another one of the Jedi they knew. Ezra couldn't tear Sabine from her family and people like that.

He’d need to tell Kanan about it the first chance he got. This couldn’t wait until they met again on Krownest. He’d need to contact his former teacher and speak to him in private.

With all his focus on how to tell Kanan about the dream, Ezra failed to notice the pair of Vizsla girls peering at him from behind a bush.

Meanwhile,

Hab Zone 8, Ahto City Outskirts, Manaan

Drevik was only dimly aware of the sound of his and his squamates' boots on the corrugated metal walkway. The soft lapping of the waves nudged the settlement a few inches to and fro. Manaan's moon shone in the sky, a giant spotlight over the floating slum Drevik's squad weaved their way through. The smell of the natives, their food and their surroundings was almost physically palpable.

This was the eighth time he was sent into the Hab Zone in the past two weeks and it was starting to grate on Drevik and his men. They were combing the slums for any sign of a squad that command had lost contact with 20 minutes ago. The previous squad was tasked with searching the shantytown for stockpiles of any weapons and material that might imply that a large-scale strike on Imperial forces was in the making.

The problem started all the way back when the Empire first took Manaan, when Drevik was still just a child. The Empire was barely a few months old when it set its sights on the ocean world. The enormous population of the native Selkath and the planet being rich in Kolto made the planet a suitable target of Imperial expansion. As such, a pair of Star Destroyers was dispatched as well as a few thousand Sea troopers. At the time, most of the population lived in vast cities under the waves.

Seeing the force that had come to their world, the natives surrendered quickly. But to be sure, depth charges were detonated in some of the cities to drive the Selkath to the surface. Upon being forced to surface, they were rounded up and forced to work either in vast hotels run by companies sympathetic to the Empire or in factories that produced material for the Imperial military. The now enslaved Selkath were made to live in floating slums patrolled by the Imperial Army Maritime Branch. The Empire also set up scattered bases on a number of small islands near the planetary capital of Ahto City. The city itself was expanded to house facilities for both the Imperial military but also off-world civilian (mostly human) visitors. Then came the colonists, the hundreds of thousands of humans who’d make Manaan their new home. Those of them who didn’t live in Ahto City put up settlements on islands across the planet.

Manaan was a relaxed assignment, one that rivaled the cushiness of a tour of duty on some Inner Rim worlds. The world required at most 4 divisions and 2 stormtrooper legions (composed of storm, sea, and shore troopers) to keep down a population of 144 billion. It wasn't uncommon to see Imperial personnel on weekend leave in the expanded Ahto City. Even though the majority of the population were still holed up in their cities under the waves, the planet was considered secure. The Selkath were too intimidated and ground down to try and overthrow their occupiers.

But all that changed in the aftermath of Yavin. What was for almost two decades one of the comfiest postings outside of the Inner Rim and the Core was becoming one of the newest battlegrounds of the war. It began with acts of sabotage at the Imperial run factories. Either the equipment the Selkath made had defects built in or the machines used to make said equipment had parts go mysteriously missing. Then began the attacks on Imperials in Ahto City. Withering fire from alleyways and rooftops tore into squads, IEDs were planted near patrol vehicles and command posts and Imperial officers with insufficient escort were targets of ambushes. Not to mention the attempts to steal supplies from bases. It seemed that every night the troops guarding supplies were fighting off would be thieves. 

The Imperial occupation force responded by having squads carry out increasingly frequent random searches with the support of amphibious APCs and IFVs. This was done in order to find evidence of insurgents hiding in the floating ghettos as well as intimidate the residents. Capture of materials that could indicate that an all-out assault on Ahto City was in the works was of highest priority. If such an attack was in fact being planned, the Empire would need time to bring in additional forces and launch a pre-emptive strike. 

The Selkath couldn't be allowed to initiate a large-scale uprising. Gods forbid if that happened. If the Selkath were able to amass a large enough number of fighters, the Imperial occupation force would run out of blaster bolts long before the Selkath ran out of bodies. And if the Imperials were forced off-planet, Manaan would contact the Rebel Alliance and similar groups. Then the Empire's enemies would have access to not just a free port, but potentially billions of soldiers. He didn’t even want to know what would become of the colonists.

Drevok promised himself it wouldn’t come to that. Somehow, the terrorists would be quelled. Somehow, the Empire would quell any attempt at a revolution by the Selkath.

Keeping his gaze on his surroundings, Drevok approached a cluster of scrap iron buildings that resembled a storage facility. Some of the metal was rusting, though large partitions of it appeared rust-free. The squad advanced on a long, wide walkway flanked by bridges leading to other small structures.

All of a sudden, the sound of blaster fire filled the air. Crimson bolts sped toward him and his squad from an overhead position and the squad dispersed to deny the shooter a cluster of targets. Drevok scanned the area and saw a pair of blaster bolts coming from a nearby wall. Leaning closer, he could see that there were horizontal slits cut into the iron and he could faintly make out the barrel of a blaster rifle swiveling around. Some of his squad were already firing on the wall and he was happy to see one of his squad mates preparing a grenade. Drevok provided what covering fire he could and the grenade soon tore the emplacement to pieces. 

To his left, one of his squamates yelled out “additional contacts!” Drevok turned to see the familiar silhouettes of Selkath running into the combat zone along the nearby gantries. Some of them wore shabby attempts at body armor, little more than padded clothing or scrap metal used for chest plates, elbow pads or helmets. But a few of them were wearing something different. Even without the use of his rifle’s scope, Drevok could see that a few of the Selkath were wearing parts of stormtrooper armor. They were carrying E-11 blaster rifles too. They might’ve gotten such equipment months ago from an earlier skirmish with Imperial forces, but Drevok couldn’t ignore the feeling that such details were haunting clues as to the fate of the previous squad. 

The Selkath reinforcements started firing on Drevok’s squad within seconds, felling two of his squadmates while taking cover from the return fire. The rest of the Imperial squad were holding position the best they could and had felled three Selkath who were unfortunate enough to be caught in the open but the others were still keeping up the pressure.

 _They can afford to lose a few_ Drevok thought bitterly. _It doesn’t matter how many of them we kill, they’ve got the reserves to make sure we go no further._ One of his remaining squadmates was taking cover and trying to contact their base for reinforcements. He could only hope they sent backup, a lot of it and quickly. 

It was the only way he and his squad were going to get out alive.

Meanwhile,

Ryder's office, Lothal Senate, Capital City

Lothal's governor put away the last datapad and reached for his teapot. He smiled as he saw the moon rising in the sky. A perfect time for some spiced nysillim tea.

The pad contained a status report from General Kannu about the training of the third division of the Lothal Militia. The recruits were eager and only a few of them had washed out over the course of the training program. The only problem was arming them. Lothal was doing what it could to acquire weapons and vehicles through a myriad of contacts but it never seemed to be enough. They had the recruits willing to fly star fighters, but didn't have enough ships to give them yet.

Lothal's environmental restoration still had quite a ways to go as well. The damage done to the planet's farmland was severely limiting their crop output and wildfires were still a major concern. Those arrested for minor offenses were put to work alongside volunteers draining sewage from the planet's waterways or helping to clear the damage from wildfires on the plains. Wind farms and solar power generators were becoming more common as well, either being constructed on-planet or bought from outside the Lothal system.

There was talk of Lothal and Garel following the example of the planet Dornea and fully pledging themselves to the Rebel Alliance. Ryder could see the allure of such a decision, but such a move drastically increased the risk of provoking a response by the Empire. To his understanding, the only reason the Empire hadn't tried to retake Lothal was because it had too many other hot spots to worry about a simple farming planet that overpowered its occupation force. But a blatant declaration of allegiance to the Rebel Alliance? That might just be enough to prompt the Empire to scrounge up an invasion force to put Lothal back under its heel. Even the news of a referendum on the subject could be sufficient provocation. 

It was a subject that took up hours of debate in Lothal's senate every day. Marida Sumar was the most adamant advocate of officially joining with the Rebel Alliance, pointing out that Lothal needed allies that could be counted on. After all, the Alliance did have a major role in the planet's liberation. They showed they could be trusted, so far as her and her allies could see. But Ryder still had his doubts. The Rebel Alliance had multiple fronts to worry about and it would be foolishly optimistic to believe that they had forces earmarked for whenever Lothal was at risk of invasion. There was no telling if the Alliance could intervene if Lothal was in danger.

He turned to the window behind him and looked out at the lights of Capital City. He was still getting used to such a sight, remembering how desolate the streets were during the final months of the Imperial occupation. He could see people roaming the streets on foot as well as speeder traffic. 

Movement and light meant life. And Ryder was determined to safeguard that life.

Meanwhile,

Padme Amidala’s Mausoleum, Theed, Naboo

Vader had never paid a visit to his wife’s resting place. He’d seen video footage of Padme’s funeral but couldn’t work up the courage to actually pay her his last respects. He hated himself too much to do so. He’d become something Padme’d find repulsive, something that represented everything she hated and feared. Vader didn’t simply kill her, he believed that he’d killed the child she carried within her.

But in spite of all that, here he was, walking under a rainy and overcast sky to where his wife was buried. Vader was slightly surprised at how lush and green the area was. Even though his ability to appreciate aesthetics had greatly diminished, he still took in the color around him the best he could.

Naboo was a planet that never ceased to be beautiful. Even when the sky turned pewter-gray and rain poured from the clouds. 

The honor guard let him pass without protest. They were too terrified to deny him entry just like he thought they would. The main centerpiece of the chamber was a sarcophagus with the stylized emblem of Naboo on it. There was a single window in the chamber, bearing the stained-glass image of Padme on it. In it, Padme wore a sky-blue dress and was surrounded by white flowers. It was a picture of pure serenity. Just like she was. Vader noticed that in the stained-glass image, Padme’s hands were clasped over her stomach, as if she were trying to sooth an unborn child. He knew better. Dr. Aphra had given him proof that the images of Padme at her funeral were doctored so she’d appear pregnant. She’d given birth before she died. 

Vader walked to the image of Padme and extended his hand to it. The black glove traced the outline of his late wife’s face. The memory of his encounter with her on Mustafar bubbled to the surface of his mind and he almost pulled his hand away but forced himself to keep it on the glass. While he still believed he killed both Padme and their unborn child, Vader could never work up the courage to pay a visit to her final resting place.

But the knowledge that their son yet lived helped him find the strength to come. The child that she hoped to have with him did not die at his hand. And that child had proven himself to be strong in the Force. He would find Luke. He would find their son, and together they would make Palpatine pay for his role in her death. Vader could not resurrect the Republic she loved so dearly, but he could kill the man responsible for destroying it. And together, he and his son would enact her vengeance.

Satisfied, the black armored Sith walked out of the tomb to see the honor guard at their normal positions. They were doing their best to hide their fear of him, but he didn’t need the Force to tell him that. He stopped in between the two men but did not face either of them.

“Guard her well.” Vader stated

The guard on the right slowly nodded. “We shall, my lord.”

Without another word, Vader strode off. There was much work to be done before his plans came to fruition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perchance to dream: Wasn't me- David Glen Russel Star Wars Rebels
> 
> The breaking of Mykapo's chains: Off the Grid-The Mandalorian
> 
> Dare I hope: Ezra's Promotion-Star Wars Rebels
> 
> The Selkath slums: TBD
> 
> Ryder's contemplation: Kyuketsu Koroshi-A Certain Magical Index
> 
> Vader's visit: Lament-Myuu


	16. Almost but not quite: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to take this opportunity to show some more of the ideas I've had that didn't quite make the cut for one reason for another. And don't worry, even though I'm gonna have a pretty brutal schedule next week, I'll still work on advancing the plot in Mandalorian Theatre. I thank you for your patience.

Original Tal'kyr fight:

I started out with a different idea of how the fight with Tal'kyr would go as well as the events that would lead up to it.

The original concept was for Tal'kyr to show his displeasure with Ezra's presence with petty behavior that would gradually escalate. He'd play loud music whenever Ezra meditated by the river, he'd shoot Ezra dirty looks whenever Thidianne talked to him and he'd make thinly veiled comments about Sabine lacking sexual decency by sleeping with a Jedi. This would've culminated in Tal'kyr breaking into the Nightbrother while Ezra, Sabine and 264 were out and ruining a lot of the ingredients that would've gone into making the two's anniversary dinner. Upon realizing what he did, Tal'kyr would've still fought Ezra.

The fight itself would've gone for five rounds before Tal'kyr finally asks why Ezra is with the Mandalorians to begin with. A battered Ezra then goes on to tell him that without the Mandalorians Lothal wouldn't have just been sucked dry by the Empire but the Rebel Alliance would've been greatly weakened as well. Ezra would've continued by saying that while Tal'kyr might not like the fact he's there, Ezra owes the Mandalorians too much to not make their fight his own. He'd finish by offering to fight not just Tal'kyr, but Ver’rok and any other member of Clan Ordo who has a problem with his presence if it means they get the message he's not going anywhere. Tal'kyr would then say that such a thing is unnecessary and yield. The music for this scene would've been "A New Day" from "The Mandalorian."

I chose the published version because I had problems with the events that led up to the fight. I realized that even though Ver'rok might not entirely approve of Ezra's presence, he'd have stepped in to correct his son's behavior long before the fight actually broke out. Things wouldn't have escalated to such a degree if Ver'rok simply decided he needed to step in and punish Tal'kyr. 

On a side note, Ezra's performance during the fight would prompt some of the girls at the Vizsla Citadel to openly show attraction to him. A few minutes after the fight's end, Sabine would've been approached by a young woman from Clan Rook who'd tell her "if you break his heart, I'll pick up the pieces then break your legs."

Ursa's new pastime:

During the fight with Tal'kyr, Ezra mentions that Sabine and Ursa are the only two Mandalorians he's afraid of. In my original version of events, Ursa would've become aware of how terrifying Ezra finds her to be and she would've confronted Ezra about it soon after the fight by asking him with a chilling grin "I scare men like _you_?" This would've led to Ursa popping in on Ezra at random moments for kicks.

Since my original idea was for the fight with Tal'kyr to take place not long after Ezra and Sabine first have sex, Ezra's fear of her would've compounded to the point where it would've negatively impacted his performance in bed. Infuriated by this, Sabine would then confront Ursa about her behavior and demand that she stop. Ursa would realize the negative effect this has on Ezra and she agrees to stop trying to scare him. After being confronted about her behavior by Sabine, she would apologize to Ezra.

Another version of this concept would've started out with Ezra, Tristan and Ketsu talking to one another with the topic drifting to Ezra's unease around Ursa. Ezra would've started going on a tangent about all the things Ursa does that unsettle him, not realizing that Ursa is standing right behind him with a grin that grows wider and wider the more he talks. He would stop speaking in the middle of a sentence, feel Ursa's amusement through the Force and simply ask 'she's right behind me, isn't she?" Tristan would point out that Ursa is also smiling at what she's hearing. After taking a moment to think, Ezra would decide to turn around and fall over from fright upon seeing Ursa smiling at him. 

I abandoned this idea for two reasons. The first is that I had little confidence this could turn into a successful running gag. Secondly, I felt like if Ursa really started trying to scare Ezra for fun, it wouldn't be long before either he, Sabine or Alrich told her to stop. Ursa might even stop herself given that she'd probably realize the negative effect this would would have on her relationship with Ezra on the whole, and she'd conclude that it's no way to treat someone who's not only close to her daughter but volunteered to join the Mandalorian Resistance in the first place.

Imperial incel:

Oh boy this one. Confession time, I have a small interest in the incel subculture. There's something about the group that I find worthy of academic study despite how toxic it can be and how infamous some of its members are.

Imperial Incel, or 'Impcel' as I would've dubbed him, was to be a stormtrooper officer consumed with loathing towards women and a desire to show the superiority of men. Given that a large amount of the Mandalorian Resistance's soldiers and leaders are women, he'd feel obligated to 'put them in their place' by defeating them in battle. He would push his soldiers beyond their limits in an attempt to defeat the Mandalorians during a skirmish on Kuar. He would be increasingly infuriated as the battle increasingly turns against him. Upon his capture, Impcel would've gone on a massive tangent about how unfair it was that his defeat came at the hands of woman, specifically Ursa and Sasha Wren. 

While in captivity, Impcel would insult the men among the Mandalorian detachment that defeated his unit, saying that they'd forsaken their masculinity by taking orders from women and even saying that they don't deserve to be called "man-dalorians." 

Impcel was based off someone I knew from my Sophomore to Senior years in high school. Although we graduated a year before Elliot Roger's shooting spree took place and the term 'incel' became well known, if you'd have told me about incel behavior and beliefs, his face would have popped into my mind _immediately._

Put simply, I decided not to implement this character because I felt to do so was tantamount to playing with fire. I intended for Impcel to be both a device for comic relief while also serving as an examination of why people support dictatorships so that they do not need to examine if their problems are any fault of their own. Over the course of the chapter, I wanted Impcel's dialogue to imply that he felt the Empire was going to make life easier for men like him, specifically how the Empire's somewhat male chauvinist tendencies would give him the access to women he felt entitled to. He would never have to examine whether or not it was his shitty personality that drove women away instead of so many women in the galaxy preferring 'chad' rebels and terrorists over upstanding Imperial men. I had no idea how I was going to successfully have Impcel act as both comic relief and a tool for social commentary. I felt that he'd fail as both had I put him into the story. The incel ideology itself is so toxic that I felt he'd fail as a comedic device and at the same time he'd over perform as a comedic device and his deeper meaning would've been obscured.

Ezra's Bizarre Adventure:

This was an idea I toyed with ever since I began writing "Mandalorian Theatre." It was a joke chapter I intended to release on April Fools Day that would've been a tribute to Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. The chapter itself would've been called "Beskar is Unbreakable," drawing inspiration of Jojo Part 4 being called "Diamond is Unbreakable." 

The plot goes something like this. The Imperial governor on Mandalore asks for help from Palpatine and receives a trio of Royal Guardsmen who are essentially the Empire's Pillar Men. They were even named Karzha, Whambu and Azdeec. The three would've been tasked with killing the leaders of the Mandalorian Resistance and retrieving the Darksaber for the Empire. They would've also posed like the Pillar Men do and would've been called "The Fabulous Royal Guardsman" 

Ezra would encounter the three during a mission and they would kidnap Sabine and Ketsu out of a desire to add them to their team. They would leave a record of their demands that Ezra either the Darksaber is given to them in three days or they'll take Sabine and Ketsu for good.

While in their custody, Karzha would deliver a speech riddled with Jojo references, the crown jewel of which being "we had served the Empire since the days it could barely stand on its own, and we have watched it grow into a force rippling with power." This line would've been just one of many Jojo references sprinkled without.

After confronting the Fabulous Guardsmen, the trio would've been hanging off the edge of a cliff. Ezra would bargain with them to help them up in exchange for defecting to the Mandalorian Resistance. The Guardsmen would agree and be placed under Bo-Katan's direct command.

Things would then move to four months into the future when the Imperial forces on Mandalore on the verge of defeat, with the governor that hired the Fabulous Guardsmen in his ruined command center whilst heavily wounded and coughing up blood. Whist angrily staring at the trio, he'd start thinking to himself that he should've picked up on their defection earlier given how many Imperial facilities in the sector were destroyed and how children throughout Mandalorian Space had taken to imitating the Guardsmen's poses. 

The chapter would've ended with Vader speaking to General Straheim who has been newly promoted to be leader of the Tarkin Initiative. Out of curiosity, Vader would ask what Straheim intends to prove as leader of the Initiative. Straheim was to respond by revealing the blaster cannon embedded in his chest and declaring that "Imperial science is the best in the galaxy!"

I shelved this idea because I was unsure of how the chapter would be received. The Jojo fandom is a large one, but I didn't like the idea of forcing my readers to have the Jojo wiki open the entire time they were reading this in case they weren't. Plus, I was unsure of whether or not the chapter would've been considered a love letter to JJBA or just a parody and a not very good one at that.

Halloween Specials:

Had I begun publishing these stories in summer of 2019 as my editor originally suggested, I'd have had a halloween special for "Path of Love" and "Mandalorian Theatre Year One."

"Ghost Squared" would've been the special for "Path of Love" taking place soon after Lothal's liberation. The Ghost would've escaped an Imperial patrol by fleeing in a nebula called 'the Silver Curtain.' This nebula would've had a reputation for having strange phenomena occur within it, with some ships passing through it with their entire crew dead. Sabine would be aware of these stories and be consistently on edge, confiding in Ezra that while she didn't believe in ghosts for the majority of her life her experience on Dathomir proved her wrong in the most horrifying way possible.

Not long into the journey through the Silver Curtain, the Ghost's electrical systems would start going haywire and random items would seemingly move on their own. Hera's caff cup would inch its way off the table and fall off, Sabine's paint sprayer would fly at the wall and Ezra's helmet collection would repeatedly fall off its shelf, among other incidents such as lights switching on and off as well as sudden bursts of white noise on the comms system.

Things would escalate when the ship's navigation array would start malfunctioning and the Ghost would start going around in circles. Other systems would begin shorting out and the Ghost crew would franticly struggle to keep the essential systems running.

It would soon become apparent that there is an intelligent entity at work when a static filled voice begins speaking in disjointed sentences over the ships internal comms. Zeb would run a systems diagnostic to see an unknown energy signage encompassing the ship, leading the crew to deduce that some sort of non-corporeal life-form living within the nebula has attached itself to the Ghost. The entity would confirm this in more broken sentences, explaining that the malfunctions were the result of it trying to adapt to the Ghost's systems. The random flying objects were the result of a sudden energy buildup from the entity itself that needed to be diverted elsewhere, causing localized failures of the internal gravity.

Kanan would attempt to negotiate with the entity to get it to leave, but the entity would refuse stating it intends to use the Ghost as its means of escaping the nebula. Ezra would then offer that the entity stay on the ship until they left the nebula and they can part ways. The entity would again refuse, stating that it intended to keep the Ghost for itself. Acting on its intentions, the entity would begin shutting down life support and locking the doors to the mechanism powering it. The crew would have to cut through each door in their way while the entity begins venting the air out of the ship. In a desperate effort to expel the entity, Hera makes her way to the Ghost's main power generator and resets it. This forces the entity from the systems it is infesting and brings life support back online. With the entity gone, the Ghost crew beats a hasty exit from the Silver Curtain.

"Children of Sheelal" would've been the Halloween special for "Mandalorian Theatre Year One." In it, Ezra, Tristan and Hark encounter a bloodthirsty cult of Grievous worshipping Kaleesh during a mission to assassinate an Imperial general who is en route to Mandalore and staying in a town on a planet in the occupied portion of the sector. The cult will have targeted the general as well and they observe Ezra's group as they get closer to the general. Ezra does not see the Kaleesh observing his group but he has the distinct feeling of being watched and the group come across symbols that are later revealed to be Kaleesh ideograms. Ezra's group gets within a hairs breadth of the general before they and the general are rendered unconscious by knockout gas.

Upon awakening, the trio find themselves in an abandoned warehouse on the edge of town. They find out from one of the cult's guards that the general and his escorts have already been sacrificed and that the cult intends to do the same with them. Not long after the three wake up, the cult's leader and his entourage enter the room to introduce themselves. The cult reveals itself as the "Children of Sheelal," in emulation of Grievous's original name Qymaen jai Sheelal and that they worship the cyborg general as a demigod because of his deeds. The cult's leader explains that as warriors, their sacrifice would appease Grievous and that killing a Jedi will be all the sweeter. The cult's warehouse hideout will have the corpses of stormtroopers, Imperial officers and random civilians from the town strewn about and have Kaleesh ideograms all over the walls. It would be confirmed by the leader of the Children that while they prefer to sacrifice warriors to Grievous, they have been abducting locals from the town to serve as sacrifices when necessary. 

Despite the cult's efforts, the trio would escape the warehouse after breaking from their restraints and eliminate them with the help of some of the other prisoners being held by the Children, making a full report to Ursa and Bo-Katan upon their return.

Why didn't I implement these stories? I didn't have the confidence to post them before last Halloween and by the time I planned on putting them in the pandemic started and I had to reshuffle a lot of my priorities. 


	17. Boots on Gargon part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Empire launches an attack on the Mandalorian Resistance at Gargon as part of Moff Gideon's 'experimental offensive!' Facing a new type of Imperial vessel, the Mandalorians struggle to fend off the invaders!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. Things are ramping up at the Lowes where I work and I've had to work some crazy shifts over the past two weeks. Next chapter will be 'meatier,' I promise. 
> 
> Also I want to clarify something so that it might help the reader with visualizations. I was digging around info on the exact size of a Gauntlet/Kom'rk class ship like the Nightbrother. From what I've found, the Nightbrother is somewhat bigger than the Ghost and has a size comparable to that of a medium sized passenger jet. Or to put it another way, half the size of the Corellian Corvette that Leia was on in the beginning of Episode IV.

From: Bo-Katan Kryze, Mand’alore

To: Fenn Rau, Protector Commander

Subject: Protector Recruits

I’ve been looking through the reports you’ve sent on the progress your new recruits are making and I’ve gotta say I’m impressed. Not to mention the mixed bag you’ve gotten yourself. A Harch gunslinger, A Blood Carver melee fighter, a trio of Mimbanese scouts, two full squads of Imperial defectors and volunteers from clans in the Resistance and even a Neimoidian sharpshooter! I’ll want to see them in action the first chance I get.

Bringing these people into the Protectors was a big deal, Fenn, and I’m proud of you. I know that they’re not like the men you served with on Concord Dawn. Even if you worked for the Empire back then they were people you’d known for years. But the best way to honor their memory is to heal the damage Gar did when he killed them. You can’t be the last Protector, Fenn. Ever since we started working together, I was afraid that all it’d take was for one stormtrooper to get a lucky shot and the Mandalorian Protectors would be no more. That we’d have to start from zero. I can’t tell you how much of a relief it was that you decided to regrow their ranks. And I’m certain your recruits are happy to be there.

As weird as this might sound, I’d like to know how they get along when not on missions. Having ex-Imperials might make things dicey in terms of relationships but it’s important that your recruits don’t just see each other as squaddies. They need to have that bond of friendship, or even that of siblings if possible. It’s the same thing for the recruits the clans are taking in as well as the Nite Owls. I try to make sure that my girls see each new recruit as someone who can become another sister given enough time.

We’re going to launch an assault on an Imperial naval base near Shogun. With any luck, we’ll be able to weaken the Empire’s presence in the southern part of Mandalorian Space considerably.

I look forward to seeing you again. Let’s have a few drinks during our next meeting, shall we? I got ahold of some Tihar from Shogun, multiple flavors.

Look after yourself and your troops, ok?

A month after the fight,

Nightbrother engine room

Ezra whistled while he finished clearing the engine’s plasma injectors. 264 was right near him checking the integrity of the power systems near the hyperdrive. All systems were green, so far as he could tell. Sabine and 264 were somewhat concerned about any lasting damage that they might have incurred following an attack on an Imperial convoy. The attack was a success but the Nightbrother was being pursued by a particularly stubborn pair of TIE fighters that managed to cut their shields down to 20%. Some of the blaster bolts fired by the TIEs collided with the underbelly of the ship, causing the engine to develop some problems that 264 hurried to mend while Ezra and Sabine fought their way through the convoy in support of the other Mandalorians. Ezra had been checking the engines every day since because of Sabine and 264’s fear that the engines sustained more damage than they realized.

He didn’t mind checking the engines if it meant soothing them. Such minor tasks were a great help in keeping some of the more lurid images that’d been plaguing him. The thought of becoming intimate with Sabine was popping up more and more. He couldn’t quite figure out if the dream he had about their child was the catalyst but the idea of taking her to bed with him was popping up with worrying regularity. 

He had to wait a week before he was able to speak with Kanan in private. In that time, he had another dream/vision. He’d dreamt he was in what looked like a cozy hotel room laying on a bed. The curtains were drawn and he saw Sabine lying next to him topless. The Wren girl smirked, wrapped her arms around his neck and asked him ‘you ready for some consummation, _riduur*_?’ He woke up the moment before she pulled him in for a kiss. There was no way he was telling Kanan about that dream. It was one thing to dream about him and Sabine having a child together. He'd keep the dream about their wedding night to himself.

Kanan was surprised by what Ezra had told him, confessing he had nothing similar concerning his own future with Hera. He had no dream or vision to suggest the two would marry and have Jacen. The blind Jedi suggested that Ezra bring his dreams to Ahsoka’s attention. Kanan believed that given the Togruta’s unique connection to the Force she might be able to discern whether what Ezra had were simply dreams or something more. He was particularly intrigued by the implications of Luke becoming leader of a rebuilding Jedi Order. 

“Anakin Skywalker was supposed to be the Chosen One,” Kanan had told him. “But I’ve gotten a glimpse of Luke’s potential over the past few months. Ahsoka, General Kota and Master Junda think we’ve only seen the tip of the asteroid in what’s possible for him. If Luke is the one who will bring balance to the Force, then such an act would help cement his status as grandmaster of a restored Jedi Order.”

As happy as Ezra was with Kanan’s reply, it didn’t do much to keep his more salacious thoughts about Sabine at bay. The thought of finally having sex with her was one that cropped up with worrying frequency and with little provocation. The image of her lying on his bed in her underwear and beckoning to him required a great deal of effort to banish. While he was somewhat comfortable with telling Kanan about his dream, there was no way Ezra planned on cluing him in on his lewd thoughts toward Sabine. The only thing more embarrassing than Kanan finding that out was Ursa becoming aware of his thoughts regarding her daughter. The grim-faced Countess was more than well aware of the progress of his and Sabine’s relationship.

He was about to head over to his room to meditate when his comlink chirped. His girlfriend’s voice came over the line and she sounded frantic.

“Ez, we’ve got trouble! Imperial ships are in-system! Get the Nightbrother ready!” Sabine yelled out.

“Wait, what kind of force are we dealing with?” Ezra asked.

“That information’s coming through! Spin up the hyperdrive and pull back the landing ramp once I’m on!” Sabine answered.

Ezra felt his stomach tighten up with fear while he made his way to the cockpit. Did a Star Destroyer pop into the star system? Two? A whole Imperial fleet? That element of the unknown made him queasy. 

Meanwhile, 

Vizsla stronghold command center,

Ursa and the other clan leaders listened to the reports coming in from their patrol ships. The Imperial force had jumped into the system near the second planet and the patrollers were providing all the information they could.

The pilots were able to confirm that two Victory-II class strike cruisers had entered the system near the second planet and were on their way towards Gargon itself. Ursa considered it odd that there weren’t any larger Star Destroyers in-system, at least not yet. But that wasn’t the main concern.

The strike cruisers were gathered around a larger vessel that the patrol squadron was having a good deal of trouble identifying. The visual descriptions implied something like a mixture of a Venator and a regular Imperial Star Destroyer. It had a split bridge like a Venator but the divide seemed to go further into the superstructure. The pilots described the ship as being much bulkier than any other Imperial ship that they knew of, as well as much more compact. Some of the pilots viewing the ship from the side noted that there was a multitude of hangar bays but couldn’t make out what vehicles were inside of them. One of the pilots said that she couldn’t make out any of the larger weaponry that larger ships usually possessed though she was able to spot a number of point defense weapons.

“Do we have a classification for that ship?” Lirek asked.

One of the technicians shook his head. “Negative sir, the description doesn’t match anything we have in our database.”

One of the warriors in the command center raised his hand. “Fighter and bomber squadrons have been issued scramble orders!”

“Good,” Lirek said firmly, “fill them in on their targets. They’ll need all the information they can get.”

House Vizsla’s leader turned to Ver’rok. “How soon can your cruiser launch?”

The tall Mandalorian pulled out his comlink and raised someone on it to ask just that.

“The people in Cholgana need to be informed of what’s going on” Lirek said in a steely tone. “I’ll be speaking to the mayor, inform me of any developments no matter how small. Hark, you’ll be going up. Ursa, I’ll need you to help coordinate ground defenses with the other clan leaders here. We need to have a plan if...if we can’t knock that thing out of the void.”

The two clan leaders nodded and Hark ran off to get his crew together. Ursa turned to the developing holographic display of the orbital combat zone. She was trying to squelch her unease, a task made a little bit easier by her husband putting his hand in hers. Tristan was going up with Sabine, Ezra, and the other Wren ships. Her son was a capable pilot and leader but the unknown element of the larger ship moving near Gargon. 

All she could do was focus on putting together a response should the Imperials make it through. 

Ten minutes later,

The Nightbrother climbed past the last layer of Gargon’s atmosphere and the horizon ahead of the ship became one of glimmering blackness. Off in the distance, Sabine could barely make out the Imperial force they were dispatched to intercept. The thin triangular profiles of the frigates looked almost comical compared to the large ship between them.

They’d been given the description of the vessel while making their way out of Gargon’s atmosphere but the verbal description didn’t do justice to the beast making its way to the planet. So far, it was believed to be a transport of some kind, but Ezra remained on edge. The massive ship’s front profile seemed to glare at them, it’s raised bridge and the lights on the very front resembling a frown with narrowed eyes.

The array of Gauntlets, Fangs, and other ships alongside the Nightbrother did little to diminish their unease. Ezra was positive that Bo-Katan and the other Mandalorian leaders off Gargon were being informed of the situation but there was no telling if backup was on the way. For now, the only reinforcement they could count on was from Lord Ordo’s forces. 

“How tough do you think that chorker’s shields are'' Ezra asked quietly. Sabine didn’t answer but he could feel the apprehension that question provoked. Did they have what it took to crack the transports shields? Could even Ver’rok’s cruiser pull it off?

264 whined nervously.

“We’re scared too, buddy” he told the droid. “Just focus on your tasks, things will go by quicker. Just like our last missions. How long till the escort ships get into weapons range.”

“Another two minutes. Blasters are running hot, proton torpedoes and concussion missiles are ready for launch.” Sabine stated. She then tapped a button on the console to raise her brother on comms. “You are alright, Tristan?”

“Weapons are online, shields are up. Lord Ordo’s cruiser is going to be joining us in a few minutes.” Tristian answered.

There was silence on the air for a few seconds before Tristan spoke again. “Let’s try to stay alive long enough for him to show up, alright?” 

“On it, _Vod*_. You ready for this Ezra?” Sabine asked.

The young Jedi made his best effort at a smile. “I’ll try not to disappoint.”

Three minutes later,

Gauntlet transport _Tidal Wave_

Hark’s stomach clenched as the blaster bolts from his ship streaked toward a turret on the rightmost frigate. The first few missed their mark but the rest of them collided with the turret, causing it to burst into sparks, flame, and scrap metal. The frigate held its fire until the Mandalorians were in range, its turrets blazing to life once the TIEs spewed out of its hangar bays and flew towards them.

Taho’s fingers flew across the scanner while Runo was scanning the frigate’s shields. At the same time, two of his escorts were cutting through the TIE fighters that emerged from the hangar bays of the Victory-IIs. 

“That’ll hurt em’ but not by much,” the Twi’lek said agitated. “Maybe we should aim for the bridge?”

Hark gave an aggravated groan. “Too many enemy fighters there right now. They’ll force us off course before we’re halfway there. We’ll need to go for other targets.”

He saw Erol grin out the corner of his eye.

“How bout we go for the underbelly of the frigate? There shouldn’t be much in the way of defense. We can just blaze away to our heart’s content.” Erol suggested

“I second that,” Taho added. “We can chisel down their shields with less interference. Your call, boss. I’ll notify our escorts if it’s a yes.”

Hark pondered while he swerved the _Tidal Wave_ out of the way of a fluffy of blaster fire. If even one of the frigates was taken down before Lord Ordo’s cruiser arrived, it would allow more ships to focus their fire on the Imperial transport. Plus, it would be less hostile fire heading toward the interception force.

“Hold tight people, we’re going for a bit of a spin. Erol, get those blaster cannons warmed up. Taho, inform our escorts.” Hark ordered.

Both of his crewmates gave an affirmative nod and Hark sent the ship into a sharp dive near the edge of the frigate, putting the shadowed underside of the ship above them. Their three Fang fighter escorts followed suit. Light streaked from the _Tidal Wave’s_ blaster cannons and impacted the frigate’s hull. The volley grew in intensity when the Fang fighters joined in.

“TIEs are starting to follow us,” Erol said tensely. Just as she spoke, emerald colored blaster bolts flew past the viewport. 

“Iovert’ll take care of em’” Taho replied. Iovert, one of the former Super commandos among Hark’s forces, was acting as gunner for the rear blaster-cannons.

One of the damaged TIEs careened into the underbelly of the frigate, blasting apart against the hull. So far it looked like the shields withstood the impact.

“Ready some of our barrage rockets for launch” Hark told Taho. “We’re gonna push to the rear and attack the engines.”

“Four of Clan Fett’s bombers are coming in under escort for a sortie,” Erol exclaimed. 

Hark smiled. “Tell them we’ve got something wonderful planned if they can crack through the shields.”

“Aye, boss.”

As the Tidal Wave edged closer and closer to the rear of the frigate, the triangular warship began to tremble from the impact of Clan Fett’s bombs.

“The Fett strike force is reporting signs of hull damage following the last detonations! Their shields are down!” Taho reported.

“Got it. Taho, how many of our rockets are ready to go?” Hark asked.

“Five, sir!” Taho replied sharply.

The engines of the frigate were burning bright blue against the void, looking like miniature stars that were fixed to the ship.

“Put out those lights,” Hark told his escorts.

The Fang fighters let loose on the frigate’s engines with their blaster cannons, joined by the streaking rockets from the _Tidal Wave_. Explosions burst to life around the large glowing spheres and the smaller lights began to flicker out. The larger lights started dimming as well. 

Without warning, Runo let out a sharp laugh and punched the air.

“Care to give us the good news?” Taho asked.

“Lord Ordo’s cruiser has entered the combat zone!” Runo yelled out.

Hark grinned. “Tell Ver’rok we’re happy to have him.”

Meanwhile,

hold of the Consolidator-class transport

Nunkie could feel the vibration of every impact that slammed into the ship. It’s titanic size made him a lot less anxious about the thought of the next hit tearing through the shields, but his cohorts were still made anxious by the tremors. Colonel Attius was with them and trying to calm his soldiers. 

Those who were near the viewports gave a running commentary on what they saw. The reports they gave were at first cautiously optimistic but turned more dour over time.

“One of the Victory-II’s is going down!” one of the soldiers yelled.

Nunkie made his way over to the viewport, followed by a suddenly more anxious group of soldiers, and squinted. But what he saw made his eyes widen in shock. The frigate’s engines flickered out and explosions rippled across the ship. It was clear the shields had failed. The desultory return fire from the Victory-IIs turrets was having little effect in fending off the smaller ships punching holes into it.

All of a sudden, larger blaster bolts soared into view and slammed into the frigate from an unknown source. Some of the pinpricks of light Nunkie could see emanating from the frigate flickered and died. One bolt shot right through the Victory-II’s left wing, nearly cutting in off.

The frigate was doomed, that much was clear. If there were escape pods launched, he couldn’t make them out among the debris. The question now on the minds of everyone in the hold was whether or not the Consolidator would meet the same fate.

Meanwhile,

Ezra let out a sigh of relief as the missile that was chasing the ship exploded in the empty void. The TIE bomber that fired it was still out there, but out of sight. It could swoop down on them with little warning and fire off missiles at a range that couldn’t be easily detected or dodged. 

The Lothalite felt a surge of frustration. Every second they wasted fighting their way through the smaller craft was one they couldn’t look for a weak spot in the gigantic vessel heading toward Gargon. It had now become clear that the Imperial’s strategy was one of buying time for the large ship to pass into the atmosphere. The transport, if that’s what it was, could be in possession of some sort of secret weapon that couldn’t be detected by scanners. For all he knew, it would fire a hidden super laser once it got close enough to Gargon. 

Lord Ordo’s cruiser was only giving half of its attention to the massive transport, firing half of its guns on the remaining frigate. The Basilisks that emerged from its launch bay also had their attention split, with half of them trying to destroy the frigate with the rest attempting to harass the massive transport. Those that tried attacking the transport found themselves under fire from a surprising amount of smaller blaster turrets, resulting in four of the Basilisks being destroyed. 

“Fire everything?” he asked Sabine nervously. 

The Mandalorian girl was terse, weighing their options in her head. Would it be better to attack the transport with missiles and torpedoes now or when the rest of the Mandalorian force could bring their guns to bear on one target?

  
  


The sight of the last frigate’s bridge exploding was what made Sabine nod her head. She contacted the rest of the blocking force and let them know they were planning to assault the transport. Lord Ordo acknowledged, ordering the rest of his forces to do so.

Within seconds of receiving the affirmative, the Nightbrother’s missiles flew toward the transport one by one along with the proton torpedoes and a flurry from the blaster cannons. The missiles and proton torpedoes made contact but no visible damage was dealt. The knot in Ezra’s stomach tightened. All of the heavy weapons on the Nightbrother couldn’t make any visible dent in the transport’s shields. 

Ver’rok’s cruiser was firing on all guns and whatever bombers that still had their payload went in for sorties. Hark’s Gauntlet fired its rockets. But despite the deluge the transport was not even slowed down, and it’s turrets kept the smaller Mandalorian ships at a distance.

Before Ezra and Sabine knew it, the transport was making its way through the upper atmosphere of Gargon. 

“I contacted Mother,” Tristan said over the comms, dejectedness filling his voice. “We’re to follow the transport down if possible and harass it for as long as is feasible.”

“Understood.” Sabine replied back. 

“Do you really think we’ll be able to even slow that thing down?” Ezra asked.

Sabine clenched her fist. “We can at least provide information on where it’s trying to land. We stay on them for as long as we can.”

Ezra took a deep breath. If he was going to go back to Ursa without having destroyed the transport, he should at least have some information of value for her at the very least. He doubted the Wren Countess would be angry with _him_ though. She was pragmatic enough to realize how difficult the situation was. Same with Lirek. They’d recognize that the response force did all they could given the circumstances.

The Mandalorian ships continued firing on the transport as it began its descent onto the desert planet. So far, it held a trajectory that implied it was headed for the Vizsla stronghold itself, or at least toward the inhabited areas near the stronghold. Ezra wondered if the people in Chigarna were being evacuated. At the very least, they’d have been informed of what was going on but how much preparation could they have done in the time it took for the transport to enter Gargon’s atmosphere.

The Mandalorians stayed out of the way of the transport’s blaster cannons as best they could while targeting potential weak points but it seemed that whoever was commanding the ship was determined to shake them off. The air was filled with a whining sound as a swarm of TIEs came from the transport’s hangar bays and went full throttle towards the Mandalorians. Five of them began flying towards the Nightbrother, forcing Sabine to take remote control of the rear blaster cannons in an attempt to keep them at a distance. The Nightbrother shook from the blaster bolts impacting against the shields.

A particularly numerous squadron was buzzing around Ver’rok’s cruiser, weaving, and diving away from the point defense blasters on the cruiser. Some of the TIEs were being attacked by the Basilisks but the cruiser was taking a worrying amount of fire from the Imperial fighters.

“We lost five Fang fighters,” Sabine suddenly yelled. Ezra felt himself freeze up. So many? So soon? Sabine became much more agitated and began gritting her teeth while working the rear blaster cannons. Blowing apart two of the TIEs chasing them did absolutely nothing to abate her anger.

Lord Ordo’s voice came over the comms seconds later. “This is Ver’rok to all forces! Pull back! We can’t stay any longer! Fall back to Vizsla stronghold immediately!”

Ezra’s heart plummeted. It was official. The Imperials were going to land their transport on Gargon. There was nothing they could do to destroy the behemoth vessel or slow it down. They’d taken too many losses and expended too many of their heavy weapons too early. All they could do was debrief and hope that a containment plan could be devised. And as angry as she was, his girlfriend would accept that they were beaten for the moment.

With a heavy heart, Ezra turned the Nightbrother back toward the stronghold, one hand on Sabine’s shoulder. He turned his head to give one last look to the transport making its way closer and closer to the surface. 

Reader’s notes:

Riduur-partner, spouse, husband, or wife in Mando’a.

Vod-Brother or sister in Mando'a, depends on case by case basis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter soundtrack:
> 
> Some maintenance to clear the head: Aria de capo-Hannibal
> 
> The beast in all it's glory: Invasion-Bleach
> 
> Hark's push: Zellenblock B2-Wolfenstein The New Order
> 
> Can't punch through: Battle 2-Fallout 3
> 
> We need to pull back: Mutant Massacre-Fallout:New Vegas


	18. Boots on Gargon part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mandalorian Resistance on Gargon struggles to expel the Imperial invasion force, which has already seized some of the towns near the Vizsla stronghold! While they engage the Imperials in an attempt to free these towns and their inhabitants, the Mandalorians prepare an unconventional assault to neutralize the Consolidator!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's gonna be pretty combat heavy, folks. Just want to give you a quick warning. There'll be much more dialogue in the next installment. I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can since Lowes gave me a pretty crazy schedule for this week. But I'll still have time then to work on it. For those of you who want Ezrabine fluff, the next chapter should help you with that fix.
> 
> I'd also like to apologize if this chapter begins losing you near the end. I'll try not to cram so much stuff into future installments although I do have something big planned for the end to Year One. I probably won't be working at Lowes much longer so I'll have more time on my hands.

Incoming transmission…

Lieutenant General Degrall to Moff Gideon

Landing upon Gargon has been successful despite loss of escorts. Unloading of troops proceeding to plan. One and a half divisions have been deployed already. Have captured three towns on the way to Vizsla stronghold. Occupation procedures had been implemented for these areas. We have established security cordons at all entry points and ISB detachments have been putting together arrest lists as well as installing short term surveillance devices. Colonel Thurig informs me that more permanent security systems will be put in place once the planet falls to our control. The colonel also informs me that fifteen inhabitants of the Jelrivik settlement have been executed for refusal to display an Imperial banner near their homes and that similar events have taken place in the settlements under our control. 

Losses within acceptable range. Penal troopers have taken 25% casualties. Airborne enemy units continue to be a hazard. Five AT-STs and a hovertank column were destroyed in an ambush two hours ago. Night assaults by warriors and armed civilians have forced us to divert forces from the front line for garrison duty. 

I will keep you informed of our progress as new developments arise. Long live Emperor Palpatine and long live the Empire.

Three days later,

Outskirts of Jelrivik, Gargon

The barrels of Ver’rok’s Z6 rotary cannon spun like a mechanical cyclone, the bolts chewing through the stormtrooper’s cover. Try as they might, they couldn’t escape Kad Ha’arangir’s Breath. His escorts followed suit while warriors perched on the rooftops fired off wrist rockets at the trio of hover tanks rounding the corner. The miniature rockets slammed into their targets, either the hatches with the tanks commanders exposed or the tank’s engines. There was little left of the tank commander one of the warriors aimed at, and the two that were hit in the engines began spouting flames.

The Mandalorian Resistance on Gargon had been fighting these constant battles almost none-stop for the past few days. The Imperials began unloading the massive transport, named by some of their prisoners as a “Consolidator,” within an hour of their landing in a canyon to the west, sending soldiers and vehicles toward the stronghold as well as the towns within their path. Jelrivik fell to the invasion force hours after the transport was landed. Ver’rok’s troops were attempting to liberate the town with the support of Clan Vizsla and Fett. The plan was to strike the Imperial garrison at their ad-hoc supply dump at the far west of town while also hitting the armored column at the same time. Enough of a shock and the invasion force might be pushed to leave the town. Or call in reinforcements. 

The sky was a battlefield as well, with Mandalorian fighters engaging the TIEs that called the beastly transport home. Air units of both sides were engaged in combat at the same time as the fighting on the ground. It was not uncommon to see a ship from either side spiral out of the sky and plummet toward the ground. More often than not, the ships that fell to Gargon’s soil were Imperial. The stronghold’s anti air defenses claimed a decent amount of kills as well, but the defenders could not be everywhere at once. There was no telling how many TIEs were inside the Consolidator and the resistance leaders on-planet feared that the Empire might simply decide on a massive aerial offensive against the stronghold and the remaining towns. 

“ _Incoming_ ” one of the warriors yelled. Ver’rok turned in the direction of the noise and saw an Imperial probe droid bobbing into view from a nearby alleyway spewing blaster fire with the small cannon mounted near it’s domed head. The warbling noise it emitted while moving was somewhat muffled by the sounds of combat, helping to hide its approach until practically in their midst. The Ordo warriors nearby tried keeping out of its firing line while taking aim, levelling their rifles at the probe droid’s bulbous eyes. A quick barrage was sent the droid’s way, but a piercing whine started to sound from it and before the warriors could react it blew apart.

The sudden distraction caused by the arrival of the probe droid was seized upon by the group of stormtroopers that had previously held Ver’rok’s attention. They began firing on the Mandalorians again while some of their squad members began taking up new positions in the rubble. The blaster bolts from their E-11 rifles either smacked into the armor of his soldiers or the walls of the buildings nearby.

Ver’rok heard a whirring sound in the distance, behind the Imperials soldiers now positioned behind cover and firing on his squad. Some of the stormtroopers turned around and found themselves cut down by a sudden volley of blaster fire. Ver’rok zoomed in on his helmet’s scope. Through the smoke and dust, he could see the colors of his wife’s armor, as well as the minigun in her hands. Their attention turned to the attack from behind, the remnants of the stormtrooper squad were wiped out by the blaster fire from Bhiate at one side, and that of her husband and his soldiers on the other. 

Once the Imperials were overwhelmed and flushed out of hiding, his wife strode toward him.

“ _My apologies for being late, Ver’ika_ ” Bhiate said. “ _There were some Imperial Troop Transports in the north of the town that required our attention. Your children and their escorts made short work of them_.” 

“ _Excellent.”_ Ver’rok stated with a wide grin.

His helmet’s comms buzzed, prompting Ver’rok to key into the frequency.

“ _This is Lirek, can you read me Ver’rok_?” The voice through the coms said

“ _I read you. The armored column has been eliminated. My wife’s detachment also encountered a group of ITTs and eliminated them.”_ Ver’rok reported.

“ _That’s good news. We’ve received reports that the strike on the Imperial supply dump is proceeding to plan but we’re facing heavier resistance than anticipated. The Imperials have dug themselves in quite well and our push is starting to slow. Clan Fett is doing what they can to break through but your support would be appreciated_.” Lirek stated.

“ _Understood. If you do not mind my asking, when can we expect reinforcements? Off-world reinforcements_?” Ver’rok asked.

There was a sudden burst of static that Ver’rok guessed was a sigh from Lirek. “ _The nearest Rebel Alliance navy unit is a week away and has been tasked with destroying an Imperial space station in the Druvela system. Bo-Katan is sending the Venator Canderous’s Shield but it’ll take four days at minimum to arrive. Clan Skirata and Bralor are sending what help they can.”_ There was silence on the comms for a moment. “ _For the time being, we are on our own. I’m sorry Ver’rok. It will be a while before we get more blasters and the warriors needed to shoot them. For now, we hold as best we can.”_

“ _Understood. Ver’rok out_.”

The Ordo chieftain wasn’t entirely surprised by Lirek’s response to the question of reinforcements, but that only made it a little less disheartening. Killing off squads of stormtroopers and Imperial soldiers wasn’t enough. The defenders needed to eliminate the source of their problems and quickly. Their soldiers would only get more and more fatigued and their ammunition would only run lower the more they were locked in battles of attrition. Swift action would be needed.

But there were more immediate concerns at hand. Ver’rok checked to make sure his weapon wasn’t going to develop a sudden fault. There were plenty of Imperials left in town for everyone. Plenty of enemies to fall prey to Kad Ha’arangir’s Breath.

meanwhile,

Town of Pravik, Gargon

Nunkie, Porta, Straal and the rest of his platoon were face to face with a crowd of civilians being pushed against the southern wall of the plaza by stormtroopers. Nunkie’s unit was assigned to “ensure security” in the newly occupied town immediately after taking a large number of casualties helping a stormtrooper legion capture it two days ago. Half the stormtrooper legion split off from the rest of the group after Pravik was taken, joining a force headed toward the main stronghold.

His unit was in the middle of recuperating from their most recent offensive operations before a group of stormtroopers came by and demanded that they come to the plaza in the eastern part of Pravik. When asked why, the white armored soldiers responded by simply repeating their demand. With their blaster rifles pointed at the penal troops, they gave agitated gestures for the convict soldiers to follow them.

A black uniformed stormtrooper corps major stood next to a perplexed and somewhat disturbed looking Colonel Attius. Beside the major was a stoic loyalty officer. Some more stormtroopers were forcing another bunch of locals to stay put on the opposite side of the plaza. Once the civilians were in the plaza, the Major began speaking.

“Despite our presence, the people of this town do not accept our authority!” yelled a stormtrooper corps major. “They deny that our victory on Gargon is only a matter of time, they cheer our every momentary setback behind our backs! They refuse to accept that the Empire’s will has been the law here since we set foot here! It is time that an object lesson be made!” The major turned to Colonel Attius. “Your soldiers will carry out this punishment Attius! They will prove their loyalty to the Empire through the unhesitating and unflinching elimination of these fifth columnists!”

The frightened murmuring from the crowd turned into terrified wailing and shrieking. The stormtroopers were frantically trying to restrain the would-be victims of Nunkie and his unit. Attius was at a complete loss, his mouth moving but no words emerging from his lips.

Nunkie had been ordered to do many distasteful things ever since he was conscripted into a penal unit. He and his comrades always had the dirtiest tasks either on board-ship or at base. 

Attius had been forced to order him and his squadmates to assault heavily defended positions that resulted in his comrades dying with little to show for it. He’d been forced to follow the orders of shortsighted, egotistical officers whose only concern was to boost their careers by having their soldiers do the impossible. Those vac-brained morons were the reason his unit had such a high mortality rate like the other penal units. The only reason his unit wasn’t completely liquidated months ago was because the Empire was dumping political criminals and washed-out soldiers into his and similar regiments. 

But now, in his head, is where he drew the line. His unit had managed to avoid partaking in the stormtrooper’s ‘punitive actions’ toward the locals. Until now.

His unit shakily took up positions. He tried to read the faces of his fellow convict soldiers and beheld a myriad of confused and scared expressions on their faces. Nunkie guessed that a few of them were hoping that they’d misheard the order.

“Fire,” the major growled. 

Not a single blaster in the lineup fired. Given how close he was to the major, he could see rage building from the apparent display of insubordination. The loyalty officer’s hand hovered over his blaster pistol.

“Fire!” the major yelled. The penal troopers turned to the colonel, looking for either reassurance or confirmation on how they should proceed. Some of them might have been silently pleading with their commander to help them find a way out of their predicament.

Attius nodded. “You heard him, soldiers.”

Nunkie was going to give a sharp retort but he noticed a wry glint in his commander’s eye. It was the same glint he had when giving a thinly veiled sarcastic reply to some belligerent officer trying to make the lives of his soldiers miserable. It was the glint that meant malicious compliance.

Nunkie and his squadmates would give the major exactly what he demanded. Consequences be damned.

The major didn’t even have time to register the fact a mutiny just started, on account of the sudden flurry of blaster bolts that struck him in the chest from the soldiers closest to him, Nunkie included. The officer crumpled to the ground face first after the bolts made impact. 

Despite still registering the enormity of what he’d just taken part in, Nunkie laughed inwardly a little. He’d just resigned from the Imperial Army in a rather unexpected way. So much for the ISB officer that first inducted him to the penal troopers saying that the only way to leave the Empire’s service was death. 

Attius unslung his pistol and discharged it into the head of the loyalty officer who was still registering the act of treason that’d taken place right in front of him. Being only half a meter away from each other, Attius’s shot seemed to splash against the major's head upon impact. 

The nearby stormtroopers turned their attention away from the cornered civilians and leveled their weapons at the penal soldiers. Faced with this unexpected new threat, they didn’t seem to care that the civilians were trying to run away. A few of the stormtroopers began firing on Nunkie’s squad while searching for cover. Porta was keeping his scope on a stormtrooper sergeant who was frantically trying to formulate some sort of response to the sudden mutiny. The sergeant took a burst to the head and plummeted to the ground. He was joined by the rest of his troops one by one.

The stormtroopers in the plaza were either dead or gone twenty seconds after Nunkie and his cohorts began their highly unusual act of resignation from Palpatine’s armed forces. The civilians had mostly ran off as well, although some of them were still in the plaza. A few of them cautiously approached the corpses of the stormtroopers and began trying to pry the weapons from their bodies. A shaken looking young man took the loyalty officer’s pistol from its holster. 

Surveying the carnage made the reality of what just happened sink into Nunkie’s mind. If the Imperials captured him, they wouldn’t even give him the sham of a court martial. His immediate future would simply involve a long, horrendous session with a torture droid before being put against a wall and shot alongside his comrades.

As he reloaded his rifle, he went over to Colonel Attius, who was giving orders to the other parts of the penal regiment in the town. The colonel didn’t seem willing to wait for the rest of the stormtrooper legion to be informed of their treachery to begin planning the regiment’s escape.

Nunkie saw a moment to speak to Attius when he put down his comlink after ordering some of the penal troopers to ambush the Imperial communications post in the north of town.

“So boss, care to fill me in our long-term prospects? Considering that we’ve gone AWOL in the most extreme way possible, I think it’ll help morale if we knew where we were going after we find a way out of this.” Nunkie asked.

Porta, Staal and the other penal troops nodded in agreement. Attius drummed his fingers on his pistol’s holster. “Well, what do you think our chances are that the locals won’t tell the Mandalorians what we did?”

“You really think they’ll take us in, sir?” Staal asked. “We’ve killed more than a couple of them.”

Attius nodded. “We’ll need to earn our keep but it’s better than simply wandering around Gargon or wandering around the Outer Rim if we get ahold of a ship don’t you think? And we’ve already made some good progress towards building a good reputation.”

Nunkie looked at him perplexed. At first, he wondered if the colonel had planned everything in advance even before giving his permission for the mutiny. On further reflection, it simply seemed that the colonel was simply going for what seemed the best option. If the Mandalorians in the stronghold got word of Nunkie’s regiment defecting from the Empire, it would greatly help their long-term survival prospects. 

“Let’s get moving” the colonel said gruffly, “we’ve still got work to do if we’re going to live long enough to meet our new allies.”

That night,

Eastern Chennai, Gargon

Ezra swept his blade through the scout trooper in front of him, keeping an eye out for any other Imperial troops that might be nearby. He was part of a hastily assembled force dispatched to Chennai in order to combat a sudden Imperial push into the city. He was sent in alongside a detachment of Clan Wren and Clan Ordo warriors, Tristan, Sabine, Tal’kyr and Thidianne being among them.

His comlink chirped as he checked to make sure the coast was clear. “Ezra here, what’s going on?”

“Ez, how far away from you from the center of town?!” Sabine asked hurriedly. 

“I’m...I’m sorry? I’m a few blocks away. I’m in the eastern part.” Ezra answered quickly.

“We spoke to a group of locals after breaking through an Imperial checkpoint, there’s a squad of flame troopers taking civilians to the town center! I need you to get your Shebs* over there now! We’ll get there as soon as we can!” 

After acknowledging and ending the transmission, Ezra kicked the speeder-bike’s motor into high gear and made for Central Chennai. His palms were erupting in a cold sweat as he pictured what might happen if he was too slow to arrive.

_Please, please, let me get there in time!_

Three minutes later,

Ezra felt a slight twinge of relief when he saw that the locals taken by the flame troopers were still alive but didn’t let it throw off his focus. He began firing on the soldiers with the speeder bike’s blaster cannon right as some of them raised their flamethrowers at the civilians and let loose with gouts of fire.

Ezra lifted up his hand and let the Force flow through him. The flamethrowers were spewing their lethal contents at the townspeople but the circle of fire never closed around them, instead forming a half circle in front of them and advancing no further. 

The grey uniformed officer he surmised to be in charge of the flame troopers panicked upon seeing the sudden intrusion and ordered some of his men to attack the young Lothalite. Three of the flamethrower wielding soldiers activated their weapons and a large spurt of fire surged toward Ezra. He stuck his hand out and pictured a river branching into smaller parts. Just as he’d hoped, the flames split into an arc and bent. The flames vanished a few seconds later.

The captive townsfolk and Imperial commander seemed to be trying to outdo each other as to who could be more shocked by what they just witnessed. He couldn’t see the faces of the flame troopers themselves but he could feel the shock behind their masks. 

Taking advantage of the trooper’s shock he activated his lightsaber and lunged toward the closest flame trooper, cutting the soldier’s fuel tank in half. He then spun around and cut off half the barrel of another trooper’s flamethrower.

Seconds later, Ezra could hear the sound of jetpacks nearby hail of bolts from miniguns and blaster rifles tore through the remaining flame troopers before Ezra could turn his attention to them. Looking up, he saw Sabine, Tristan, Thidianne, Sasha and Tal’kyr curling overhead and landing while surveying the scene intently. He strode toward them when the group landed.

“Thanks for the backup,” Ezra said with a grin.

“Sorry we didn’t get here earlier,” Tristan replied a bit out of breath. “We were in the central part of Chennai when we got told about the flame troopers.”

Sabine looked at the flame troopers that Ezra overpowered before they arrived and took off her helmet. “You did alright keeping our unwelcome guests occupied till we showed up.”

Ezra turned his head to the still stunned townspeople. The amount of eyes fixed on him threw off his composure somewhat.

“I...I...um...I’d wait for all clear before heading home. You s-should be safe for now. They’re gonna be safe, right?” Ezra asked.

Tristan nodded. “The rest of the Imperial force has been seen off. We’re going to leave a detachment of warriors in the town to keep an eye on things but they’re out of danger for the moment.”

“Oh. Ok. So... should we head out? Maybe bring them to the stronghold?”

The newly arrived Mandalorians looked at each other for a moment before turning back toward the townsfolk who were now seeming to realize what just happened.

“Would that make you feel better?” Tal’kyr asked.

It took a few minutes but a quarter of the group decided to follow Ezra, Sabine, Tristan, and the others back to the stronghold for the night. All the way back, Ezra couldn’t shake the feeling that every one of the locals they were escorting had their eyes trained on him.

The next morning,

Command center, Vizsla stronghold

Ezra was still a bit groggy as he walked into the stronghold’s command center with Sabine. He’d only had a few hours sleep after the fight to push back the Imperial push into Chigarna and had barely eaten breakfast before being told that he and Sabine were to report to the clan leaders. 

When they were ushered into the room, Lirek, Ursa, Aldrich and Ver’rok were standing around a table with an embedded holoprojector. Tristan was there along with Ver’rok’s children, standing on the opposite side of the table from the clan leaders. 

“First off, I want to thank you for your efforts in Chennai last night,” Lirek said with a grin. “We’re fortifying the town as best we can and are keeping an eye on possible entry points the Empire might use for a renewed offensive.”

The Vizsla lord activated the holoprojector and the image of the region shimmered to life. Ezra could make out the stronghold itself, Chennai, the nearby towns, and the Consolidator. He felt a flicker of rage upon noticing that the Imperials seemed to be constructing a base around the enormous transport. It reminded him of a spreading, malignant fungus. 

Lirek’s face became more dour as he continued speaking. “Though we were successful in containing the Imperial’s most recent pushes we can’t allow a situation like the one last night to arise again. We can’t just react to every attempted incursion and hope to bleed the invasion force dry bit by bit. We’ll drain our reserves if things stay the way they are. If we’re going to solve this problem we need to go to the source.”

“We have come up with an idea for dealing with the Consolidator.” Ver’rok rumbled.

Ezra leaned closer. Sabine, Tristan, and some of the other warriors did the same.

“I’m...I’m sorry?” Ver’rok asked.

Ursa steepled her fingers. “It will take far too long for us to try and destroy the transport with just blasters or bombs. The shields could take hours to fall away. From what the penal troopers have told us, they could have very well been intended to stay up in the face of much stiffer resistance than we were able to muster while it was making planetfall. We need something quick and unexpected.”

“What do you have in mind?” Tristan asked.

“A series of bombing runs and missile attacks” Ver’rok responded. “But the ordinance will be targeting the mountains near the Consolidator. The explosions will trigger avalanches with rock flowing into the valley below. The rubble will immobilize the ship and hopefully weaken the shields enough for a sustained assault to destroy it.”

“And if the Consolidator is still intact?” asked Thidianne.

“Lord Ordo’s cruiser will be on standby if the bombing raids do not succeed.” Ursa replied. “The pilots who will be escorting you are being briefed at the moment. Hark will be joining the assault as well. The ships attacking with missiles and bombs will target the mountains to the south and the east, while clan Saxon, Vizsla and Wren warriors with jetpacks will detonate explosives on the other two ridges.”

The room was silent for a moment. Happy as Ezra was to have the chance to decimate the invasion force, he still wondered if the Mandalorians on Gargon had anything capable of destroying the Consolidator. Sure, a rockslide might damage it. The mountains surrounding the valley the transport held position inside were like enormous stone towers. But would it hold the Consolidator down long enough for them to take it out? If their assault failed, the Imperials would push with everything they’d been holding back. Gargon’s fall might as well be a matter of time if that happened.

But they had to try.

Two hours later,

“We’re going to be within sight of the target soon.” Sabine said flatly. “Missiles are armed.”

“Understood.” Ezra said back. He was alternating his gaze between the flight controls and the sensor readout. So far, there were no TIEs heading toward them but the Imperials could heavily delay the operation if the Mandalorians ran into a fighter patrol. 

Soon enough, Ezra could see the valley that their target was nestled in. Just like the hologram in the briefing, the Consolidator was sitting between a group of mountains. To Sabine, it looked like an enormous beetle laying on the ground, basking in the mid-morning sun as its rays glinted off the grey durasteel shell. 

It was only a matter of seconds before the emplacements on the ground began turning toward them as well as the turrets of the Consolidator itself. The mountains were getting closer as well and Ezra’s teeth clenched as he waited for the order to fire. 

Soon enough, they heard Hark call out “let her rip'' over the comms and within seconds the Nightbrother’s missiles streaked toward the closest mountain. The fire from the ground was picking up in intensity and Ezra could faintly hear the distant howl of TIEs on the horizon.

Explosions soon rocked the mountains surrounding the Consolidator. Rock flowed downward like a waterfall onto the ship and the base around it. Squinting, Ezra could see warriors in jetpacks flying away from the combat zone.

Within seconds, the massive transport was almost completely buried under rock. Only the top part of the bridge was visible. 

Not the easiest target for the Gauntlets and the other incoming Mandalorian ships, but one they shouldn’t have much trouble hitting. Ezra circled the Nightbrother around and Sabine fired off its remaining heavy ordinance at the trapped ship. The barrage was joined by missiles and bombs from the other Mandalorian ships as well as newly arriving ones. The TIEs tried to keep the Mandalorians from continuing their assault but the squadron that was initially sent to intercept them was soon destroyed. 

Before long, the buried Consolidator erupted into a massive explosion with a shockwave that made the Nightbrother rattle. A startled 264 came into the cockpit and Sabine patted him on the head. 

“This is Tidal Wave to all,” Hark said over the comms “Mission accomplished. Let’s pick up the warriors who helped us pull this off and head home.”

Sabine, in a relieved tone, gave the affirmative and the Nightbrother moved to pick up the Wren warriors were at that moment, hovering over the ruined Imperial base. Her smile didn't budge and inch when two squads were on board and waiting to head back to base.

Soon after,

Moff Gideon’s office, Keldabe Great Hall, Keldabe, Mandalore

General Kadir struggled to keep his unease under control. Moff Gideon was not posted to Mandalore for long, but many of the staff already came to dread the prospect of delivering bad news to him. The Moff had a habit of waiting for his visitor to begin their report before speaking, regarding them with a stare slightly warmer than a winter on Alzoc III. Kadir could think of one or two officers who needed to change their pants after a tense meeting with Gideon.

The Moff gave Kadir the same silent stare as he sat down. 

“We lost contact with the Consolidator twenty minutes ago, sir. Their last transmission mentioned an avalanche caused by explosives the Mandalorians detonated on the mountainside.”

Gideon drummed his fingers on the desk. “And the forces that were off the ship when it was destroyed?”

“Reports are sketchy at best but most units are still fighting as best they can. Many of them were shocked into inaction when the Consolidator was destroyed and were routed by the Mandalorians. The penal units that defected were able to take several units by surprise.” Kadir took a deep breath. “At the moment, I don’t think it will be long before they are wiped out or surrender to the Mandalorian Resistance.”

Gideon leaned forward, his face a stoic mask. “That transport carried a full army group. Over 50,000 soldiers upon full deployment. Do you mean to tell me that we have, for all intents and purposes, lost them?”

“Exactly sir. Even if those forces are able to scrounge up what supplies weren’t destroyed along with the ship, they won’t be able to hold for more than a few days. Not to mention the fact that it’s very likely that the Mandalorians have summoned reinforcements. And given the resources at the Mandalorians disposal...I do not have much faith in the ability of the remaining Imperials to resist.” Kadir stated.

Gideon let out a small sigh of dissapointment. “The loss of the Consolidator was regrettable." Gideon said as he steepled his fingers. "An entire army corps destroyed in a single operation. Oversector command on Taris will be most displeased.”

Kadir gulped. It was now or never to persuade Gideon of his plan. “At the risk of sounding imprudent, I have the data I need, sir. The commanders on the ground as well as General Degral forwarded the results of their offensive operations both successful and unsuccessful. As of right now, I have every status report up until the destruction of the Consolidator. I have taken care to note the Mandalorians inability to halt the Consolidator’s approach to the surface of Gargon as well as the offensive operations that were taken upon landing. If we modify our strategy for future operations, we should see much better results."

Gideon's face remained placid. “Good. Now we must persuade Oversector command to build on our findings. This defeat is unfortunate. But its lessons will be the key to many triumphs, Kadir.”

Readers note: 

Shebs-Mando’a for butt or ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I feel like this was the weakest chapter I've posted so far. Looking back, I feel like I tried cramming in too much while also not putting in enough. But if you enjoyed it, thank you all the same.
> 
> chapter soundtrack:
> 
> Ver'rok's holdup: Burg Attack-The Mandalorian
> 
> The penal troopers quit: Tension loop 1-Star Wars Battlefront 2
> 
> Ezra drops in: Black Alert-Star Trek Discovery
> 
> Consolidator crumbles: Gunfight-Star Trek Enterprise


	19. Taking the plunge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra and Sabine decide that the time has come for them to try the most intimate act a couple can perform. Meanwhile, Bo-Katan gets to know her newest recruits a little better and makes plans for future in the wake of the Mandalorians hard won victory at Gargon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving to you all! And if you don't celebrate Thanksgiving, let me just wish you a good day and a bearable rest of the year! 
> 
> We're in the home stretch for Year One folks! Once Clan Saxon gets its home-world back, it's on the season finale (or as close to a season finale gets for fan fiction)!

Incoming transmission…

To: Ursa Wren

From: General Hera Syndulla

Hello Ursa, I hope things are going well for you and your husband. Or at least as well as they can be. I’m so sorry we couldn’t help at Gargon. When we received the specs for the Consolidator from you, I could barely sleep. While we’re on Krownest, my crew and the rest of the contingent will support you whenever you need us. We celebrated when we heard that you defeated the invasion force. And I look forward to being able to meet with you in person.

We’ll be on Krownest in six days time. 

I’ll get more into the topic during the strategy meetings but the “Consolidator” transport that came to Gargon is something we originally thought was just a rumor, or at least a project that was still in progress. 

Whatever the rules of your home are, they will be respected. We’re looking forward to seeing Sabine and Ezra again. I think Jacen’ll like it too. He’ll be pretty excited to see snow for the first time.

Four days later,

Landing pad four, Vizsla stronghold 

Bo-Katan marveled at the sight of the desert and mountains outside Clan Vizsla’s home. In the early afternoon light, it looked like a vast expanse broken by gigantic red teeth. The afternoon sun was a shimmering golden orb that filled up the sky, bathing its rays on the hull of the _Canderous’s Fis_ t. The Venator looked like an animal warming itself on the rocks.

The people of Gargon had a beautiful view to look at when the afternoon came.

The sobering reason for her visit put a damper on her awe. She needed to see for herself what the Empire had done in its attempt to conquer the planet. She needed to discuss strategy with Lirek and help plan the restoration of the towns hit by the Imperial attack. Plus, Lirek reasoned that the sight of the Mand’alore herself coming to inspect the damage done to their towns would do much to raise the local’s spirits. It was a thought that made her feel somewhat awkward but she couldn’t deny Lirek’s logic. 

In the wake of the Consolidator’s destruction, the remaining Imperial forces on Gargon were thrown into disarray. The towns that remained under Imperial control still took a good deal of effort to recapture, but the loss of their main point of reinforcements and resupply made their efforts to hold the towns ultimately futile. Vehicles ran short of fuel and the Imperials were forced to husband their remaining resources. The locals began taking up the weapons of dead Imperial troops and turning them against their former owners. More than a few of Gargon’s people would be taking home rank plaques, stormtrooper gear and other trophies. What little Imperial forces still put up a fight were being corralled and eliminated piecemeal. 

The Mandalorians also had the help of some unexpected allies in the form of Colonel Attius’s penal regiment. From what she’d been told, the convict soldiers showed no hesitation in turning their blasters against the Imperials and had taken part in the pushes that forced Imperial troops from almost all the remaining towns. She wanted to see these new and unexpected recruits for herself before she left Gargon.

Fenn Rau and some of his Protectors would be arriving by morning of the next day. The grizzled soldier was coming by her and Lirek’s invitation and was bringing some of his new recruits as well. 

She and a trio of her Nite Owls were led by a Vizsla warrior to the study of the stronghold, where Lirek, Ordo and the other clan leaders were waiting for her. They slightly bowed their heads to her upon her entrance and she smiled back in return.

“Before we start, I’d like to congratulate you for your roles in holding Gargon.” Bo said as she took her seat. “And I intend to give your warriors the same. All of you did admirably given the odds against you.” Bo Katan stated. Her eyebrows lifted a little when she turned to Ver’rok and his wife. “Lord and Lady Ordo, it’s nice to see you two in person at last.”

“The pleasure is ours milady,” Bhiate replied.

“We have been anticipating the opportunity to meet you,” rumbled Ver’rok.

Bo Katan smiled and turned to Ursa and her husband. “I hope things are going well with you two as well.”

“The rest of my family and I will be leaving for Krownest tonight,” Ursa said back. “Sabine and Bridger left around midday.”

“Wonderful. Have you made the arrangements for the rebel contingent coming to Krownest?” Bo asked.

Aldrich nodded. “They will be arriving in just under a week. I’m told that they will be presenting information they discovered regarding the Consolidator as well as other intelligence.”

Bo steeped her fingers and grinned as she turned to Hark, who slightly stirred in his seat when he saw her eyes on him. “At ease, Hark.”

Clan Saxon’s de-facto Count gave a small nod before letting his shoulders droop a little. His face looked slightly pale and taut in the afternoon light. “I’m going to stay here for the next five days. When I go back to Shae’s Fist, I’d like for you and your forces to accompany me. There’s much to discuss here but there’s something we need to talk about upon my return.”

“The Empire will be reeling from the loss of the invasion force and we need to take advantage of their surprise. We may now have a window for an operation we’ve been putting off for long enough.” The redhead grinned. “It’s time the Empire was kicked off Valkouth.”

Hark was almost completely still, his hands twitching. Bo knew that returning to his home-world was never far from his thoughts. Ever since he’d first joined the Resistance, he tried getting ahold of any information about the Empire’s activity on Valcouth that he could. The other clan leaders seemed to be sharing in his surprise. A strike at Valcouth could yield tremendous rewards but it would require a large amount of their forces in order to pull off. Given its status as Clan Saxon’s home-world, it served as the tertiary Imperial command center for Mandalorian Space.

Bo continued speaking. “We’re in contact with the resistance cells on-planet, they’ve already compiled a list of targets they plan to hit in order to weaken the Imperial garrison. The stronghold will be tough to crack but we’ve been provided a partial list of defenses for it. Clan Fett, Sornel, Vevut, and Bralor will be providing support.”

“They volunteered?” Hark asked shakily

“Indeed. You’ll be speaking to the leaders of those clans a bit more when we get to _Shae’s Fist_ but we’re going to have a conference with them tomorrow morning.” Bo stated.

Hark said nothing in response. He’d been hoping to break the Empire’s hold on his home-world ever since joining the Resistance and now the opportunity to do so had fallen into his lap. The fact that four other clans were willing to help made it all the more surreal. Given Clan Saxon’s previous history, he thought that level of support would be hard to come by.

He was barely able to notice when Bo got started with the rest of the meeting. Hark’s mind was flooded with images of a triumphant return home for the next few hours.

Meanwhile, 

Major General Huth’s office, Keldabe Great Hall, Mandalore

Kadir strolled into Huth’s office to see the young major general doing push ups, the tips of his boots pressed against the chair with his palms on the ground. The top part of his uniform was draped over the back of his chair. Huth slowly turned to face his visitor, rising to his feet and meeting Kadir with a cold gaze. 

“What is it” Huth asked.

“I wanted to get your perspective on something” Kadir replied. “Specifically, Moff Gideon.”

“You want to know if he is someone, I consider worthy of respect not just because of his rank?” Huth asked

“Something like that. I try to figure out his thought process whenever I speak to him but he remains...an enigma." Kadir stated.

Huth let out a small sigh then opened a cabinet close to his desk, placing a bottle of rust colored liquid and a pair of glasses. Kadir could faintly read the words "Graliga" on the label.

"Riosian mead" Huth said in a flat tone as he filled up the glasses. Kadir shakily took one and sat down next to Huth.

"The Moff is a man who's mind works differently than that of most beings. Neither does he possess the same fears as the majority of the galaxy's denizens." Huth stated after downing his glass and refilling it

"When Tarkin, Yularen, Motti and the other top commanders on the Death Star were killed at Yavin, a void was created in the highest levels of command. It was like a dam bursting, and the opportunists, sycophants and glory seekers began clawing for ranks that were once denied to them." Huth growled as he picked up his glass of mead again. "The Army, the Navy, the ISB. There was infighting everywhere. Instead of stamping out the Rebellion and making them pay for Yavin, we had to fend off endless assaults from our fellow Imperials who sought the fast track to power."

Huth took a deep drink from his glass and wiped his mouth. Kadir was no stranger to the turmoil that consumed the upper ranks of the Imperial military in the wake of Yavin. Things on Mandalore remained relatively stable, but a lot of the people that Kadir usually reported to found themselves engaged in high stakes struggles with their rivals. 

"The Moff is above that, I suppose?" Kadir asked as he sipped some of his brandy.

"He has no tolerance of it. Everyone under him has earned their ranks because of the results they deliver. They have their positions because of their skill in killing rebels and other malcontents, not each other." Huth drained the last of the mead in his cup and let out a wet belch.

"I provide results, and he will ask nothing more of me." Kadir said quietly. That was a very welcome distinction from the backstabbing worms trying to make their way to the rank of general, admiral or governor. Huth nodded.

"That being said, he deals with failure quite severely. What happened at Gargon could have been very costly for your future prospects if the cause of the invasion force's defeat was something less...unpredictable."

Huth poured another glass of mead for himself. Kadir tried to keep himself from giving his associate a skeptical look. This was the longest interaction he'd had with Huth since Gideon first arrived. He'd no evidence that Huth was an outright lush, but the eagerness with which he reached toward the bottle for a refill wasn't exactly reassuring.

"Failing Gideon is not like failing Vader", Huth muttered "but if you do fail, you'd better have a very good reason."

"I will take that under advisement." Kadir replied.

Sensing that he wasn't going to get anything more out of Huth, Kadir strode off towards his quarters, leaving Huth to his drinking.

Meanwhile,

dining room/kitchen, _Nightbrother_ , hyperspace en-route to Krownest

Ezra was lost in thought as he put the finishing touches on the Shawda club sandwiches he and Sabine would be having for lunch. They were hours away from Gargon, but the planet's presence could be felt in more ways than just the faint red dust that had floated into the Nightbrother’s interior. Clan Vizsla’s homeworld had left its mark on him.

Lirek told him to visit the people in Chennai before he left. Ever since he prevented over eighty of its citizens from being incinerated, the leader of House Vizsla believed the locals would like to get a closer look at the ‘Jetti’ that came to their aid. And “Jetti” was the label that a lot of the town’s inhabitants gave him. He knew that the word possessed less than flattering connotations in the past and would have been more uncomfortable with being called as such if it weren’t for the fact there was no malice or distrust behind it when he heard it whispered around him.

He visited Chennai with Sabine earlier that day and the two weren’t even within the town for five minutes before attracting a small crowd. When some of the kids asked him to show off his powers, Ezra nervously tapped into the Force to make some rocks begin to levitate in a circle. Sabine had to help him and the children’s parents stop the kids from trying to yank his lightsaber from his belt and play with it. 

It would take some time for Chennai to repair the damage it suffered during the battle. A number of houses had walls or roofs caved in by heavy blaster fire and parts of the town market needed to be entirely rebuilt. Ezra gave over two hundred thousand credits of the money he got in Anchorhead to help the town rebuild, handing the money off to the town’s mayor before they left Gargon.

While he was thankful for the peace and quiet that would dominate the journey to Sabine’s ancestral home, the thought of him and Sabine having sex was popping up in the aftermath of the Mandalorian victory on Gargon. This was the tensest fight they’d been in since joining the Mandalorian Resistance. In his nervous mind, there wasn’t much of a reason to put off doing it. 

The worst that could happen was her saying no and wanting to put it off until later. He didn’t want to use the Force to read her reactions when he brought up the subject. If the thought of it made her nervous, he would drop the subject.

Once the two sat down to lunch, Ezra took a deep breath and tried to keep his nervousness from undermining his composure. “Sabine, there’s something I wanted to get your thoughts on. It’s a little weird, but I hope you’ll at least hear me out. It’ll take a few days to get to Krownest from here. At any point, do you want to give…’you-know-what’ a try?”

He’d never seen Sabine’s face turn a deeper shade of red than she was currently sporting. Ezra tensed up. “I-I mean if you’re not comfortable with-”

Sabine slowly nodded, the redness on her face not abating an iota. “I... I don’t see any harm in giving it a shot. To be honest, I like the idea. Before we reach Krownest, let’s do it. Tonight maybe? If that’s alright with you?”

A shaky smile came to Ezra’s lips. “S-sure.”

At that moment, 264 came into the room and swiveled his dome to look at the pair. The droid might not have had a lot of experience reading people, but the couple’s expressions were enough to prompt 264 to ask what was wrong. Ezra and Sabine gave somewhat frantic denials that anything was amiss. 264 gave no response, giving the couple the impression that he possessed some idea of what they were discussing. Though they tried to limit how much the droid saw for the sake of making sure he was comfortable, 264 was a witness to a fair amount of displays of affection between the two. 

But if 264 picked up on something, he didn’t say anything. The droid stayed at his position near the table and the couple decided to change the subject to what would happen following their arrival on Krownest. Remembering that they still needed to snow-proof 264, they soon went to work. 

meanwhile,

Two hours later,

Sabine’s room, the _Nightbrother_

Sabine laid down on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Despite her efforts to calm down, what Ezra asked her at lunch was something that made her shiver with a mixture of anxiety, excitement, and relief. 

Part of her fear came from her unease over her ability to ‘perform’ adequately. She’d seen her fair share of ‘adult entertainment’ on the Holonet. She knew that Ezra’d be a lot more tender and personable than the lunkheads she’d seen in those videos. 

And that was where most of her fear lay. She knew that he’d want her to enjoy such an intimate experience but was she capable of doing the same for him?

 _You’ll do fine_ Kruvina whispered. _It’s the emotional feel goods that matter during your first time, not the physical ones._

Sabine blinked. Kruvina’s statement was mild compared to what she was used to.

_Since when did you peddle in such wholesome advice?_

_I just want what’s best for your relationship with Ezra_ Kruvina replied. Sabine imagined the lips of her perverted reflection curling in delight. 

_Besides_ , Kruvina said with a delighted lilt in her voice _imagine how Maul would react to what you and Ezra are going to be doing in his ship._

Sabine started chuckling. The demonic looking berserker would already hate the idea of Ezra and Sabine using his ship. But making the _Nightbrother_ their love-nest would be an utterly delicious insult. 

A few hours later,

Mess hall, Vizsla stronghold

As much as Nunkie appreciated the change in surroundings, it would take him quite a while to get used to them. He, Attius, Porta and some of the others in his unit were having dinner surrounded by curious onlookers.

Though they didn’t carry out any crimes against sentients, the regiment wasn’t entirely innocent. They’d killed a few Mandalorian warriors before defecting from the Empire and the Mandalorians cut the regiment down by a quarter in return. 

“Room for a few more” a woman’s voice asked. Nunkie and the others turned around to see a group of women in Beskar armor looking at them. In the center of the group was a human woman with freckles and short red hair. Nunkie stiffened. He recognized the woman’s features from a briefing soon after arriving on Mandalore, as well as from lists of ‘terrorist leaders’ distributed by Imperial Intelligence.

He imagined it’d be quite a while before he crossed paths with the leader of Mandalorian clans and chiefess of the Resistance, but here she was asking if he was ok with her eating at his table.

“I take it you’re adapting to the change in surroundings well,” Bo asked as she cut into her nerf steak.

“The lack of asshole generals and snooping political officers is definitely a step in the right direction.” Porta said stirring the vegetables on his plate.

“Until I heard of your unit, I didn’t know the Empire used penal troops” said one of the Nite Owls.

“Units like ours are the Empire’s way of solving two problems at once,” Nunkie said with a toothy grin. Some of the Mandalorians sitting at other tables were turning their heads to listen to the conversation. 

“And what would those be?” asked Bo-Katan.

“The Empire’s need to fill the hole’s you’re oh-so-rudely punching into its forces and it’s need to free up prison space.” Attius replied matter of fact. Bo and her escorts exchanged perturbed glances.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you men didn’t care if you lived or died,” the Kryze lady said.

“We’re realists when it comes to what the Empire expected of us.” Porta replied with a shrug. “We were supposed to soak up enough of your ammunition at a slow enough rate that by the time you had someone actually important in your sights you’d spend enough time reloading for them to scurry somewhere else.”

Bo-Katan felt a chill. What she just heard wasn’t realism, it was fatalism. It was a borderline resignation to death simply for the sake of protecting unscrupulous commanders.

“And exactly what did you people do to earn that...enviable task?” one of the Nite Owls questioned. 

Attius and his subordinates at the table all looked at each other, seemingly unable to choose who should answer first. The colonel sighed and began speaking.

“I was a Major in charge of a battalion stationed on Vorago. We were part of a larger force fighting local militia. The High Colonel in command was tasked with destroying the militia’s armored forces which we believed to be a jungle to the east. My battalion found what we believed to be the campsite housing those forces and we called in an airstrike. But as it turns out the vehicles, we found were decoys, speeders and hover trucks dressed up to look like custom made armored vehicles. The militia’s real armored force was further to the south and had attacked the base while our air support was elsewhere.”

Attius took a drink before continuing. “Objectively speaking, no one was at fault. Our intelligence sources were fed bad information and we acted on it. My superior couldn’t be blamed for it, I couldn’t be blamed for it. And my superior believed that’s how the situation stood. Well, he believed in the former.”

“He pinned the failure on you.” Bo said. Attius nodded.

“I was ‘grossly negligent’ and had cost the Empire over 15 million credits in damages as well as 86 casualties. My promotion to colonel was supposed to be a poison pill, but I’ve made it long enough to make my, eh, ‘informal resignation’ from the Imperial military. And I kept my soldiers alive as best I could.”

He glanced at Nunkie who cleared his throat. “I was in the regular Imperial Army as a draftee with Porta and we mouthed off about a Comp force Observer* to the wrong person. The person then told the Observer about what we said as a way of making himself look good.”

Porta nodded. “We found ourselves in cuffs a day and a half later.” He then pointed his thumb at Heide who was downing a cup of fruit juice. “This charming fellow was a member of COMPNOR actually. One of the humble administrators implementing the ideology of our beloved New Order.”

“Coalition for Improvements, to be more specific” Heide grumbled. “I was a minor functionary.”

“And how did you wind up in the penal battalions?” asked one of the Nite Owls.

“I was dispatched to deliver a prize to a hospital on Vaklin that was receiving an award from COMPNOR for efficiency. Part of some grand scheme to show how efficient the New Order could be. Now, I was under the impression that efficiency meant the staff exceptionally good at their jobs. As in, I thought they were being awarded for being efficient in the capacity that the word applied to a hospital. But when I came by to deliver the award, I found out the real reason. There wasn’t a single patient in the whole place.”

One of the Nite Owls sputtered. Some of the Mandalorians sitting at the nearby tables widened their eyes in surprise. Bo-Katan herself had to keep her jaw from dropping.

“Oh yes,” Heide continued. “No waste, no unnecessary expenditures, no equipment in need of repair and why? Because there wasn’t a single patient in the whole chork-forsaken campus. Not only that but there weren’t any organic doctors or nurses either. There were barely any medical droids. I was there to present them with an award for being cost effective. So, I informed my boss back on Enselodus about the situation and two hours afterward the ISB was escorting me outside of my hotel room.”

Heide shrugged. “As it turns out, one of my boss’s colleagues was the person who put forward the idea that the hospital be built and gave the approval for the administrator to run it the way it was. So, by protesting and saying that the hospital didn’t deserve an award for efficiency I was potentially making my boss look bad. So, my boss decided that the best course of action was to have me arrested for ‘obstructionism’.”

The Mandalorians at the table were completely silent. Heide went on speaking. “That’s the wonderful thing about ISB logic, it almost never fails to reach a desired conclusion. Do you lack proof against a suspect? Clearly, they’re a highly trained enemy agent. Are they volunteering to help you? They’re either true Imperials or enemy agents trying to divert your attention away from them. By being against the idea of the hospital being worthy of awarded for efficiency, I was threatening an opportunity to display the superiority of the New Order. I wasn’t just inconveniencing my boss’s associate, I was being a saboteur.”

Nunkie started laughing. “So yes, I believe you can say our new surroundings are an improvement.”

The other penal troopers and the Mandalorians around them started laughing as well. As the group went back to their food, Nunkie wondered if earning the acceptance of the Mandalorians was going to be easier than he thought.

meanwhile,

Warden’s office, Imperial prison barge _Purge_

“There will be a change of destination, captain Sartoris.” Warden Kloth said flatly. 

“Excuse me sir?” Sartoris asked, confused. The chief guard of the Purge was suddenly called into the warden’s office to discuss what Kloth told him was an important development. 

“We won’t be heading for penal moon Gradient-7. In fact, we will not be transferring our prisoners there anymore.”

Sartoris’s brow furrowed. “Did something happen at the facility sir?”

“No but it has occurred to both me and the rest of Imperial Corrections that the current state of affairs has made dumping our prisoners there…wasteful in the grand scheme of things.

“Taris, captain. From now on, the prisoners will be sent to Taris to contribute to the war effort. I suggested to Imperial Corrections a few hours ago and they agreed with my reasoning. There are too many enemies of the Empire producing nothing of value while they’re locked up. They sit in their cells all day when they’re not eating. Now tell me, why should we dump our prisoners onto Gradient Seven where they’ll just be lounging around in their cells while Taris is screaming for workers?”

Jareth Sartoris didn’t have a very high opinion of his boss on the best of days. Warden Kloth was an individual whose every single facet was seemingly designed with the sole purpose of annoying him, from the way he rubbed his chin while in thought to his habit of barraging subordinates with questions when pressed to make a decision. 

But he was perfectly willing to admit that he fully endorsed the warden’s latest decision. Why should those imprisoned for breaking the New Order’s laws and impeding its agenda be allowed to avoid contributing to its strength? Why shouldn’t they be made to atone for their crimes against the Empire by working in its service?

"We will be making a brief stop at a supply depot to refuel before making course for Taris. I trust you will inform the rest of the guards about this development." Warden Kloth added

Sartoris gave a deep nod. "Certainly, sir. And I will ensure that the prisoners hear nothing of our change in destination."

Kloth gave a wire thin smile. “Excellent. You are dismissed Captain."

Kloth turned his back to Sartoris as the captain walked out. Sartoris couldn't help but notice something while he made his way to the guard barracks. Instead of the indifference or slight frustration he was usually afflicted with after talking with the warden, he felt refreshed and invigorated.

Sartoris laughed. It was the first time he'd actually left Kloth's office in a good mood.

meanwhile,

Ezra’s room, the _Nightbrother_

Ezra couldn’t stop his hands from shaking, making the words of his holonovel almost illegible. He and Sabine discussed the time at which she would come to his room. In the interest of not unnecessarily unnerving each other, they mostly left each other alone for the afternoon. He had dinner when Sabine was in her room working on her vambraces and she used the kitchen when he was finished in it. He had some doubts about the strategy, but he felt that the longer he and Sabine spent near each other before “show time” the more chance the awkwardness would overwhelm them.

So, in order to pass the last few hours before Sabine came to his room, he was trying to lose himself in a story about a hardboiled Corellian detective.

Ezra turned toward the doorway and dropped his book. Sabine was standing in the doorway wearing nothing but a tank top and a pair of panties.

“Do I look...presentable?” she asked.

Ezra walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders, trying to calm her down and lessen her trembling. “You’re sure you want to do this tonight? We can put it off if you’re uncomfortable.”

Sabine gulped. “I-I want to, Ez. I really do.” She gave a shaky smile. “Let’s go before we lose our nerve, shall we?”

Ezra opened the box that Hera demanded they take before leaving the Fortress.

“First things first,” he said awkwardly, putting one of the contraceptive patches on her arm. The blue patch gradually turned white as the drug was absorbed through Sabine’s skin. 

Ezra walked over to the bed after the patch was administered. The Mandalorian girl laid down right next to him. Without saying anything else, they pulled each other closer and let their passion take hold. 

Readers notes:

The majority of Heide’s backstory is based on an episode of the BBC comedy series “Yes Minister” which was actually based on real events. In the 1980s there were six hospitals in operation in the UK with all the necessary administrative and support staff, but no medical staff or patients. The “Yes Minister” episode parodying this is called “The Compassionate Society” if anyone is interested in it. 

General Huth himself is based on the character Commander Huth from the alternate history novel and tv miniseries "SS-GB" which depicts the aftermath of the Nazi victory over Britain in 1940. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter soundtrack:
> 
> Home is where the Hark is: Tea for a sick king-SSGB
> 
> Drinking with Huth: Shinin-Meloncholy of Haruhi Suzumiya
> 
> How we wound up here: Light's theme A-Death Note
> 
> Before we lose our nerve: Decay-Home


	20. Guests on Krownest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ghost Crew arrives on Krownest to pay Ezra and Sabine a visit as well as begin crafting future plans with the Mandalorian Resistance. Meanwhile, Bo-Katan and Hark begin putting together a strategy to seize Clan Saxon's home world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays to you all! Here we are, December 7th. Can't believe it's almost been a year since I first started uploading. And what a year it's been. We're nearing the end of Year One folks. Year Two should start sometime in February if all goes as planned. 
> 
> I will be uploading new chapters on Christmas Day as well as New Years Day although I'm not quite sure I'll be putting one up Christmas Eve.

Incoming transmission…

From: Captain Rex

To: Commander Skywalker

Subject: Anakin

Hey kid, hoping things are going well for ya. Gonna be spending some time in Mandalorian Space.

I’m sorry I couldn’t tell ya more about this until now. But, eh, better late than never.

I met your father on Christophsis in the first days of the Clone Wars. I mean, the first few weeks of the war. I met Ahsoka that day as well. Believe me kiddo, she might look like the learned sage now, but she was little more than fourteen the day she first saw a battlefield. She and your father bickered something fierce.

Your father’s plans sometimes revolved around something I like to call ‘refuge in audacity.’ And although Miss Tano might say otherwise, her plans were just as outlandish as your father’s. At the very least I can say I was never bored around those two.

We’re gonna be arriving at our destination soon, but I’ll end on this; there were a good number of Jedi who never go used to having us around. A few of them even saw us as nothing more than fleshy droids. Your father was never one of them. We were never expendable to him and when a soldier of Torrent Company went down when he was leading, it wasn’t without your father doing his absolute best to save them.

Till next time,

Rex 

Five days later,

Wren Stronghold, Krownest

Ezra savored the feeling of the crisp morning air flowing around him, carrying the slight scent of the nearby pine trees. It was one of many beautiful things about Sabine’s home-world that he hadn’t had the chance to pick up on in his previous visits.

The Wren stronghold was still recognizable when he and Sabine landed but it had been significantly expanded upon. From what Tristan told him, the work had been going on since the news came since news broke of the victory at Yavin. 

A large supply yard was the first new attachment to the stronghold he noticed upon their arrival. There were extra landing pads that could accommodate anything from fighters to cruiser-sized ships. The stronghold itself now boasted reinforced walls with blaster turrets. Right next to the river where Sabine and Gar had their duel was a large training area where both native Mandalorians and new recruits honed their skills.

Ezra was standing with Sabine, her family and 264 near one of the landing pads, awaiting the arrival of Hera’s contingent. They were informed a few minutes ago that the Ghost and it’s escorts were descending through the lower atmosphere and would be landing soon. 

Sabine put her macro binoculars, grinned, and passed them to Ezra. Ezra smiled in turn. Flying in with an escort of X-wings and Y-wings was the Ghost, the group being followed by a trio of Corellian transports. The Ghost and it’s escorts soared over the tops of the wild, black trees and came down on the nearby land pad. Ezra, Sabine, and her family walked towards the modified transport as it finished its descent. The group were standing right in front of the ship’s exit hatch. Ezra’s heart started racing as he heard the familiar hiss of the door.

Hera, Kanan and Rex were on the other side of the door, all of them wearing broad grins.

“General Syndulla, Master Jarrus, welcome back to Krownest,” Ursa said with a smile. 

“Pleasure’s ours” Hera replied. She pointed at the grizzled clone next to her. “This is Captain Rex.” Rex gave the Wren Count and Countess a sharp salute.

“Ezra, Sabine, nice to see you two again.” Said Kanan. “Wolff and Gregor will be along shortly.”

Ursa’s smile widened when she saw the small form in Kanan’s arms. Jacen was looking at his surroundings wide eyed, his lekku twitching slightly.

“Hello there,” Ursa said softly. Ezra was stunned by the tone in her voice. He’d never heard such warmth in it before. Even Sabine seemed a bit off guard.

Jacen looked to Ursa and Aldrich for a moment before whimpering and turning away from them. The two Mandalorians seemed unfazed by this. Nothing in Ursa’s expression indicated she was the slightest bit dejected. Hera leaned over to Jacen.

“They won’t hurt you, honey” Hera whispered to her son. “They’re Sabine’s family.”

Jacen sniffled. 

“Bine famiwy? They good?” the toddler asked. Hera nodded. 

“Very good,” Kanan added.

Jacen slowly turned towards Ursa and Aldrich, his teel eyes blinking rapidly. His mouth curved into a smile. Ursa laughed softly, patting the toddler on his head. Jacen didn’t seem perturbed by this a single bit.

Zeb, Kallus, and Chopper came out next. The Lasat cricked his neck before turning to his former crewmates. Kallus was putting on a pair of snow gloves.

“Hey, hey, hey” Zeb said with a grin, “nice to see you’re still kickin.’” 

“Glad to see you too Zeb,” Sabine replied. “Mother, Father, Tristan, may I please introduce Garazeb Orellios and Alexander Kallus.”

“You have a beautiful home,” Kallus said, bowing his head. Zeb shook hands with Aldrich and Tristan. 

“It felt a lot more like one after the help your crew gave us,” Ursa responded. “It felt more complete with each one of my family you brought back.”

“And we thank you for the help you gave the Alliance during Attalon” Hera said.

Zeb grunted in agreement. “Thrawn had us where he wanted us and he knew it. The Alliance owes ya big.”

Ezra winced slightly. Hera told him what transpired at Chopper Base while he was on his way to Krownest to gather reinforcements. They were lucky to escape by the skin of their teeth, and that was even with the help Clan Wren had provided. 

He thought back to those few seconds during the theft of the TIE Defender Elite, when Thrawn stepped into the open to fire on the hijacked ship. The thought of what would’ve happened if he didn’t take the opportunity to kill the blue skinned Grand Admiral was something he liked to keep far out of mind. What Thrawn might’ve done to retaliate for the theft of his pride and joy. He was perfectly willing to force Morad Sumar to go to his death on a sabotaged walker. Ezra would never forget Marida’s heartbroken wail when she was told of her husband’s fate. 

What would Thrawn do to get back at Specter Cell for running off with his finest creation? What would he do to Lothal’s people?

Ezra thanked the Force he’d never have to find out. He didn’t hesitate to hit the firing studs of the Defender’s blaster cannons when the Grand Admiral was in his gunsights and he didn’t regret his decision even once afterwards. He felt no regret at the sight of Thrawn crumpling to the ground after the emerald bolts struck him. 

Ezra understood that to battle Thrawn was to play a holochess game of the highest possible stakes. And when the chance came to flip over the board and shoot the other player with him, Ezra didn’t hesitate. 

Zeb turned to look at the astromech near the Mandalorians.

“Nice droid you’ve got,” Zeb rumbled. 

Ezra smiled. “You’ve met him before Zeb. In fact, Chopper took offense to our awe at how handy he was.”

Zeb let out a small gasp. “You’re kiddin’ me.” Chopper let out a series of whumps that made 264 back away slightly.

“264?” Hera asked in surprise. Kanan looked down at the droid too.

Sabine patted the droid on his dome. “Meet the third member of the Nightbrother crew.”

Chopper started moving toward 264 but was halted by Sabine’s gloved hand in front of his dome.

“You’ll be good to him, Chopper. He’s been through a helluva lot before joining up with us.” Ezra said sternly. Hera looked down at her astromech.

“Chopper, no funny stuff..”

The last form to exit the Ghost was that of a sinewy Rodian in a winter coat with the hood pulled over his antenna. 

It took Ezra a second to recognize the Rodian as being the same man who was forced to abandon him after his parents were arrested. The same man who attempted to make amends by turning over some of the Empire’s most sensitive data.

“Hello Tseebo.” said Ezra. Even after the mental preparation he underwent in anticipation of seeing Tseebo again, it was still a little jarring. Tseebo cocked his head slightly. 

“You’ve grown so much,” he said in a wispy voice. “Tseebo almost cannot believe it.” 

Ezra nodded. He was still the noobie of the Ghost crew the last time he and Tseebo crossed paths. Barely what the old Jedi Order would consider a Padawan given what Kanan told him. Now? He was a seasoned combat veteran and the equivalent of a Jedi Knight. At least by his own estimates.

“It’s been a long time Tseebo. Glad to see you’re doing well.” Ezra said with a small smile.

Tseebo gave his species’ equivalent of a smile and introduced himself to Sabine’s family. By that point some of the other rebel pilots were out of their ships and looking around at the snowy landscape. The noise of the engines from the Corellian corvettes had died down as well.

“Let’s get you settled in,” Aldrich said. “I trust some of the other commanders are here as well?”

“They’re in the corvettes,” Hera replied. “So, our first meeting should be around noon?”

Ursa nodded. Her face became much more stern. “Bo-Katan will be attending as well as the leaders of Clans Varad, Rodarch and Wolf. We want to know everything you’ve found about that behemoth we had to deal with on Gargon.”

“We won’t keep a single scrap from you Ursa,” Rex replied.

Ursa’s expression softened and she gestured for the Ghost crew to follow her inside. Ezra tapped Tristan on the shoulder and looked around to make sure they couldn’t be overheard. “When was the last time Ursa was like...that?”

Tristan’s brow furrowed. “Like what?”

Ezra pursed his lips. “Like she was when she saw Jacen.”

Tristan took a moment to think. “She’s like that every now and then. She was all warm fuzzies the first evening she had Father back.” Sabine’s brother chuckled. “You don’t believe me, do you?”

Ezra said nothing. “It’s...hard for me to imagine that’s all.”

When Ursa turned her head slightly, Ezra flinched and looked away. The last thing he needed was for Clan Wren’s Countess to point out to him she was actually capable of emotions in front of so many people. The rest of the Ghost crew would never let him hear the end of it.

meanwhile,

_Shae’s Fist_

Bo-Katan was used to people turning to look whenever she entered a room. It happened whenever she went onto the bridge of the Shae’s Fist, it happened whenever she went into the Venator’s mess hall and it even happened when she left the fresher.

So, she could empathize with the slight awkwardness that Fenn Rau felt upon coming into the firing range with some of his new recruits. 

Fenn’s entourage was quite the sight. Bo-Katan’s gaze was first drawn to the black and grey furred Harch, whose ruby eyes were darting in all directions. Next to the Harch was a red skinned Mimbanese who was talking to Fenn. A quartet of human men and women and a squat Nosaurian rounded out the rest of the group.

Everyone around Fenn wore customized gear with the sigil of the Protectors on it. Bo-Katan made a mental note to ship them new armor once the Beskar supply on Valcouth was secured. 

Fenn walked over to Bo upon meeting her gaze, his recruits following closely behind.

The Harch put up one of its hands in greeting. “I am Durga.” The Mimbanese nodded. “Galm.” Galm gestured to the humans right next to him. “Parran, Frenton, Darius and Kravos.” The humans shook Bo’s hand one at a time. The Nousarian identified himself as Krinnel.

“Quite the peculiar bunch you’ve put together Fenn” the Kryze lady said with a smirk. “And from what you’ve told me, these aren’t even all of them.”

“You’ll meet the rest in due time milady,” Fenn replied. “I promise you.”

Durga chuckled, an odd noise that seemed to involve the Harch rapidly clicking her front mandibles. “I can assure you, Rau’s put together quite the little freak show.”

One of the Nite Owls behind Bo-Katan laughed into her hand, her mistress following suit seconds later.

“In the meantime, how about a little jaunt to the practice field?” Bo-Katan asked. “I’ve got a meeting a few hours from now and I want to see what you ‘freaks’ can do.”

Fenn’s group burst into laughter. 

“We’ll be happy to, ma’am” said Krinnel.

Fenn’s group then started to follow Bo-Katan and her Nite Owl escorts out of the garden, many of them grinning at each other as they went.

Meanwhile,

Conference chamber, Wren Stronghold

“The reason why neither the Alliance nor the Mandalorians heard about the Consolidators until now is because they didn’t actually exist until this year.” said Colonel Pollard. He keyed up an image of the large transport on a nearby holoprojector. On another holoprojector, the blue, shivering image of Bo-Katan crossed its arms. 

Hera looked at the faces of the Mandalorian leaders around her, trying to gauge their thoughts as best she could. Ursa sat beside the holoprojector displaying Bo-Katan’s image. Aldrich was at her other side. Next to him was Clan Wolf’s Countess, a pale skinned and horned humanoid by the name of Faolk Wolf. Hera wasn’t sure what species Faolk was. Next to Faolk was Count Boruga Rodarch and to him the Cathar Count Roka Varad.

“Was it in development before the Death Star was deployed?” Roka asked.

Hera shook her head. “Our sources tell us that the original design was drawn up after Yavin. It was a joint project between the Imperial Navy and Army. Something very rare.”

Hera brought up more of the data on the Consolidator. “You were really lucky to destroy the transport as quickly as you did. The Consolidator was built to carry a full army corps. If you didn’t bury the thing, you’d have had to deal with over 50,000 soldiers as well as their vehicles if the transport was given enough time to fully deploy its passengers.”

Aldrich paled. From what Hera was told, there was no way Gargon had the means to repel such a force without heavy reinforcement. They’d have needed to use one of the Venators to completely destroy the canyon to have any hope of stemming the tide. 

“The good news is that from what we’ve been able to uncover, the loss of the Consolidator put a strain on the Empire’s logistical network in this sector” said General Vurtom, a blue colored Nautolan from Alliance Intelligence. “Aside from the troops themselves, the Empire lost two thousand-five hundred repulsor lift vehicles and nearly four hundred heavy tanks. You’ve deprived them of a good number of vehicles they could’ve deployed elsewhere in Mandalorian Space or other sectors.” Hera continued.

One of the Wren guards whistled. “That’s what I’d call a good day's work,” she said. Ursa didn’t seem perturbed by the interruption. Neither did Bo-Katan or the other Clan leaders. 

“That’s putting it lightly.” the Wren Countess replied. The rebel leaders smiled as well.

“The Empire will eventually replace those vehicles,” Vurtom continued. “But increased assaults and hijackings of their supply shipments will drag out the process. You could keep Imperial garrisons understrength for quite some time.”

A slight grin came to Ursa’s face, taking Hera momentarily off guard. The other leaders either didn’t notice or didn’t care.

“There are some Imperial bases within striking distance of both Krownest and the Venators” Bo-Katan mused. “We are also preparing to retake Clan Saxon’s home-world. We’d be depriving the Empire of both a supply area and a command node in this sector.” 

“You’ve already got a plan for retaking the planet?” Pollard asked.

“I’m going to be taking part in a planning session along with those who will be leading the assault. We’ll be going over an updated targeting list as well.” Bo-Katan answered.

For the next two hours, the meeting went on, turning to a planned joint operation against an Imperial Intelligence site in the southern part of the Outer Rim. When the meeting was adjourned Hera went up to Ursa and Aldrich.

“What with that grin earlier? Not that the Empire losing out on supplies is a bad thing.” Hera asked.

Before Ursa could speak up, Aldrich grinned and patted the Countess on the shoulder. “My wife gets a certain thrill out of such raids. The last...shopping trip Clan Wren went on yielded twenty-five medium repeating blasters, forty rocket launchers and the equivalent of one hundred-twenty thousand rounds of ammunition in blaster packs. Ursa took park in that last raid.”

Ursa pinched the bridge of her nose.

“When I was a young girl, I dreamed of being a pirate,” the Countess said with a red face. “Those missions brought up some childhood fantasies.”

Hera raised her eyebrows in surprise. Aldrich kept chuckling while Ursa slowly walked out of the room, trying to avoid drawing the gaze of the other Mandalorian leaders.

Meanwhile, 

river near Wren Stronghold,

“I told Ahsoka and Barriss about the dream you had, Ezra,” Kanan said. “Rahm Kota too.”

Ezra sighed. Kanan had pulled him aside and asked to talk to him in private after the rest of the Ghost crew got set up in their quarters in the stronghold. Sabine was helping keep an eye on Jacen while Hera went to her meeting. They’d been walking along the path of the river in front of Clan Wren’s ancestral home as soon as Hera left.

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of, Ez.” Kanan stated calmly

“I know. What did they say?” Ezra asked.

“They agreed with me that there’s no way to be certain if what you saw was just a dream or something more.” Kanan stated.

Ezra kicked a pebble into the waters as he contemplated what Kanan said. 

“I never had any visions about having a child with Hera. Neither did I have any warning about Order 66 and the Empire taking power. Nor did any other Jedi I know of. It took me years to understand how the Republic fell.” Kanan’s solemn tone picked up and he grinned. “That being said, I really hope that what you saw truly does come to pass.”

Ezra stopped in his tracks and looked at his former master in shock.

“Don’t be so surprised. You and Sabine having a kid is only the tip of the good news iceberg if what you saw actually was the future. Though I wouldn’t call you two having a kid a small thing. One thing I wanted to point out though; they found the fact that you were part of some discussion with Luke and Bo-Katan raises some interesting possibilities regarding the relationship between the Mandalorians and the Jedi.” Kanan replied

“How do you see it?” Ezra asked again.

“Well, let’s go on the assumption that your vision is actually the future. At some point, the Empire will lose control of this sector and the Jedi having some part in it will become widely known to the Mandalorians. This could help start mending the wounds between the two groups. Having good relations with the Mandalorians would be a great help if we were to officially begin rebuilding the Jedi Order.”

Ezra shivered. “I don’t want to set myself up for disappointment, Kanan. Would it really be all that bad if I called what I saw a dream and just moved on?”

Kanan’s brow furrowed. “That’s up to you. Again, there’s no way of knowing if this was a dream, a glimpse of a possible future or a preview of _the_ future. But wouldn’t it be nice to work toward making what you saw a reality?”

Ezra gulped. The memory of the night he and Sabine first had sex bubbled up. The taste of her lips and the feeling of her embrace were burned into his memory. He was still getting used to the fact that the two now had a sex life. He’d gone a long way from being reduced to nervous jabbering just from the sight of Sabine without her helmet. 

His fourteen-year-old self would’ve been amazed enough at the possibility of him and Sabine actually being a couple in and of itself. But if Ezra somehow told his younger self that there was a possibility, he’d marry the Mandalorian girl and be the father of her children, there was no doubt that his younger version’s head would have exploded.

Four hours later,

Meeting room 4, Shae’s Fist

Bo-Katan took a deep breath. Her talk with Hark and the clan leaders supporting the Valcouth operation was her last meeting for the day. Once that was done, she could go to the mess hall for dinner, then back to her quarters for some light reading until it was time to hit the sack.

The door slid to the side and in walked Clan Saxon’s de-facto leader along with Palvi Sornell, Juvor Vevut and Kaimus Bralor. Once the group sat down one of the Nite-Owls activated a pair of holoprojectors, bringing forth the images of Clan Ordo’s leader and Nurgiv Stone, one of the leaders of Valcouth’s resistance to the Imperial occupation force. Nurgiv seemed a little out of place amongst the other attendees, wearing cobbled together armor instead of Beskar.

“I’d like to thank all of you for coming. Lord Fett wishes to extend his regrets for not being able to attend This mission, if successful, should be a major blow to the Empire’s capabilities in Mandalorian Space. Nurgiv, would you give us the situation on the ground please?” One of the Nite-Owls turned on a holoprojector in the middle of the table conjuring the image of the Saxon stronghold., showing a large, fortified structure displaying both Mandalorian and Imperial design elements. 

“The Empire’s seat of power on Valcouth has remained the Saxon Stronghold ever since Tiber’s demise.” Nurgiv pointed his blue, pixelated finger at some buildings near the main stronghold. “Those barracks were put in a few months ago. That comms array to the south was constructed a year back, same thing with those landing pads at the east end of the stronghold. Imperial intelligence has also set up a command center in the stronghold itself as well as an expanded prison wing. In all, the Empire has over three thousand personnel on site.”

“And Derkein?” Hark asked. Taking the stronghold itself would be a challenge, but the biggest city on Valcouth was another cause for concern. Not only would the Imperials need to be taken by surprise and quickly forced out, but any civilian casualties needed to be kept to a minimum. Bo-Katan brought up a holographic map of the main city on Valcouth. Nurgiv put a finger under his chin in thought.

“The Empire maintains a full stormtrooper legion in Derkein as well as three Army regiments. The stormtrooper legion is headquartered in the central part of Derkein” Nurgiv stated. The part of the hologram showing the center of the city glowed red.

“The three army regiments are garrisoned in the Northeast, Southwest and the North Central portions of the city.

“What are the Empire’s orbital assets?” asked Clan Ordo’s leader.

“One Imperial-II class Star Destroyer stays in the system at all times. From what some of our slicers have uncovered, there’s a trio of Quasar-class fighter carriers and some Gozanti command cruisers as well.” Nurgiv replied in a calm tone.

Bo-Katan steepled her fingers.

“Hark, you and your warriors will be smuggled onto the planet on a modified civilian transport. The other strike teams from the other Clans present will be inserted on other ships at roughly the same time. Nurgiv?”

“Meanwhile, I’ll get our resistance cells to disrupt Imperial lines of communication. When all of you’ve landed, we start knocking out Imperial strongpoints both in Derkein and by the stronghold itself. Once the outer section of the stronghold’s been breached, we’ll head for the command center and seize it.”

“All the while, the _Shae’s Fist_ will be attacking the Imperial Navy’s forces in orbit” added Juvor Vevut. “Once the ISD is eliminated, we will begin landing reinforcements into the planet while also engaging whatever air assets the Empire scrambles.”

“The operation is a go in a week’s time. I will be expecting all of you to prepare your forces as much as you can” Bo-Katan said. “We will confer again in three days. Dismissed.” The assembled Clan leaders and Nurgiv acknowledged her orders. Nurgiv’s display winked out and the Clan leaders began leaving. She put a hand on Hark’s shoulder right before he exited the room, prompting the former Supercommando captain to turn his helmet head to her.

“I know it’s been a long time since you’ve been on Valcouth, Hark. I’m not entirely sure that your position as Clan Saxon’s leader will be unchallenged once the planet is taken, but I’ll support you all I can.”

“You’re going to be taking part in the assault?” Hark asked.

“Yes. And I want to see what the Empire’d done to Derkein. Same with Chennai and the other towns on Gargon.”

Hark wasn’t entirely surprised by her choice. The morning after her arrival on Clan Vizsla’s homeworld, the Kryze lady was shown the damage inflicted by the Imperial invaders and spoke to many of the planet’s inhabitants who were living behind enemy lines. One of the first places she went was the stronghold’s medical bay where wounded civilians were being treated. He couldn’t deny the positive effect that her visits had. A lot of people felt encouraged by the fact the Mand’alore felt the need to see firsthand what they’d been through and were continuing to suffer. The people on Valcouth could very well see it the same way.

He wasn’t surprised by Bo’s suspicion that his mantle as Clan Saxon’s leader might be opposed. He might have fought the Empire for two years, but he and the former Supercommandos were among its troops before fighting to free Mandalore. And he wasn’t certain how much of the people on Valcouth were even aware he and his men survived. He’d need to find some way of getting into contact with Nurgiv or ask some of the intelligence analysists on board. Though he didn’t quite know how to phrase the question without sounding egotistical.

He shrugged and followed Bo-Katan out to the mess hall. He’d brief his troops then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter soundtrack:
> 
> Reunion: The Ponds of Sorgan (first half)-The Mandalorian
> 
> Hera briefs the Mandalorians: L's Theme B-Death Note
> 
> How would we know: The Force Suite-Star Wars Episode IV A New Hope
> 
> We're taking Valcouth: L's Theme E-Death Note


	21. Hark's Homecoming (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ghost crew gets comfortable on Krownest while also connecting with Sabine's family. Meanwhile, Hark begins a surprise attack on the Imperial occupation force on Valcouth in the hopes of releasing Clan Saxon's home-planet from the Empire's grip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to apologize for an oversight. It's come to my attention that I've left out AP-5 from the last chapter and that this wasn't the first time I'd forgotten he exists. To be frank, I think he's barely mentioned at all in "Path of Love." I honestly don't know why it skips my mind to include him but I'll be paying much more attention to that detail.
> 
> Edit: I forgot to add the last part of the chapter. Here it is.

Incoming transmission…

Hello, hello, hello my beautiful ladies, gentlebeings and droids to another edition of Voice of Liberty! I’m your host, Jevia Cross and I’m back with more of the news the Empire doesn’t want you to hear!

We must begin with some very depressing news. In their efforts to expel ‘unsavory elements’ from the Minos Cluster, COMPNOR has begun forcing non-Humans and humans of suspect loyalty from their homes. According to leaked documents, their expulsion is to be followed up by forced repossession of their businesses by the state. We can only estimate how many families have been robbed of their livelihoods by this new initiative. It is believed that some of those who still possess the means to have left for worlds outside of Imperial jurisdiction. To those of you who are listening to this and are targets of this nerfshit, I wish you the best of luck.

Our favorite prison company is starting to have issues with their biggest customer. A memo from ACG’s Executive Liaison was leaked onto the Holonet mentioning that the Empire is demanding that the company put more funds into arming and training its guards. This demand comes in the wake of numerous facilities being raided by the Rebel Alliance, Mandalorians and other resistance groups in need of recruits. Other pro-Imperial dictatorships such as the Belugan Regency, the Monixian State and the Strejian High Command have lodged similar complaints over ACG’s ‘sub-par security measures.’ These governments have also refused to buy the products made by ACG’s use of prison labor unless security measures improve. That means they won’t be buying the crops, shoes, textiles, ceramics and other goods made by the political prisoners in ACG’s custody.

We’re going to go to a musical break for a moment before we get into the meat of the broadcast. Until then, enjoy “Visions of Nova” by Mooneyes.

One week later,

Vidarna, near Wren Stronghold, Krownest

Sabine knew that Ezra was impressed by what he saw in Chennai. She had a feeling topping that experience would be difficult.

But she had nothing to worry about. Vidarna blew him away. The settlement near Sabine’s ancestral home was much bigger than the one on Gargon and even through a veil of snow and chilly air, it was nothing short of beautiful. Sabine felt the same rush of wonder that pervaded her during her trips into the city as a little girl. It blew her mind that such a big place existed so close to her home.

The buildings in Vidarna were somewhat similar to those in Chennai but designed with Krownest’s winters in mind. Many of the buildings possessed sloped roofs giving them the appearance of mushrooms. People of numerous species wrapped up in winter coats walked the streets, a myriad of languages flowing all round the pair. Families with small children carried shopping bags or were on their way to restaurants for a warm meal. Mandalorian banners fluttered in the winds like in Chennai, the Mythosour skull joined by the emblems of Clan Wren, House Vizsla and House Kryze. Alongside the Mandalorian imagery was the red Starbird of the Rebel Alliance. News that the Rebel Alliance was sending a contingent to the planet spread quickly and the people of Vidarna wanted their visitors to feel welcome. There were already a few rebel pilots and officers strolling through the town. 

Rumor had it that some of the personnel of Hera’s ‘Ghost fleet’ were selling spoils of their battles with the Empire, items from captured Imperial medals to body armor. She wasn’t quite sure how Hera would react to such behavior, given how some of Clan Wren’s warriors did the same with some of the loot they gathered themselves.

Sabine got a chill that had nothing to do with the cold. She could still feel the sensation of Ezra’s hands on her from a few nights ago. His touch was firm yet comforting the night she gave herself to him, though she could still feel Ezra’s nervousness. She couldn’t judge him. Sabine felt the same slight unease when things got steamy and she second-guessed herself on what to do.

Even if neither gave the most graceful ‘performance’ that night, the emotional pleasure in and of itself was enough. It was a display of love for one another, nothing more and nothing less. So what if it wasn’t the most mind-blowing experience? Sabine doubted that she’d have enjoyed herself as much if the night’s proceedings had simply resembled some of the porn she’d seen on the Holonet. What she’d seen in those video’s was crude, quick, and uninteresting. Ezra, despite his unease, tried tending to her. His concern wasn’t his own pleasure but her enjoyment.

A twinge of naughtiness came over her. She’d pay him back for his efforts, reward him for his kindness. 

The next time the two decided to make love, she’d make sure he wasn’t capable of coherent thought for hours by the time she finished with him.

Four hours later,

Communications center, Clan Saxon Stronghold

Controller KG-381 took a deep pull from the thermos of caff next to him while keeping his gaze on the incoming communiques from units on the boundaries of the stronghold. Some of the other controllers were doing the same while another group of them listened in on communications in Derkein looking for signs of sedition or rebellious intent.

A light on his map suddenly blinked to life. KG-381 was unfazed. It didn’t seem to be anything unusual. It could be anything; a unit giving a status report, requesting further orders or any number of small things. He reached for the button on his computer that’d open a channel to-

The light blinked out. His brow furrowed. This, on the other hand, was unusual. Whenever one of those lights turned up it meant a call was coming in from the CO of a squad sized detachment. Regulations demanded that whenever a call was placed the CO needed to keep the channel open until they’d spoken to somebody. Was it a simple mishap with the comms? Was the weather interfering with their transmission somehow?

A much less innocuous possibility came to mind. The transmission was cut off because the squad’s CO was killed or somehow incapacitated before he could be patched through to someone. KG-381 frantically traced the direction of the transmission and opened up a channel. 

“This is Controller KG-381 to stormtrooper squad leader, please explain the reason for your transmission interruption.”

There was silence on the air for a few moments before a somewhat confused male voice asked ‘can you repeat that?’

“This is Controller KG-381 at Saxon stronghold. You began transmitting to us but the signal was cut off. Please explain.”

A staticy sigh filled his ears.

“That’s my bad sir. This is Sergeant UE-585. I think the condensation is messing with my helmet comms set. We’ll be returning shortly and I’ll bring my helmet to maintenance.”

“Understood sergeant.” 

Meanwhile, 

Marshes near Saxon stronghold,

Hark gave a sigh of relief as he put down the dead stormtrooper’s helmet. The sergeant lay on the ground with the rest of his squad, ambushed and wiped out within seconds by Hark’s team. Runo was wiping the man’s blood off her knife.

“That was close,” Hark whispered.

“Was this guy’s number UE-585 or did you just make that up,” the Twilek asked. 

“That part was true.” Dez replied. “The markings that give a Stormtrooper’s rank and operating number are hard to find with the naked eye. Most people need the helmet’s optical sensors to pick them up. There’s a bit of a trick too it but when you’re around these guys long enough you’ll be able to read them.” 

The Twilek whistled softly.

Hark took the sergeants rifle and checked the magazine.

“Alright. Let’s get these guys out of sight and keep moving. It won’t be long before the Imps notice they’re missing a squad.”

The group’s objective was an old tunnel complex dug underneath the stronghold centuries ago when Beskar veins were found underneath Valcouth. According to local resistance groups, the Empire didn’t seem to view the existence of the tunnels as a real security threat or even know the tunnels existed. The rest of the initial strike force provided by Clans Bralor, Sornell and Vevut would also be moving through the tunnel network to get to their targets within Clan Saxon’s seat of power.

It was an unconventional method of entering the stronghold, but it was better than simply blasting their way in through the front gate.

meanwhile,

Training area, Wren Stronghold

Ezra, Sabine and 264 could hear Zeb’s elated laughter reverberating like thunder. Homing in on the noise, the trio moved toward one of the fight pits and stood near the edge. The Lasat was sparring three of Clan Wolf’s warriors in one of the fight pits and by all indications was enjoying every second of it. Though he was giving the trio little room to maneuver away from his strikes, they were still pressing him as much as they could. And Ezra had to admit that they were doing a much better job of keeping him on his toes than the stormtroopers that sometimes bum rushed the purple furred berserker during his early missions with the Ghost crew.

The woman in the group sidestepped Zeb’s bo-staff and attempted a feint in order to get a clear shot at his stomach. Her fist found its mark and one of her male cohorts took advantage of Zeb’s surprise to backfist the Lasat in the face. Zeb, taken off guard by the sudden combo attack, fell onto his side and nearly let go of his staff. He looked at the trio of Mandalorians for a moment before he let loose with a deep guttural laugh. The Mandalorians looked to each other before they started laughing too.

“Having fun?” a woman’s voice asked and Ezra and Sabine turned to see Hera with Kanan and Chopper, their son waddling next to them. A few of the Mandalorian passerby turned to get a look at the quartet that just showed up. More than a few of those sets of eyes were focused on Kanan and Jacen. 

A good chunk of the stronghold had already seen Jacen even if they weren’t formally introduced to him. The Twi’leks stationed at Clan Wren’s ancestral home were eager to see the grandson of Ryloth’s most famous freedom fighter and were eager to speak with Hera when the chance came. Ezra wasn’t blind to the looks the girls sent his way when he played with the kid while Hera and Kanan were busy. Sabine nervously told him that he was checking off a worrying amount of boxes when it came to what Mandalorians find attractive in a partner already and being seen happily taking care of a child was not helping things. In his defense, she said that he was acting in accordance to his own nature and that making an ass out of himself was not going to help the situation. 

Chopper moved slightly closer to 264 prompting the repainted Imperial droid to panic slightly. Ezra scowled.

“Chopper, don’t be a bully.”

Jacen leaned against the orange droid and had an attempt at an angry face on.

“Choppah, bad!”

The group started laughing, prompting Chopper to let out some angry whumps before moving away from 264.

“Zeb looks like he’s getting a wonderful workout,” Kanan said with a grin. The purple-furred rebel in question was upright again and laughing along with his three sparring partners. 

“Rex, Wolff and Gregor are in a target shooting contest with some of Wren and Rodarch’s warriors. It looks pretty tight at the moment.”

Thirty minutes later,

Saxon Stronghold inner perimeter,

The holographic displays that his team reviewed helped provide a sense of scale for the structure that was their main target, but Hark was still astonished by how much the Empire added onto the Saxon stronghold once his group exited the tunnels. Hark’s squad had resurfaced in a far corner of the base that gave them a wide view of the combat zone. The main facade of the stronghold looked much like Hark remembered before his defection from the Empire, a pentagon shaped structure dotted with viewports and surrounded by guard towers. 

His eyes were drawn first to the enormous durasteel gate with turbolasers pointed outwards. Adjusting the macrobinoculars, he could make out mammoth housing blocks that served as barracks for hundreds of Imperial troops. Another turn revealed the group’s first target; the main communications dish. Once destroyed, the Imperial garrison’s ability to coordinate with their forces in Derkein would be heavily diminished. The other strike forces within the perimeter would detonate explosives at other high priority targets so as to cause maximum confusion among the garrison and delay a coordinated response as much as possible.

Hark turned his head again and grimaced underneath his helmet. Three enormous Imperial banners adorned the entrance to the stronghold, the beams of floodlights shining on them. 

“I’d like to toss a few matches on those,” Taho whispered. 

“All in due time,” Hark replied. “We’ve got work to do first. Get the detpacks ready.”

After checking that the magnetic charges were operational, the group made their way to the communications dish, being careful not to attract the attention of the Imperial soldiers or be caught by the searchlights that moved from side to side. Upon reaching the base of the communications array, Hark, Erol, Taho and Dez sauntered over the barriers to the array itself while the rest of the Saxon group provided overwatch from nearby. Each member of the quartet removed a pair of magnetic thermal charges and placed them on the parts of the array that would be most heavily damaged by the resulting explosions. Hark nearly fumbled with his explosives, sure that at any moment a searchlight would illuminate them and alert every armed Imperial as to their location. And once that was done, the tasks of the strike forces from the other clans would become exponentially more complicated. 

But no sudden flash of light gave the quartet away and when all eight charges were in place the quartet scurried off and took cover. Arkos, one of the team members providing overwatch, turned to Hark as the quartet arrived.

“Charges are in place near the hanger bay and one of the barracks. Clan Bralor is almost done planting theirs at the motor pool. Do we wait or should we pop the cork?”

Hark paused. The shock of three important parts of the base being destroyed at once was quite an advantage, but four would be even better. That being said, the longer they delayed the chance of the explosives and the strike teams being discovered increased. 

It was his call. And after half a minute of mental calculations, Hark made his decision. 

“Tell Sornell and Vevut to set their bombs off. If Bralor needs a bit more time, the Imperials should be scurrying around long enough for them to hit their target.”

“Understood.”

Hark pulled the detonator for his bombs out of his belt, with Runo, Taho and Dez following suit.

“Three, two, one. Mark.”

At ‘mark’ the four hit the detonation studs and the air was filled with a sound of a loud roar and blinding light that seemed to make it look like dawn had broke over the stronghold. Three massive plumes of smoke and fire rose into the air. The ground shuddered and Hark could feel his teeth rattle.

The Saxon contingent unslung their blasters and began to move out. It was time to give the stronghold’s Imperial inhabitants their eviction notice.

meanwhile,

Fire pits, Wren Stronghold

Krownest’s silvery moon hung in the sky as the strongholds inhabitants and guests gathered outside for dinner. Mandalorians and rebels sat next to each other watching their dinner cook over open fires. 

It was a sight that deserved to be put into paint. Sabine and her father were certain of that. Both her birth family and adopted family were sitting around a fire pit while a large haunch of Shaak meat was spit roasted in front of them. Despite the cheerfulness of the atmosphere, something seemed off with Ursa. It was clear she was trying to be happy but something was still upsetting her.

“Mother? Is something wrong?” asked Sabine. Most of the group turned to face Ursa, confusion and concern plain on their faces. Ursa looked down at the snowy ground.

“I’m not sure why but I find myself in...memories of sadder times. I look around us and what I see should be making me happy. Elated even.”

Alrich put an arm around his wife’s shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. She gave him a soft smile. 

“Keepin’ it to yerself won’t do any good,” Zeb said scratching his chin. “We’ve seen our fair share of tragedy, ma’am.”

Jacen turned to his mother. 

“Ursa sad?” he asked in a shaky voice. Hera nodded, prompting the young hybrid to waddle over to Clan Wren’s Countess and hug her. Though briefly surprised, Ursa patted Jacen on the back. 

“Feew bettew?” Jacen asked.

“Much. Thank you.”

“Hookay.”

The young Syndulla then toddled back to his parents, who were looking at him with a faint amount of surprise and not-so subtle traces of pride. Ursa steepled her fingers.

“In the Great Hall is a sort of throne room for the _Mand’alore_ . Twice a year, the _Mand’alore_ and the clan heads meet for a week to discuss matters of great importance and hear petitioners. The throne is at the center of the chamber.”

“And Gar sat on that throne,” Kallus asked. Ursa nodded. Her lips were pulled back in disgust.

“He’d act like he deserved to sit there. You could almost feel the smugness coming off him, giving us the Empire’s newest directives while giving thinly veiled threats at random to those who had to attend the meetings.”

Ursa’s brow furrowed in anger.

“Myself included. It got even worse after Sabine was exiled and Gar felt it necessary to take ‘extra measures’ to ensure Clan Wren’s loyalty.”

One of the clone troopers swore quietly. Ezra didn’t see which of the three did it but all of them wore expressions of outrage.

“I had to stand next to Gar while he led these meetings during my time as a Supercommando,” Tristan added. “I had to spend two weeks a year and eight hours a day right next to the person I hated most with my mother only a few meters away from me and I couldn’t say a word to her. It was Gar’s way of taunting me.”

Nobody said anything for a few minutes. Ezra wasn’t sure what to say even if he wanted to speak. Although he was aware of the Empire’s penchant for cruelty from a young age, the pettiness with which Gar treated Sabine’s family was something that never failed to shock him. It also never failed to make him boil with rage. 

The gloomy atmosphere went away after the meat finished cooking and slices were being passed around.

“How long has Clan Wren been here?” Ezra asked in an attempt to improve the mood.

“Three millenia.” Tristan responded. “We’ve been living on Krownest since the Great Galactic War.”

Ezra was slightly surprised. Clan Wren ruled Krownest before Lothal was settled if he got his dates right.

“If only that was the one part of my Clan’s history you were interested in.” Sabine muttered. 

“Uh, I don’t follow.” Ezra said.

Sabine crossed her arms in annoyance.

“I know you’ve been pressing my dad for ‘tales of my tiny past’. And what sucks is that I can’t really retaliate.’

The Lothalite bit his lip. Ever since he was given a tour of the stronghold by Tristan and he saw a holopic of Sabine as a toddler doing finger painting he became interested in finding out more about his girlfriend’s life before leaving for the Imperial Academy and her exile. But Sabine was tight lipped about her early life. He couldn’t go to Ursa either so far as he could tell, given how busy Ursa usually was and his suspicions that she wouldn’t be forthcoming either way, Ezra went to the Clan’s Count for his information. While Alrich didn’t quite go into specifics, he assured Ezra that Sabine was quite rowdy as a little girl. 

Ezra shrugged.

“‘I’m sorry Sabine, but I’m covered.. You’re not going to get any juicy info about the days when I was small.”

Tseebo gave a menacing smile.

“Tseebo thinks you lie.”

All eyes were on the Rodian now. Some of the warriors and rebels sitting nearby turned to where the Ghost crew were sitting.

“Really,” Ezra asked skeptically. 

“Tseebo has stored secrets in his implant, this is true. But he has saved more than just that. The Bridger family album as well. To remind Tseebo the reason for his penance. Including one picture that may be of interest. One that Tseebo has been waiting to reveal for a moment such as this.”

Ezra’s hand started to twitch in agitation. The Rodian leaned forward.

“Tell Tseebo, does young Ezra remember…Pookie?”

Ezra went white. Almost the entire group gave him confused or expectant looks. He started shaking his head, his face tensing up.

“No,” he said in a warning tone.

Tseebo grinned, or at least gave the best equivalent his species could muster.

“Yes.”

“No.” Ezra said more firmly.

“Yes.” Tseebo replied, pulling out a small holoprojector from his vest's front pocket. 

“You wouldn’t dare.”

Tseebo held out the holoprojector.

“Oh, Tseebo dares,” he said in a low voice.

“Hold him,” Ursa commanded. Tristan and Zeb wrapped their arms around Ezra before he could take the holoprojector from Tseebo’s hand. Ezra struggled but the two men were keeping him rooted in place. Both Zeb and Tristan had looks of eager anticipation. Before Ezra could curse them out, Tseebo turned on the holoprojector.

What fizzled into life was the image of Ezra as a toddler, asleep in a crib wearing a green onesie. He was tightly gripping a blue and yellow Tooka doll as he slumbered. The Lothalite felt his face start to burn up as those sitting nearby started murmuring. 

Tristan started laughing with Zeb, Kallus and the clone troopers. AP-5 did his best to keep Chopper upright given the amount of warbled laughter the astromech was giving off. Kanan put his hand over his mouth to suppress his chuckling. Hera seemed utterly speechless. To his horror, even Ursa started visibly expressing mirth. Ezra put his face in his hands when he heard a few of the girls sitting nearby start ‘awww’-ing.

He slowly turned to see his girlfriend’s reaction. Sabine’s eyes shone like gems and her face was one of pure wonder. He felt he could almost see the pinpricks of tears in her eyes. 

“That is so precious,” he heard her say. 

“Why ‘Pookie’ though” asked one of the Wren warriors. Ezra groaned.

“I got the letters ‘t’ and ‘p’ mixed up somewhat when I was that young. I wanted to name the doll ‘Tookie’ but it came out as...you know.”

Before anyone could react, Sabine swiped the holodisk from Tseebo’s grip and put it in her pocket. Afraid of what her answer would be, he nevertheless asked her the first question that popped into his head.

“Sabine are we really gonna keep-”

“Oh yes we are! And we’re gonna put it right next to that picture of you with your parents!” 

“Tseebo can...make copies.” the Rodian said, confused.

Upon registering what Tseebo just said, Ezra put his face in his hands again and groaned. There was no way Tseebo’d be allowed to leave Krownest until every girl at the stronghold had a copy of the image. Of that, he was certain.

Meanwhile,

COMPNOR Oversector Command, Taris

The pile of datapads on Potalla’s desk was nearly high enough to obscure the chronometer on her office wall. The now Chief Assessor was sifting through reports filed by officials inspecting SAGroup’s regional corps in Oversector 10. The information they sent back made for troubling reading. 

It seemed that there was a very noticeable dip in the zeal of SAGroup members as of late. Cynicism and skepticism regarding the Empire’s goals had become much more prevalent. Not too surprising in and of itself, the destruction of Alderaan and the Battle of Yavin contributed in no small way to that trend. 

But the sheer amount of variety in which this drop in enthusiasm took shape was shocking. The amount of money pulled in by fundraising efforts was far below expectations, not just due to the lack of donors but the seeming lack of interest shown in such activities by cell members. Even when the money was being raised to pay for new hospitals for wounded Imperial soldiers the amount of money brought in was just pitiful. Same for the amount of scrap metal brought in for use for the war effort. The amount of awards given out for good conduct and achievements had taken a nosedive. The number of canceled subscriptions to SAGroup’s weekly publication “Iron Will” eclipsed what was recorded over the past few years.

Most worrying was a developing trend of inflexibility and careerism among the SAGroup members in the Oversector. The members were becoming more bureaucratic and were showing less and less interest in activities that weren’t useful to their career plans in some way. They were participating in the organization just to get a letter of recommendation or something good to put on their record. Add to that the fact they were only paying lip service to or outright ignoring the precepts of Human High Culture and it became clear that SAGroup members in the Oversector were showing a startling degree of cynicism and demotivation. 

Potalla grimaced inwardly. The Empire’d done a good job providing ideological education for children for nearly two decades but in the span of a year and a half their good work was encountering complications. 

A notification popped up on her terminal’s screen, telling her she’d just received a message. Potalla’s eyes narrowed as she saw who had sent it. It wasn’t any of her direct subordinates or superiors, but Imperial Intelligence. She opened it without hesitation and felt her blood come to a boil. The message concerned a raid by the Rebel Alliance on a prison camp holding those who were expelled from their homes as a lead up to planned construction projects. The camp was unable to repel the attack and had fallen in half an hour.

According to one of the last broadcasts from the camp’s commander, the leader of the rebel force was one Major Zare Leonis.

Reading that name made Potalla sweep her hand across her desk and send her cup of tea flying towards her wall. Some of the workers in the main room, preparing to leave for the night, froze in place and nervously turned to her office door. 

“Pack up and head out,” she said with a growl. The onlookers near her office suddenly resumed putting away their things and headed down the stairs to the mess hall for their dinner. 

Zare Leonis. That name was one burned into her memory. She’d evaluated hundreds of Imperials, young and old. She’d exposed corrupt commanders, incompetent soldiers and nervous cadets who quivered at her very presence. But no matter how many successes she had to her name, Zare Leonis of Lothal’s Academy for Young Imperials would stand out from all the others. 

She interrogated him. Harshly. Even though she never truly suspected him of being a traitor, she wanted to see if lived up to his glowing reputation. She’d never forget telling him he’d make a model officer and wishing him luck at the Arkanis Academy. She’d never forget the horror that overwhelmed her when his name came up in an after action report sent to her by Imperial intelligence almost five years ago, when he was named as the ringleader of a rebel cell on Garel. 

What scared Potalla most about the fact one of her best prospects turned rebel wasn’t the fact that her judgement would be put into question by her colleagues. It was that she didn’t know exactly when Zare became a traitor. Was he already planning to turn his back on the New Order when she visited Lothal? Were the answers he gave her true or were they expertly constructed lies? Was the boy who sat before her in that office still a loyal Imperial cadet or was it a snake sitting in that chair?

What was he thinking when she turned her back to him and sang his praises? Was he imagining putting a blaster pistol to her temple and firing? Cutting her throat before she could even scream?

She’d never know. And that shamed Potalla more than anything else.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you wondering, Assessor Potalla was an Imperial official who appeared in the Star Wars Rebels Magazine comics. She inspected the Lothal Imperial Academy in the aftermath of Ezra's escape in order to determine the degree to which Aresko and Gint's negligence allowed insurgents on Lothal to remain operating. Following an attempt by the two to blame her aide for allowing Sabine to break into the Academy, Potalla informed Tarkin of the two's incompetence and is indirectly responsible for Tarkin deciding to kill the two. She also evaluated Zare Leonis, who successfully deceived her into thinking he was loyal to the Empire.
> 
> Chapter soundtrack:
> 
> A trip through town: Can I Feed Him-The Mandalorian
> 
> Do you read me?: Surprised-Saw III
> 
> Skulking around the Stronghold: Welcome Back-The Mandalorian
> 
> memories over dinner: Stay-The Mandalorian
> 
> Potala's greatest failure: Divorce-Saw III


	22. Hark's Homecoming (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I'd like to wish everyone a Happy Holidays. Here's hoping that 2021 isn't such a colossal train wreck. Stay safe, stay sane, stay cool. Find joy wherever you can. And remember, the Force is with you.
> 
> Secondly, yes, I am aware of the upcoming Ahsoka and Boba Fett shows. And while I'm excited for them, they're not going to have much of an effect on the AU. I've already got a roadmap of what storylines I want to include after Endor. My concern is if I try to balance my own storylines with all the shows going on, things are gonna become incoherent.
> 
> And finally, I'm happy to announce that we're four chapters away from wrapping up Year One! I'd like to thank everyone that bookmarked and follows this story.

Incoming transmission…

This is Alton Kastle for the only news you need: the Holonet News!

Imperial forces throughout the Outer Rim have intensified their crusade against underworld elements supplying terrorist groups throughout the galaxy. Numerous pirate gangs have already been eliminated by preemptive strikes with thousands of brigands arrested. While Imperial Intelligence has been unwilling to provide details of future plans, they assure us that the time for the galaxy’s largest criminal syndicates to fall is fast approaching. 

On the farming world of Anobis, the Empire’s announcement concerning agricultural reforms was met with large, spontaneous demonstrations in support of the proclamation. The planetary capital of Detrala was the site of a rally of half a million farm workers celebrating the announcement. Government officials proclaimed that a “Battle for the Grain” has begun in which the planet will exceed the minimum requirements of a four year plan regarding agricultural production.

The Imperial Engineering Corps and COMPNOR have announced that the Arihnda Pryce Memorial Study House on Bakura is now 20% completed. Once finished, the building will be the largest Imperial learning center and archive in the Outer Rim. In a press conference, project head Pavrik Dunum stated that work will proceed more smoothly since funds repossessed from criminals and anti-Imperial agitators were redirected towards the project by the Imperial Finance Ministry. He had also stated that a golden statue of the late governor will stand at the entrance of the study house. Thalassa Tarkin, the wife of the late Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin, is scheduled to speak at the opening ceremony.

We will continue in a moment after these messages.

Later that night,

East wing, Saxon Stronghold

Lessulla exhaled deeply, her finger pulling the trigger of her shotgun as her breath escaped her lips. The green lights scattered but made contact with an armored Imperial officer who was attempting to get a clear shot at her and her squadmates. The officer let out an agonized scream before going quiet. Lessulla and the rest of Clan Fett’s detachment simply walked over him and pressed further into the stronghold. A few of her squadmates took the magazines out of the fallen soldiers' weapons to replenish their own ammunition.

She was still struggling to deal with the contrast of her surroundings and the other strongholds she’d been in. The cold, unfeeling exterior didn’t exactly surprise her, but the inside was another story. Red and white Imperial banners seemed to flutter from every balcony, holoprojectors playing propaganda were in every decently sized room and hallways did not possess any of the warm colors of Vizsla or Fett Stronghold. Instead, the trademark Imperial color pallet was on full display with nary a hint of vibrancy. There was also practically nothing that gave away the fact the stronghold was built by Mandalorians. So far, there wasn’t a single clan banner, ancient trophy or Mythosaur skull in sight. Given what she heard about Tiber Saxon, it seemed that the current occupants of the structure weren’t the only ones behind the cold, stripped bare appearance of Saxon Stronghold.

The bodies of fallen stormtroopers and officers lay on the floor as the attack force continued moving towards the center of the stronghold. Those who were attempting to stall the Mandalorians sought cover wherever they could. White armored stormtroopers and their Imperial Army counterparts hid behind columns and office furniture to give the intelligence analysts and administrative staff time to flee further into the compound. Whether or not they were simply seeking cover or needing time to tamper with records or the computer system, she couldn’t tell for sure.

The glorified office workers themselves were targets of the Mandalorian attack force. If possible, they were to be stunned and apprehended for future questioning. Same with any ISB agents that they came across. Any one of them might be ‘convinced’ to give the Mandalorians much needed information. Or at the very least have code cylinders or other information storage devices on them.

The Zeltron’s attention was caught by a whining sound coming from the nearby hallway. Looking up, she saw that a ceiling tile seemed to split in half and a long slender object was being lowered from it. 

“Shit,” yelled one of her squadmates, ‘blaster turret!”

She barely got out of its line of sight before the blaster turret started firing on their position, a flurry of blaster bolts flying toward the spot where her squad was just standing and impacting on the wall. One of her squadmates cursed under his breath and reached for a thermal detonator on his belt. He activated it and waited a few seconds before chucking the device at the turret. The turret jerked toward the approaching explosive, giving Lessulla the idea that it tracked motion. Before the turret could fire on its newest target, the detonator exploded and shredded it to scrap.

The group advanced through the still roiling smoke of the ruined turret and caught sight of a group of Imperials frantically trying to escape them. They wore grey uniforms but didn’t appear to be officers. She zoomed in on the markings on their arms and grinned, unslung her blaster rifle and set it to stun in front of her squadmates. The people in front of them belonged to the Imperial Information Office according to the symbols on their uniforms. Quite a heft catch indeed.

One of them turned around and barely had enough time to scream before the group was engulfed in the blue light of stun rounds. By the time they woke up, they’d all be in stuncuffs and waiting to be shown to their new accommodations by the stronghold’s new Mandalorian owners.

Meanwhile,

Imperial Star Destroyer Tormenter, orbit of Valcouth

“I want all our remaining transports ready for deployment in the next ten minutes!” Commodore Raklin roared to the bridge crew. The sudden escalation of tensions on the planet below had him and his crew scrambling to provide an adequate response. The situation on the ground had not deteriorated to the point where outright destruction of the stronghold and Derkein needed to be carried out.

“We’re getting spotty reports from our current ground forces sir! The command center in the stronghold suffered major damage to the external structures and a Mandalorian strike force is continuing to push into the main building!”

Raklin bit on his lip till it nearly bled. It was apparent that these attackers were brought to the planet under the Empire’s nose. They’d somehow slipped past both the orbital security cordon and planetside security, being undetected by Imperial forces for kriff knew how long.

“Send the AT-AT transports ahead of the dropships. We need to pacify Derkein as soon as possible.” Rakling ordered.

“Sir, we’re picking up multiple vessels exiting hyperspace!” an ensign yelled out. Raklin turned over to the ensign. Was it an Imperial ship scheduled to make planetfall that wasn’t aware of what was happening on the surface? Reinforcements? Possibly. Backup wouldn’t have needed to been sent straight from the Mandalore system if other Imperial forces were closer by.

But something seemed off. If reinforcements were inbound, surely they’d have let him know so they could begin coordinating a response to the situation.

What zoomed into view was a Star Destroyer, but not like the ones that usually visited this system. It was smaller with a split bridge on top and a somewhat grungier exterior.

And what looked like an animal skull painted onto the exterior. The animal skull that was seen painted on walls and on destroyed Imperial vehicles all across the sector.

The clearly hostile vessel was joined by two cruisers and a myriad of smaller ships, which a panicked officer identified as being Gauntlets and Fangs.

“Scramble all TIE fighters!” Raklin roared “and get the turbolasers to target those vessels immedia-”

Blue lights began surging from the Venator before he could finish his command, joined by a wave of blaster fire from the other ships. The Tormenter shuddered as the volley impacted against its shields. The nearly Imperial ships were moving to engage and soon found themselves targeted by the Mandalorian vessels. 

Consoles began sparking when the blue lights hit the Star Destroyer and computer displays started to darken. 

“Damage report!” yelled Raklin.

“Shields and engines are losing power! Weapons are still online but they’re reporting power drops too!”

A female officer screamed and Raklin looked up. Zooming towards the bridge were multiple large blaster bolts, coming closer and closer to the now unshielded bridge.

Meanwhile,

_ Shae’s Fist  _

The Imperial warship’s bridge erupted into flames from the turbolaser shots while the rest of the ISD still crackled with electricity from the ion cannon impacts. One of the technicians near Bo whistled.

“Give the gunners my congratulations on their aim,” the Kryze lady said, impressed. “And tell them that their first round of beer’s on me. A decapitation blow so quick into the engagement isn’t something you get every day.”

“Yes ma’am,” replied one of the bridge crew.

“Ma’am, Lord Ordo and Count Onyo are ready to begin landing their forces planetside. They just need your go ahead.” said a Nite Owl at one of the communications consoles.

“Tell them to press forward, we’ll be joining them shortly.” Bo replied. “Fighter and bomber wings are to make their way to the surface and target Imperial strongpoints. Transport ships are to land both in Derkein and in the vicinity of the Saxon Stronghold. The Protectors are to support the strike force with the stronghold.”

The Nite Owl’s hands fluttered over the console before she turned back to her mistress.

“Ordo and Onyo acknowledge. They’re beginning descent now. The Protectors are readying for deployment and will be departing for the surface momentarily.”

Bo smiled. She was eager to hear how Fenn’s recruits would fare on their first big mission. 

She turned her attention to the crippled Star Destroyer, which was starting to list to its side. The ships escorting Shae’s Fist continued firing on it as they made their way to the planet. The state of the Imperial vessel put her in a bit of a moral quandary. The Star Destroyer wasn’t firing back at all. Its bridge was completely destroyed. 

The question was either to eliminate the ISD even though it couldn’t defend itself or put the probably panicking and terrified crew out of their misery. There wasn’t nearly enough space on the Shae’s Fist to hold the Star Destroyer’s crew and none of their ships had strong enough tractor beams to pull the ship to Valcouth’s surface. 

“Are there any escape pods coming from the ISD?” she asked.

“Yes ma’am, we are picking up over twenty escape craft.”

Bo sighed. 

“Pull them into the hanger along with any other ones you detect then target the ISD. Issue the same order to the larger ships.”

“Understood.”

The Kryze lady let herself sink into her chair. She’d have to eliminate the ISD, but she didn’t believe in dooming those trying to escape it. 

Meanwhile,

_ The Nightbrother, _

Ezra felt himself die a little inside seeing the original holopic of him and Pookie on the shelf next to his bed. And the sight of Sabine lying in bed and staring at it did nothing to make him feel any better. 

Her copper eyes flickered over to him, her smile not budging.

“Really helps lighten up the place, doesn’t it?” she asked.

Ezra didn’t say anything, choosing instead to turn back toward the door and into the ship’s common room. He still had an unfinished detective holonovel on his chair.

“Ezra, just talk to me. What’s bothering you?”

Her boyfriend gave a frustrated sigh.

“Every girl at the stronghold, excluding your mother, is gonna have a copy of one of my baby pictures. Tseebo’s already gotten forty pre orders at five credits each. They-they’re gonna hold onto them like they’re...I’dunno, maternity charms.``

Sabine raised an eyebrow.

“Maternity charms?”

“Who the kriff knows. But I’m never gonna be free of that picture now. To be honest, I’d almost forgotten about Pookie.”

“What happened to him?” Sabine asked. Ezra sighed.

“I had to sell him.” Sabine’s eyes widened in shock.

“Sabine, even when I was seven, I knew that getting ahold of money was the key to my survival. No matter how much sentimental value my toys had, no matter how much they meant to me, they had to go. I had to eat.”

Sabine scooted over to him and put her hands on his shoulders.

“Alright, so my family, the rest of the Ghost crew and about fifty-odd people saw a picture of two year old you with a stuffed animal. What’s the worst that can happen?”

Ezra sighed.

“I lose the respect of a lot of your fellow Mandos. Ursa’s gonna be poking fun at me whenever she gets the chance. For all I know, Tal’kyr’s got his hands on a copy and he ‘s gonna call at any second to taunt me with baby talk or something.”

Ezra’s head dipped a little lower. Sabine’s expression softened.

“I knew that it’d be a lot of work getting myself accepted among Mandalorians. Even with the goodwill I earned helping out your family, I’d still have to deal with those who felt that a Jedi doesn’t belong among the Mando’ade.”

The Jedi put his face in his hands.

“And now that that picture’s gotten out my chances of getting taken seriously are shot. When people on Krownest and in the Mandalorian Resistance hear my name, all that’s gonna come to mind is the image of two year old me before long.”

Ezra inhaled sharply as Sabine put her arms around his neck and held him close.

“I think being all flustered is making you forget something,” the Wren girl whispered.

“Wh-what?”

Sabine smiled.

“Chennai. You’re forgetting how quickly word spread about you stopping an Imperial officer from torching people. Do you honestly think that one picture’s gonna make everyone forget you stopped over eighty people from getting torched?” 

Ezra laughed.

“Remember all those people who were so stunned to see you again they could barely put together the words to thank you for what you did? I haven’t.”

Ezra picked up on a slight growl in Sabine’s throat.

“If only we had some time to ourselves after your little stunt. I’d have shown you just how much that meant to me.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Sabine’s toes curl. That growl in her throat was still present even though she wasn’t talking anymore. He started to chuckle.

“Wait, seriously? This is putting you in the mood?”

“Can ya blame me?” she whispered. “Can you blame me for finding you saving a bunch of people and making an Imp officer look stupid while doing it sexy?”

Ezra gave her a naughty grin.

“No, not really.”

“Good.” Sabine said as she undid Ezra’s jacket. Ezra reached for the contents of the ‘care package’ Hera demanded they leave with. Within the depths of her mind, Kruvina watched what was to unfold with glee. She decided to say nothing for fear of ruining the moment.

meanwhile,

Imperial Command Center, Derkein, Valcouth

Tain couldn’t help but appreciate the irony of his situation. A year and a half ago, he was posted as an office clerk for the Empire’s administrative hub for the city. Almost every day since, he did his own little part in keeping the Imperial machine in Derkein running whilst sitting in his little grey cubicle. He helped take money from the locals as dictated by the regulations of the Royal Revenue Service. He helped schedule and coordinate the mandatory rallies supporting the New Order. He helped carry out the export of the planet’s crops to other worlds in the Empire.

Now, that cubicle might very well be his tomb. At least, if the troops couldn’t keep the resistance fighters and rioters at bay. The air was filled with the sound of angry shouts from the locals and blaster fire. Curses in Basic and Mando’a flowed on the wind, almost all of which were directed towards the Imperials. News of the destruction of the Star Destroyer orbiting the planet caused a new wave of fear to wash over those seeking shelter from the angry locals. 

He heard the telltale sound of Imperial walkers making their way to the combat zone outside. AT-STs and AT-PTs were visible from a nearby window. The walkers advanced to the point where Tain and the other office workers couldn’t see them anymore. Tain could already feel his pulse begin to level out.

The walkers began firing on the crowd attempting to surround the building, the sound of their movements becoming further and further away. Good. They were advancing. 

A loud boom resounded through the air, throwing Tain to the ground as well as others in the office. He groaned in pain at the throbbing in his temple.

_ What was that? _

One of the other office workers slowly made their way to a nearby window and looked out of it before shrieking in horror.

“One of the walkers just went down!” the worker yelled.

The explosion was followed by what sounded like jets in the distance joined by heavy blaster fire. The walkers sounded like they were firing back but Tain didn’t want to risk sticking his head out into an active firefight. It sounded like the Imperial walkers were trying to pin down their new attackers but given the amount of blaster fire from the newcomers it didn’t sound like they were succeeding. 

Another explosion blew the glass out of some of the windows and Tain heard a metallic creaking nearby. This time, he couldn’t hold himself back. Tain looked out a nearby window and saw the head of one of the AT-ST’s in flames. The walker’s legs twisted and the vehicle plunged toward the ground. There were no signs of the crew having survived.

Tain slowly withdrew from the window and stared at the ceiling, resigning himself to what he believed was inevitable.

Soon after,

Command Center, Saxon Stronghold

The quartet of ISB agents shot frantically at the armored Harch who came in with Fenn Rau. The spidery alien simply jumped out of the way of their shots and returned fire alongside the Protector Commander, felling the agents. The other Protectors gave suppressing fire or tried to eliminate the imperial troops on the balcony above them. In the large pit that housed interfaces for the main computer, Controllers and other Imperial technicians took cover while trying to sabotage the computer system as best they could. 

Hark, Taho, Runo Dez and the other Saxons poured blaster fire onto the Imperials attempting to create gaps in the Mandalorian encirclement. Stormtroopers, Deathtroopers and white shirted ISB officers shot back whenever an opportunity arose.

A pair of grenades flew towards the stormtroopers on the balcony and exploded just as they were beginning to scatter away from it. Hark took advantage of the chaos and fired his wrist blaster at a nearby Death Trooper. The other Saxons began picking off targets who were attempting to compensate for their loss in numbers and were too slow to react.

The Protector Harch and some of her comrades leapt into the pit where the Controllers were working, engaging them in hand to hand combat. Hark saw the Mimbanese Protector club one of the technicians with the butt of his rifle while another fired off stun shots. The technicians reacted to this new threat by pulling out blaster pistols and frantically firing at this new threat. A few of them landed hits of the Protectors armor and one of them even suffered a burn injury but this didn’t stop their advance.

Those in the Saxon group with jetpacks launched themselves to the balcony overlooking the pit and remaining Imperial troops, firing on them while in flight. This prompted half of the Imperials to switch their attention and turn their gaze off the other Mandalorians. And that mistake led to another squad of stormtroopers being mowed down.

Hark looked through his rifle sights as soon as he reached the balcony and got a headshot on a Controller attempting to access the main computer, panicking some of the man’s cohorts. He directed Taho and Dez fire on the remaining Imperial soldiers to support the Protectors and the two proceeded to take down three stormtroopers within seconds of being given the order. 

Once the more heavily armed Imperials were sprawled on the ground dead, Fenn started speaking.

“Everyone near a computer console, step away with your hands over the head! Exit the pit slowly!”

The Controllers looked to one another uneasily, but one of them stepped forward.

“What guarantees can you provide for the safety of my colleagues?”

“You will be housed separately from other POWs.” Hark responded. “You will be guaranteed food, shelter and medical attention.” 

“In exchange you will turn over all information storage devices including your headsets,” Taho added.

There was silence from the Controllers. Hark placed his finger close to the trigger of his blaster rifle. Then, one by one, the grey suited technicians filed out of the pit with their hands raised. Hark raised his hand to his helmet and activated the comlink.

“This is Hark to all strike force leaders. The Command Center has been seized. Please report remaining pockets of resistance.”

“This is Ketsu Onyo,” a familiar voice replied. “Enemy forces are dug pretty deeply into the prison wing. Requesting backup. Clan Bralor also reports determined enemy resistance near the supply warehouses.””

“Copy all. We’ll offload our prisoners and make our way to you.”

Hark grinned behind his visor. Clan Saxon’s ancestral home was close to be free of the Empire’s yoke. He just needed to keep pressing.

The next morning, 

Fire pits,Wren stronghold

The morning air had a slight chill as Ezra and Sabine made their way over to the fire pits. He was still processing the fact that Sabine found his ‘heroics’ sexy. The Mandalorian girl’s actions the previous night made sure he didn’t doubt it though. The hesitation she possessed during their first time playing ‘hide the lightsaber’ was completely gone. And for most of the morning, Sabine possessed a very visible afterglow.

The rest of the Ghost crew as well as Sabine’s family were taking their seats around the fire pit, with the notable addition of her cousin Sasha who was scratching Jacen’s lekku like one would a Loth Cat’s ears. Neither Jacen or his parents found this alarming and the young hybrid even giggled.

“Quite a lot’s happened since we turned in last night,” Ursa said as she and Kallus set the table for breakfast.

“Valcouth is no longer under Imperial rule,” Alrich said grinning. “The Empire’s forces in Derkein have fallen and the stronghold is back in Clan Saxon’s hands. Bo-Katan’s leading the mop of the remaining Imperial forces with the help of Clan Onyo and Ordo.”

“How soon till we can use the stronghold as a base?” asked Ezra.

“It depends on how quickly the damaged parts can be repaired,” Tristan replied. “The hangar needs to be fixed up from what the initial reports said. So do the barracks and main comms array. The main computer’s gonna need a complete look over too. There’s no telling what nasties the Empire left in the system ready to make it completely useless.”

“I don’t doubt that they have a few ready release viruses,” Kallus said. “It’s common Imperial procedure to have some ‘countermeasures’ inside a large facility’s computer system in case it falls into enemy hands. I’ll be happy to advise if need be.” 

“Your help would be greatly appreciated,” Alrich said as he began passing around Nerf sausages.    
  


“Tseebo, isn’t there something you wanted to say yourself,” Hera asked as she put a pair of sausages on a plate for Jacen. The Rodian put his hand through his spines.

“Tseebo...should not have shown that picture. It would’ve been best if he just gave it to you.”

Ezra raised an eyebrow in surprise. 

“Tseebo also admits that selling copies of it was going too far. He will be returning the money from the pre-orders.”

Zeb sighed. 

“Those pictures sold like flatcakes,” he said mournfully. 

“But it was wrong to sell them either way,” Hera said firmly. Ezra laughed a bit. It was quite a while since he last heard Hera lay down the law.

“How much money did you make anyway?” Ezra asked.

“Two hundred credits as of this morning.” the Rodian said quietly. Ezra whistled. His embarrassment aside, he had to accept that Tseebo saw an opportunity for profit and swiftly took it. Maybe in another life, he’d have been an excellent salesman.

Meanwhile,

Kel’jari Steppe, Mandalore

Lieutenant Grall took in the sights as his Occupier Assault Tank coasted by the shimmering landscape before him, the tank flanked on both sides by stormtroopers on foot. Crops rippled in the afternoon wind like ocean waves. Trees bearing fruit in a myriad of colors swayed from side to side. The distant mountains cast long shadows in the afternoon light.

He knew before being deployed to the planet that Mandalore was a world of opposites. Grall knew about how different the New Mandalorians were from the ‘true’ Mandalorians. He’d spent half a month in Sundari before staying in Keldabe for a week. The geometric structures of the domed city were in extreme contrast with the sensation of being in Keldabe. It was much more colorful and Grall felt as though he was in a massive castle town. 

But the rural parts of the planet had an oddly mystical feel to them. Maybe it was the thought of Mandalorians being farmers at all. The image didn’t quite fit in Grall’s mind. Whenever he tried to imagine a Mandalorian farmer, he cooked up a picture of beskar clad warriors feeding animals, harvesting wheat and pulling fruit off trees. It was borderline ludicrous. 

He was still having trouble picturing Mandalorians living in such a quiet environment but he’d seen it for himself plenty of times during the past two months. 

It was these farmers who were the focus of Grall’s latest assignment. The platoon Grall was leading was supposed to provide muscle for an official visiting a nearby farming town for the purpose of laying down the amount of winter crops that were to be requisitioned for Imperial use. The farmers were recalcitrant in the past and the officials responsible for this task refused to go into the towns without substantial escort. 

So Grall’s platoon was being sent to provide ‘incentive’ for cooperation. The farmers might not be so bold in dismissing the Empire’s demands if there was a tank nearby with its weapons running hot and a squad of stormtroopers was watching for signs of aggravation.

The assault tank was rounding a bend in the road when Grall spied a dark object being thrown from the nearby crops. Before the stormtrooper squad could move away from it or fire their weapons, the object exploded and Grall could feel searing heat wash over him. The front driver screamed and tried to duck into the tank’s interior for protection. Grall tapped into his helmet's comms system but the assault tank was rocked by a second explosion from behind. He nearly fell out of the commander’s hatch and there was too much smoke for him to see the initial damage. But he could hear the engines sputter and die. The assault tank was immobilized. 

Grall ducked into the Occupier’s driving compartment to check for any other surviving crew. The driver was slumped in his chair but Grall wasn’t sure if he was dead or just wounded. The gunner wasn’t moving either. Grall nervously moved his hand over to the gunner’s neck to check his pulse and froze when he heard someone climbing into the tank’s hull. He unholstered his pistol and looked out of the commanders hatch. Two blaster rifles were pointing inside and before Grall could even begin to evade, the rifles fired, sending five blaster bolts into his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter soundtrack:
> 
> Charging through the halls: A Special Sort of Bus-Dr Who series 4
> 
> Crippling the ISD: Therum Battle-Mass Effect
> 
> Wait, this is a turn on for you?: Freakin' You-Jojo Part 5
> 
> The walkers trip up: Grunt-Mass Effect 2
> 
> Chaos in the control center: Rescuing the Quarian-Mass Effect
> 
> I'm sorry: Sacred Grove-Zelda Twilight Princess 
> 
> Agriculture ambush: Enemy unseen-Bleach


	23. Straight from the serpent's mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of the takeover of Valcouth, audio recordings are discovered which shed a disturbing light on Hark's interaction with Tiber following his use of the Duchess. The revelation causes Ezra, Sabine and the Mandalorian leadership to reevaluate their views of the de-facto Count Saxon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna wish you all a Happy New Year, hoping that 2021 is just a little bit less of a radioactive dumpster fire! 
> 
> Been looking forward to putting this chapter up since I first got started on the drafts way back in Summer 2019. God, how the time's flown. The final event of Year One's gonna be starting up next chapter. 
> 
> Can't believe it's been nearly a year since I started posting. Two days after I saw Rise of Skywalker I did the final grammar and spelling checks for the first chapter of Mandalorian Theatre and Path of Love.

Incoming transmission…

To: Orman Tagge, TaggCo CEO

From: Kebbik Dravin, Tagge Restaurant Association Liaison Department Chief

Subject: evaluation of ACG Partnership

On the surface, a partnership with Apex Corrections could provide us with a great deal of revenue. Their proposal for the amount of profits to be shared is very reasonable and other companies under the TaggeCo umbrella may begin seeing value in working with them. With the new legislation enacted by the Imperial government, we could start seeing a large influx of slave labor becoming available for use in this and other enterprises. Biscuit Baron could definitely use the labor given the expansion plans for its farms and slaughterhouses.

However, I must stress that my gravest concern is in regards to ACG’s security. The rash of attacks on their facilities have not only resulted in considerable material damage but breakouts resulting in their prisoners being recruited into anti-Imperial insurgency groups. Their guards have been shown to be incapable of repelling attacks by well armed forces and when pressed to divert more of their funds to improving security, their response has been nebulous at best. They’d been offered surplus military equipment at very low prices but for whatever reason they’ve only undergone minor changes. Quite a few of ACG’s former prisoners wound up becoming notable members of the insurgent groups that broke them out in the first place. A good number of them now have entries in the Imperial Enforcement Datacore.

All it’s going to take is for a resistance group to raid one of our farms or meat packing plants and bring a cam-droid with them for us to have some major negative publicity on our hands. Some of the restaurants that are under our administration might not suffer too much but that kind of publicity will hit Biscuit Baron really hard. I can’t tell you how much shit we’re gonna deal with if the galaxy’s children ask whether or not their Jolly Meals are made by slave labor. That’s gonna be a press conference I wouldn’t force on my worst enemy. Not to mention the amount of employees that might leave out of embarrassment.

All in all, there’s a ton of money to be made by working with ACG but the biggest obstacle is ACG’s unwillingness/inability to provide sufficient security measures. And the fact that they want to bring their prisoners and guards to our facilities means we’re going to lose quite a bit for every facility that’s hit by insurgents. If they dish out money for new armor and better weapons, refine their guard’s tactics and invest in better security systems, I’d sing a different tune. 

A week later,

Saxon Stronghold,

Hark sauntered through the halls of what was now his fortress, answering a summons from Bo-Katan to meet in the main conference room, Taho and Dez beside him. The evening twilight began to shroud Clan Saxon’s ancestral citadel. The hallways and rooms were bustling with activity; warriors and support teams moving crates of supplies, repair crews fixing up damage caused by the battle for the structure and tech specialists inspected captured computers. A group of support personnel emerged from a corner hurriedly pushing a grav-sled of data ports, prompting Hark and his group to lean against the nearby wall to give them room. 

The awe at the stronghold now being his had somewhat worn off, but he still felt like he was in a dream every morning he woke up in the Count’s quarters. Although taking down the large, looming portrait of Gar that was over the bed definitely helped. Ever time he went into the command center, the vehicle bays, the supply warehouses and the library he had 

The massive Imperial banners that once draped the entrance to Saxon Stronghold were taken down and cut to pieces by the people of Derkein. Hark and Bo invited a large group of the locals over and a lucky young woman was given the honors of bisecting one of the banners with a laser cutter. It was such a thrill seeing those crimson lights soar upward, carving the banners in half. Everyone started tearing the fabric apart once the split banners hit the ground. Everyone wanted a piece of it. Whether or not they wanted it as a trophy or to use as fresher paper, Hark was happy to let them rip it to pieces. 

At the insistence of the Mandalorian leaders, the event was broadcast live over the Holonet through shadowfeeds. The footage was shown in both Mandalorian Space and other parts of the galaxy.

Bo-Katan, Count Onyo, Count Bralor, Count Vevut, Count Sornel, Lord Ordo and his wife were already seated at a rectangular table. Standing in front of the group were a pair of technicians, one of whom was holding a dull grey mobile computer.

The technician on the right began speaking once Hark took his seat.

“Thank you for coming. We apologize if we pulled you away from other duties. The morning after the stronghold was taken, we were searching the Count’s quarters when we discovered Tiber’s private terminal. We’ve only cracked the entry code a few hours ago and we’ve found audio files on it that we believe to be an audio diary. If we’re correct, he was recording entries on other devices and sending them to his personal terminal here.”

“How far do those entries go?” Ver’rok Ordo asked.

“He first began recording three years ago.” one of the technicians replied. “The final entry was made the day before his death.”

Hark’s eyebrows rose. He never knew of Tiber keeping any sort of personal record. 

“Would you like us to begin with the final entry?” the guard asked. Bo-Katan and the other leaders looked at each other before Bo nodded.

“If you’d please.”

One of the technicians pressed a few keys and Tiber’s voice slithered out of the computer’s speakers.

“The Duchess’s deployment was a resounding success. The insurgent forces were decimated within seconds of its activation. The survival of Clan Wren’s Countess and her husband’s escape from captivity are issues that will be swiftly resolved in the coming days. Thrawn did mention that the weapon isn’t performing to its fullest potential when I conferred with him and showed footage of the Duchess in action. I’d argue that it works well enough but I see no real reason to oppose his argument. The Duchess could be the key to cementing my position as Mandalore’s ruler. If I need the Wren girl’s expertise for that, so be it. When this is all over, I shall challenge the Grand Admiral to a holochess game. Even if I lose, the events leading to that outcome will be very interesting indeed.”

Hark could see Bo’s brow furrow when Tiber’s voice trailed off. The  _ Mand’alore _ had been on the receiving end of that twisted machine’s power along with Hark and Sabine. She’d seen the pure relish on Tiber’s face as he subjected them to that agony. The recorded Tiber started speaking again.

“There is however, one truly troubling development. Hark was alarmed at the use of the weapon. I kept my planned deployment of the Duchess close to the chest so as to prevent leaks but keeping him out of the loop has caused him to start asking...concerning questions. I cannot help but wonder what he’s said about this to his subordinates. Does he not understand that our people’s future  _ is  _ the Empire? Does he not truly understand what we’re trying to achieve? Perhaps he doesn’t. Mandalore must adapt or die, and if Hark cannot adapt then so be it. He has served me well, but I cannot allow his stubbornness towards change to grow into treachery. I must move first and soon, lest he turn the remaining Supercommandos against me.”

Hark was completely still. He could feel his fingernails digging his palms from how tightly his fists were clenching. The clan leaders had their eyes on him as well as his bodyguards.

_ I trusted that man. I called myself proud to serve that man. And he only needed me to disagree with him once before he decided to put a knife in my back. That’s all it took. I’d signed my death warrant even before Sabine and Bo-Katan came to destroy the Duchess. _

Before any of the other leaders could speak, Hark turned and ran out the door. The guards outside were too taken by surprise to try and restrain him. The white armored Mandalorian sprinted through the halls and into the nearby swamps, vanishing into the blackness of the forest. 

An hour later,

Wren Stronghold, Krownest

Ezra and Tristan shuffled into the library, having been called inside while in the middle of a sparring match. The Ghost crew, Sabine and her parents were seated around a table with a computer terminal in the center.

“Something happen?” Tristan asked.

“We got sent audio files found on Tiber’s personal computer.” Hera answered. “Bo-Katan said that it would shed some light on the events prior to his death.”

“Did she say anything more in depth?”

Ursa shrugged. “She said that the recording would explain everything.” She turned to Zeb.

“If you’d do the honors please.”

Zeb switched the speakers on and Tiber’s voice filled the room. Ezra noticed Sabine’s skin seemed to crawl as she listened to the late governor. But as the recording went on, Ezra felt prickly as well. He never saw Tiber in person, but he could hear just how much Gar’s brother was consumed with paranoia.

By the time the recording finished, Alrich was almost completely white.

“ _ Al’ika _ ?” Ursa asked her husband.

“I’m...I’m fine.”

“Father, your hands are trembling,” Sabine said, concerned. Tseebo turned to Kallus and Zeb, both of whom were concerned by Alrich’s reaction.

“Sabine, Ezra, you remember the discussion we had the day you learned Clan Saxon was part of the Resistance?”

“Yeah, and you were tight lipped about how it was he decided to fight the Empire.” Ezra responded. Alrich nodded. The Ghost crew looked at him with interest.

“True, but given what he’s going through the last thing he needs is someone needling him. If he finds out I told you all and he gets mad, I’ll deal with it. For a few months after Tiber’s death, Hark and the Supercommandos remained our prisoners. We were aware of Hark’s exposure to the Duchess before the weapon was destroyed and we felt that he was dealing with mental trauma as a result. Being stabbed in the back by his commander out of the blue like that messed things up for him.”

Ursa continued.

“Hark and his men didn’t let themselves deteriorate while in captivity. They exercised, they ate, they did everything they could to keep themselves out of sight. They were doing ok physically but mentally…”

“They knew that their fate was being pondered by the Resistance’s leaders?” Hera asked.

“They knew.” Tristan replied. “They also knew full well that the warriors from other clans looked down on them. People wouldn’t talk to them, I think I saw someone from Clan Eldar spit on one of the Supercommandos but I’m not sure.”

Ezra scratched his chin.

“You mentioned that you were one of the few that believed Clan Saxon deserved a second chance.”

“He did,” Tristan said grimly. “And Bo-Katan and my mother weren’t the only ones who didn’t agree with the idea.”

“Hark had a problem with it.” said Tseebo. It wasn’t a question. Tristan nodded before turning to his father.

“In retrospect, it might’ve been a good idea bringing Ursa with me in case things got heated. Hark didn’t hit me but he started yelling at me, saying that he called me a deluded dreamer when he was taking me to the execution grounds and if I remember correctly he asked ‘why you of all people would want to see me avoid a prison cell or a firing squad.”

Most of the eyes pointed in Alrich’s direction widened in shock. The only ones not visibly showing horror were Ursa and Tristan.

“And how did you change his mind?” Rex asked shakily. Alrich crossed his arms.

“I asked him what good his death would do. I asked him how he’d be helping his subordinates if he just went to the firing squad without a fight. And lastly, I asked him who was going to protect the people on Valcouth if he and his subordinates were all dead. I told him that I knew once Tiber was dead, the Empire would see Clan Saxon as a liability. Clan Saxon had taken too many losses and achieved too little for the Empire to continue supporting them.”

“Was that the truth?” Kallus asked. Tristan nodded.

“We got ahold of some communiques being sent to Oversector Command by the Imperial leaders in Mandalorian Space. They were gonna pull all material and financial support. They were even considering it before Tiber died.”

Sabine looked at her parents in shock.

“We were doing that much damage to them? I thought we were barely scraping by!”

“There were points where we were engaging them in a battle of attrition but we cost them more assets than they did to us.” Ursa explained. “Hark told us a bit later how much the Empire was footing the bill for lost supplies and destroyed vehicles.” Alrich nodded.

“And I told him that the Empire takes a very dim view towards failed investments. I said that the Empire had seen fit to place Valcouth under their control since they didn’t view Clan Saxon as trustworthy anymore. The last thing I said to him was that he was in a situation where there were no easy options. When he asked what I meant, I told him that the only way to not only keep the people of Valcouth safe but to redeem Clan Saxon itself was to fight against the Empire. The path to survival and the road to salvation were one and the same.”

Alrich’s expression darkened.

“And I think he truly understands that now. Or at least, he will once his pain regarding this revelation has subsided.”

Meanwhile, 

Sundari Royal Palace, Sundari, Mandalore

“The loss of Valcouth proves that an overwhelming response to the Mandalorian Resistance is required,” Kadir said to the hologram of Grand Moff Bartam and his staff. Moff Gideon stood beside the general.

“Every victory that the Resistance achieves undermines not just our military position in this sector but our control of the population on the planets we control. We see rises in the frequency and intensity of seditious activity with every successful strike against us. If we are to maintain military and political control, we must act quickly.”

The blue form of Admiral Dugen leaned forward.

“We’ve reviewed your proposal, Gideon and the disaster on Gargon us hesitant to risk another Consolidator.”

“The conditions that led to the destruction of the Consolidator during the Gargon invasion were unforeseen at the time,” Gideon replied. “We know how to avoid a repeat of that outcome. More importantly, the capture of Valcouth means that the Mandalorians forces will have access to top of the line Imperial Intelligence assets. We have also received confirmation that Rebel Alliance forces are operating within the sector, attacking our supply convoys and outposts.”

“For all we know, the Rebellion may even now be considering sending additional forces into Mandalorian Space.” Kadir added. “With all due respect, Grand Moff, if they and the Mandalorians are able to overpower our forces and drive the Empire from this sector, we could see mass uprisings being led by Mandalorian enclaves all over the galaxy. The planets in Oversector 10 already outside of Imperial control will have new trading partners and the economic power of these rebel worlds will only strengthen. Lothal and Garel could bolster their already formidable military forces. A grave security risk will be on the doorstep of Taris itself.”

“Taris will stand strong,” the Grand Moff replied. “Even if the Mandalorians succeed in expelling us from their space, capturing Taris is beyond the ability of them and their allies, to say nothing of holding it.”

The Grand Moff let out a staticy sigh.

“That aside, it would be folly to allow the Mandalorians to consolidate their current gains and strengthen their position. The Empire must strike before they are allowed to make any further large moves. We must use the sledgehammer. Very well, Gideon, I look forward to reviewing a more in-depth proposal. I wish to know what forces will be required by the end of next week.”

The holograms faded out and the two commanders walked out of the office.

“You were more assertive toward Bartam than I expected,” Gideon said. 

“I felt that the urgency of our situation required it. It could’ve reflect poorly on you, I understand that.”

“Don’t apologize,” Gideon snapped. “The truth is something that exists independently of the feelings of the listener. Even if he was foolish enough to deny our situation, it still would not change in the slightest.”

“Remember this well, Kadir. Whether or not you like what it says, no matter how much you try to blind yourself, the truth is something that will never cease to haunt you.”

Meanwhile, 

Swamps outside of Saxon Stronghold, Valcouth

Hark’s hand throbbed with pain. He didn’t care. So long as he could picture himself pounding Tiber’s pompous, disaffected face, he couldn’t care if his finger bones shattered. He’d been smashing his fists into trees for the past hour or so. He couldn’t remember how long he’d been out.

“Hark” a quiet voice said nearby. The ex Supercommando slowly turned his head to see a familiar green armored figure standing at the edge of the tree-line. 

“Lessulla” he croaked out. The Fett girl slowly walked a little closer, enough for him to notice she wasn’t wearing her helmet. He saw her eyes flicker toward his bloodied hands. The Zeltron tensed up at the fight of them.

“ _ I-I heard about the recording, what Tib _ -“

“ _ Don’t you say that name,”  _ he growled. Lessula let out a sniffle, her eyes starting to water.Hark immediately began to regret his response. She was on the verge of tears. She was worried about him. She went to see if he was OK, probably of her own initiative, and now here he was making her terrified and depressed.

Sadness and fear. Hark didn’t know why, but he felt on some gut level that those two things didn’t belong on her face. He took off his helmet.

_ “I’m sorry. You had nothing to do with that…I don’t even know what’s a good enough word for him. There’s no word in Basic, Mando’a, Huttese or any language.”  _

Hark groaned in frustration.

_ “And I took orders from him. I followed his orders and I liked it. I mocked a girl’s father on the way to his execution while he tried to get some last bit of meaning in the world around him. So he could have some piece of mind.” _

He looked down at a nearby puddle, grimacing at the form reflected within it.

“ _ I’m not much better than Tiber is.” _

_ “Shut it,”  _ Lessula hissed. Hark looked up at her wide eyed. The Zeltron walked over to him with her face contorted in rage.

“ _ You think you’re ‘not much better’ than him? You think there’s barely anything separating you from Tiber? Here’s the Holonews, Hark. You’ll never be like Tiber. And you know why?” _

Lessula was standing inches away from Hark by the time she finished, jabbing her finger into his chest armor.

_ “Because Tiber could never even hope to be a man like you. He could never hope to be someone who’d fight for something because it was right, not because he could win. He’d never have the nerve to oppose the Empire. I could never admire a man who was just like him. Tiber’d never have the heart you do. He’d never take escaped slaves into Clan Saxon. He’d never be anywhere the man you are.” _

Hark had to consciously fight to keep his knees from buckling. Ever since he’d been captured, he felt that all he elicited from those who weren’t his subordinates was either pity, apathy, suppressed anger or mild curiosity. And yet, here was someone telling him that she looked up to him.

It wasn’t until he felt a slight tightness around his abdomen that he realized Lessula was hugging him, her face pressed against his chestplate.

“ _ You might not know this Hark, but you’re changing Clan Saxon. You’re making it into something neither Tiber, Gar or the Empire would never allow it to be, a symbol of hope.” _

“ _ You...you really think that? _ ”

“ _ Yes Hark, I do. _ ”

The Zeltron tugged on his wrist.

“ _ Now let’s get you to the med-bay, you’re going to get those hands fixed up and I’m going to bring you some soup.” _

_ “Do I have any say in this?” _

Lessula shook her head.

_ “Nope, if someone doesn’t bring you back, Bo’s gonna hit the roof.” _

Hark pursed his lips while the two left the clearing.

“ _ Can I at least choose which kind of soup I get?” _

_ “Sure. Topato or bone broth? _ ”

Hark sighed.

  
“ _ Bone broth’ll be fine. _ ” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter soundtrack:
> 
> All it took was to question him: Subversion of the sovereign-Secession Studios
> 
> I made him change: Shelter-Myuu
> 
> We must be swift: In the House, in a Heartbeat-28 Days Later
> 
> You're a better man: Jade Forest-World of Warcraft


	24. Existential threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bo-Katan receives word of the Empire's planned reprisal against the Mandalorian Resistance, something that could undo their years of fighting if successful. Meanwhile, Ezra finds out that his actions are Gargon have elicited the attention of Mandalorians both within and without the Empire's jurisdiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters left people!
> 
> I'm hoping to upload the finale of Year One on February 18th to mark the four year anniversary of our introduction to Sabine's family and a milestone of her character arc. Parts one and two will both be uploaded on that day.

Incoming transmission…

Attention! Imperial colonies across the Outer Rim are screaming for new arrivals to help build thriving cities and communities! A new life may await you on any one of these worlds: Utapau, Rutan, Ryloth, Manaan, Horox III, Geonosis, Hradreek, Askaji and Chuvarig just to name a few! Worried about the safety of yourself and your family? Don’t be! The boundaries of all colonies are patrolled by Imperial forces at all times to ensure there is no threat from hostile natives!

To apply, simply request a form from your nearest Imperial Colonies Ministry branch office and submit it! Priority will be given to doctors,engineers, vehicle technicians, chemists, cyberneticists, teachers and those with administrative or agricultural backgrounds! Not in any of these fields? No worries! Our colonies are in need of people of every trade and occupation to help build a strong community! Must have no outstanding Imperial warrants or arrest records in order to be eligible. 

Are you going to be part of the new frontier? Apply today and be part of the vanguard of Imperial civilization!

One month later,

Bashed Shield tavern, Vidarna, Krownest

Ezra let out a slight growl, savoring the heat of the black liquor crawling down his throat. He was beginning to develop a taste for Netra’gal and heard very good things about the local variety from both natives and the off world visitors stationed at the stronghold. In accordance with a suggestion from Alrich, he headed for a local pub in Vidarna by the name of the Bashed Shield. Sabine’s father sheepishly told him that he sometimes stayed at the tavern when he and Ursa were butting heads to the point he felt the need to stay somewhere else for a night. Sure enough, name dropping the Wren Count to the tavern owner ensured that Ezra could patronize the establishment without being disturbed.

Soon after coming into the tavern, Ezra had in front of him a dark, bubbling mug of Netra’gal and a warm Roba pie while he sat in a chair next to a roaring fire and a nearby holoprojector showing a news broadcast in Mando’a. Given that the newscast was being broadcast from Mandalore itself, a good helping of Imperial propaganda was in what was being said by the well dressed anchor. But something about it made him feel like he was back at Old Jho’s, savoring the fact that the Empire’s lies were being seen through by everyone in the room. It was something he enjoyed ironically and he knew he was far from the only person who got a kick out of laughing at the Empire’s propaganda. Some of the other patrons were joking in Mando’a about ‘the futile struggle of the so called Resistance’ in the sector.

All in all, it was the perfect introduction to local dining in Vidarna.

Or it would have been if the kids stopped staring at him. Five kids were keeping their eyes on him from their position near the stairs leading to the second floor; a dark skinned human boy and girl, a red skinned Twi’lek boy, a young Chadra-Fan and a Mirialan girl in a heavy winter coat and mittens. The strange group didn’t get much attention from the other patrons but they received the odd glance every few minutes or so. Ezra didn’t know if the human children were those of the owner, but decided to play it safe for the sake of leaving a good impression. 

“That’s him,” the Mirialan girl said as she pointed at him. The bartender looked to Ezra with a raised eyebrow. Ezra stiffened a little. Was he going to get accused of stealing?

“That’s who?” asked the bartender. Some of the other patrons stopped talking and turned their attention to the kids and the bartender.

“That’s the wizard,” said the red skinned Twilek. More sets of eyes were turned in Ezra’s direction once the word ‘wizard’ was uttered. The bartender looked to Ezra and then the children.

“Wizard?” asked a burly human with what looked like his date.

“Yeah,” replied the Mirialan girl. “He helped beat the Imps when they landed on Gargon.” The human boy grinned.

“He kept some flametroopers from crisping a bunch of people.” Ezra didn’t fail to notice the light that shimmered in the boy's eyes as he said that. The image of what he stumbled into that night was still very fresh in his mind, and the thought of what would’ve happened had he even been a few seconds late made it very difficult for him to see the ‘awesomeness’ of the situation. As much as Sabine wanted him to take pride in what he did, Ezra was simply happy to have arrived in time.

Ezra’s unease only increased when one of the patrons asked the kids what specifically made him a ‘wizard.’

“He stopped the fires without a fire extinguisher!” the Chadra-fan responded exuberantly. 

“It’s true!” the human girl added. “The people in Chennai said he just put his hand out and the flames stopped in front of them! And he’s got one of those laser swords the Jedi carry around!”

Ezra scrambled to find a way out of what was becoming an increasingly awkward situation. He didn’t have his lightsaber on him at the moment, but he knew that was only a matter of time before either the kids pressed him for a demonstration or more questions were asked that he didn’t have a ready made answer for.

Mercifully, his comlink started beeping in his pocket. 

His hand trembled as he fished the device out of his pocket and gave a shaky ‘yes.’ 

“Mother wants you to come back.” his girlfriend said in a chipper tone. “She says she’s got a surprise for you but you’ll have to get your _shebs_ over here.You enjoying your dinner, I hope?” The Lothalite’s eyes darted around the room as he put together a response.

“Uh, very much but I’ll probably take the leftovers with me.” Ezra replied while looking at the bartender. He nodded and went to get a box for Ezra to put the pie into. The kids were confused at first, but that turned into slight disappointment upon seeing him take the box and head out the door.

He was certain that he’d see the kids again. And the next time he ran into them, they weren’t going to let him go so easily.

Meanwhile,

Ring of Kafrene, Outer Rim

Jai didn’t know what to expect from his and Master Kota’s contacts. Masters Tano and Offee had first made contact with the group some months ago, but were unable to meet with the group due to a sudden Imperial crackdown on the original planet they intended to convene at.

So here they were on one of the scuzziest space stations in the region, waiting for a contact who, supposedly, could help build the foundation for a new Jedi Order. That is, if their contact could keep a low profile.

For fripp’s sake, even the group’s name was enough for him to raise an eyebrow. It was definitely enough for the Empire to be aware of the group and attempt to purge them whenever the chance arose. 

The two wove their way through the backstreets and eventually made their way to their destination, a bar called the Whore of Ryloth. The inside of the bar was hazy, both from the chemical haze being let in from the street and the chemicals being dermed by some of the customers. Beings in spacer garb sat at the nearby tables chugging mugs of liquors Jai didn’t recognize.

He suppressed a laugh. Just what would his mother say if she found out these were the kind of places he was going with Kota?

Just like the message from Offee and Tano indicated, their contact was waiting at a table near the gaming section of the bar. The figure wore a cloak, but so did almost everyone else on the station.

“I’ll get us some drinks.” Rahm said quietly. “There’s a certain order I need to place for our friend to know who we are.”

Jai nodded and took a seat opposite the figure. Within a few minutes, Rahm had their drinks on the table.

“I thank you for accepting my invitation,” said the man in the cloak. He was somewhat young if Jai had to guess, twenties or thirties. “I only wish we could have done so in more welcoming surroundings like had originally been planned.”

“We are here now.” Master Kota replied. “Surely, that does not change the nature of what you wish to discuss with us.”

The hooded man shook his head.

“Church of the Force.” Jai said with a hand to his chin. “You may have some better opsec if you had a slightly less ostentatious name.”

“I didn’t come up with it.”

“Fair enough.” Rahm muttered. “May we know your name?”

“Lor San Tekka.” the figure said in a hushed whisper. “I’m already aware of who you are.”

Lor leaned in forward. “The artifacts that I spoke of with Master Tano, they are secure. The safehouse they were originally kept in was raided by security forces, they nearly fell into Imperial hands. We are ready to transfer them to you. All that is needed is for us to discuss the time and place. But before we sort out the details...”

Lor picked up his drink and raised it. Rahm nodded at Jai and they lifted their cups.

“Let us drink, friends” he said, “to the return of light in the galaxy.”

“To the return of light.” the two Jedi responded.

A half hour later,

Entrance hall, Wren Stronghold

Ezra shook off some of the snow that had fallen on him before going inside. Though Sabine’s family and the other inhabitants of the stronghold weren’t bothered by snow, tracking it inside was slightly frowned upon. Some of the helmeted warriors turned their attention to the young Jedi as he came in.

Another call from Sabine let him know that he was being expected in the stronghold’s communications room but an attempt to sweet talk her into filling him on Ursa’s reason for wanting him to return went nowhere. 

Sabine was with her family and the rest of the Ghost crew, who all turned to him as he came into the library. Surprisingly, Countess Wolf was with the group as well.

“What’s up, Sabine sounded excited about something when she called.” 

Clan Wren's Countess nodded, glancing at Sabine's anxious expression.

“You’re starting to make a name for yourself among our people.” Ursa said calmly.

“I found that out myself about an hour ago.” he said shakily. “There were kids pointing me out and calling me 'the wizard'.”

Sabine looked to him then her mother, seemingly confused. Ursa and her husband smiled.

“Interesting, but that’s only part of the whole picture. People are talking about you in the occupied portions of the sector too.”

Sabine turned to her boyfriend with her mouth wide open in shock. The rest of the Ghost crew were grinning along with Ursa. Ezra felt frozen in place. It seemed that his actions in Chennai didn't just propel him to the attention of those already living on Gargon, Krownest or the other free worlds of the sector. People were talking about him in hushed whispers on Kalevala, Harswii and Shogun just for starters. They were even doing it on Mandalore itself. That last realization made him shiver. People were talking about him on one of the most well known planets in the galaxy, and he didn't even intend to be worthy of their attention.

“Go on.” Kanan asked as he put a hand on his apprentice’s shoulder. There was an undercurrent of pride in his voice.

“The Empire’s been redeploying units we previously engaged to other parts of the sector to avoid taxing their manpower reserves.” Countess Wolf said with a smile. “Some of them encountered you in previous operations and despite orders to keep from discussing their experiences, it would seem they didn’t quite know how to keep their mouths shut. Quite a few of them recounted their prior encounters with you within earshot of civilians.”

“And what do they say about me?” he asked. Part of him was still registering that fact that people on Mandalore itself were aware of his involvement in the Resistance. Given the warriors that world produced, he'd be held to some very high standards in how he conducted himself both on and off the battlefield. Even more so given how Mandalorians used to clash with Jedi in the past.

“Well first of all the Imperials themselves have a few different names for you.” Tristan replied. “Freak is a pretty common one, one or two reports have you pegged as “the Diabolist” but the one they seem to call you the most frequently is “the Wizard.”

Ezra’s eye twitched. He told the group about the interaction he had with the kids in the bar and how he was referred to by the same title. Well, he could have been called something worse. At least the word 'orange' wasn't in any of his nicknames.

“Tseebo congratulates you,” the Rodian said warmly, “you have become a symbol of fear to the Empire and an inspiration to those they oppress. Your parents would’ve been overjoyed to see this.”

“Agreed.” Ursa remarked. “And I’ll be expecting you to live up to your reputation, Bridger.”

“He won’t let you down Ursa.” Hera replied. “Ezra might be a bit of a lunkhead at times, but he’ll live up to what the Empire thinks of him.”

Clan Wolf’s leader gave a soft ‘hmm.’

“He’s very skilled, but I’d have to see him turn a stormtrooper into a newt for him to really live up to the title of ‘wizard.’

Ezra groaned as the Ghost crew burst out laughing. Sabine looked at the crowd uneasily before taking Ezra’s hand and walking him out of the room.

Library, Saxon stronghold

Thidianne looked around the packed shelves as she strode through the aisles. She always went to the library of one of the strongholds when she needed to think. This time, she was reflecting on what she read from Canderous’s diaries the night before. Her father’s attitude towards Ezra was something she couldn’t understand. She reread the diaries Canderous kept over the course of his life, specifically paying attention to his dealings with the Jedi who went by the name of Revan. The Jedi, whether or not he knew it, had an enormous amount of influence over who Canderous became. He didn’t just see Revan as a powerful warrior, but as a good man who made Canderous reconsider his path in life. Their respect for one another even reached the point where Canderous had the courage to face his own people. 

Canderous went from being a simple mercenary to one of the most renowned leaders the _Mando’ade_ ever had and it seemed entirely likely he wouldn’t have begun that journey if Revan hadn’t gotten him to rethink his life.

But when she questioned her father about this, House Ordo’s Lord was annoyingly opaque in his response. The most she could get out of him was his opinion that while the Mandalorians and Jedi no doubt left their marks on one another throughout history, the Jedi had a tendency to insert themselves into the struggles of others even if those involved did not request their presence. He pointed out that the Jedi already possessed a reputation for meddling in other people’s business by the time of the Seperatist Crisis and that reputation was only consolidated throughout the Clone Wars. When Thidianne pointed out that the galaxy might need the Jedi more than it had in the past few millennia, Ver’rok was silent. 

Though whether or not this was a sign of his agreement, she couldn’t tell. Her father could be infuriatingly hard to read when he wanted to.

She was about to go look for a stellar cartography book she’d seen before when she noticed that she was not alone in her section of the library. A grey armored figure was sitting at a table with a myriad of holobooks arrayed before him. At first she thought that this was a POW who was given access to the library for some reason but then she noticed thick orange stripes on the sides of his armor.

The man was a prisoner, but not of the Mandalorians. He was one of the penal troopers who defected to the Mando’ade during the invasion of Gargon. One of the soldiers who mutinied when ordered to carry out mass murder by their Imperial commanders. 

Thidianne hadn’t gotten the chance to know Attius’s soldiers that well. She knew that they were capable fighters, and to a certain extent that was all that mattered. They fought hard enough against Mandalorians despite taking heavy losses, but she began to see their true potential when they turned against their former masters. Their insider knowledge of Imperial tactics let them counter everything the invader threw at them and their zeal gave them the energy to hammer the Imperial troops relentlessly. When freed from the corset of political officers and fighting alongside troops who wouldn’t shoot them for retreating, their true capabilities appeared. 

The soldier looked up from his book, probably hearing her footsteps and looked slightly startled upon noticing her. He looked young, maybe around his early twenties with hazel eyes and black hair. Thidianne looked down at the open book closest to him. On the pages were Basic translations of Mando’a vocabulary. 

He shakily put together a greeting before asking if she wanted to use the table, moving some of the closed books to the chair next to him and making more room. Thidianne nodded.

“I might be back in a few minutes. Studying hard?”

The penal trooper gave an uneasy nod. 

“I uh, I’ve been getting my hands on anything that could help me learn the language. Since Gargon actually. 

Thidianne smiled.

“Apart from getting some help from a native speaker, I see.”

The penal trooper sighed.

“I’m setting up a study group but getting a time that fits everyone’s schedule is something of a challenge. The library droids help sometimes.” 

“But you’ve been on your own for the most part, mr...?

“Nunkie. And yes, I’ve been doing this solo.”

Thidianne pondered. Here was someone taking the initiative to learn her people’s language but wasn’t haven’t having the best of luck. The way it looked to her, if he was willing to try and learn her people’s language, she owed it to him to help as much she could.

“Thidianne Ordo. Nice to meet my new student.”

Nunkie’s eyebrows shot up.

“Wait, seriously? Aren’t you Ver’rok’s wife?”

Thidianne shook her head.  
  
“His daughter. Bhiate is my mother and House Ordo’s lady.”

Nunkie backed away slightly, his face turning red. Thidianne took a seat across from the penal trooper.

“It’s nothing to get embarrassed about. Anyway, I’ve got most of the day off. I can spare a few hours.” 

Nunkie seemed to be struggling to put together a response for half a minute before he gave a shaky ‘thank you.’ Thidianne replied with a simple ‘no problem’ before asking him what parts of the language were giving him trouble, kicking off a language lesson that lasted until close to the evening.

Meanwhile,

command center, Saxon Stronghold

“So I was talking to one of the locals in Derkein,” Count Onyo said, “and he says that his daughter was sitting in a Current Events* class a few days before we took the planet. The teacher asks her ‘Trenzel, why are you talking about our ‘Imperial brothers?’ They are our Imperial friends.”

“And what’d she say back?” Hark asked.

“I can kick my friends out of the house.*”

Bo-Katan, the other clan leaders and those around them burst out laughing. What Count Ordo said would fit right into her growing collection of political jokes. A scared looking technician came into the room, disrupting the jovial atmosphere. He approached Bo-Katan and her fellow clan leaders, prompting the Nite Owls and other body guards to place themselves in front of the technician out of reflex.

“Milady, I’m sorry but you need to see this!”

“See what?” asked Bo-Katan. Her jovial demeanor vanished instantly.

“Our intelligence assets on Mandalore and Alliance agents on Taris intercepted a series of messages between Moff Gideon and Oversector Command. They’re gathering a fleet for simultaneous strike on all Mandalorian worlds outside of Imperial control.”

A simultaneous strike? Bo felt she couldn’t be totally surprised given the forces the Empire was capable of mustering but she was still shocked by the news. There was no way all of the worlds within Resistance could be defended at the same time. Even with the Rebel Alliance sending its forces to help, this would be a devastating blow.

“Do we know how big this fleet is?”

The technician paled.

“Yes ma’am. We do.” He held out a datapad for Bo. Taking it and reading it, she felt like she’d just been plunged into an icy river. She shakily handed it over to the other clan leaders. She could see Hark shiver when he looked at the pad. Ver’rok’s breathing practically stopped when it was passed to him.

“Do we have confirmation on this? Are we sure that this is the amount of force the Empire plans to deploy?”

“Yes ma’am.” the technician said gravely. “Part of the fleet is being gathered from naval elements from nearby sectors.”

Bo’s fist clenched.

“Send this to the other Clan leaders. And make sure the Alliance leaders on Krownest get it. But be discreet, we don’t want the Empire to find out we’re in the loop on their plan.” 

“Yes ma’am.” the technician said before running off.

The Kryze lady ordered the leaders with her to prepare for an emergency meeting with the others within one hour. She had the feeling she wasn’t going to have an easy rest that night. Nor would any of the Mandalorian leaders.

Meanwhile,  
  


Lanius district, Keldabe, Mandalore

“Bo’s got a Jedi working for her.” Birla whispered in a conspiratorial tone. She and her family were having lunch at an outdoor cafe after finishing their shopping trip.

Xeng slowly looked up from his datapad and looked at his daughter.

“What? Can you...can you repeat that?”

Birla grinned.

“Bo-Katan’s got a Jedi working for her.” she said again.

Birla’s mother Liro raised an eyebrow.

“Who told you this?” she asked quietly. “Someone at school?”

Birla nodded.

“Tzimorg. He listens to the Holonet shadowfeeds sometimes.” 

It took Xeng a moment to keep from visibly becoming pale because of what Birla told him. It was ironic that the eight year old was the more discreet of the two in this situation. She’d already gotten the hang of keeping her voice down when stormtroopers or other Imperial personnel were around in public. Xeng somewhat regretted the fact that she needed to learn such a skill at all. Birla was part of a generation that never knew a Mandalore that wasn’t under the Empire’s rule. They had no memory of a time before stormtroopers walked the streets of Keldabe, before the military checkpoints manned by arrogant officers, before the Great Hall was robbed of its warm atmosphere and adorned with the New Order’s banners. 

Xeng then diverted his attention to the substance of his daughter’s reply. Tzimorg was one of the other kids at Birla’s school, a Gormak who sometimes found himself being harassed by stormtroopers who caught him on the walk back from school and felt they had nothing better to do. The kid didn’t have to worry about being bullied by his fellow students but he had no illusions about how people like him were viewed under the lens of Human High Culture. 

Liro did her best to look calm. The stormtroopers that were patrolling the area were still nearby, talking to a grey uniformed officer. The group didn't seem to be going anywhere in a hurry. 

“How long has this Jedi been in the Resistance?” Liro asked quietly.

“A few months at least from Tzimorg says. He helped push the Imps off Gargon when they tried taking it over. The shadowfeeds said he stopped the Imps from killing a bunch of people, and that he’s been on missions with the Resistance for months before that.” 

Xeng chuckled to himself. A Jedi under Bo-Katan’s command? That was something that wasn’t going to be in his daughter’s Current Events class. Not if the teacher wanted to keep his job. 

The ground started to shake and Xeng could hear the squeal of tires on the ground. The people around him and his family turned to try and identify the source of the sound. Massive tires came into view and atop them was an enormous boxlike hull bristling with blaster cannons. The front of the mechanical titan vaguely resembled the maw of some hungry beast, complete with a slit-like front window colored a dark red. 

An A9 turbo tank was a rare sight on the streets of Keldabe, and its presence implied that the Empire was anxious to deal with some...problematic elements operating at the vehicle’s destination.

Keeping pace near the massive wheels were Imperial troop transports. They looked comically small next to the A9. The group slowly turned and rounded another block. If Xeng had to guess, they were heading outside the city. Everyone sitting outside or doing their shopping stopped to watch the convoy make its way through the streets and move out of site.

He looked at his daughter. Birla was shivering in fright, her fingers gripping the bench in a vice. Liro was trying to comfort her by asking if she wanted to get some sweets.

So there might’ve been a Jedi with the Resistance. So fripping what? If they were good at fighting, wasn’t that all that mattered? If him, her or whoever fighting alongside the Mando’ade meant that his daughter could live the best years of her life on a Mandalore free of the Empire, then Xeng thought they had every right to be there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Readers notes:
> 
> Current Events is a compulsory topic taught in schools controlled by the Galactic Empire. The point of them is to promote a favorable image of the Empire by highlighting its projects on planets across the galaxy.
> 
> The joke told by Ketsu’s father is a reworking of an East German political joke. 
> 
> Chapter soundtrack:
> 
> You're a wizard, Ezra: Peaceful Days-One Punch Man
> 
> Know my name: Yoda and the younglings-Attack of the Clones
> 
> They're gathering strength: Kowa-One Punch Man
> 
> A day out interrupted: Secret-Death Note


	25. Before the clash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mandalorian Resistance and their allies in the Rebel Alliance make the final preperations for their assault on the Imperial fleet gathering for a combined strike on every free world in the sector. Meanwhile, the Nightbrother crew finds themselves having some strange visitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The finale's up next ya'll! To be frank, it's gonna take me a while to do but I'm going to have it up by February 18th. Again, I'm doing this to mark the four year of our first introduction to Sabine's family.
> 
> I would also like to take a moment to address the events of last Wednesday and the current political climate. If you're afraid for the future, I can say with absolute certainty you're not alone. What happened in DC was terrifying, but it served as a wake up call for a lot of people.
> 
> I don't think the roller coaster ride we're on's gonna be done for a while. As I said when the pandemic began; stay safe, stay sane, don't lose hope. May the Force be with you all.

Incoming Transmission…

Attention.

This is General Edwig of the ISB, transmitting on behalf of Grand Moff Bartam.

It has come to the attention of Imperial Intelligence and the Imperial Security Bureau that word of a Jedi being amongst the forces of the Mandalorian Resistance has reached the civilian populations of Mandalorian Space under Imperial control. 

The Jedi in question, according to eyewitness reports and information gathered by Imperial Intelligence, is one Ezra Bridger. This Jedi has been a confirmed member of the Spectre Cell rebel group from 14-19 AFE* that operated within the Lothal sector during those years. This group is already a known hostile element, with Bridger himself having engaged in numerous Class-A crimes against the Empire.

From testimony gathered from prisoners and other sources, the source of this leak has been from pirate Holonet broadcasts. Further investigation revealed that the original source of this information has been Imperial personnel who have failed to abide by security protocols regarding encounters with enemy forces. More specifically, speaking of prior engagements against him whilst within earshot of civilians. Bridger’s presence among the Mandalorian forces has reached the attention of children in the parts of the sector still under Imperial control. 

This is unacceptable. Beyond unacceptable.

Not only have the population of an occupied territory been exposed to information contradicting Imperial propaganda, but this information was gained from Imperial forces and amplified by illegal holonet broadcasts. This resounding failure of operational and information security has resulted in an upswing of anti-Imperial activity both violent and nonviolent. The fact that he is an admired figure among children in the occupied parts of the sector makes this breach in security all the more inexcusable. SAGroup Education is already reporting difficulties spreading the New Order’s message to Mandalorian children. This latest development can only make the situation worse.

In response to the situation, the following security measures are to be implemented immediately: After action reports containing reference to Bridger are to be assigned two higher security levels with the accompanying encryption standards. Superior officers on patrol are to maintain communications discipline among troops during any tasks that require being in proximity to the public. Signal technicians and engineers specializing in Holonet communications are to redouble efforts to locate and block illegal broadcasts featuring Bridger. 

Day 3, Month 12, 1 aby

_Nightbrother_ , Wren Stronghold

“Tristan, can you pass me the big spanner?” Hera asked. Tristan nodded and handed her the tool while he and Ezra checked to make sure the access port was correctly installed. 264 and Chopper watched with keen interest as the group worked. 

Hera was helping Ezra with an access port to the rear blaster cannons that would allow 264 to control it in a situation where Sabine was too busy keeping an eye on the other weapons systems or repairing damage in the heat of battle.

Knowing what they’d be going up against, the _Nightbrother_ would need every advantage. 

According to the information intercepted, the Empire’s strike force was to undergo final preparations in the Juvarig system. It was just outside the eastern border of Mandalorian Space. Seven Consolidators were among the forces being arrayed for the task, as well as thirty Star Destroyers.

Interestingly, the ships would be gathering around and receiving additional supplies from a deepdock fleet, containing two massive and hyperdrive capable shipyards as well as over 250 support vessels. Ezra had never heard of such facilities before, only being familiar with surface based and orbital shipyards. Though to be fair, the Empire was the only entity he could think of that had the resources to make such a thing. 

The deepdock fleet wasn’t the last surprise, nor was it the nastiest. 

Further information revealed that this operation was intended to be more than just a deathblow to the Mandalorian Resistance, it was a reprisal operation as well. After crushing the Mandalorian forces, the armada would split and make their way to all the free worlds they could reach in order to place them back under the Empire’s heel. The deepdock fleet would divide as well and provide all the supplies needed for the campaign of Imperial retribution to follow. 

And Lothal was in the Empire’s crosshairs.

The realization that the Lothal sector was within striking distance made him need to run outside of the stronghold and throw up. Moff Gideon wasn’t just planning on undoing everything he’d fought for since coming to Mandalorian Space, he was planning on undoing everything Ezra’d striven to accomplish since that fateful morning he ran into the Ghost crew. The Empire seemed willing to tolerate Lothal and Garel’s statuses as free worlds given that there were much more pressing matters to deal with in the wake of the Battle of Yavin. Ezra supposed that the reason the Empire left them alone before Yavin was because they were simply waiting for the Death Star to come online. And after it was destroyed, the Empire had so much to deal with that the Lothal sector fell further and further back on its list of priorities.

Within days of the news about the upcoming Imperial assault reaching the Mandalorians, Hera, General Dodonna and other Alliance commanders were able to commit a decently sized armada to support the Mandalorians. Five Mon Calamari cruisers along with their escort ships and fighters would be showing up. They also received confirmation that Iron Squadron would be joining as well. 

The strike would be an all or nothing operation. If the Imperial fleet wasn’t decimated before launch it would only be a matter of time before the Empire had full control of the sector once more. Krownest didn’t have the means to repel an assault force led by a Consolidator. Gargon was still struggling to rebuild from the Empire’s first attempt at an invasion and Valcouth was still in need of reinforcements to consolidate the Mandalorians hold of the planet. If the fleet was not stopped before deploying, Ezra would see all his efforts to free Lothal undone in a matter of weeks. 

But if the strike succeeded not only would the Imperial offensive be nipped in the bud, but its naval forces in Mandalorian Space would be massively weakened. Such a victory would encourage opposition to the Empire on worlds throughout the sector they still controlled and even make other planets open targets for the Resistance.

While Ezra upgraded the Nightbrother’s defensive capabilities with Tristan, Hera 264, Sabine was helping to develop the means of destroying or at least crippling the deepdocks before the battle itself started. But she didn’t explain anything more. Apparently, those who were working on the project, Sabine included, had to keep their mouths shut. The orders supposedly came from both Bo-Katan herself and General Madine of the Alliance Special Forces. Sabine couldn’t tell him what she was helping put together, or who she was working with or where she was when she was working on the project. He knew Sabine to be someone who hated secrecy, but the fact she accepted it in this situation said that whatever she was working on was something that the Empire couldn’t know about.

Tristan grinned as he heard a humming sound upon activating the uplink. 

“We’re in business.” 

Ezra clapped him on the shoulder while Hera grinned. 264 whooped excitedly. Chopper did the same and raised his arms in celebration before moving away to ready the target drones for when the ship entered orbit.

The young Jedi then walked over to the pilot’s station and started getting the engines ready for launch.

“Strap yourselves in people, we’re going to try out the Nightbrothers newest feature.”

Tristan grinned and commed the stronghold.

“ _Nightbrother to control, we’re going up for some target practice_.”

_“We read you Nightbrother, Hope it goes well._ ”

_“Copy that.”_

Meanwhile, 

Bo-Katan’s quarters, _Shae’s Fist_

The leader of Mandalore’s fight for freedom took a deep gulp of her tea and let her stress melt away. The final details of the pre-emptive strike were ironed out over the course of a very long day of meetings. According to the reports from Krownest and Gargon, their secret weapon should be ready in just a few days. Said secret weapon was shown in a shimmering blue form on a holoprojector near her desk.

The hologram depicted a spider-like droid, with a bulbous drum shaped body. Its legs looked like serrated knives and the midsection had a ring of red lights. At the top were what looked like rivets or small durasteel plates. Bo-Katan knew better though. The legs of the droid were highly dangerous, but the deadliest threat it carried was hidden from the naked eye. 

It was a design she was well familiar with. It was almost the exact same model as the assassin droid Death Watch snuck onto her sister Satine’s ship, the SD-K4 and its swarm of miniature duplicates. But the droids to be used in the deepdock strike had one major difference compared to the model she’d used before.

The miniature versions of the droid carried in the larger unit carried explosives inside of them. The plan worked out by the other clan leaders and the Rebel Alliance leadership was to smuggle the bomb droids onto the deepdock with stolen Imperial shuttles and bring them onboard by disguising them as batteries for sensor modules. Once the droids were aboard the deepdocks, the smaller droids would be released then follow a pre-programmed map to critical power junctions areas close to the massive tanks that dispensed fuel to the ships inside the hangars and on the periphery of the mobile shipyards. 

The bombs would be detonated by a subspace signal transmitted from the Shae’s Fist just as the Mandalorian and Rebel fleets exited hyperspace. If all went according to plan, the deepdocks wouldn’t be able to flee into hyperspace once the battle began and the ships nearby or within it would be crippled if not destroyed outright. As crucial as it was to damage any nearby Star Destroyers with such an action, the Consolidators were critical targets too. The Venators were supposed to target them with as many ion cannon shots as possible once they got into range. 

Bo knew that the Mandalorians wouldn’t have a second chance if they screwed up. The Imperial fleet had to be destroyed or at least crippled for the mission to be a success.

All she could do was ensure that she and the rebel leaders considered as many possibilities as possible and have faith in the warriors that served under her command. 

Meanwhile,

Count’s bedroom, Saxon Stronghold

The plastoid armor Hark and his fellow ex-supercommandos wore was a symbol of betrayal, he held no illusions to the contrary. It was proof they placed the Empire over their own people and culture just as much as it symbolized their defection from the Empire. His and his soldiers bodies were shielded in proof of their great sin toward the Mando’ade.

Laying on his bed was a durasteel crate with the lid laying beside it. He was told it was a gift from Lord Vizsla himself. The rest of the soldiers under his command received similar crate that day.

Inside of the crate was a grey, unpainted set of beskar armor with vambraces, helmet and all. He felt his heart stop when he first saw what was inside. But now he could only stare.

He still had doubts he deserved such a thing. But Lessula would say otherwise.

Hark sighed. What that Zeltron saw in him, he still couldn’t comprehend. That shy yet fiery woman was a mystery. He made a point of talking to her after their meeting in the forest

And one he was starting to believe was worth getting to get to know better.

Taking a deep breath, Hark took off the plastoid armor piece by piece and laid it down on the bed. It’d felt like a second skin to him for so long that the fact he was about to exchange it for some new armor made him feel like he was switching bodies somehow.

He put the helmet on last, opting to put on the chestplate, shinpads, shoulderpads and vambraces before it. The armor wasn’t quite as heavy as he thought, but he still had chills as he put it on. Something about it didn’t seem right, like he somehow didn’t deserve to wear the most ubiquitous symbol of his people yet. 

But he couldn’t just send it back to Lirek. So no matter his misgivings, he would clad himself in Beskar instead of plastoid. And if people felt he didn’t have the right to, he’d find some way to live with it. 

He almost couldn’t recognize himself in the mirror. The figure in the unpainted, undecorated armor seemed to be a stranger who stood in place of his own reflection.

It would take him quite a while to get used to seeing himself in that armor.

Hark then turned away to find the rest of his troops. They needed to get a hold of some paint if they didn’t want their armor’s only color to be tombstone grey.

Three hours later,

Nightbrother, Wren Stronghold

“How did your project go?” Sabine asked before downing a spoonful of her soup.

“We’ve got a backup gunner now.” Ezra said proudly. He patted the top of 264’s dome, prompting the astromech to whoop excitedly. 

“There’s something else I wanted to run by you.”

“Go ahead.” Sabine replied.

“I’m thinking of giving Tristan an invite to join us.”

“For dinner?” Sabine asked before she let out a silent ‘oh.’

“Your mother will probably find someone good enough to take his place on her ship and to be honest, we can use the extra set of hands.”

Sabine mulled the idea over, leaning back in her chair. Ezra’s plan to invite her brother to join wasn’t just a gesture of kindness. The truth was that the list of tasks needed to keep the Nightbrother in fighting condition was quite intimidating in length even with the workload being split between three people. It was, in all honesty, a minor miracle that Ezra was able to keep the ship together on his own and for Maul before him.

“It’s gonna be a bit more difficult to have some private time every now and then, but he’ll be a pretty big help. Whadduya think, 264?”

264 was silent for a moment. He and Tristan hadn’t interacted a whole lot, but he couldn’t remember a single negative interaction with Sabine’s brother. Plus, given how long he’d been fighting the Empire, his presence would definitely help their chances of survival.

The astromech beeped in agreement, making Ezra and Sabine smile.

We’ll ask him tomorrow.” Ezra said before going back to his soup. Sabine nodded and followed suit. He was about to take a bite out of one of the cubed Roba meat pieces when he heard something. There was a knocking noise reverberating on the hull of the ship. Sabine looked around for the source.

Ezra thought for a moment. The knocks were too regular to be some object that fell onto the hull. Visitors? Could be. Ursa? Hera? No. EIther of them would’ve called first. Same with the rest of the Ghost crew.

“I’ll be back in a minute,” Ezra said as he got out of his chair. “There’s another bag of that shredder jerba cheese if you want it.”

Sabine nodded slowly and Ezra made his way to the rear entrance hatch. The knocking sounded again by the time he opened it to see what was outside.

A group of children, both human and non-human, were huddled together wearing thick winter coats and were looking up at him. Ezra was confused for a moment, still taking in the sight of his unexpected visitors. A few of them gasped when the hatch fully opened.

He blink in surprise when he saw the kid standing at the rightmost spot in the lineup. A red skinned Twi’lek boy. The one he came across in the tavern not too long ago.

_“I told you!”_ the twi’lek boy shouted. “ _I told you the Wizard was here!_ ”

He crossed his arms in triumph while the other kids stared in awe. With that last statement, the little Twi’lek had filled in all the blanks as to why the kids were on the _Nightbrother_ ’s doorstep. The Twi’lek must’ve told some of his friends about seeing him at the tavern and they decided to go to the stronghold to find him. And if he had to guess, the kids didn’t have to ask that many people in order to find out which ship was his. For all he knew they didn’t need to ask anyone. They probably heard from visitors to the tavern or people in town that there was a weird looking Kom’rk at the periphery of the Wren stronghold and guessed that it belonged to him. 

_“Yes,”_ Ezra said slowly. _“The Wizard is here, and he’d very much like to get back to spending time with his girlfriend. He also wonders if your parents know you’re out here.”_

_“And he speaks Mando!”_ the Twi’lek said to his friends. A few of the kids went ‘ooh’ at that.

_“Yes, but you’ve yet to answer the Wizard’s question.”_ Ezra said back. _“And the Wizard would like to inform you that he doesn’t like the idea of having scared parents knocking on his door asking where their kids are.”_

Feeling a little silly, he raised his arms slightly. Some of the kids backed away slightly. 

_“It is the Wizard’s desire that you leave now, as he doesn’t wish for his girlfriend to become annoyed.”_

“Why are you talking in third person?” Sabine asked from behind him. “And why are there kids here?” she asked while gesturing to their visitors. Ezra stared at her for a second before turning back to the kids. He put on a fake expression of horror.

_“Do you see? Your refusal to depart has caused her to stir from her lair!”_

Sabine just stared at him blankly. Ezra tried not to smile despite his pride in his performance. One of the kids gasped and pointed at Sabine.

_“The Wizard’s girlfriend is the Painted Demon!”_

Sabine raised her eyebrows.

_“That’s what the Imps have been calling you.”_ said a little Devaronian girl.

_“Really now.”_ she said slowly. Ezra picked up the lilt of amusement in her voice. _“First I’ve ever heard of this.”_

The kids nodded. Sabine turned to Ezra and smiled.

_“As happy as we are to see you, my boyfriend’s question still stands. Do your parents know you’re here right now?”_

The way the kids looked at each other uneasily was all the answer the two needed.

_“I’d head back if I were you.”_ Ezra said softly. _“You can come some other time. I’m pretty sure your parents are gonna be worried sick if you don’t make it back in the next half hour.”_

The group started whispering to one another while Ezra and Sabine watched. After about thirty seconds, the Devaronian girl turned to them.

_“Promise?”_ she asked in a shaky voice. Her tone made Ezra feel a little sad. Though the group showed up unannounced, it was clear that he and Sabine were people that they legitimately looked up to. He thought of when the operation against the deepdock was to take place. He put his hand on the Devaronian girl’s shoulder and smiled.

_“Two weeks from now. You’ll get a tour of the ship. I’ll show you a few of my tricks too. You have my word.”_

There were what looked like tears welling up in the girl’s eyes, but she smiled back and began heading back into town with the rest of the group behind her. Ezra and Sabine watched as the group made its way down along the path of the river and out of sight.

When the kids were gone, Ezra felt Sabine’s lips on his cheek.

“I’m happy you were willing to let them come back.”

“They weren’t really asking for much. Their timing was a bit inconvenient but I’d have been happy to show them how I earned that name. By the way, I really like the way ‘Painted Demon’ sounds.”

“Should I tell Kanan you’ve got yourself a little fan club?”

Ezra chuckled.

“I won’t stop you.”

“Thanks. Now let's finish up dinner before it gets as cold as the air out here.”

“I hear that.” said Ezra as he ducked through the hatch.

Meanwhile, 

Valbiss, Tann Province, Ryloth

With his pulse pounding in his ears like a thunderstorm, it took Radek half a minute to process all of his surroundings. The young, orange skinned, half naked Twi’lek woman with her back against the cliff face staring in horror. Her ripped top with one of nipples visible. The feeling of something wet on his hands. The blood splattered face of his commanding officer.

For a moment, it seemed entirely possible that Lieutenant Thrien might suddenly push back against the rock face and launch himself at his mutinous sergeant. But all it took was a cursory glance to tell that wasn’t going to happen.

People with half their skull caved in weren’t exactly CQC experts. 

Radek looked down at his hands to see blood dripping down them. He also saw it on his boots along with chips that didn’t match the color of the rocks around him.

All of a sudden, Radek remembered how it was he got to this point. He was finishing a patrol when he heard odd noises up a nearby hill, which upon investigation revealed his commander pressing the Twi’lek woman against a rock face and tearing off her top. Upon noticing the sergeant looking at him, Lieutenant Thrien gave him an annoyed look and asked “some privacy if you would Sergeant, I’d like to sample some of this world’s treats without being gawked at.”

Radek didn’t say anything back to him, but all of a sudden he felt lighter and before he took a single step forward he thought _I don’t need my blaster or my knife, they’re too good for a swine like him._ He then launched himself at Thrien, pulling his hands off the Twi’lek and pounding his fist into the lieutenant's face. And when Thrien was on the ground groggily trying to get back up and take out his pistol, Radek pinned him before stomping on his head with all his weight behind the impact. 

And considering that the Sergeant was just over 200 pounds, it didn’t take long for the Lieutenant’s skull to crack open under the assault. 

Thrien was dead. And so too, Radek realized, was his career in the Imperial military. There wouldn’t even need to be a sham trial, given that he was covered in proof of his crime. The soldiers that find him could simply shoot him on the spot. No one reading the report of his execution would have any questions about its justification.

The Twi’lek woman shrieked and Radek turned around to see figures carrying blasters cresting the nearby hill. Radek recoiled and was in the process of unslinging his blaster rifle when one of the figures put their hands up. The Imperial soldier pulled his hand away from the rifle when he got a better look at the figures. 

They had Lekku. All five of them. One of the figures, a blue skinned male, walked forward and looked Radek square in the eye.

“We saw.” he said in a low voice. Two of the other Twi’leks were helping the woman on her feet. 

“We will be taking the girl with us if she desires it. The same officer is open to you. We will accept your refusal if you decide to follow another path.”

The Twi’lek turned to the remains of Radek’s commanding officer.

“Though given the circumstances, I’d advise you to consider you to give your options some serious consideration.”

Radek felt that his options didn’t require too much thought. Either stick around and wait to be shot or go with the guerillas. He’d already committed one inexcusable crime against the Empire? What’d he have to lose by committing another? 

“Lead the way,” he said in a low voice. The blue Twi’lek nodded and the group began their trek out of the hills. 

Radek’s life as a soldier of the Empire was over. His life as a member of the Free Ryloth Movement was just barely dawning.

Readers note:

AFE: Abbreviation for ‘After Formation of the Empire’ a part of the Imperial calendar. All years taking place before the Empire’s founding have the abbreviation BFE after them or ‘Before Formation of the Empire. The Battle of Yavin took place in 19 AFE.’

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter soundtrack:
> 
> Bo's secret weapon: Kuroi Light-Death Note
> 
> Hark's new digs: Back to Work-Sherlock
> 
> surprise on the doorstep: Kitai-Death Note
> 
> Radek's resignation: Disorienting Mbiras-Dr Creepen


	26. A brief announcement

Hello. I hope all of you are doing well despite everything going well.

I have no doubt that many of you are anticipating the release of the finale to Year One. It will be released on February 18th. As I have stated in previous chapters, I wish to do so in order to mark the four year anniversary of "Legacy of Mandalore" being aired. What can I say, I'm a bit of sentimentalist when it comes to milestones.

I am thinking of doing one of two things regarding the finale. Given that it would be near thirty six pages long on a word document (three times the length of a regular chapter I upload) I am still deciding whether or not to release it in one part or two. I will ask my editor what my best course of action should be. 

This is not me making a promise. This is me stating a fact. The finale for "Mandalorian Theatre: Year One" will be posted on the 18th and not a day after. And I also state the following as a fact: Year Two will begin precisely on March 5th to commemorate the third anniversary of the conclusion of Star Wars Rebels. 

I enjoy seeing how much you like this story/headcanon and I appreciate your feedback. But I am not entitled to it. It is earned by consistently providing quality content. And you deserve consistent good quality content. I intend to make the wait for the finale worth it.


	27. Deepdock Devastation (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The joint Mandalorian-Rebel Taskforce makes for the Juvarig system to carry out a preemptive strike on the Imperial fleet preparing for an all out assault on the free worlds in the sector!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies, gentlemen and all things in-between. Four years ago, on this very day, "Legacy of Mandalore" was aired. We were introduced to Sabine's family and we were given a clearer idea of what befell the Mandalorian people following the Clone Wars. We also learned that her father was a prisoner of the Empire in order to ensure her clan's loyalty.
> 
> In just one episode we weren't just introduced to her family, but we were given a crystal clear picture of how the Empire tore them apart in revenge for Sabine defecting. And in this same episode, we saw this family take the first steps toward reunification. Although Sabine's temporary departure from the Ghost crew was bittersweet, we knew that the Mandalorians would begin playing a much larger role in the show and the Galactic Civil War.
> 
> It is my honor to present to you this day the two part finale of "Mandalorian Theatre Year One." I've got big plans for Year Two, things I can't wait to show you. And that ball is going to be rolling as of right now. I've decided to start putting Year Two up today instead of waiting for March 3rd.

Incoming Transmission…

Encryption level Theta Black

From: Ars Dangor, Imperial Ruling Council

To: Mas Amedda, Grand Vizier 

Subject: Your Assistance

Grand Vizier, I would not press upon you for anything but the most troubling of circumstances. Any issue that can be resolved without your direct oversight will be dealt with swiftly and firmly. Nevertheless, we find it necessary to reach out to you for help in a most delicate matter. 

Simply put, we are wondering if you could help us convince his Majesty to make a few public appearances in the near future. During Ascension Week and Empire Day at the very least.

It is becoming increasingly difficult to give people the impression that his Majesty still moves about in public. The general populace, on Imperial Center at the very least, have noticed that he has become reclusive as of late. Nobody I know of has seen him in months, though the business with the uprising at Arth-Enno prison may have a great deal of significance. We have taken to dispatching processions of sky limos just to give the impression that he still leaves the palace. 

You are, apart from myself and a few others, one of the only people who can contact his Majesty directly. Sate Pestage is having trouble reaching him. Director Isard has responded to our proposition for her to serve as an intermediary with barely concealed derision. As for reaching out to Lord Vader for assistance...well I shudder to think of how he’d react to being asked for help in a matter so far outside his purview or so far beneath him. 

I hope you will help us convince his Majesty of the benefit of making a few public appearances for the sake of morale. It would be of great benefit to our loyalists who are even now risking their lives to purge the galaxy of the terrorist menace it is currently faced with. To hear their emperor, speak of their sacrifices could extoll them to even greater feats of daring and heroism.

Day 8, Month 12, 1 aby

 _Nightbrother,_ Wren Stronghold

The pinch of cold from the air outside was something Ezra barely registered as he did a final check of the power systems with 264. The engines were ready to warm up and there weren’t any problems with the hyperdrive according to the diagnostic.

The area near the _Nightbrother_ was frantic with activity as both Mandalorians and rebels made their last readiness checks before the mission. He heard questions being asked about the status of shield generators, pissed off pilots demanding their fuel reserves be measured correctly and if Ezra was hearing correctly, the sound of Hera chewing someone out. He didn’t hear anything about what made her so mad though.

“Missile launchers are good to go,” Sabine said emotionlessly. “Same for the proton torpedoes.”

“Turret uplink is five-by-five.” Tristan added. 264 gave Ezra a curious whistle to Sabine.

“We’ll want you to be running repairs as soon as we drop out of hyperspace but we’ll call you if we need you to take the gunners chair.” Ezra stated. Sabine pursed her lips.

“Sorry, gunners socket.” Ezra amended.

Tristan let out a small laugh. 

“If this works, we should think about putting uplinks in other ships.” the younger Wren said thoughtfully. 

Tristan’s logic was sound but Ezra felt a slight chill. _If this works._ He had some idea of what the consequences would be if the uplink failed in the heat of combat and it was something that he would like to keep confined to his nightmares.

It seemed that Tristan had picked up on what he said and his face fell a little. Sabine put her hand on his shoulder to reassure him. “He’ll do a good job Tristan. 264 hasn’t let us down yet.”

She patted 264’s dome with her other hand, eliciting a low whistle.

“That’s right.” Ezra said. “We’re gonna give Ursa such a good report that we’re gonna be modding every ship we can with a gunner’s socket just like ours.”

264 whooped excitedly and Sabine kissed Ezra on the cheek.

“Damn right we will.” she said

Tristan pretended to gag. “Ya know, if you want me here, you’re going to have to turn the PDA down. I don’t think Hera and Kanan were all over each other in front of you and the rest of the Spectres.”

Ezra stroked his chin in thought. Yeah, Hera and Kanan did ‘indulge’ in a little romance in front of everyone. But there was the tiniest bit of humor in it. The two were aware that everyone else on the Ghost wanted them to get a room when they started giving each other what Aldrich called ‘that look.’ 

Then again, they put in a system that could soundproof their room at will not too long before Hera became pregnant but Ezra didn’t know the specifics of how it worked. Upon Tristan accepting their invitation to move to the Nightbrother, Ezra resigned himself to the fact that he’d probably need to ask them to help put a similar system in his and Sabine’s room. 

That wasn’t a conversation he was looking forward to having. Force forbid if Ursa heard about it. Ezra was beginning to have trouble determining if it was worse to be the object of the Countess’s annoyance or her amusement. She didn’t poke fun at him as much as Zeb, Chopper or the others did, but what her jabs lacked in frequency they made up for in impact.

The console Ezra sat near beeped repeatedly. They had a call coming. Ezra leaned over to answer it, thankful for a distraction from the embarrassing train of thought running through his head.

“This is Ursa to all Mandalorian ships, make final preparations for departure and take off when ready.” Ursa said.

“ _Nightbrother_ acknowledges.” Ezra responded. “We’ll be airborne soon.”

“Strap in people.” he said to Sabine and Tristan. “We’re going up.”

The Nightbrother’s engines roared and within minutes the ship was soaring into the winter sky. The other Kom’rks and Fang fighters that accompanied them looked like spearheads as they ascended. The _Nightbrother_ crew could hear the sounds of the rebel corvettes warming up for takeoff and the trademark whine of X-wings. Ezra felt emboldened hearing those sounds. It assured him that the Alliance was going to back up the Mandalorians come what may.

The comm beeped again and the readout showed that it was a private channel from the _Ghost_.

“ _Ghost_ to _Nightbrother_ , do you read?” Hera asked. 

“Loud and clear,” said Sabine. 

“Good to hear, you guys alright?” the Twi’lek asked.

“We’re as ready as we’ll ever be.” Ezra replied.

“Same here.” said Kanan.

“I just want you to know not to worry about Jacen.” Hera said. There was a bit of a tremble in her voice.

“He’s back at the stronghold. Kanan and I’ve made...plans in case things don’t go so well. We filled in your parent’s Sabine. They know what to expect.” 

“Hopefully, those plans won’t need to come into motion.” Tristan said softly. “You guys’ll fight like hell, I’ve seen it before.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence.” Kanan replied. 

There was a series of whumps from the other end.

“Did something fall over?” Sabine asked.

“That’s Chopper.” Hera replied. “He says he wants to talk to 264 for a second.”

The three organics in the cockpit looked at each other before nodding at 264 who shakily approached and gave off a flurry of beeping sounds. Chopper responded with more whumps that Ezra took to mean that the orange astromech wanted to make it clear that he had high expectations of 264. He wanted the former courier to know that a rebel droid had significant standards to live up to and that this would be his first true test. 

Chopper finished by saying that he wished 264 luck. After a few seconds of silence, 264 replied with an acknowledgement of Chopper’s expectations before seeming to imply that a ‘refurbished young astromech’ like himself was perfectly capable of showing up a droid like Chopper.

Tristan was a bit perplexed by 264’s reply, but Ezra and Sabine were floored by the astromech’s bravado. He and Zeb knew better than to speak to Chopper so brazenly. They knew how much of a grudge Hera’s childhood creation could hold. There was silence from the _Ghost_ before a flustered sounding Hera came back on.

“I... uh...well then, your droid seems confident in his abilities.” she said shakily.

“He sure is.” Sabine replied staring at 264 in surprise. 

“Let’s put that aside for now.” Kanan said. “Good luck and may the Force be with you.”

“May it be with you too.” Ezra replied. The comms clicked, indicating that the _Ghost_ had gotten off the channel. For a few minutes, nobody said anything. A half hour after jumping to hyperspace, Ezra put on some of Sabine’s quenk jazz in order to lighten the mood. 

Three hours later,

Hanger Bay 7, Deepdock station A4, Juvarig system

Marcus Veir ground his cigar between his teeth in annoyance as the _Sentinel_ -class shuttle _Falconer_ came into the hanger bay. The sensor module batteries it was bringing in were a priority-1 item on the list of technical equipment the fleet needed. And they were only a few minutes short of being behind schedule. The other quartermasters were going to scream themselves hoarse at those losers if they didn’t unload quick enough.

And given the demand for the batteries, the crew on the shuttle were gonna need to move fast enough to leave scorch marks on the floor of the hangar bay if they didn’t want to get written up.

The shuttle landed and Marcus sauntered over to it waiting for the docking ramp to lower. He grimaced as it lowered and a group in grey crewman’s uniforms came out with three large cases on anti-grav sledges.

“You uh, you decide to hit up a rest stop before coming here?” Marcus asked. “Blue Talvig maybe? Is that why you haven’t graced us with your presence earlier?”

“We left base as scheduled sir.” one of the crewmen said mournfully.

“Really? Then you might want to consider leaving a bit earlier next time. Be glad your approach didn’t take two minutes longer or you’d have been officially late.” Stated the deck officer. He looked at the cases. “Take them to cargo bay forty-seven. Two floors up, fifth door to your left and be quick about it.”

The crew nodded and headed for the elevator door at the far end of the cargo bay. Marcus turned his attention to the datapad listing which ships and cargoes were expected that day. With a pudgy finger, he tapped a box next to the name _Falconer_ and a green checkmark appeared indicating that the delivery was logged.

One down, chork only knew how many to go. At least he’d be earning his paycheck over the next few days. The lead to large fleet operations was a much more hectic time for Marcus and his fellow quartermasters but the difficulty was worth quadruple pay. 

He put up his hand when the deck officer from the Falconer came back to get their attention.

“When you’re in his Majesty’s navy, you run your life by this.” He tapped at the chrono on his wrist. “You getting me?”

“Understood sir.” said a dark skinned male.

“Well get on then.” Markus replied. The crewmen nodded and hustled it back into the shuttle. Satisfied, he turned away from the now airborne shuttle and sauntered back to his office for a cup of caff. Some ships bringing ammunition were soon due and he’d need every bit of help he could get making sure everything went where it was supposed to.

It was going to be a very long day. 

Meanwhile,

Bridge _, Shae’s Fist_

“Exiting hyperspace in t-minus ten seconds.” said one of the bridge officers. Clan Kryze’s Lady nodded in acknowledgement. In a matter of seconds, she would see the speck of light at the end of the spiraling blue tunnel.

“Keep weapons on standby,” Bo said calmly. “Gunners, prepare to lock onto the nearest targets of opportunity.” Bo-Katan felt her stomach clench up as she got a look at the forces arrayed in front of the Mandalorian fleet. 

As the ship dropped out of hyperspace, she could see that the black horizon was filled with Imperial vessels, both combat and support. There were the familiar gunmetal grey forms of Star Destroyers and smaller craft of similar design such as Arquitens-class cruisers. Fluttering around the deepdocks were a number of support vessels supplying cargo and troops as well as patrol ships and fighters.

Most of the ships, including Star Destroyers, were gathered around two gigantic rings with hangar bays along the sides with smaller docks branching off at various angles. At the ends of some of these branches were the familiar, bloated forms of the Consolidator transports. On others were the triangular wedges of Star Destroyers.

And she had to imagine that some of them were in the process of pointing their turbolasers at her ship.

From the opposite side of the combat zone emerged the bulbous forms of Mon Calamari cruisers as well as their corvette escorts and squadrons of smaller rebel ships. 

“Some of the ISDs are starting to leave the docking bays on both rings!” said one of the Kryze warriors near her. “If we’re going to do the most damage we need to move fast!”

A member of the bridge crew raised his hand. “Reading a ready signal from the bomb droids, ma’am! Ready on your mark!”

“Understood.” She replied. She looked to the console to the side of her chair. Sure enough, the firing circuits of the bomb droids were primed. Bo-Katan placed her finger on the large green button.

“Detonation signal sent.” the crewman said. “You might wanna look away for the next few seconds.”

Explosions burst to life along the deepdock rings, tearing them in half and buckling the arms that extended outward. The ships that were still attached to them soon became part of the conflagration, detonating like firecrackers.

Some of the Empire’s signature triangular warships were engulfed in the flames shooting out of the station. 

Some of them survived the deluge of fire. Some didn’t. She could faintly see one with the command tower having been outright sheared off by the blast and was seemingly falling into the void. 

One of the Nite Owls put up her hand. “Ion cannons are running hot, ma’am! _Canderous’s Shield_ and _Awaud’s Hammer_ report the same! We’re getting readiness reports from the other Mandalorian ships.”

Bo smiled and keyed into the fleetwide band. “This is Bo-katan to all Venator weapons crews! Target the Consolidators along with any other large threats that come into range! All other Mandalorian vessels are to support them and any Alliance ships in need of assistance.”

The affirmative signals she was getting from the other ships made her smile widen just a bit more. If things kept on going this well, they might be able to leave the system by noon.

Meanwhile,

Ezra felt he was doing a good job with the flight controls considering his jaw was still on the floor from having seen the deepdocks break apart. Sabine was silent about what the secret weapon was on during their flight into the system, saying that she didn’t want to spoil the surprise. Even the knowledge that the _Nightbrother_ was bug free wasn’t enough to get her to speak up. She simply made a zipping motion along her lips, forcing him and Tristan to give up trying to find out the surprise.

“Sabine,” he asked in an awkward voice, “was some of that your handiwork by any chance?”

The beaming smile she gave him was all the answer he needed. “Some of it, yes. But I like to think that my masterpiece was just one part of a grand collaborative effort.”

Ezra slowly nodded while keeping his eyes on the now drastically changed combat zone. The burning wreckage of the deepdocks tumbled through space. Debris scattered by the initial explosions spread out further and further. Chunks of Star Destroyer were present too. Ezra took note of their positions. They might be obstacles later on.

Another obstacle that was moving steadily closer were the ISDs that were far enough away from the deepdock that the explosions didn’t damage them. They were already beginning to engage the Mandalorian and Rebel cruisers. According to the fleet’s radio chatter, the Destroyers were also beginning to send out TIEs in an attempt to impede the attackers advance.

And if the sensors were correct, there were some TIEs heading towards the _Nightbrother_ and the other Wren ships. The familiar H-shaped fighters were speeding through the wreckage on a blatantly obvious intercept course. 

“I’m on it,” Sabine said. She sent a stuttering flurry of bolts from the front blaster cannon toward them. The TIEs were close enough to see somewhat clearly but not close enough for the bolts to cut the squadron down by a few fighters. Her shots hit one TIE though. It was a bit too slow to dodge the bolts with its fellows and the ball portion of it was torn apart upon impact. The TIEs that escaped the volley from the _Nightbrother_ swerved hard to the right before coming around for another attack. Ezra sighed. Typical. Mission success above all, that’s the creed TIE pilots lived by. Your lives and those of your wingmen meant nothing.

“One of the Consolidators is nearby, grid coordinates D-18.” Ursa said over the comms. “It looks like it’s taken a fair bit of damage from the explosion and it’s still attached to the docking arm.”

“ _Nightbrother_ acknowledges.” Ezra said. “We’ve got our first catch people. Let’s make Ursa and Bo proud.” Sabine and Tristan pumped their fists in the air in agreement.

Ezra took the _Nightbrother_ into a steep dive and moved toward where the Clan Wren ships were heading while Sabine sent the odd volley at any TIEs that made the mistake of getting too close. Ursa’s gold and purple Gauntlet transport was near the front of the pack and was having no trouble weaving through the debris field.

“Your dad and Hera should race each other sometime.” Ezra said, impressed. 

“He’s the one who taught us how to pilot in the first place,” Tristan responded.

“He’s a bit of a flying junkee.” Sabine added. “Our target’s coming up, I’ll get a torpedo ready for launch.”

The familiar outline of one of the bloated transports took up more and more of the view from the cockpit window. The docking arm it was attached to looked like an enormous bony protrusion. Once the _Nightbrother_ got close enough, Ezra noticed the encouraging sight of visible hull damage along the front section. Parts of the interior seemed to be exposed to vacuum, with the areas around those sections burnt black. It was still anybody’s guess how much of the shields were still up but if they acted quickly enough the Consolidator wouldn’t be able to escape.

Sabine pointed at something as they got within 3,000 kilometers of the Consolidator. One of Clan Ordo’s cruisers was moving behind the colossal transport and firing on its rear section. If Ezra was correct about their firing angle, the Ordo cruiser was trying to disable the Consolidator’s engines.

“This is Ursa, all ships are to open fire on engines once you have a clear view.” Clan Wren’s Countess said over the comms. “Use of missiles and torpedoes is authorized.” The countess called out.

“Roger.” Sabine replied. She double checked that the launchers for both were operational while Tristan kept an eye on the diagnostic showing the _Nightbrother_ ’s condition. They might need him to make some emergency repairs at a moment's notice.

In a matter of seconds, the Consolidator’s titanic engines were visible. The lights from the thrusters looked like miniature blue stars as they burned. As soon as the other Wren ships came into visual range, they began pouring fire onto the engines with the Nightbrother firing off three torpedoes. Ezra grit his teeth as the shots seemingly did no damage to the massive thrusters. The crux of the operation was the destruction of the Consolidators as well as the deepdocks.

Then he saw it. One of the smaller thrusters was starting to go on the blink, the blue light from it starting to strobe erratically. 

“Keep it up,” he told Sabine with a growl. His girlfriend nodded and fired off a pair of concussion missiles at one of the larger thrusters being targeted by the turbolasers of Clan Ordo’s cruisers. Sure enough, the light from the larger thruster began to pulse erratically and before Ezra could brace himself the thruster blew apart. It almost looked like a flower blooming in fast motion. The other thrusters started to fade out as well. 

Tristan pumped his fist and cheered. “They’re dead in the water.” he yelled. As much as Ezra wanted to tell him to curb his enthusiasm, he might have been right. The Consolidator’s engines went dark and some of the thrusters close to the one that blew up also detonated. The damage was not restricted to the engines. The blasts radiated outward and devastated the stern of the vessel, with flames flaring into life before being stifled by vacuum.

Soon, the rear of the massive transport was completely dark and there was the slightest indication of it beginning to list to the side. 

Ezra felt a rush of adrenaline. They’d crippled it. The transport was still intact for the most part but it wasn’t going anywhere. It couldn’t run. 

“The beast is wounded, but it still has fight in it.” a familiar voice rumbled over the comms. “Let us fix that.” 

Ver’rok was broadcasting from one of the Ordo cruisers. Ezra had to assume that his wife and children were present as well.

“You have a target in mind?” Ursa asked.

“If we take out the bridge, destroying the rest of the ship shouldn’t be too difficult.” Ver’rok replied. “We can then fire into the gap between the conning towers until the Consolidator breaks in half. The blast did a fair amount of damage to the ship. I suggest we capitalize.”

“Understood.” replied Ursa. “All Wren craft are to target the bridge. Blasters only for now.”

Ezra acknowledged Ursa’s order and hit the acceleration. 

_It’s just like carving up a flank of nerf_ he told himself. _You just have to be patient and methodical. We can do this._

“Tristan, keep an eye on shield and hull integrity,” Ezra said, “we might need you to make some repairs on the fly.”

“Aye, boss.” Sabine’s brother replied. “Shields are at 94% so far. Engines are running clean.”

Meanwhile,

_Shadow Caster_

Sheyje pumped his fist in triumph seeing the TIE bomber careen into the hull of a nearby Star Destroyer. The Imperial warship’s shields were still up but the bomber nearly hit a turbolaser turret. Ketsu smiled and called up the _Shadow Caster’s_ new engineer, Jelmas, on commlink.

“How long till that jam in the missile launcher gets cleared?” Ketsu asked.

She sent the multi-armed alien to the check on the newly ballistic missile launcher when an attempt to unleash a wave of rockets at the bridge of a Star Destroyer was foiled by a sudden obstruction.

“A few minutes boss! I needed to take the firing mechanism out of the one jamming the system!” Jelmas replied.

“Keep it together, Jel! Just tell me when you’re done!” Ketsu yelled

Ketsu turned her attention to the targeting sensors. A lot of TIEs and smaller Imperial vessels were still nearby and the Alliance ships were still struggling to get close enough to their targets. The _Ghost_ was leading the charge against one of the Consolidators with a squadron of bombers and a pair of corvettes but they were having to weave through Imperial fighters diverting their attention.

Ketsu and Clan Onyo’s forces were hoping to remedy that situation. But Ketsu needed the missile launcher for that.

Right outside the cockpit window, the TIEs swerved and maneuvered like a school of fish as they tried outflanking the Rebel fighters. They were aiming to get a clear shot at the larger vessels that were already engaging the Star Destroyers and Consolidators. If the Imps kept up an effective barrier for long enough, the Consolidator could flee, posing an enormous risk in the future.

Sheyje yelped and Ketsu looked out the viewport. Some of the TIEs split off from the main group and were bearing down on the _Shadow Caster_ , four fighters being led by an interceptor. The Rodian scrambled to get a lock on them with the dorsal turret’s targeting computer as Ketsu made the ship veer hard to the left. The TIEs began firing just before the _Shadow Caster_ swerved but some of the shots still made contact. The ship shuddered as the shields absorbed the brunt of the damage. 

Ketsu hissed. The hits knocked the shields down to eighty-six percent. They still hadn’t climbed back up after the damage inflicted by a shot from a heavily damaged Arquitens-class cruiser. Jelmas would need to attend to the shield generator once he was done with the missile launcher.

The dorsal turret quickly caught a lock on the TIE formation and began firing on them. She felt some of her tension drop as the crimson bolts slammed into two of the TIEs and blasted them to pieces. The rest of the squadron avoided the shots but seemed to have been caught off guard by the _Shadow Caster’s_ counterattack.

And they blundered right into the waiting guns of some nearby X-wings. The rebel fighters opened up and within seconds, the squadron was torn apart.

“Blockage is clear!” her Xexto mechanic said over the comms. “You’re ready to fire!”

“Nice job! Now get over the shield generator!” Ketsu yelled.

“Aye, aye, boss!” Jelmas answered as he ran.

Ketsu notified the rest of Clan Onyo’s forces that she was ready to hit the Star Destroyer and surged toward it after making the call, deftly avoiding the shots from the point defense turrets. Some of the X and Y-wings joined the Onyo craft in making their way towards the triangular warship. Turbolaser fire from allied ships pummeled the ISD in an attempt to weaken the shields enough for the attack to yield results.

Gritting her teeth, Ketsu hit the firing stud for the missile launcher and three warheads soared towards the Star Destroyer’s bridge while two Y-wings dropped their payloads over it. The blue glowing orbs fell into the command bridge around the same time the warheads hit home. Some of the nearby X-wings poured blaster fire onto the bridge as well. 

A veritable rainbow seemed to burst to life from all the ordnance hitting the ISD’s command center. And when Ketsu got a clear look after the barrage, she smiled. The bridge was absolutely wrecked. It would appear that the shields were just low enough for the deluge to actually inflict damage.

The ISDs batteries kept firing, but without direction from the bridge the ship’s ability to impact the larger battle had massively diminished.

Some of the Alliance gunships began pouring fire onto the crippled Star Destroyer while the _Ghost_ and its squadron maneuvered past its massive bulk to their main target. 

“Thanks for the save, Ketsu,” Kallus said over the comms. It took her a moment to recognize the voice of the former ISB officer who joined Hera’s crew. “We’d be happy to have you join us for the main event. If it’s ok with your father.”

“Anytime, Kallus. I’ll get him on the horn and ask if he can let me go. _Shadow Caster_ ’s got more where that came from.” Ketsu beamed.

“I look forward to seeing it. Kallus out.” The former Imperial replied.

Meanwhile,

Command Center, Keldabe Great Hall, Keldabe

“Keep the channel with the _Executrix_ open!” Admiral Mahzur shouted at the frenzied naval officers. “Do anything you need to do but do not lose contact with them or any other Star Destroyer capable of opening a channel!”

The black uniformed navy officers frantically saluted and stood shoulder to shoulder with the technicians who hurriedly trying to keep hold of the somewhat erratic signals from the Star Destroyers in the Juvarig system. 

The sudden appearance of a joint Mandalorian-Alliance fleet was enough of a surprise but those reports were soon joined by panicked voices saying that the deepdocks were being blasted apart from the inside. Mahzur himself was in the room when both stations stopped broadcasting. From there came the reports that a number of ISD’s were confirmed to have been destroyed in the blasts. 

“Admiral, Moff Gideon is calling in.” said a young woman sitting at a nearby console. 

“Patch him through.” Mahzur replied.

“Yes sir.” stated the solder

Within seconds, the shimmering blue form of Mandalore’s ruler shimmered to life at a nearby holoprojector. 

“Report, Mahzur.” Moff Gideon demanded. 

“The Star Destroyers that were outside the radius of the initial blast are engaging the enemy fleet, your excellency. We’ve also received word that the attack force has cripple one of the Consolidators and is in the process of destroying it.” Mahzur replied in a professional tone

“This attack force, are there any Venators among them?” Moff Gideon asked.

“Yes sir. Three of them. They were some of the first enemy ships to enter the system.” Mahzur stated.

To his surprise, a razor thin smile came to Gideon’s face. “Bo-Katan is leading this assault then. This may be an opportunity for us after all.”

“Sir?” Mahzur asked.

“Lady Kryze has uncovered our plans to wipe out her resistance movement. How it is she did so is of secondary concern but she intends to do more than simply cripple the deepdocks. She considers the destruction of our invasion force to be of such importance that she wishes to oversee the operation. It would seem she possesses the same hubris that doomed Gar and Tiber.” Gideon stated more to himself.

Mahzur’s brow furrowed. He supposed that the leader of the Mandalorian Resistance could very well be on the front lines of the battle currently unfolding. But given the horrendous blow she dealt to the mobile shipyards it didn’t seem too likely that they could overpower her assault force. He still didn’t know how much damage Bo intended to inflict before she left. He fully expected to get a report that hers and the Rebel fleet had suddenly jumped to hyperspace after destroying most of the Consolidators. 

“Order the fleet to hold as long as they can.” Gideon said. “The Consolidators themselves will take a fair bit of firepower to take down anyway, so the enemy will be in-system for quite a while. Inform admiral Deszetz that he will be having reinforcements soon.”

“Sir...forgive my boldness but I don’t think another squadron of Star Destroyers would be enough to salvage this. If it looks like the tide is beginning to turn against the resistance fleet, they’ll simpl-oh.” Mahzur’s confusion was replaced by a sudden clarity.

Gideon’s smile faded but there wasn’t any audible trace of anger in his voice when he responded. “I understand your confusion, Admiral. Your statement will brook no disciplinary action. But I believe you understand what it is I intend to send into the Juvarig system.”

Mahzur gave a slow nod. “Perfectly, your excellency. I will inform Deszetz immediately.”

“I can assure you, Admiral. If the fleet can hold for another hour, Bo-Katan will not be going anywhere.” Gideon said darkly.

One hour later,

 _Sato’s Hammer_ , Juvarig system,

Mart brought his ship into a spin to avoid the missiles being fired from the TIE bomber. Iron Squadron’s leader was having some difficulty neutralizing one of the Consolidators because of the TIE fighters released by Star Destroyers all over the combat zone. The Mandalorian ships nearby were trying to help cut through the swarm but the cruiser belonging to Clan Fett was taking a pounding fending off an ISD. What signal traffic he could pick up regarding its condition wasn’t reassuring. If the cruiser was crippled and the crew needed to abandon ship, aiding the evacuation effort would take up valuable time.

Mart bit his lip. The destruction of the deepdocks themselves were a welcome advantage and he was thankful that the Star Destroyers that were inside the docking bays themselves weren’t able to join the battle. 

But it still felt like their progress was slowing to a crawl. The rush of adrenaline and confidence that came from seeing three of the mammoth transports destroyed had worn off and now he felt as though he could only dedicate a fifth of his attention to actually causing damage to the Consolidator Iron Squadron and their allies were targeting. The rest of the time was spent evading the volleys from the TIE squadrons, cutting down Imperial fighters when the opportunity would present itself and providing assistance to other Iron Squadron members.

Rivozhi was making some good progress harrying the Consolidator though. Iron Six was with a group of Y-wings that took advantage of a momentary hole in the Imperial defenses and were hitting the massive transport’s engines with as much as they could muster. 

“New sensor contacts coming in!” Gooti yelled. 

“Friendly or Imperial?” Mart asked. Gooti didn’t respond. “C’mon are they back up or not.

“Oh shit,” Gooti said in a low voice. Her normally pinkish face was deathly white. Mart looked to where she was facing and felt his throat close up.

In what had once been an empty part of the combat zone was a trio of Star Destroyers. On their hulls were dome like protrusions. Mart’s stomach turned to lead. Those bulges weren’t guns. But they signified that the newly arrived vessels were no less of a threat than their more common cousins.

Surrounding the newly arrived Interdictors were six Quasar carriers already sending out TIEs. A number of them appeared to be bombers but he spotted something that looked like prongs protruding from the side-pods. Brutes. The Quasars were sending out TIE Brutes.

Mart frantically patched into the fleet-wide comms band. “This is _Sato’s Hammer_ to all! We’ve got Imperial Interdictors with carrier escorts in sector 31! They’re releasing TIE Brutes! I repeat, the Interdictor’s carrier escorts are releasing TIE Brutes! We need heavy support immediately!”

The frequency was full of chatter reporting on the new arrivals as well. Squadron leaders, frigate commanders and more than a few Mandalorian were all requesting orders in panicked voices. Gooti adjusted the comms set, sifting through the traffic to hear if any new orders were being issued. The frequency for Iron Squadron was full of shock and requests for new orders as well.

Whenever the fleet commanders issued orders to respond, they had to do so fast. The situation had gone from tense to critical. It would only be a matter of time before the Consolidators had the option of running. As for the assault force, that option was taken from them. 

Destroying the Consolidators wasn’t enough anymore. So long as even one of the Interdictors was operational, they weren’t going anywhere. The only way the combined force could get to safety was by fighting their way out.

TO BE CONTINUED (IMMEDIATELY)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter soundtrack
> 
> Last preparations: Plan in Motion-World in Conflict Soviet Assault
> 
> Sabine's masterpiece: Terror Billy-Wolfenstein the New Colossus
> 
> The Venators arrive: Incursion-World in Conflict Soviet Assault


	28. Deepdock Devastation (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The strike on the Imperial fleet concludes, though it requires bold moves on the part of the Mandalorians and Rebels!

Diary of Captain Jevik Doljah, Imperial Stormtrooper Corps.

It’s winter now. The fog outside the base isn’t letting up. Looking outside from one of the viewports, it’s like being surrounded by colorless gruel. Sergeant Tozer told me that the bone lizards change tactics to take advantage of the weather, planting more traps for our patrols in the forests like holes with stakes at the bottom and tripwires to cut the heads off scouts riding hoverbikes. 

Great. As if Kalee wasn’t a shit assignment already. And as if the natives weren’t already spooky enough.

Speaking of which, they’ve been getting more bold lately. The base has gone on red alert six times so far this month because the night watch has spotted warriors getting close to the perimeter. Sometimes they’re caught by the floodlights and sometimes we only catch them by seeing their thermal signatures as they climb the trees near the base, which is an absolute bitch to try given the surrounding cold. They don’t attack but they never approach from the same direction twice in a row.

I don’t care what Alton Kastle, Pollux Hax and the other vacuum brained dimwits say. The Kaleesh might be savage but they’re not stupid. The rookies that survived till now are the ones who understand that who respect that. The ones who listened to us. The ones that know what the Kaleesh are doing. They’re pulling psyops, trying to get under our skin. They know we’re not gonna come out unless we absolutely have to. They know they’ve got us where they want us. If I were a bit more shaken by all this, I’d say that they know what we’re going through in here. We know they’re watching us and they know that we know. 

Damn, I’m sounding like Ludum. I’ve seen him looking out the viewports while cleaning his blaster rifle. He says he can see them in the fog, that they can see him even when he’s in a room without any windows or viewports. He says they’re watching us, always watching us.

Screw it. When it’s time for our next batch of reinforcements, I’m gonna ask if we can have some psychiatrists sent too. We’re more or less trapped on-site when we’re not on patrol. The Kaleesh are watching our base and constantly testing our defenses. We can’t even do foot patrols in the villages anymore, vehicles only. We’re doing everything we can to keep it together when we’re not out on patrol or responding to insurgent activity. I feel like we’re only one bad Sabacc game away from pulling our blasters out on each other. 

Juvarig System

Tal’kyr brought the Basilisk into a deep dive to avoid the incoming blaster fire, with his wingmen copying his movements and coming up beside him. Their A-wing escorts weren’t far behind and provided cover fire for the Mandalorians.

The arrival of the Interdictors had bolstered the resolve of the Imperial defenders and the allied fleet was now having to split their forces to deal with both threats as best they could. 

Ver’rok’s own cruiser was moving toward one of the Interdictors with the support of a Mon Calamari cruiser and its escorts. Tal’kyr was ordered to lead a Basilisk strike force against the Interdictor, specifically to attack its shield generator. Thidianne was leading another assault force but one focused on disabling the engines of a nearby Consolidator. Both Basilisk squadrons would attempt to make a pass on the shield generators and attach magnetic mines to them before retreating and detonating them. The Rebels would provide fire support and finish off the shield generators if the mines weren’t sufficient.

The looming shape of the Interdictor became larger and larger as Tal’kyr’s squadron began their attack run. His mind wandered for a moment. Why was it that the Empire didn’t use those vessels more often? Was there some component to their gravity well generators that was difficult to create? Why not use them for orbital security or other counterinsurgency operations? The intelligence provided by the Rebel Alliance some months ago maintained that the ships were immensely dangerous but rarely encountered. The intel also mentioned the fact that the gravity well projectors tended to explode rather spectacularly when exposed to too much firepower.

Then again, that flaw might be why Interdictors were somewhat uncommon.

He supposed that it was a good thing the Empire didn’t use them more often. And if his strike was successful, there’d soon be one less Interdictor in the galaxy.

The Basilisks curved upwards towards the spherical structures maintaining the shields and Tal’kyr grabbed one of the magnetic mines from his belt, priming it.

“Get your mines ready.” he said over the squadron comms. 

He was just about to toss the mine at the sphere to the left of the bridge when some large blaster bolts whizzed within inches of his Basilisk. He turned to see three TIE Brutes bearing down on him and his squadron from above. Tal’kyr swerved to avoid their line of fire and turned around to try and get a bead on one of them. The rest of the Basilisks behind him split into two groups and began trying to outflank the Brutes while avoiding the turbolasers that were firing at the Mandalorians.

There was a sudden scream on the squadron frequency and Tal’kyr turned to see one of the Basilisks get blasted apart by one of the Brutes. He felt a chill upon realizing that the pilot hadn’t been able to eject in time.

“We lost Kyrat Three!” he said over the comms. “Evasive pattern Theta, now! Keep those TIEs in your sights!”

There was a flurry of somewhat panicked responses and Tal’kyr started closing in on a TIE Brute that was attempting to get a clear shot at Kyrat Five. He fired once he got a clear lock and the bolts soon impacted against the Brute’s right solar panel. The panel came loose from the damage and the Brute began to swerve before finally crashing into the hull of the Interdictor. He couldn’t see the impact dealing any structural damage. 

The rest of the TIE Brutes didn’t seem to let the destruction of one of their wingmen provoke them into changing tactics however, and they continued pursuing the other Basilisks.

Tal’kyr grinned when he noticed the result of their single-mindedness. The A-wings were splitting too but were heading towards the shield generators, having taken advantage of the hole in the Imperial defenses that had just appeared. The arrowhead shaped fighters made for the shield generators with full speed and right as two of the TIE Brute’s switched their attention, the A-Wings had fired their missiles at the gunmetal grey globes. Tal’kyr’s heart jumped as he saw the blasts subside and piles of scrap in place of the shield generators.

There were shouts coming over the squadron frequency and Tal’kyr had the force down his urge to join in.

“Don’t get distracted, people! We’ve got a chance to hit them hard again! Head for the two closest gravity well projectors and attach your mines to it! A-wings, can you give us cover?” Tal’kyr said over the com.

“Arrow Leader here, acknowledged, Kyrat Leader. Give the Mando’s some cover fire, people! If they need a bit more oomph, open up on the gravity well generators.” Replied the pilot.

There was a chorus of affirmatives from the other A-wing pilots and the Mandalorians raced towards the closest of the enormous domes on the Interdictor’s bow. Tal’kyr kept an eye on the TIEs and gun emplacements with his peripherals as he and four other Ordo warriors made their way to one of the gravity well generators. The A-wings overhead were doing what they could to chase off the TIE Brutes that were now rushing to cut off the attack force. 

When the dome was just a few meters away from him, Tal’kyr tossed the dish shaped explosive at it and veered away. He could see the warriors following him doing the same and rushing to rejoin him. Tal’kyr looked over to the dome on the opposite side. A group of Basilisks zoomed into view with the leader coming up next to him and giving Tal’kyr the thumbs up. Tal’kyr nodded and keyed into the squadron’s frequency.

“Mines have been dropped. Hit the detonators and make for Canderous’s Shield.” Tal’kyr ordered. 

There was a rumbling and the domes with the mines attached started to sparkle with blue electrical current that spread across the surface of the entire ship. If Tal’kyr had to guess, the destruction of the domes caused an uncontrollable power surge. 

“Hit the accelerator, kid,” Arrow Leader told him. “That thing’s about to go up!”

Within seconds, the Interdictor was blasted apart. The shockwave travelled in all directions before fading out. Of the TIEs that attempted to fend of Tal’kyrs strike force, there was no sign. 

“Damn, that’s a sight for sore eyes,” Arrow Leader said. “We’re gonna need to take a leaf out of your people’s playbook buddy.”

Tal’kyr maneuvered his Basilisk over to the lead A-wing and gave the pilot a salute. The pilot responded with a salute of his own.

“You’ll get no argument from me on that.” Tal’kyr said.

Command Bridge, _Shae’s Fist_

“Missiles incoming!” shouted a Nite Owl. Bo-Katan raised her hand to her face to keep the projectile’s explosion from blinding her. The shields took the impact but the missile came worryingly close to the bridge.

“Report on the status of the ion cannons!” Bo-Katan ordered.

“Frontal ion cannons are still targeting the Consolidators within reach but they’ll start to overheat soon!” said one of the bridge crew. “We’ll need to take them offline for a few minutes to give them time to cool down!”

Bo-Katan felt a twinge of frustration. Two of the Consolidator transports were still struggling to break away from part of the deepdock’s superstructure but were being pounded by shots from every ion cannon that could get within range of the hulking ships. The destruction of one of the Interdictors meant that the fleet didn’t need to divide their attention as much but the two that remained were engaging the Venator _Sundered Heart_ , meaning that the forces attacking the Consolidators didn’t have as much punch as they should have.

“Tell some of our fighter and bomber wings to engage the Consolidators!” she said to one of the bridge crew. “If we cripple their engines, they’ll be easy prey!”

“Aye, ma’am! Glaive and Dagger Squadrons are to carry out sorties on the Consolidator’s engines!” the Nite Owl replied

A Mon Cala cruiser moved beside the Venator and other Mandalorian ships, sending a blaze of turbolaser fire at the bulky Imperial transports while the Y-wings swooped down to deliver their payload. The blue bombs detonated near the massive thrusters but didn’t seem to have much of an effect on one of the transports.

“The rightmost Consolidator’s shields are still up!” said one of the Clan Rook warriors. “We’re gonna need to focus fire from the front turbolasers!” 

“And the one on the left?” asked another rook warrior.

“It’s thrusters seem to be losing power, the squadron attacking it is keeping up their assault.” stated the first.

“We’re getting a message from Clan Ordo’s flagship!” said one of the Kryze crewmembers.

“Patch it through.” Bo katan stated. The Kryze warrior pressed a few buttons on his console and the shimmering image of Lord Ordo appeared next to Bo-Katan. “Report, Ver’rok.”

Ver’rok growled. “We almost had it but one of the transports made it to hyperspace. We were just about to cripple the _shabla_ thing.”

Her left hand balled into a fist. Who knew when the Resistance would come across it again, and what that accursed vessel might bring with it for support. “How much damage did you inflict, Ver’rok?”

“We had its shields down and we destroyed its communications array. We hit its engines pretty hard but it would seem we didn’t hit it hard enough. There were flames coming off the hull right before it jumped though so I believe it to be heavily damaged.” Ver’rok stated.

Bo sighed. At least they wouldn’t have to face it again in the very near future. The units that were engaging the transport could move to other targets.

“Clan Fett’s corvette is going down, ma’am!” yelled one of the Nite Owls. Bo-Katan lurched in the direction of where the Fett flagship was last. The oblong vessel was bursting into flames and surrounded by Imperial fighters. A nearby ISD was moving off to other targets, the triangular warship displaying signs of heavy damage. 

“Escape pods?” Bo-Katan asked. 

“We’re picking them up on sensors, ma’am but we’re too far to collect them! We haven’t gotten word from Lord Fett either!”

Bo felt cold. Lord Fett had made her aware of who he intended to take over as House Fett’s leader should he fall in battle but the loss of his experience and wisdom would be a great setback.

Seconds later, Bo and the rest of the bridge crew could see the telltale cylindrical shapes of escape pods being launched from the now shattering corvette. The Kryze Lady tensed up seeing how close the pods were to the combat zone. She was about to ask if the tractor beams could reach the pods when one of the Kryze warriors raised her hands.

“We’re getting a message from the _Invincible Faith_ , ma’am!” yelled the warrior

“This is Commander Zhermik! We can bring in the Fett escape pods but we’re going to need cover if we’re gonna pick them up!” stated the commander over the com.

“What do you suggest,” Bo asked.

“The Star Destroyer in sector twenty-eight is heavily damaged. If our bomber wings and your Gauntlets carry out a series of joint strikes, we should be able to knock it out and buy enough time to bring the Fett survivors aboard.” Commander Zhermik answered.

“Acknowledged. Thank you, commander.” Bo replied.

Bo gave the order for some of the Gauntlets to join the Rebel bombers in their attack runs. The nervous chill that manifested itself from seeing the Fett corvette’s destruction hadn’t left her.

Unless their luck turned, the fleet might need to simply destroy the Interdictors, disengage, and leave with what gains they had, allowing the Consolidators to be a massive threat in the future.

Meanwhile, 

The _Nightbrother_

264 let out a series of rapid beeps from his position at the turbolaser uplink.

“Can you shake them?” Ezra asked the droid. 

“What’s he saying?!” Sabine asked as her fingers flew over the targeting controls.

“We’ve got Jumptroopers coming toward us! They came from a shuttle nearby and 264’s trying to drive them off!” Ezra yelled

“What?!” Tristan asked, startled. “Since when did the Imps try tactics like that?!”

“I dunno, Tristan. It takes quite a bit for bucketheads to start thinking outside the box!” Ezra replied.

264 gave off another flurry of beeps. 

“Keep going, 264! Don’t let the others out of your sight! Keep 'em at arms reach!” Ezra replied loudly

The ship rocked from an impact. Tristan looked at one of the consoles for a damage report. “We’ve taken a hit near the dorsal turret! It’s power supply is starting to fluctuate! I’m gonna need to do some repairs!”

“Why didn’t the shields absorb most of the damage?!” Sabine asked angrily.

“I’m not sure! Ez, I’m gonna need to head over and find out before we take another hit like that! We might lose the dorsal turret for good if we do!” Tristan told his sister.

Ezra nodded and Tristan headed out of the cockpit to get a repair kit. The ship shook again.

“Shields are down to sixty-four percent!” Sabine shouted. “No hull damage yet but we might not be able to keep it that way for long!”

The comms set began to chirp and Ezra answered it. “ _Nightbrother_ reporting in!”

“This is Ursa! Be advised, Imperial Jumptroopers are attempting to land on larger vessels and carry out breaching actions! Repeat, Imperial Jumptroopers are attempting to board and breach larger vessels!” the countess of clan Wren stated.

Ezra felt a brick form in his stomach. 

“This is _Nightbrother,_ we’ve got some in pursuit!” Sabine yelled into the comms. “Do we have any confirmed boarding actions?!”

“The Venator _Sundered Heart_ is reporting three separate squads attempting to make their way into the ship and Ver’rok’s ship is attempting to repel two potential boarding parties!” the ships captain yelled

“Ursa, we’ve got a squad of Jumptroopers trying to make their way to us! 264 is holding them back so far but we’re not sure if we’ll run into more!” Ezra cried out

“Understood! We’ve had a pair of squads come towards our ship but if you can put enough range between you and them quick enough you should be able to avoid them!” Ursa answered quickly.

“ _Nightbrother_ acknowledges!” replied Ezra. All of a sudden, there was a brilliant flash of light from another part of the combat zone.

“Another one of the Consolidators went down!” Sabine shouted. “How many does that make?”

“Three down, one gone, two left.” Ezra said firmly. “I just hope the _Ghost_ isn’t having to deal with those Jumptroopers.”

Meanwhile,

The _Ghost_

Zeb roared as the dorsal turret fired off blast after blast at the Imperial troopers that were touching down on the hull. They floated far apart from each other to avoid the Lasat being able to pick off more than one at a time.

The Lasat roared upon seeing some of the squad actually set foot on the hull of the _Ghost_. The ship suddenly swerved but the Jumptroopers was still standing and a few of them were even taking aim at him and the turret. 

“Hera, they’ve got mag-boots!” he said into his headset. There was silence on the other end before Hera spoke. 

“How do you know that? Zeb? Have they landed on my ship?” Hera asked

Hera sounded strangely calm but her tone made Zeb feel like an enormous snake was coiling around him.

“Answer me, Zeb. Have those piles of Gundark shit actually put their filthy boots on my ship?” Hera asked voice dangerously low.

“Yep.” Zeb squeaked out. Three of the Jumptroopers were shooting at the turret while the other two crouched and took small cylindrical devices out from their belts. Zeb’s heart lurched and he tried to shoot at the Jumptroopers that were attaching the devices to the hull but the others kept firing on his turret and drew his attention. His stomach felt like it was tied into a knot. He had a fairly good idea of what the other two Jumptroopers were doing and every millisecond he couldn’t get them in his gunsights increased the chance that the Ghost was about to suffer a horrendous hull breach.

Zeb suddenly saw a familiar blue light shimmer to life, catching the attention of the Jumptroopers that were putting the devices down on the hull. He chuckled seeing Kanan and Tseebo climb onto the top of the ship, both decked out in spacesuits. Their Rodian crewmate cradled a heavy blaster rifle in his arms and opened up on the Jumptroopers nearest to Zeb while the two that were about to lay bombs tried holding off the blind Jedi only a few meters away from them. They kept back up further and further as Kanan kept brushing their shots aside. The Lasat grinned. Apparently, their training didn’t prepare them for dealing with Jedi.

He turned the turret so that it’s guns were facing the Jumptroopers engaging Tseebo. Two large blaster bolts flew out of the barrels and smacked right into one of the jetpack wearing soldiers, the squad leader if the pauldron on his shoulder meant anything. Tseebo took advantage of the distraction and fired on the other two that were harassing Zeb before he and Kanan came up. They were both caught in the chest and their bodies flew away from the Ghost, the impact of the bolts pushing them hard enough for the mag-boots to lose their grip.

The Jumptroopers that were trying to ward off Kanan noticed that they were now on their own and put their hands up in surrender. Under Tseebo and Zeb’s watch, they turned their weapons over to Kanan and dejectedly followed him to one of the entrance hatches. 

“Situation’s been contained, Hera.” he said over the comms. “Kanan and Tseebo are bringing in two prisoners.”

“We’ll put 'em in the cargo bay,” the _Ghost_ ’s captain said. “Wolffe, Gregor, you’re pulling babysitting duty! Give them the usual pat down, cuff ‘em and make sure they don’t misbehave!”

Zeb heard Wolffe's somewhat sinister chuckle.

"Don't worry, Hera. I'll treat em' like the Wolfpack's newest rookies."

Two hours later,

Medical Bay, Mon Calamari Cruiser _Invincible Faith_

Lessula groaned. Her head felt like a drum being pounded by a Gundark. It’d been bothering her ever since she was fished out of her escape pod by the crew in the hangar bay and put onto a gurney. She vaguely remembered asking about how her friends were if Lord Fett was alright. But the medical staff weren’t forthcoming, instead focusing on examining the Fett warriors and assessing each one’s level of need. Lessula herself had burns from an explosion on her way to the escape pods.

She turned her head slightly. Some of her fellow Fett warriors were floating in Bacta tanks along with people she assumed were Alliance personnel. The Zeltron guessed that it would soon be her turn for immersion in the healing liquid. 

Around her were medical droids and organic staff of multiple species checking on patients. 

The intercom buzzed before a male voice started speaking.

“This is Commander Zhermik! The second Interdictor has been destroyed as has the last of the six Consolidators! Hang in there, people! We’re getting out of here soon whether the Imps want us to or not!” 

The conscious patients cheered, being quickly joined by some of the medical staff. Lessula smiled. Her part in the fight was done.

A half hour later,

Bridge of _Shae’s Fist_

Bo surveyed the battlefield. Sections of the broken deepdocks were swirling through the void along with wrecked Imperial warships. The remains of the Consolidators and Interdictors contributed a huge amount of the scrap that floated aimlessly around the combat zone. 

The final Interdictor didn’t have much of a chance once enough ships were able to switch their attentions from the Consolidators. Once the shields were down, a strike force of Gauntlets and Y-wings struck the gravity well generators and tore it to pieces. The remaining Star Destroyers booked it just minutes after that. Many of them were heavily damaged. She didn’t think the Resistance would be seeing them again any time soon.

There was a disheartening amount of Mandalorian and Rebel ships in the maelstrom of wreckage as well. She could even see the pinwheeling forms of some bodies.

“Have body retrieval teams prepare for deployment.” she said in a low voice. A console near her beeped and she saw a familiar frequency on the readout.

The _Invincible Faith_ was hailing them. She tapped the display and the Cruiser’s CO shimmered to life.

“Zhermic, what’s going on?” Bo Katan asked.

“Good news and bad news. The good news is that the majority of the escapees from the Fett corvette are going to make it. Lord Fett is in the middle of a surgical procedure but I believe he'll pull through.” Zhermic answered.

“But not all of them.” Bo-Katan replied. The captain’s figure turned downcast.

“We did everything we could ma’am. But five of them didn’t make it. Their injuries...my medical staff couldn’t do anything for them. What they went through before even making it to the escape pods made sure of that. We’ll be putting them into cold storage for now but we’ll hand them over to you. You just say when.”

Bo nodded. “Thank you, commander. I’m sure your doctors did everything in their power to help.”

“That means a lot ma’am. Zhermic out.” His holographic form fell away and Bo opened the fleetwide channel.

“This is Bo-Katan to all Mandalorian vessels. Let’s evac our crippled ships and run home, people! We’re done here!” 

Meanwhile,

 _Nightbrother_ ,

“Sabine, get us ready for some pickups.” Ezra stated.

The Mandalorian girl grinned. “Aye-aye, cap’n. The launch bay will be ready to receive them.”

Ezra pursed his lips looking at the diagnostic panel. The fuel injectors could be fixed up on the way to the stronghold but there was structural damage that would need some heavy-duty repairs. 

"How're those repairs coming along, Big T?"

"The energy feeds to the dorsal turret aren't going to have a rupture anytime soon but we're going to need to go over it when we get back to the stronghold. We don't have some of the tools we're gonna need to finish the job." 

Ezra pursed his lips. They’d need to put in some serious repair work before giving those kids the ‘house tour.’ They deserved to see the _Nightbrother_ when it was in good condition.

A few hours later,

Mess Hall, Wren Stronghold, Krownest

The sound of cheers and laughter filled the mess hall, Mandalorians and rebels sitting next to one another in celebration of their victory. Ezra could see a few orange suited pilots cheering and high-fiving Beskar clad warriors. The rest of the Ghost crew sat next to him, Sabine and Tristan. At the front of the room was a small table where Ursa, Alrich and some other Clan leaders sat.

"Eyes up!" shouted one of the Wren warriors. The seated soldiers stopped talking and turned their attention to the table at the front. Ursa then stood and looked around the room.

“I want to thank each and every one of you for what you helped achieve today. It was a grueling fight, and the consequences of our failure would’ve been the stuff of nightmares. Billions of sentient beings, on Krownest, on Valcouth, throughout Resistance space and on worlds who’d struggled to free themselves from the Empire would’ve found themselves under threat of subjugation or worse.”

A tense pallor fell over the room. Ezra had to shake his head to keep the image of a Consolidator approaching Lothal from fully forming. Ursa continued after a few seconds of silence.

“But we made sure the Empire didn’t get the chance. We lost a good many friends today, brave men and women. It was their sacrifice that allowed us to triumph, and it’s in their memory we keep fighting.” 

There were shouts of agreement from the crowd, both rebels and Mandalorians.

Ursa raised a foaming beer mug.

“Fill your boots! *” she shouted.

A tidal wave of cheers erupted from everyone in the room. Soon, it was filled with the sound of carousing and celebration. Ezra grinned and prepared to sink his teeth into the Roba shank on his plate. Kanan took a deep gulp of the ale in his mug. Just like after Lothal's liberation, it seemed that Hera didn't have a problem with him letting loose for an evening.

Ezra looked forward to doing the same. 

A week later,

Keldabe Great Hall, Keldabe, Mandalore

A pallor of anxiety and cold fear hung over the Empire’s headquarters in Keldabe that had nothing to do with the snow outside its walls. Nervous staff officers carried datapads to the generals and admirals who were still struggling to make sense of the disaster at Juvarig. More than a few of the officers of command rank were worrying about their future career prospects. Being in any way associated with such a major defeat was terrific ammunition for one’s rivals. 

Despite attempts to keep the fiasco under wraps in the battle's immediate aftermath, troops who went on patrol in the city said that the locals had an air of impudence about them, like they knew something they shouldn’t and weren’t feeling inclined to hide it. The occupation force in Sundari was reporting similar occurrences. 

Stormtroopers on patrol in Enceri and the rural towns reported seeing graffiti displaying the red crest of the Rebel Alliance alongside the black Mythosaur of the Mandalorian Resistance. Similar displays were seen on planets across the sector that remained under Imperial control. 

It was clear that the underground press was working quickly to spread the word of the Empire’s latest humiliation.

Kadir and Moff Gideon were conferring in the governor’s private office with Admiral Mahzur. 

“We have confirmation that twenty-four ISD’s went down with the deepdock installations, another seven in need of critical repair according to the quartermasters of our naval bases in-system.” Mahzur fumed. “As for the amount of time for all of them to be repaired, they haven’t given an estimate yet. As well as the three Interdictors we scrambled! Not to mention losing five Consolidators outright and one being so heavily damaged it will have to be scrapped!” He sank back into his chair, trying to recover his breath.

“Moff Gideon, I don’t know how we’re going to explain such losses to Oversector command on Taris!” Kadir yelled

The black armored governor was expressionless on the surface, but he was roiling just as much as Kadir. There was a slight twitch in his fingers Kadir learned to associate with barely contained fury.

What happened at Juvarig was the Empire’s most devastating defeat in Mandalorian Space so far, a humiliating addition to what was already a horrible year in terms of losses in men, material, and territory. It was a debacle who’s strategic implications were closer to those of Yavin than anyone dared admit, that is, if they didn’t want to be seen as defeatist. 

“According to Imperial Intelligence, news of our defeat has been spread across the Holonet quicker than it could be suppressed. The inhabitants of Mandalorian Space know of our humiliation. Every man, woman and child will have heard the news.” Gideon stated

Kadir put his head in his hands. “I can’t even begin to imagine how many insurgents will be crawling out of the woodwork now.”

“Indeed.” Gideon said quietly. “I have considered what our greatest weakness is, and I discovered that it is not our soldiers and ships that are the problem.”

“What did you realize, your excellency?” asked Kadir, trying to hide his skepticism.

“We approach the Mandalorians as we would any regular upstart militia or insurgent force. Our belief in Imperial superiority has blinded us to the fact that the enemy we face is quite different from what the Empire has faced before. We are facing a highly trained and highly motivated foe with war in their very blood.”

“You think...we lack the proper perspective?” Kadir asked. “Experience?”

“That is correct. I’ve taken the opportunity to send out some feelers for professionals with experience killing Mandalorians. And we’ve gotten a bite from a very talented...specialist.” Gideon said darkly with a smug grin.

Kadir pinched the bridge of his nose. What was his boss getting at? Sure, there technically wasn’t any regulation saying that Imperial officials couldn’t call in outside help, but there was still something of a stigma around such actions. Not to mention the fact that Gideon had done this without telling him or anyone else so far as he knew.

“And who, pray tell, is this ‘specialist?” Mahzur asked.

Gideon smiled. “He was quite the challenge to get ahold of in the first place. He’s got years of experience fighting Mandalorians. Story goes that he even killed a _Mand’alor_ way back when.”

Admiral Mahzur looked at him perplexed. “Sir, according to our records the last Mandalorian to hold that title before Bo-Katan was Pre Vizsla and before him the post remained empty for centuries.”

Gideon stared at the admiral, forcing a chill up Mahzur’s spine. “I am well aware of that admiral. His species is remarkably long lived. His usual asking fee is quite high but when I told him who he’d be going after he waived it completely.”

Kadir froze as he heard the sound of titanic footfalls approaching the room from the hall. He heard hurried shuffling as well as gasps from the officers outside.

Gideon smiled. “Ah. It would seem he’s a bit early.”

When the thunderous footsteps stopped in front of the door, Gideon told whoever was the source to enter.

The thing that walked into the room was easily three meters tall and encased in a pewter colored suit of armor adorned with crests Kadir couldn’t recognize. It was the same with the style of the helmet the...thing wore. It looked like something he’d seen in a museum once but that was all he could piece together. He couldn’t pin the design down to any species, cultural group, or artistic style. The figure wore armored gauntlets big enough to engulf a man’s head. The gauntlets, Kadir noted, smelled of blood.

Kadir couldn’t for the life of him tell if it was a droid he was looking at, a cyborg or something else entirely. “An-and what’s the name of your agent, might I ask.”

Gideon leaned back into his chair. “Durge.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter soundtrack:
> 
> Tal'kyr's delivery: Under Pressure-World in Conflict
> 
> The Ghost has visitors: European March-World in Conflict
> 
> Fill your boots: Jonathan Joestar theme- Jojos Bizzare Adventure
> 
> Gideon's "help": Dark Road-CO.AG Music


End file.
